Alchemic Innocence
by D3athrav3n92
Summary: FMA/DGM Xover. Edward and Alphonse met a very strange, white-haired boy when they investigated an abandoned church...
1. Uranium Bombs and Handcuffs

**D3ath: (annoyed) I am sick and tired of hearing comparisons between FMA and DGM- It's getting on my nerves. Honestly, people, if you honestly think that they're alike, why don't you write about it? Hence, this fic.**

**Al: (sighing) you sounded like Niisan for a moment...**

**D3ath: (outraged) WHAT?! WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!! At LEAST I'M NOT SHORT!!**

**Ed: WHAT?!**

**Allen: (timidly) This takes place after the anime and movie version of FMA, and in the first episode of DGM. Oh, and alchemy and other stuff are used in this world. **

**Alchemic Innocence**

_By D3athrav3n1992_

**Chapter one**

The Millennium Earl chortled gleefully as he watched yet _another_ victim get pulled through the gate, and received a soul-bound skeleton in return. Power of God? It made him laugh, lying to the mortals on this world.

But he always found it amusing that a few put a fight up against him. Allen Walker, he was a joke, and it cheered up the Millennium Earl no end to see him struggling against him. And the other weak little exorcists that fought…he couldn't wait to see their faces as they writhed in pain, in the throes of death.

As he turned back to the mortal world, he found a figure standing before him. He was most interesting indeed, with long, green, palm-like hair, a harsh purple gaze that reminded him of a dragon, not to be crossed with, and a very, very sinister smirk.

"Good evening," the Earl greeted, his smile keeping in place as cold eyes studied the newcomer. There was something off about him, the Earl could sense it. "Can I help you?"

The newcomer looked at the skeleton in the Earl's large, pudgy arms. "I'm looking for someone," he said, his smirk growing wider, into a grin. "A certain blonde-haired kid, by the name of Edward Elric. I heard you had connections."

The Earl studied the palm-like man. "And how will you benefit me?" he asked, grinning cheerfully.

The newcomer grinned in response. "I can kill," he said, sneering. "I've killed thousands, and I certainly won't mind if you gave me others."

"I'd hate to pass up on a killer like you, but I usually take only non-humans to do my duties," the Earl said harshly, smiling and turning away. "Good evening to you."

He felt himself grabbed roughly by the back of his coat and yanked down. He saw the dangerous gleam in the man's eyes, and for the first time in his life, he felt fear as he gazed up through his glasses at the man.

"Who said I was human?" the man sneered, forming his arm into spike and slamming it down inches away from the Earl's face. At that moment, the Earl realized he was walking on eggshells.

"Excellent," he said, ignoring the trickle of sweat that crept down his face. "What is your name?"

The man grinned and stood, his spike materializing into a normal, fleshy-looking arm. "Envy," Envy said, his eyes narrowing into slits as he looked down at the large man.

* * *

"What was that man thinking?" A short, blonde-haired snarled, staring up at an abandoned church. A taller, younger, and darker blonde sighed, grey eyes rolling as the smaller blonde ranted and yelled.

"Niisan, I'm sure he meant the best," the taller blonde said, looking back up at the church and ignoring his older brother's snapping, yellow gaze.

"Yeah, right, of course he meant to send us here!" shorter blonde snapped sarcastically, glaring at his younger and taller brother. "Yes, why would _anyone_ bother to make a Uranium bomb here?! Al, you're too optimistic sometimes!"

Alphonse Elric gazed upon the broken down church. It was dark and ominous, and broken stained glass windows rattled as a small breeze played across them. Even the weather around the church seemed dark and gloomy, a small drizzle falling down as the two brothers approached the church.

Edward Elric slammed the door open, his left hand glove catching on a splinter. "Shit!" Ed cursed, yanking the splinter out and pulling the glove back on roughly. "Al, no one in their right mind would make a uranium bomb here!"

"Niisan, look!" Al's finger pointed to something on the floor, and Ed sucked in a breath. Fresh footprints within the dust, and a lot of them, too.

"Alright, Al, let's go," Ed said, golden eyes gleaming with excitement. He surged forward, reaching towards the chapel door when a scream was heard, long and loud.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Thumps were heard upstairs, and a police officer rushed down, her glasses and helmet flying askew as she collided with Ed. Al swiftly caught her as she stumbled, and Ed collided head-on with the door.

"DAMN it all!" Ed roared, clutching his nose. Al grimaced at him.

"Niisan, at least control your language. There's a lady in our presence, and you know very well that mother didn't raise us like that."

Ed gestured rudely to his brother, who only shook his head and pulled the officer upright. Swiftly, she handcuffed them to a nearby pole, said stiffly, "I'll be right back," and dashed into the chapel.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!"

Al sighed in exasperation as his brother struggled against the handcuffs. "Niisan, if you were thinking straight, you would realize that we could easily get out of this."

"Just because she's a female officer doesn't mean that she can-"

Al glared at his brother, slowly raised his hands, clapped them together, and dissolved the handcuffs, making sure the golden eyes were upon him.

Ed stared at his brother, and smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh, right, I forgot." He clapped his hands together, and within an instant, he was freed.

They heard a pounding of footsteps, and both brothers whirled around to see an old man running down the stairs, rushing past them into the chapel after the officer. No, correction, a teenager around Alphonse's age with white hair. He sprinted by them, and the brothers, glancing at each other, followed him.

Edward immediately starting coughing as a gas rolled by him, and Al looked down at him in concern. Ed peered through the fog, and spotted the teen and the officer.

"Don't breathe in the gas," he was cautioning, and he turned around to glance at the brothers. Al immediately handed Ed a handkerchief. "It's poisonous." He turned to a small pile of dust, with a uniform, a helmet, and some boots. "This man was killed by an akuma."

"Ak-" was all the police officer could get out before she passed out. The boy blinked.

"Officer!"

Al shoved his brother out into the hallway, grabbed the officer, and tossed the white-haired teen after her. He shut the door, and looked at the boy quizzically. The white-haired boy stood, dusted off his pants, and shook his head with a sigh.

"Wha-what the-" Ed coughed, trying to regain his breath. Al sighed, and knocked him out. The white-haired boy stared at Alphonse, at an apparent loss for words.

"He would never let himself recover," Al said, answering the boy's unanswered question. "Niisan's always been a bit impatient, and it would have taken him ages to get over that."

The boy nodded, glancing at both the unconscious blonde and the female officer. "What should we do with them?" he asked nervously, fiddling with his thumbs. It was then that Al noticed the boy's strange left hand. It was blood-red and scarred, reminding Al of a horribly rotten tomato. There was a black cover on it, lined with white, as if to cover something.

Al shrugged. "Take the officer to the police station? I'm sure Niisan would be fine."

The boy nodded. "Yes, that sounds the best." He smiled, and held his right hand out to Al. "I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you," he said cheerfully, snatching at the cat that began to rub against him.

Al grinned. "I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my niisan, Edward. Just call me Al."

Allen nodded happily. "I originally came here to get this cat…" he stooped and picked up the large cat, which purred. "It ate something of my master's, and I was trying to get it back, when that officer came up. She was…uh, asking me questions when we heard the scream."

Al glanced over at his unconscious brother. "Niisan and I were told to look in here; we've been looking for someone, and we were told by the locals that the person we've been looking for could be in here, and when we walked in, the officer handcuffed us and ran in. Then you came."

Allen looked back down at the police officer. "Should we take her now?"

"I guess."

* * *

"What the hell?!" Edward Elric raged, glaring at the man across from him. "I did not ask for this kind of treatment!"

Beside him, Al and Allen were sweatdropping, handcuffed. Ed struggled against them, too angry to realize that he could get rid of them. Al sighed and rested his head against the table.

"Yes you did, what makes you think you can walk in here with an unconscious officer?!" a large man roared back, spit flying as he scowled. "You three are the culprits, no doubt about that!"

They were in a small room, all three handcuffed and sitting around a small, square table. A large, beefy man sat across from them, accusing them of the murder of Charles D. Wright, officer of the London Police force.

"We didn't do it!" Al groaned, but the man ignored him. Two officers stood behind them, and they jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, Moore is awake!"

"Let her in!" replied the beefy inspector, with hardly a glance. The door burst open, and an officer hurried in, dragging a very confused Moore behind him. It was the officer from the church.

"Ah, that's right, Charles-!" she exclaimed, adjusting her glasses. She was missing the jacket of her uniform, and her brown hair tumbled down her shoulders.

"It's alright," the officer that had a hold on her said gently, "we know."

"We're questioning the suspects as we speak," ground out the inspector, and Moore blinked, her glasses sliding off her nose as her blue eyes stared at Ed, Al, and Allen. "Their names are Allen Walker, Alphonse Elric, and Edward Elric." Moore sweatdropped as Allen and Al nodded sheepishly. Ed openly glared at the detective, scowling as the man continued.

The inspector slammed a hand down, and Allen jumped in fright as Al and Ed blinked. "You did it, didn't you?!" he accused Allen, and the poor boy nearly fainted, almost dropping the cat in his lap.

"I didn't, I'm telling you!" he wailed, and Ed couldn't resist a small grin at the boy's reaction. "How did it come to this?!"

Ed's frown returned, and Al sighed against the table. "What the hell are doing here handcuffed?" Ed demanded, banging his handcuffed hands against the table. "We just came in here to drop the police officer off-!"

"You were at the scene, weren't you?!" the inspector spat, spittle landing on Ed's cheek, cutting him off. "Weren't you?!" He grabbed Allen's red hand. "And look, you're hand's bright red!"

"No, it's always been that way," Allen protested, panicked.

"What the hell does this have to do with the interrogation?!" Ed yelled, and Al groaned at his brother's temper.

Thoroughly frightened now, Allen tried to pull his hand away, but the black cover on his hand ripped off.

Everyone started when they saw a bright green, _glowing_ cross embedded in the boy's hand. Allen slumped back into his seat, sighing.

"Wh-what the hell?!" the inspector cried out, and the brothers stared at the cross, utterly bewildered. "What did you put in your hand?!" Allen's face was neutral as the inspector pointed at the boy's scarred eye. "You damned lunatic! You should take care of the body your mom and dad gave to you!" The inspector sat back down, glaring across the table at the boy. Allen grimaced slightly, and the brothers traded a look. It was obvious that the boy had gotten this a lot, but they were very intrigued by the glowing cross.

Officer Moore stepped up. "Um…this boy was with me when it happened, and the other two had just walked in when I came down to see what was going on," she said, laying a hand on the back of Allen's chair. The three accused perked up.

The inspector sputtered. "What?"

Another officer bent down to speak to the inspector. "Inspector, there was a large hole at the scene which looks like it came from a cannon." A vein in the inspector's forehead pulsed angrily. "The Allen boy had only a cat and a small suitcase, while the other two only had their own suitcases, a jacket, and a small pistol each. There was no weapon at the church which would be capable of making such a tremendous impact."

The inspector slammed a hand down, and this time it was Moore's turn to duck the flying spit.

"Why were you knocked unconscious, Officer Moore Hesse?!" the inspector demanded.

Moore bowed her head. "I-I apologize."

Ed glared at the inspector. "It wasn't her fault," he yelled back, now very aggravated. "She-"

"You were at the scene, and you didn't even see who did it!" the inspector continued, ignoring off the angry blonde.

Allen raised his blood-red hand. "Um, I know who did it," he said, and all the gazes in the room snapped towards him. He looked strangely confident. "Well, I didn't see it, but I know what it is, at any rate." The cat purred, rubbing against Allen's brown jacket. "Please, let me assist you with the investigation.

"It's called an "akuma," a demon. I see them quite often in my line of work. It will kill again. If we don't stop it now, it will soon be beyond our control."

"A demon?" Moore asked, and Ed struggled to keep his laughter from bursting out. Al shot him a glare, and the blonde immediately shut up. Demon, hah! As if they existed…

Allen turned his hand, showing them the glowing green cross. "This is an anti-akuma weapon," he explained with a smug smile. "Do you know of exorcists? I am a clergyman specializing in Akuma extermination." And the others noticed with horror that his scarred eye began to glow a bright red in the shadows of his face.

And the whole room burst into laughter.

**D3ath: (yawning) So, that's the first chapter…to clear some things up. If you didn't see this at the top, yes, there is alchemy in this world, as well as the innocence and whatnot. It's set before WWII, but not right before…more of a little after WWI. And the FMA movie's already taken place, as well as the rest of the anime. Yes, there are cars, no there are no planes. Yes, there are trains, but no, there are not any other technologies other than electricity and stuffed people used after WWI. This also takes place at the very beginning of the D. Gray Man series (anime, since it's easier), and Edward is nineteen while Alphonse is fifteen. And forget about most characters from the FMA movie; most will not be mentioned in here. But Roy does have an eye patch, just so that you all are aware…**

**Ed: You're making me tired.**

**D3ath: Go figure, I wrote this at around midnight, oh, and if there are any misspellings and such, let me know immediately. I'm usually a little slower when it comes to correcting my grammar and spelling when I'm tired, and I'm hurting all over (seriously, I have no idea what I did…my knee's bruised, my elbow's bruised, my back, neck, and shoulder are hurting like hell, and I can't feel my legs). **

**Allen: What did you do?!**

**D3ath: (Shrugging and wincing) I fell down the stairs...**

**Ed: (snorting) idiot.**

**D3ath: I'd pulverize you if I was able to move without killing myself.**

**Al: (sighing) review, please, and D3ath will give you some pocky.**

**D3ath: Ed, I'm too sore to get them, get them for me, will you?**

**Ed: (grumbling).**

* * *


	2. The meaning of 'demons'

**D3ath: O.O Oh. My. God. I am so sorry for the long wait. And so many reviews! (Faints). **

**Al/Allen: D3ath-san!**

**Ed: Wow, look at all of them…it's like they're gathering…**

**Envy: makes me feel like torturing whoever made them. (Cackles evilly)**

**D3ath: (springs back to life) you'll do no such thing! Radish might do something strange to you, if you do, and I need you in the story! Thanks **_**TheOwarimasu**_**, **_**Moon**__**Of Jupiter**_**, **_**seasnake**_**.**_**756**_**, **_**azab**_**, **_**Jujulapetoch**_**, **_**addenza**_**, **_**chi**_**, **_**SilentKiller1**_**, **_**Thista**_** (man, so many weird names here…), **_**snowy**_**-**_**rose**_**, **_**Nella333**_**, **_**Akky**_**-**_**chan**_**, **_**Giant**_**-**_**flying**_**-**_**radish**_**-**_**of**_**-**_**doom**_**, and **_**Snowpelt**_**!**

**Allen: On with the story!**

**Earl: (chuckling) D3ath-san doesn't own us.**

**Chapter two**

The inspector stopped laughing and folded his arms, now annoyed. "An exorcist? What are you on?" At this, Edward burst into more laughter, and Al fought to keep it down, his eyes glimmering with amusement. He stopped himself and shook his head. No! Bad Al! He should support Allen, not laugh at him! The inspector stood. "Well, whatever. You three are free to go." He flapped a hand at them carelessly as their expressions lifted in surprise. "I'll be at the scene. Officer Moore!" He suddenly whirled around and pointed at Officer Moore, who was fairly started to suddenly find a sausage of a finger right in front of her face. He looked quite lunatic at this point. "Take these boys home and watch them like a hawk!"

"What?!" Squawked Ed, outraged. The others sweatdropped.

"Eh??"

* * *

"…I heard a police officer died…" Civilians crowded around the gate leading to the church, pressing against the rusty old bars and the sign that read, "keep out." They watched and whispered in hushed tones as the portly inspector shouted orders at the other, fairly thinner, officers. The sun was sinking on the horizon, turning the sky into a deep, blood red with purple tinges, slowly fading to a dark blue.

"Looks pretty bad in there…"

"All those rumors were true. This place is possessed!"

"What happened?" A pink umbrella with an orange pumpkin bobbed along the back of the crowd, held by a man larger than the inspector. His glasses were perched neatly on a long, thin nose, and a smile was plastered on his face, large and toothy, but with a sinister touch to it. A man with black hair and a wicked, purple gaze strode beside him, sneering a little at the crowd beside him.

"A couple who married here two years ago was in an accident," a person whispered in response. The fat man, or more commonly known as the Millennium Earl, grinned even harder at the response, obviously remembering something fond in the past. The black-haired man with the purple gaze scowled.

"What are we doing here?" he demanded crossly, shoving his hands into pockets. The Earl hummed cheerfully, and grabbed the man's arm as purple smoke appeared around them.

Suddenly they stood in a room, clean, well-organized, and homely. A green rug lay on the carpet, and the walls had plenty of pictures on them, all framed.

In the center of the room sat a man in a wheelchair, brown hair dry and listless; the skin wan. The eyes were hollow, having no trace of life in them, and the man sat there, in a worn down church robe. His breathing was shallow as the Earl approached him, but he didn't move when the Earl laid a large hand on his shoulder. Envy (for that was who the black-haired man was), watched him in interest as the Earl chortled. "Ah, my beautiful, precious little Akuma!" The man didn't move, and it appeared to Envy that he was dead, but not physically. He sat there, limp and unmoving. "Kill, kill, and evolve even more!"

"That's how they evolve?" Envy demanded, walking up to the akuma and examining the lifeless man. His mouth twisted up into a wicked grin of delight, and his eyes glimmered. "I like it."

"Brother?" Envy whirled around, his eyes narrowing as the Earl chuckled and grabbed Envy's arm again. His eyes glittered as the purple smoke wrapped around them, and they vanished. The last of the smoke drifted away, and the man moved, looking up at the female's call. "Brother, I'm home. How are you feeling today?" The door opened, and Officer Moore peered in, her expression showing concern.

"Hello, Moore," the man said in a dry, cracked voice. Moore smiled in relief as he turned the wheelchair towards her. His face was hidden in the shadows as he spoke. "You're home early today."

Moore was about to respond when she noticed something on a nearby table. She grew exasperated. "Brother, you haven't been eating at all lately." A basket sat on the table, with a blue linen napkin on the inside, with small loafs of bread residing in it. Beside it, a mug of soup sat sadly, its heat gone. The salad next to it remained untouched, as well as the knife and fork on the napkin to the right of the leafy meal. "That's no good, you have to eat."

She walked up to it as her brother-in-law groaned slightly. "I'm full. I'm so sorry…" she turned back to him in surprise. "But, I'll be hungry again soon," he said, bowing his head. The shadows hid his lifeless eyes and his hair fell forward messily, unkempt.

Moore sighed and walked around him, keeling down in front of him and looking up towards his face. "Don't give up, Mark," she said softly. "My sister in heaven surely wishes for your recovery." She glanced sadly at a nearby picture, a picture of Mark when he was young and healthy, smiling serenely as a pretty female stood by him, brown hair tumbling from the bun at the back of her head, blushing prettily at having been caught in a picture with Mark. Her resemblance to Moore was very close, betraying the fact that they were sisters.

There was a clatter and a crash from above, resulting in some swearing and a yell of, "Hey, come on, don't do that!" Both Moore and Mark looked up in confusion. "Niisan, stop it! She'll hear us!" Moore stood in exasperation, and walked to the door and up the hallway, hands on her hips, observing the three culprits (and the cat).

Allen was sitting against the wall, holding the cat with one arm as the other supported him. Ed had tripped over him, and he was lying flat on his stomach, swearing under his breath. Al stood beside them both, unharmed. A picture frame fell from the wall, only to land on Edward's head. "Ow!" he roared, clutching his head. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE THAT GETS HURT?!" he roared, and Alphonse shook his head, he, Allen, and Moore sweatdropping at Ed's struggle to get up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Moore chided, and the three turned towards her, all of them guilty. "You were going back to the scene, weren't you?"

The cat meowed cheerfully as Allen smiled sheepishly. "Just for a little-"

"No way!"

They were shooed back into the room they were originally confined in. Ed scowled, slamming the door behind him, cutting both Al and Moore off. "Niisan!"

Allen walked to the window as Edward apologized to his brother and grudgingly to Moore. The cat hung off Allen's shoulders in content, his tail twitching as the white-haired boy stared out of the window at the dark church and the night sky. He thought for a moment, his hand on his chin. _And its right in front of me…_he thought, his eyes narrowing. Moore sat down huffily behind him at a table. _I hope the inspector is all right…_

"Walker-san, do you really think the culprit is a demon?" Al asked suddenly. Allen, Moore, and Ed started, turning to look at the fifteen-year-old.

"Eh, huh?" Allen turned from the window in slight confusion.

"Akuma are just flights of fancy thought up by our ancestors in their fear of sickness and misfortune," Moore said thoughtfully, pulling a book toward her and flipping through it, stopping on a specific page and tapping the entry with a slender finger.

Ed snorted. "There's no such thing as curses and whatnot, right, Al?" he asked, turning towards the younger brother, only to seem him thinking. "Hey!"

Al looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Moore nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I really dislike all of that." Allen's expression was serious as he took all of this in. Finally, he bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, his blue eyes hard.

"Well, the akuma that I talk about are a little bit different," he said quietly. He held up a red finger, and the cat purred as he explained. "These demons are weapons. They are in fact virulent weapons created to destroy humanity." The creak of a wheelchair could be heard outside, and the cat's ears twitched. "That is the true nature of an akuma. They usually take the form of human beings, so they're difficult to distinguish from the general population, but-"

The door slammed open, and Mark sat in the doorway. Moore glanced over at him, as well as the Elric brothers, but Allen's eyes widened. Mark's breathing grew harsh, and he strained against some sort of invisible grip, his eyes widening as he let out a haggard cry. Moore was immediately up and walking toward him.

"Mark? Are you alright?" she knelt before him, placing her hands on his blanket-covered knees.

Allen stared at the man, and suddenly his left eye twitched, and turned black and red, fixed on the man in the wheelchair.

Mark's eyes bulged, and his hair began to fly up, propelled by some invisible wind. He suddenly stretched out, and grew, rising slowly in the air. His robe disappeared, replaced by a hard, gray outer shell, peppered with large holes that slowly lengthened and morphed into cannons. Mark screamed, and the shell curled around him, the same time a black pentacle appeared on his forehead. Moore and the Elric brothers watched in horror and fascination (in Edward and Alphonse's case). The transformation took about a few seconds, and suddenly, instead of Mark, a large balloon-like object with deadly cannons and a white face displaying true pain and sorrow resided in his place. Ed gripped his brother's arm, his golden eyes wide in horror. "What the hell…is this?" he whispered.

There was a thunk! As a cannon loaded, and Allen rushed forward, the cat clutching onto his shoulders, toward Moore. Edward and Alphonse, sensing danger, clapped their hands, and created a barrier between the monster and themselves, ducking down when the cannons shot, just as Allen grabbed the female officer.

:Boom!: The entire house blew apart. Three shapes flew out of the smoke, crashing through the windows and walls (in Edward's case) of the old, abandoned church. Something purple glittered in Allen's hand as they flew through the building, and crashed to the ground with a thud.

The officers in the church jumped as a crash echoed through the building and the building shook. The inspector sat on the stairs, his arms folded, and the cigar fell from his mouth.

"A-are you alright, Moore?" Allen asked, coughing as the smoke from the debris cleared. Nearby, Ed could be seen, coughing as Al supported him.

Moore blinked owlishly, her glasses lost. "Where are we?"

Allen shifted slightly, holding something smoking in his blood-red hand. "The church across the way," he grunted, sitting up and displaying the smoking object in his hand. Moore's eyes widened.

"My God, you caught the bullet?!" she said in awe, staring at the purple, cracked, and still smoking bullet. Ed and Al straightened, staring at Allen in disbelief, and Moore reached forward shakily.

Just as her hand was about to touch it, Allen pulled it away from her. "Don't touch it," he ordered, with an apologetic smile, his other hand pulling away from her to rest on the cat in his lap. It was unmoving. "It's an akuma bullet. It has a viral gaseous agent inside it." He looked sadly at the purple bullet. "The akuma convert their own bodies to make these shells." He set it down gently beside him, as far away as he could from his side. Black stars began to appear on the cat's body, and Allen sadly gazed at the cat. "If you're shot, the bullet spreads throughout your body, and…" the cat exploded, sending millions of shards in all directions. Moore gasped, and Ed and Al stood, watching the cat in shock as a gas poured from the fragments. Allen sighed, murmuring, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"

In respect, all bowed their heads. Silence passed, the only sound being Allen as he took off his jacket and placed it over the cat's remains before any of them ventured to say anything.

"What happened to Mark?" Moore inquired quietly. Allen shook his head.

"Miss Moore," he said seriously, meeting her gaze with his own. "The akuma use a human's body to infiltrate society. That was not Mark himself." The Elric brothers gaped as Allen continued. "It's the akuma that killed him, and now it's living in his form."

Moore's head snapped up. "My brother-in-law was killed?" she demanded, horrified.

Allen suddenly stood and pulled Moore around a pillar, gesturing frantically at Edward and Alphonse to do the same. "Here it is," he hissed, and the brothers nodded, ducking behind a pillar, their eyes narrowed.

The wall exploded, and the akuma floated in, menacingly though the smoke.

"Hey!" The shout echoed across the building, and the four blinked in realization. "What are you doing here?!" Heads turned, and they saw the inspector run up, followed by his subordinates.

"Inspector!" Al breathed, and the inspector saw the akuma, jumping back in alarm.

"What the hell is that?!" He demanded, pointing a chubby finger at the killing machine. "F-fire!"

The officers obeyed without question, shooting wildly at the monster, but the guns did no damage.

Allen threw an arm protectively across Moore, yelling at the inspector, "Don't shoot! Guns won't hurt it! Run!"

Suddenly, Ed understood what would happen. Frantically, he clapped his gloved hands and slammed them to the ground, as the akuma slowly turned towards the police force, loading its guns and aiming. A blue light crackled, and a wall rose up just as the akuma shot.

But his attempt to save them was futile. The bullets tore through it like scissors through paper, and the wall crumbled as black stars began to develop on the men. Moore's eyes widened. "Stop it…" she whispered as her comrades were shot. She and Edward could only watch as the officers darkened, then exploded. "Inspector!" she screamed as a helmet clattered to the ground, beaten and dented. "They're all…"

Al saw his brother's expression as he turned to the akuma. His expression was wild, and out of control. Thinking quickly, before his brother did anything fatal, he punched him in the head, stunning him temporarily.  
Ed turned on him angrily. "Why'd you do that?!" He choked out, his voice rising. "I was going to attack it! That…THING killed all those innocent people! And-"

"Niisan, you wouldn't have been able to do much," Al said calmly, his face stony. "I was stopping you from killing yourself." Ed opened his mouth frantically, to retort, when he saw his brother's hardened gaze. He hesitated, and slumped forward, gritting his teeth and punching the pillar.

Moore felt tears well up in her eyes, for all of her dead comrades, all those who had worked and fought with her…She jerked forward, and Allen watched her sadly as she screamed, "You damned monster! Why did you kill them, why?!" Her voice cracked.

Allen's eyebrows went up in sympathy, and gently, he said, "It's no use asking it, Miss Moore. It doesn't do it of its own accord." He turned back to the akuma, his bright blue eyes narrowing. "It is programmed to do this, so that it might evolve as a weapon."

"You talk about it like it's a machine, but only different," Al said intelligently, watching the akuma from the pillar's shelter. Allen nodded.

Moore pointed at the akuma, her whole body shaking with unshed tears. "That's just what it is; a murder-machine!" she cried.

"No," Allen said sharply, gazing upon it. "The akuma are living weapons that merge with living souls. That soul is controlled by its creator. They require a soul if someone who has lost faith in life and hates reality. It is the frustration of that soul that serves as the akuma's energy source, and drives it to evolve." His red eye glinted. "Someone's soul lies within that demon. It is, without a doubt, someone who was very close to Mark." Moore's eyes widened and she gasped as Allen continued, the brothers listening intently. "The demons are machines made using ill-fated souls as their materials. All men have a measure of darkness in their souls." At this, Ed and Al swallowed. "When a tragedy causes darkness to come forth, the creator appears, and makes an akuma from it."

"Tragedy?" Ed croaked, looking up from the wall he had punched.

_-Flashback-_

_Wedding bells chimed as a pretty young woman stood before the altar, a brown-haired man beside him, smiling serenely. She glanced back behind her, towards the pews, her veil swaying with the motion as she made eye contact with a younger female, Moore, who closed her eyes and turned away from her sister with a huff. The man beside her, Mark, turned around just in time to see Moore's actions. The bride sighed and turned back, looking at the floor in disappointment as her fiancé turned towards her with a smile on his warm features. _

"_Are you still fighting with Moore?" he asked gently, and the bride nodded gloomily, a frown on her gentle face. _

"_Well…" she stared at the bouquet of red roses in her white-gloved hands sadly. "I'm against her becoming a police officer," she admitted. "To think that she wants to find the person who killed our mother and father…"_

_The man turned toward the altar again, looking up through the stained glass windows at the shining sun beyond. "Claire, Moore doesn't want to become a police officer for revenge," he said wisely. "She wants to do it so we can live safely and happily." His gaze traveled up to the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, from the candles to the point at the end before it wandered back down towards his bride. Moore, sitting in the front row, gazed dejectedly at the wall, too stubborn and rebellious to meet her sister's gaze and make up. Mark smiled cheerfully. "Believe in Moore, and in God's guidance. God will never betray one who believes in him."_

_The rope holding the chandelier up frayed as Claire smiled, wiping the frown away from her face, her face lighting up in realization. "You're right." Tears gathered around her eyes. "I believe."_

_The rope snapped, and Claire looked up, quickly shoving Mark out of the way as the chandelier crashed down. Moore jumped at the noise and the shrieks, but a scream rose above the rest of them, full of anguish and misery._

"_CLAIRE!!"_

_Moore clutched at her blouse, her eyes watering up. "Sister…" she breathed as she saw the bloody remains and her brother-in-law's face twisted in pain. _

_-_

_Mark stood in the graveyard, cursing all those around him, cursing the chandelier, cursing __**God**__ for the death of his beloved. _

_That was when HE appeared._

"_Good evening to you," the Earl said, crouching down before Mark with his usual grin. He gestured to a skeleton hanging from a rack beside him. "This is a magical body that my company made. If you insert a soul into it, that soul would be revived! It has the power to give back your Claire, whom that hateful God saw fit to steal from you."_

_Mark looked up in hope, tears trickling down his face. _

_The Earl looked at him through the bones of the skeleton. "I do need your cooperation, though. I need you to call her, for you two had such a deep bond." His smile grew more sinister as Mark stood, and stumbling over to the skeleton, cried, "Claire!" without a second thought. _

_A blue fire descended into the skeleton, and the skeleton overflowed with magic. Mark watched in excitement as Claire's name was scrawled across the forehead of the skeleton and begin to move. _

_Claire's voice was emitted from it, groaning. "Uh…Ma-Mark?"_

_Mark stepped up, delighted. "Claire!"_

_She struggled, her voice full of anguish. "What have you done?" she cried, and Mark took a step back. "Why have you turned me into an akuma? I can't get out now!"_

_The Earl placed his hands on Mark's shoulders, and suddenly he didn't seem to be so jolly anymore. "You are mine now," he said softly. He lifted up his finger. "Here is your first order. Kill this man and wear his form!" His eyes suddenly grew cold as ice._

_Claire resisted, struggling, but the force was too strong, and with a pained scream, she brought her arms smashing down onto Mark's head…_

_The Earl chuckled as he watched the skeleton shove herself into Mark's body through his mouth. Finally, she managed to pull herself in, and the Earl tapped a triangle he pulled out of his pocket. "Happy birthday!" he chortled. "Done and done!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Moore stood before the akuma, refusing to accept it. "No!" she cried, staring up at the monster. "This thing is…this thing is Claire?!" she shook her head, tears pouring out of her blue eyes.

The akuma slowly turned towards her, and Allen stepped forward as Moore crumpled to the ground, kneeling and weeping at the fate her sister and brother-and-law had received. The white-haired boy slowly pulled off the black guard covering his hand, and the green cross shimmered as the Elric brothers watched.

"Holy cross that dwells within me," Allen intoned, holding his arm out before him, give me strength to crush through this darkness!" His arm flashed a bright green, and spikes protruded from his shoulder, encircling it and gradually spreading through his arm. There was a flash, and his arm was suddenly a large, silver claw. Al scrambled back from it, tripping, and Ed stared at it, at a loss for words.

"Just…just like Niisan…" Al said, his gray eyes fixed on Allen's claw. "Just…with magic…"

"No way," Ed breathed.

"Pitiful demon, let your soul be saved," Allen cried, and he rushed forward, thrusting his arm through the akuma's body. The akuma let out a silent scream, and Allen's gaze softened. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "it'll all be over soon. Rest in peace, Mrs. Claire." He closed his eyes as the akuma blew up into pieces, the only remains a smoking skull with Claire's name on it.

Tears trickled down Moore's face as Allen smiled gently, falling back to the ground gracefully. He held out his hand, and a small ball of magic rested there for a moment.

"_Thank you…"_ it said, in a soft, female voice, and Moore sniffed, recognizing it. Ed helped Al up gravely, and remained silent.

The moon was shining through the roof of the broken down church as four sets of eyes stared up into it. One set very dark blue, one light blue and scarred, one grey, and one golden, all of them peaceful for a small moment of time.

"They're up in heaven together, aren't they? Claire and Mark…" Moore asked hesitantly, and Allen smiled.

"They are, I'm sure of it," he replied, confident. Then the smile slowly fell from his face. "'The Millennium Earl'…that is the creator's name. He is currently making a play that may mean the destruction of all mankind." He placed his red hand over his heart as a prayer. "It is the duty of we exorcists to end it."

Ed and Al traded looks and nodded as something bulged out of the jacket over the cat's remains, and something small, golden, and round flew out, soaring to a rest in Allen's left hand as he stood. "Let's go, Timcampy," he said quietly.

"We'll come with you," Ed announced, pushing himself up. "He might have something to do with the uranium bomb."

Al nodded with a small smile, standing up beside his brother. "If he's out to destroy all mankind, then he would probably use the uranium bomb to do that. We can't let that happen."

Allen smiled gratefully when he met their determined gazes, looked down at Moore, who was still leaning against the wall, and bowed his head to her.

She smiled sadly, and nodded back before they turned to leave.

**D3ath: Whew, that was a long chapter…to make up for my lateness- I was in NYC for two weeks.**

**Al: (groaning) D3ath-san, it's past midnight again! You have a dentist appointment tomorrow morning!**

**D3ath: O.O WHAT?! (Tries to run away, but Ed locks her into a closet). LET MEEE OUT!! I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE DENTIST!!**

**Allen: But the dentist is good for you!**

**D3ath: (terrified) NOOOO! HE'LL PULL OUT ALL OF MY TEETH!!**

**Ed: Just go to bed already!!**

**Al: (sweatdropping) review, please?**


	3. The Black Order

**

* * *

**

D3ath: WOO HOO! THREE STORY POSTS IN ONE WEEK!! THIS IS A NEW RECORD!!

**Ed: (gaping) I can't believe it…**

**D3ath: (Goes off to dance in some corner).**

**Allen: Thank you, _Snowy-rose, azab, Akky-chan, Giant-flying-radish-of-doom, nellchan0013, Little Patch of Heaven, Firehedgehog, Ramen Brother, and SilentKiller1! _D3ath-san was so happy when she read her reviews.**

**D3ath: (comes back) SO HAPPY! And everyone...(pumps fist in the air) I SURVIVED THE DENTIST!! WOOOOOT!!**

**Ed: (sighing and burying head in hands) idiot...**

**Al: D3ath-san wasn't able to find any episode 2s on the internet, so she's resorted to her manga book. If there's anything wrong or different, we are terribly sorry, and we'll try to make some changes.**

**Allen: enjoy! Oh, and D3ath-san does not own us. ANY of us.**

**Chapter 3**

"Why…do they have…to build the building…up here?!" Edward snarled, arms shaking as he climbed. "This—is—fuckin—ridiculous—"

"I…don't know…" Allen gasped, struggling to pull himself up.

"It's…good workout…niisan," Al huffed, scaling the wall and throwing himself over the edge. "Made…it!"

He was on the top of a large cliff. The sky was dark and ominous, and a large, gothic-styled building sat before him, looming into the black sky. Dark forest scattered around it, and a single, lone path bordered by a black iron fence made its way up to the scary-looking building. Al swallowed, and the other two thrust themselves onto the ledge.

"Finally…" Allen wheezed, leaning back and looking up. "Finally made it…The Exorcist Headquarters…The Black Order…" A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he stared at the black building. He mimicked Al, swallowing, "I hope."

"I've heard stories about this place," Ed said, his chest heaving as he wiped sweat off of his forehead, "but talk about ominous…are you sure this is the right place?"

Allen's golem Timcampy bobbed in the air, his sign of affirmative as he fluttered around his white-haired master. Allen groaned, standing up. His legs were shaky, and he managed to steady himself as he gripped his rolled-up sleeves, tugging them back down to his wrists.

Al sighed, pushing himself up to his feet as he helped his older brother. He smiled cheerfully. "We might as well go check it out," he remarked, looking back up at the building. "We might find something about the Uranium bomb here, niisan."

Ed stretched, wincing as his back popped. "We better," he grumbled, grudgingly following the two younger boys. None of them notice a black, bat-like golem hover near them, focusing on all three of them…

* * *

Pictures of the three boys hovered on a screen, showing each individual clearly as they made their way up to the front of the building. It zoomed in on the white-haired boy, taking in each detail, his blue eyes, and his unkempt hair. The shorter blonde glared about, wary and skittish as a black bat flew by. The bright eyes narrowed, and a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise at the darker blonde, and he smiled reassuringly.

"Who are these kids?" a scientist demanded, viewing the videos and pictures. He was sprawled out on a bench, a microphone clipped to his ear as he watched. Several other scientists surrounded him, as well as a strange, blue creature with the number '65' printed onto its forehead, and a young, Asian girl with black-and-green-tinted hair. Her uniform was black, and the silver cross on the black fabric gleamed in the dim light.

"Come on, you know the rules; no outsiders," said a man sharply. He looked very similar to the girl, and he adjusted thin glasses as he took a sip out of a coffee-filled cup. A white beret rested stylishly on his head, and his black hair was combed to perfection to sit on his white-clad shoulders. "Why didn't anybody make him fall?" he half-whined.

"Oh, head officer Komui," the man lounging on the bench said, looking up over his shoulder. He was blonde, and his face looked like it had been deprived of sleep for many, many years. His Australian accent was distinguishable as he talked. "Well, it's a bit questionable if they're really outsiders."

A man in the back with curly hair and spiral glasses tried to look over the crowds' shoulders, asking, "what is it, what is it?" as the girl straightened, pointing at one of the pictures. "Look right here, niisan," she said, pointing at the floating yellow golem beside the white-haired boy. His expression changed, showing that something had his attention. Most likely the bat-like golem, for he was looking right at the screen. "He has General Cross's golem with him."

"_Excuse me,"_ Allen's voice rang out in the room, and the man with the beret adjusted his glasses again. _"I'm Allen Walker, and this is Edward and Alphonse Elric…_

* * *

"…I'm here by way of Father Cross Marian's referral, while Edward and Alphonse are here to learn about the Millennium Earl. We'd like to request an audience with the head staff of the Order," Allen finished, and the brothers traded glances, looking at the bat-golem. Who was Allen talking to?

"Allen-san, is that some sort of transmitter…?" Al asked, leaning in for closer inspection, his brother copying him. Allen nodded, smiling before turning back to the golem.

* * *

The Australian scientist looked back over his shoulder again at the man with the beret. "He knows the General! He's still alive," he exclaimed. "He said he was referred here, and that those two are here to learn more about the Millennium Earl. Do you know anything about it, Head Officer?"

Head Officer Komui took another sip out of his bunny-decorated coffee mug. "…I know nothing."

"_Hello?"_Allen called, slight confusion on his face as he peered up at the golem.

* * *

"_Please get a physical from the gatekeeper behind you," _a voice rang out from the golem, and the brothers jumped in surprise. Allen glanced around, "huh?"

They heard a cracking sound behind them, and all three turned to look at the gate, which had a large face carved into it. It suddenly moved, and the three took a step back. "Hi," Allen said nervously.

The gatekeeper suddenly lunged forward, and Edward and Alphonse stared at it in shock, their mouths hitting the ground.

"This is impossible…" Ed breathed, his golden eyes fixed on the gatekeeper.

"**X-ray exam!"**the gatekeeper boomed, beams shooting out of its eyes to land on the two blondes and the white-haired boy. **"Decipher if they're akuma or humans!"**

He stared at them, and the travelers began to fidget when they saw a bead of sweat roll down the gatekeeper's 'forehead'. **"Huh? I can't see them? Is it a bug?"** He waited for another moment, before something caught his eye; the Pentacle over Allen's eye.

The three jumped when the gatekeeper suddenly howled, large 'X's on his eyes. _**"THEY'RE OUT!!"**_

* * *

The scientists gasped, their mouths hanging open as the girl gaped, her eyes wide; Komui spit out the coffee he was drinking.

Inside the building, members of the Black Order looked up, startled. One man in particular stood, pulled on his black robes, and grabbed his sword…

* * *

Al and Allen fell over in surprise and shock, and Edward stumbled back, his golden eyes wide. "Wha-"

"**The white-haired boy's bugged!"** The gatekeeper shouted, tears streaming down his 'cheeks'. **"He's cursed by the pentacle on his forehead! He's out! OUT!! The pentacle is the mark of an akuma! He's…he's one of the Millennium Earl's men!!"**

"WHAT?!" the three shrieked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" the scientists of the Black Order screamed, leaning forward.

"_Intruder alert, intruder alert!"_ a voice rang out, and the Australian turned toward the blue creature. "Hey, are the exorcists in the castle on their way—"

"No worries," the blue creature said, bandages covering its mouth as it gestured to the screens.

"Kanda's already there," confirmed the female, her black pigtails swinging as she turned back to the screen, which showed a horrified Allen, and two rather startled blonde brothers. It also displayed a cloaked figure with a sword hurtling towards them.

* * *

The cloaked figure landed with a thud on top of the gatekeeper, fingering the sword in his hands. A long black ponytail swayed, and the three looked up in anticipation.

"You've got some serious guts coming here…" he growled, and Allen nearly fainted.

"He wants to kill us…" he moaned, and the brothers jerked.

"EH?!" Al shouted, and Edward attempted to barter with the swordsman.

"W-wait a minute!" he shouted, looking up at the swordsman, clenching his fists as he took a defensive stance.

"There's been some kind of misunderstanding!" Allen shouted frantically.

The man jumped, slicing down. Allen, seeing this, quickly activated his innocence, blocking with his arm. Al and Edward rushed forward, clapping their hands.

"Allen!"

"What the—" The swordsman snarled. He noticed Allen's arm.

"Ow!" Allen gritted his teeth as a long, jagged scar ran down the armored plating on his arm. His eyes widened, and he examined his arm. _'My Anti-Akuma weapon is damaged! The akuma bullets couldn't make a dent in it, but a single attack wrecked it?'_

"Hey!" A shout brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see the swordsman staring at his arm. "Hey, you…what's with that arm—" A stone hand erupted from the ground, grabbing the man around the legs and holding him in the air. "shit!" he sliced at it, and the stone broke apart.

"Damn," Ed said, scowling as he watched the pony-tailed man slice their giant hand to pieces. "We forgot to pin down his arms." Al sighed, and Ed clapped his hands, pressing one to his arm. There was a flash, and it elongated into a blade, neatly slicing the ever-present glove on his hand off.

"What the hell?!" the man hissed, turning towards them. "What was that? And you—" he turned toward Allen "—what's with that arm?!"

Allen's face was expressionless. "It's an anti-akuma weapon. I'm an exorcist."

"And that was alchemy," Ed said, bending into a defensive position. His brother nodded, clapping and pressing his hands down to the ground. There was another flash, and he pulled a metal staff out of the ground, swinging it experimentally before pointing it at the swordsman.

The swordsman paused for a moment, his dark eyes narrowing before he turned onto the gatekeeper.

"GATEKEEPER!" he barked, and the gatekeeper jumped, wilting under the Japanese man's glare.

"**But, well, you know!"** he blustered. **"How am I supposed to tell if I can't see his insides? And the other two—I can't read them at all! What are we going to do if they're akuma?!"**

"I'm human!" Allen cried, pounding on the gatekeeper's chin. "Yeah, I may be a little cursed, but honest to god, I'm human!!"

"**GYAAAA! Don't touch me, idiot!!"**

"I didn't even know about akuma until yesterday," Ed growled, brandishing his arm-turned-sword, "and alchemists are technically the closest things to god," he added thoughtfully, and Al nodded seriously, shifting his metal staff.

A pale hand slid along the side of the sword. "Hmph…no matter…" the swordsman growled, facing the three. "We'll know once we see their insides." He swung the sword as looks of horror crossed their faces. "Anit-akuma weapon invocation! I'll tear you to shreds with my 'Mugen'."

Allen, Edward, and Alphonse backed away nervously. "A sword-shaped anti-akuma weapon!" Allen breathed as the swordsman leapt forward. He panicked. "WAIT! Seriously, hold on! I swear I'm not your enemy!!

"Master Cross should have sent a letter of recommendation!" The man's eyes widened, and his sword stopped a centimeter away from Allen's forehead.

"From the General?" he demanded icily, "a letter of recommendation?"

"Y-yes, a letter of recommendation…" Allen breathed a huge sigh of relief, shaking from fright as he eyed the sword that was a few centimeters-no, _millimeters_ away from his face. _'That was too close…'_

* * *

"_It was addressed to someone named Komui."_

The entire science department stopped and stared at the man named Komui, who was cleaning off the coffee he spit with a dainty handkerchief.

"You there!" his hand snapped towards a hapless scientist.

"Y-yes…?"

"Check my mail!" his hand snapped toward an atrociously large pile of paperwork and letters, covered in cobwebs. It trailed from the desk, to spread out across the floor, acting as a carpet.

"Check that…?" the man stammered, looking at the pile in disbelief, but he did as he was told and started to shift through the enormous pile.

"Komui niisan…" the girl sighed, watching her brother as a sweatdrop rolled down her head.

"Head officer Komui…" the Australian groaned, and the entire science department stared at the man.

Suddenly, he turned around. "I'll help you too!" he called, clasping his cup of coffee.

Moments later…

"Found it! Here it is!" the science department member declared, his hand shaking as he held up a tattered envelope from Cross, looking like he had survived the war. "It's a letter from General Cross!"

"Read it!" Komui declared, tossing the letters he was holding over his shoulder pompously.

"To Komui…I'm sending over a kid called Allen soon, so take care of him. –Cross," the man read, sighing as he slumped down into the piles of paper.

Komui turned around, leaving the room. "Well, there you have it," he announced. "Section leader Reever, stop Kanda. I'm going to get another cup of coffee."

"Clean your desk once in a while, will ya?" Reever snapped, before turning to the screen. "Kanda, cease your attack!"

Komui turned to his sister, who was following him. "Lenalee, I want you to help me with the preparations. It's been a while since we've had newcomers." He winked at her before refilling his cup of coffee. Lenalee nodded.

"O-open the gate!" Reever shouted into his microphone, and Komui smiled to himself.

"A kid sent by Cross, huh? And two boys that know alchemy…?" he smirked as he took another sip of the brown liquid. "It'll be fun to evaluate them. "

**Ed/Al/Allen: (stare)**

**D3ath: (smirking) I like ending on cliff-hangers.**

**Ed: Damn it, D3ath, stop doing that! You know the readers would like to keep reading!**

**D3ath: Oh? You actually care for the readers? I'm surprised, chibi-chan! **

**Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD FIT THROUGH A NEEDLE?!**

**Al: (exasperated) niisan!**

**Komui: I'm going to get some more coffee…Reever, do my paperwork.**

**Reever: WHAT?! YOU DO YOUR OWN WORK!!**

**Allen: (sweatdropping) review, please?**


	4. Alchemy and Innocence

**D3ath: NUUUUUUUU!! I CAN'T FIND ANY EPISODES FROM 1—40 THAT **_**ISN'T**_** IN FRENCH SUBS!! (Starts throwing things).**

**Allen: D3ath-san, calm down, please!! (Gets hit in the head with a soda can) OW!**

**Ed: (shivering and hiding behind a chair) She's worse than Winry…**

**Al: (in same predicament as Edward)…or sensei…(shudders violently)**

**D3ath: NRAGH!! (Stomps off)**

**Ed: (sighing in relief) o-okay, D3ath—though she's not clearly expressing it at the moment—is very happy for the reviewers: **_**Radish**_** (I'm too lazy to say your name—and watch out, I heard Envy was after you again), **_**Nella-from-the-batcave, Akky-chan, addenza, azab, SilentKiller1, nellchan0013, imhappinessinabottle, and DemonRaily.**_

**Allen: I'm VERY glad she doesn't own us. **

**Al: (in a strangely high-pitched voice) and someone, PLEASE help us find some English subbed episodes…I don't think I can take this anymore…**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Allen let out a frightened squeak as Kanda's sword was thrust into his face again, and the two brothers jumped in surprise.

"Hey—" Edward leapt forward, in an attempt to stop Kanda from impaling Allen…

Alphonse tried to stop him. "Niisan!"

And Kanda smoothly sliced his hand off, along with the tip of the blade formed along it.

Edward slid to a stop as the flying-bat-radio-thing fluttered around them, his eyes wide in shock as a man's voice shouted out. Edward moaned silently—if Winry ever saw this, he would be in deep shit. He still was, considering how no one in this universe knew how to make a new automail arm.

"_Wait! Wait! Kanda!"_

Kanda scowled. "Komui, what is the meaning of this?" he snapped, bringing his sword back to Allen's face as Edward mourned the loss of his hand.

_"Sorry! We jumped to conclusions too soon! He's General Cross's pupil, and since the other two are with him, they're okay! Here…apologize, section leader Reever!"_

Reever's voice rang out in a frustrated howl. _"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S MY FAULT!!"_

Komui continued on as if nothing had gone interrupted him. _"Timcampy is proof enough. He's one of us."_

Kanda continued to glare, and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Allen's face. He continued to glare, when a clipboard struck him in the side of the head.

"Enough!" A female commanded, irritated. Her black hair was pulled up into pigtails, and her Chinese lineage stood out as she stood before them. She wore a uniform of sorts, with a short skirt and long, tall dark boots. She shook the clipboard menacingly at them.

"We told you to cease your attack!" she ranted, and Kanda glared at her, rubbing his head as the three newcomers stared at her, startled. "Get in, or we're closing the gates." She pointed in the direction of the gate.

"Get in now!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Alphonse said weakly, and Edward swiped up his hand, allowing Al to return the arm to normal before zooming into the threshold, cradling his severed metal hand. Kanda and Allen weren't far behind them.

* * *

The girl smiled at them as the gate slammed shut behind them. "I'm Lenalee, the Head Officer's assistant. I'll take you to see him."

"Pleased to meet you," Allen and Alphonse said politely, bowing, while Edward nodded at her. Alphonse elbowed his brother sharply with his metal staff. "Niisan," he said warningly.

Ed scowled. "What? What did I do?" he blustered, and Al fixed him with a steady gaze until Edward relented. "Fine…" he mumbled, and he bowed too, also muttering a 'pleased to meet you.' Lenalee giggled quietly as Kanda turned away with them with a 'tch.'

"Oh. Kanda…" Allen started to go after the swordsman, his hand out, "…is your name, right?" he finished weakly as Kanda stopped and glared at him with such loathing that it was hard not to be intimidated. He managed a strained smile. "Nice to meet you!"

There was a pause before Kanda answered.

"I don't shake hands with cursed and short people."

And he left, leaving the others standing there in shock.

Edward tried to leap forward, but Alphonse restrained him. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN MISTAKE HIM FOR A BEAN?! I GREW, DAMMIT!! I'M FIVE-FOOT-SIX!!"

"Niisan! He didn't say anything!!"

_That's cold…_ Allen thought, staring after Kanda in a state of shock and dejection. Lenalee laughed softly, a sweatdrop running down the side of her head. "Sorry, he's just irritable because he just returned from a mission." She beckoned to them, and Ed, still fuming, stomped after her, while Allen and Al followed with sighs.

* * *

"This is the dining hall…this floor is where we train. There are three different levels…the lounge…we also have a library, an infirmary, and individual rooms. I'll show you around later."

"We get our own rooms?" Allen asked, amazed, and over his state of shock as they toured the area with the young Chinese girl as their guide.

She nodded. "All exorcists leave for their missions from here. That's why some of them call headquarters 'home'." Edward and Alphonse started at that, and traded guilty looks that did not go unnoticed from Allen as Lenalee continued, "Although some people don't come back on purpose."

_THAT'S my master,_ thought Allen, sweatdropping. He gazed around the rooms, a small and satisfied smile on his face. _…a home…_

They passed some worn out rooms, and Ed, Al, and Allen looked at them in interested and nervousness. The doors were in bad condition, some looking as if they were to fall off their hinges any second. A dark liquid smeared the floors, and they fervently hoped that it wasn't blood. Some of the ceiling tiles were gone, and lights dimly illuminated the dark blood red sign, 'Do not enter.'

"W-what sort of rooms are on this floor?" Al asked, eyeing the horrible condition of the hallway with something akin to fright.

Lenalee smiled innocently. "Don't worry about it," she said bluntly, and the others stopped.

"Excuse me?" Al asked, and Lenalee continued to smile.

"You don't need to know," she said calmly, and they had a feeling of dread crawling down their spines. "Come on, let's hurry," she said suddenly, and she began to trot down a flight of stairs. The three traded nervous glances, shrugged, and began to slowly descend. Unbeknownst to them, those rooms were Head Officer Komui's private experiment rooms.

* * *

"Hi, how ya doing?" They stood before Komui, and the Head Officer smiled heartily at them, adjusting his thin glasses while taking a sip of his cup of coffee. "I'm Komui Lee, Head Officer of the Science Department." He began to walk down the stairs, into a large laboratory of some sorts, and he chatted on comfortably. "Welcome, Allen, Edward, Alphonse. By the way, what a rough day you three had earlier."

"And whose fault was that?" a science member shouted, and the rest of the science department grumbled under their breath. The three fought to withhold smiles, but Komui continued on, as if unaware of the comment directed at him.

He led them into a smaller lab, which resembled more of an examining room than a laboratory room, and pulled up a stool to the table. "Can you show me your arm?" he asked suddenly, and the three blinked.

"Huh?"

"You damaged your weapon earlier when Kanda attacked, right, Edward, Allen?" he asked warmly, and they nodded. Komui's sharp gaze fixed on Allen. "There's no need to endure the pain," he added gently.

Allen gave a small sigh of relief as he set his shaking hand onto the table. Edward and Alphonse hissed as they saw the long, pink scar now stretched across it, and Komui tapped the table, looking at Edward. "Your arm too. I want to examine it, and maybe we can fix it."

Edward glanced at Alphonse, and the younger boy nodded. He heaved a frustrated growl, yanked off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt, and Komui, Lenalee, and Allen gasped as Edward revealed his metal prosthetic, their eyes glued to the area where it attached to his body. He placed his detached hand onto the table, fidgeting uncomfortably, and Komui watched his arm in amazement.

"Fascinating," he breathed, and he turned business-like, facing Allen and investigating his hand. "The nerves have been damaged. Lenalee, can you get the anesthetic, and bind Edward down?"

"Huh?" Edward asked, when he suddenly felt pressure on his arm. With a yelp, he realized that he was being strapped down to the table. "What the hell?!" he shouted as Lenalee left him to get what her brother requested.

Komui frowned. "Can you activate it?" he asked Allen, and Allen blinked.

"Huh? Oh, sure." _Innocence, activate!_ he cried mentally, and the silver, clawed, and armored hand burst forth, totaling encasing the shaking red hand.

Komui took a sip out of his coffee mug, watching Allen's invocation with a small 'oh!' "Hmm…you're a parasite type," he said, tapping Allen's arm with his knuckle, taking another swig from the bunny-decorated cup.

"A parasite type?" Alphonse asked, intrigued by how all of this worked.

"Yup. A type of accommodation that can morph his body into a weapon. It's the rarest type of anti-akuma weapon of all." Alphonse nodded in understanding, placing a soothing hand on his now-swearing older brother.

Komui suddenly pulled a gigantic drill and a spear-like needle out of nowhere. Edward turned green, seeing the needle, and Allen watched Komui warily. "A parasite-type accommodator and their weapon are synchronized. Hence, they are symbiotic," he said, placing a construction hat on his head.

Allen watched him VERY carefully now. "What's with all of the equipment?" he asked, dreading the answer. Now, Ed was trying his best to get out of the strap, his golden eyes wide with panic as he fought to be free, not even realizing that he could use a transmutation circle to get out of it. Alphonse gripped his shoulder even harder, knowing what was going to come…

Komui grinned evilly. "It's quite upsetting, so…if you don't want to be traumatized, it's better not to look." Allen paled, and before he could stop Komui, he struck!

* * *

"Go!" Komui's delighted shout echoed throughout the science department, as well as Allen and Edward's screams, accompanied by the sounds of the needle and drill.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Section Leader Reever Wenham covered his ears, his eyes screwed up with the noise. "It's begun…" he muttered, and beside him, scientist Tapp covered his mouth, the visible part of his face that wasn't covered up bandages green.

"How cruel…" he agreed, covering his mouth as if he were going to be violently sick.

* * *

"Komui Niisan, you're going there after you done here, right?" Lenalee called over the sounds of the drill as Alphonse demonstrated how Edward's arm could be taken off. Komui was focusing on Allen with his drill as the poor boy was slumped over the table, barely conscious. "Are you sure it's okay not to check Allen, Edward, and Alphonse if they're human?" She handed Edward's metal arm to one of the members of the science department.

"Huh? It's fine, they're human," Komui said, glancing up from his drill. Lenalee blinked.

"But how do you know?"

Komui smiled sadly, and looked back down to his work. "Because the only species in this world that can get cursed are humans," he said softly, and Alphonse's eyes widened. It was true…he glanced at Edward, who had fainted from the sight of the needle going into his arm, and set his mouth into a grim line. Perhaps it existed in both worlds…humans that could be cursed…

* * *

Allen felt dead. Truly, inexplicably dead.

Edward was also in the same condition, and he worked hard to keep his face in a glower as he glared at the man whom he thought was his brother. "Damn you…Al…" he managed to choke out. His left arm was missing, so he was left with his right arm, which was temporarily paralyzed due to the medication he had been given.

Al smiled irritatingly cheerfully back at him, and Ed barely managed to form the universal sign of utmost contempt before slumping forward onto the descending platform they were on.

Komui watched them with a smile. "It won't move tomorrow because of the anesthesia, but Allen, your arm's completely fixed, and Edward, your arm is being worked on at the moment"

_I swear I'll never break my arm again…_Edward and Allen thought as they slowly fell into the darkening pillar.

"Now, now," Komui said blithely, smiling at the two. "They have their downsides, but I'm sure they're extremely handy. But Allen, your innocence is extremely rare, and Edward, I'm not sure if alchemy has ever been used before, other than by Phillipus Von Hohenheim."

"…Don't—ever—say—that—bastard's—name—" Ed managed to growl out, and Komui raised a delicate eyebrow. Then he shrugged.

"Well, it seems like a type of innocence to me," he said, closing his eyes as they descended into complete darkness.

Allen glanced up. _Innocence…?_

Voices rang out amidst the darkness, and suddenly light was shown upon five platforms. On the platforms sat throne-like chairs, and in them, men in black hoods with silver crosses. Their faces were hidden, as well as their hands and the rest of their bodies, but their voices were clearly heard. "_**The Innocence of God, the power of the Almighty. Yet another…we have managed to grasp God…"**_

"Those are our bosses, the Great Generals," Komui explained quietly, and Edward's head snapped up.

"I don't believe in God," he mumbled, and Komui glanced at him.

"Ah, you don't, and yet, you've been chosen," he murmured. Edward frowned.

"What?"

Komui faced the three of them. "Now, prove your worth," he said quietly, and something white, glowing, and somewhat transparent grabbed Allen and the Elric brothers, lifting them off of the floating platform.

"What the hell?!" Ed fought to pull himself free, but the anesthetic was slowing him down. "Damn anesthetic!"

"What the—" Allen also fought, his eyes wide with panic.

Alphonse sat in the glowing tendrils, somehow knowing that it would be better to sit still. He hardly reacted as the small silver vines began to wrap around him.

At the end of the tendrils, a silver creature hung there, with a dragon-like shape, but a human chin and mouth. The tendrils covered the rest of her face, and she brought it close to the there newcomers.

"_In…inno…innocence…"_ she whispered, her voice soothing and gentle. Alphonse closed his eyes, and allowed her to probe into him.

Allen closed his eyes, too, but for an entirely different reason. _What is this thing?! Gross! Invocation!_ He struggled to release his anti-akuma weapon.

Komui leaned against the rail. "It's useless. I told you, it won't move until tomorrow because of the anesthesia."

"Damn you, Komui!" Edward snarled, fighting to break free. He saw Al. "Al! Snap out of it!"

Alphonse opened his eyes and smiled at Edward, terrifying the small and foul-mouthed blonde. "There's nothing wrong with me, Niisan," he said quietly.

Komui smiled at the three of them. "Your power is magnificent what do you think, Hevlaska? How do you like…these soldiers of life?"

"Move!" Allen shouted, and a loud _snap!_ echoed throughout the chamber as Allen's arm burst forward…completely mangled and deformed.

"Ah—" Allen's eyes snapped forward as the pain burst through him. "YAAAAAGH!" Edward stopped his fighting, and watched Allen with wide golden eyes. Alphonse stared at the white-haired boy, horrified by the state of his arm.

"_I can't believe it…"_ Hevlaska whispered, leaning down to Allen. _"He overpowered the anesthesia…_" She brought Allen closer towards her. _"Don't force…an invocation…when your nerves are numb! Calm down…I'm not an enemy…"_ Allen spotted the cross on her forehead, and slowly quieted down, staring up at her with wide eyes. She leaned down even more, until she was touching his forehead to hers, and her lips to his now-mutilated arm. A soft glow emitted from where their foreheads touched. _"It's extremely dangerous…if the anti-akuma weapon…and the accommodator…aren't properly synchronized when the invocation happens,"_ she explained, and she began to count.

"_2…16…30…41…58…78…83!"_ She jerked away from him, and with wonder, he examined his arm, which had returned to normal. _"You should be fine now…seems like your current maximum synchronization rate with your weapon is 83."_

Alphonse looked up. "Synchronization rate?" he asked, and Hevlaska nodded.

"It's the numerical value that reflects your ability to invoke your anti-akuma weapon…the lower the synchronization rate, the more difficult it is to do an invocation, and the accommodator is placed in danger…" She set the three back down onto their floating platform. "It wasn't my intention to scare you…I only wanted to…touch your innocence and learn about it…"

Edward looked up with a frown. "You wanted to learn about our innocence? What innocence? Al and I don't have any! Not since we started living with Auntie Pinako and Winry!" He chortled at his own badly made pun, and the others facefaulted.

_"Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric…your innocence is a special kind…very few can obtain the ability, and much less learn its full extents. Even you have not learned it all. Only one man I know has gotten close, and his name is Phillipus Von Hohenheim—" At this point, Edward ground his teeth and muttered something along the lines of 'that bastard…' "—but it is innocence, not matter how you look at it. You can control it, and there are backlashes for mistakes, as well as regular innocence users. Edward and Alphonse…your innocence will someday bring about 'the unity of worlds' in the future…and Allen Walker…your innocence will someday create a great 'Destroyer of Time' in the dark future…that is what I felt…that is my power…"_

Edward and Alphonse knew exactly what Hevlaska was talking about. Edward sighed, and ran a hand through his long blonde bangs. "Of course…" he mumbled under his breath, only so Al could hear it. Al nodded grimly.

Allen looked up at the silver Hevlaska. "A destroyer…?"

Clapping echoed throughout the small chamber, and everyone looked over at Komui, who smiled as he clapped. "That's quite impressive!" he exclaimed happily. "Hevlaska's prophecies are usually dead-on. Looks like we can expect big things from you, Allen, Edward, and Alphonse."

"Komui…" Ed and Allen said slowly, realization lighting up in two different sets of eyes—one silvery blue, the other hard gold.

POW!

Both their fists were pressed against a clipboard, and the clipboard in question was bent in half. Komui was shielded behind it, happily grinning like a maniac.

"Can't I punch you this once?" Allen growled.

Edward nodded enthusiastically. "I wish I had my automail installed," he grumbled. "I would've been able to punch through that. That way, we could both punch him."

"Silly, you already took a shot! That was a good punch," Komui said cheerfully, and Al sweatdropped as the bespectacled man went on. "Sorry, I know how surprised you must've been. I'm sure it was scary. I understand." In an undertone, he added, "Hevlaska is pretty scary looking." Hesitantly, he lowered the damaged clipboard and straightened up. "New exorcists of the Order have to get their innocence checked by Hevlaska. It's a rule."

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS BEFOREHAND?!" Edward and Allen shrieked, jabbing a finger at the Chinese.

"What exactly is innocence?" Alphonse asked quietly, folding his arms.

Komui leaned against the railing of the platform, pushing up his glasses. "I'll give you a proper explanation," he said, his tone suddenly serious. "After all, the innocence plays a significant role for exorcists who go off to battle."

Allen, Edward, and Alphonse's eyes widened.

"The only ones who know the truth are the Black Order, the New World Alliance…and the Millennium Earl."

**_-Flashback or story thingy…whatever you want to call it-_**

_"This all began several hundred years ago…after a "cube" was discovered._

_"To the future generations…we are the ones who triumphed over darkness, and the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom awaits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee. Here, we leave a message…_

_"What was contained in the message was a saying from long ago…it was an instruction on how to use this substance. What substance? The cube itself was the substance, but—it was called "God's Crystal", which possesses a special power. We call it innocence. It is similar to the cross on your left hand"—_At this, Allen blinked in shock_—"Anti-Akuma weapons process the innocence and turn it into weaponry._

_"The creator of the cube says they defeated the Earl of Millennium, who appeared with his demons, using the innocence. But in the end, the world was destroyed._

_"It happened about 7000 years ago, and in the Old Testament, it was referred to as "the Great Flood"._

_"However, the cube tells us that those were the "Three Days of Darkness". And according to the cube's prediction, the world is bound to meet its end at the hands of the Earl. The "Three Days of Darkness" will come again!_

_"So far, the cube's prophecy has been correct. The Earl has returned to this world. Due to the cube's prophecy coming true, the Vatican decided to follow the cube's message. This is the revival of the Innocence and the Black Order._

_"Gather the apostles! One innocence brings force one apostle. An apostle is a "Compatible person". Without an innocence-compatible person, the innocence cannot be used._

_"The innocence-compatible people…are you exorcists…_

_"But the Earl hasn't forgotten the past, either. He has created armies to destroy god…the akuma. If innocence is the white, then "Dark Matter" is the black. The more the akuma evolves, the more the Dark Matter matures and becomes powerful. The Earl is plotting to destroy the innocence and thus avoid its resurrection. The innocence was washed away during the flood and dispersed throughout the world._

**_-End of story/flashback/whatever…somewhat-_**

"There are a total of 109 units of innocence in all," Koumi said seriously, leaning against the rail as the others quietly listened. "We are to wake up the people who can contain the innocence, and gather up an army to counter the Earl's. The Earl is on the move to find the people with the innocence and destroy them." Komui's face grew grim. "It's a race to obtain the innocence. If we lose the race, the end will be just as the prophecy foretold."

The others remained silent, solemn as the words sunk in.

"Damn…" Edward muttered under his breath. "All we wanted to do was find a bomb, not get ourselves mixed into a war." Alphonse nodded silently, and Allen shot them a sympathetic look.

"**_Fight!"_** rang out the voice of a Great General, and the others looked up. **_"That is your duty as one who has been chosen by the innocence. _**

_"**It is a duty!"**_

Komui stepped forward, and held out his hand, to Allen first. "Well then, that's it for the long explanation," he said calmly, and he winked at them (Edward made a face at this). "Let's fight together, to save the world. You won't make a single dollar, though," he added, and Edward gaped. Al laughed at his brother's expression, and the others joined in.

"Sure," Allen said, and they shook hands.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Allen Walker, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric," Komui said brightly. "Right now, with you in our group, we have a total of twenty-one exorcists. Most are around the world, working on different missions, but you'll soon be able to meet them all. By the way," he added with a sly grin, "Hevlaska is an exorcist too."

"WHAT?!" Edward, Alphonse, and Allen exclaimed, whirling around to looking at the silvery being.

_"I'm…a different type than you and the others…I've been with the Order since it was established…as the accommodator of the cube…I am the guardian of the cube…"_ she paused for a moment. _"I have met many…exorcists…Allen, Edward, Alphonse, may the Lord's divine protection…be with you…"_

* * *

Edward sat down on his bed with a weary sigh. Another bed was moved in there, for Alphonse, and he shot the older blonde a puzzled expression.

"Is something wrong, Niisan?" he asked, and Edward stretched.

"I—I don't get what Hevlaska said about us," he admitted slowly, and Al stiffened.

"The part about the unity of worlds, right?" Al said quietly, and Edward nodded, watching the floor tiles—not that they did anything.

"Al…does that mean…?" he trailed off; he had no need to finish the question.

Al was quiet for a moment as he unpacked his suitcase. "I…I don't know, Niisan," he said, his busy hands stilling for a moment before returning to what they had been doing before; unloading his suitcase. "Maybe. I hope so."

"But is that such a good idea?" Ed argued, and Al froze. "Remember what happened with Eckhardt? She nearly tore apart Central with her war planes…and her theories…"

Al sucked in a breath—it was hard on him especially, since he felt responsible for the invasion of Central. He was the one that had opened the gate and allowed them to come through.

Edward noticed his brother's stillness. "Al, it wasn't your fault," he said gently, "you had no idea what Eckhardt was planning on doing. You just wanted me home."

Al's shoulders hunched. "But it was my fault that so many people died…" he mumbled, gripping a shirt of his so tightly that it was in danger of being torn.

Ed's left hand slowly unclasped the shirt from his hands and placed it back onto the pile.

"Al, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. It was more of mine, but especially Eckhardt's, and she paid the price. She died for her sins, and it is our duty to keep on walking as long as we live, Al." His face suddenly broke out into a sheepish smile, his golden eyes lighting up. "You have two perfectly good legs, Al. Use them."

Al gave a small chuckle, and tapped his brother's metal socket, where his arm used to be. "Niisan, you might want to go get your arm back before anyone notices something strange," he said with a sort of strangled laugh. Ed nodded, hurried up to the door, flashed him one final look, and left. Al stared at his suitcase, and two small tears rolled down his face before a grateful smile covered his lips.

_Thank you…niisan…_

**D3ath: Whew, this chapter was so hard to write! I was falling asleep during the middle of it! …Not to mention the fact that I CAN'T FIND THIS FRIGGIN' EPISODE!! NRGH!!**

**Al: D3ath-san!**

**D3ath: Oh, right. Sorry for the long update!! I made this chapter longer, because of that, so BE HAPPY!! And sorry for making you cry, Al, and sorry for deforming your arm, Allen. It was necessary for this chapter.**

**Ed: What about the needle?!**

**D3ath: (flapping a hand at him) You need to get over your fears anyways.**

**Ed: WHAT?! YOU'RE SCARED OF THEM TOO!!**

**Al: Guys, stop fighting, please! (Tries to separate the two)**

**Allen: (sweatdropping) well, in case you haven't noticed…they're always arguing…(sighs and shakes head). Anyways, D3ath-san was very kind enough to write an omake…not the usually funny stuff she usually does, but an omake…enjoy!**

**D3ath: AND PLEASE REVIEW!! (Proceeds to attack Ed)**

* * *

**Omake**

Edward glared.

Allen smiled politely, an evil gleam lingering in his eyes.

Edward fidgeted.

Allen continued to smile.

Alphonse and Lenalee sat between the two, worried frowns creasing their faces as they watched the two…play poker.

It was very stressful, first of all; Edward would cheat horrendously with his alchemy, changing the cards with alchemy and stowing extras in his sleeves. It was a little obvious if someone sharp was paying attention.

And Alphonse, Lenalee, and Allen were very sharp indeed.

Allen was a different story, however. The way he cheated was subtle, unnoticeable, and unmerciful. He always swept the floor with whoever he was playing poker with, and usually stripped others down to their underwear.

And no one could figure out how he did it.

There was a small flash from Edward's side—he had used alchemy again. Both boys were concentrating, and finally, Edward smiled triumphantly.

"Call!" he announced, and he slammed his cards down. "Royal straight flush!"

Allen looked at the cards. "Oh…" he said, a slight frown on his face as he studied the cards. "This is problematic…" he put his own hand down…

…and they were the exact same cards.

"Royal straight flush," he announced with an evil smirk.

Edward twitched.

"How long has this been going on for?" Lenalee whispered. Al shook his head.

"A few hours…and it's always been the same thing. They'd always get the exact same cards…" Alphonse whispered back, shaking his head. "They're horrible."

-Five hours later-

"Full house!"

"Royal straight flush!"

"NO! DAMMIT!! ANOTHER ROUND!! I DEMAND ANOTHER ROUND!!"

A Sigh. "…I'm just going to beat you again…"

"#!! AL!! HELP ME!!"

"Niisan, no!"

**D3ath: thought of this after playing cards with family this weekend. Thought you guys might like it.**

**Ed:…damn…**

**Allen: (sniggers)**

**Al: Review, please. **


	5. The Call of Duty

**D3ath: (crying) I looked on that one website you suggested, and right when I was about to write this chapter…AUGH!! SPORK YOU, STUPID WEBSITE!! I CURSE YOU WITH THE BURNING INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!! MAY YOUR INSIDES ROT IN THE CENTURIES TO COME, FOR I WILL NOT DEMONSTRATE ANY MERCY!! (stomps off, muttering and glowering)**

**Al: (shaken up) s-sorry about that…we went to the website you suggested, DemonRaily, but…**

**Ed: the damn bastard who was in control of the website took the damn page down. So now…**

**D3ath: SPORK YOU!**

**Allen: That's just her way of saying…er—**

**Ed: Fuck you.**

**Al: (mortified) Brother!**

**D3ath: EXACTLY! Anywho, thanks, **_**DemonRaily, addenza, Cross—the Damned Alchemist, SilentKiller1, **_**and **_**nellchan0013**_** for reviewing!! THANKS MUCH!**

**Allen: We're very sorry for not posting another chapter…D3ath-san was being lazy…AGAIN.**

**D3ath: No it wasn't—!! It-it was the website's fault! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A small breeze of wind fluttered through the trees, ruffling the leaves of the aspens, oaks, and maples. A man knelt in the middle of a small grove, bare feet resting on the roots of the trees around him. A blindfold covered the upper portion of his face, and long blue-black hair drawn up in a ponytail swept back and forth in the wind, like a cat, waiting for its prey.

He struck! His blade weaved back and forth, slicing through the tree bark as if it were butter under a knife. He straightened, and tore off the bandana, turning his back on the skillfully cut branches, and spat.

"Che."

* * *

"…298…299…" A sweaty arm, pale and muscled bent shakily as Allen carefully balanced himself on a chair resting only on two of its legs. His white hair fell before his face, and his teeth were gritted from the effort. He was covered in sweat, and his other arm, horribly mottled and red, rested on his back.

"…3-300…" he gasped, and gracefully, he fell back, landing smoothly onto his bare feet. Morning sun filtered through the window, and he wiped at his damp brow, a smile flitting across his visage.

"The sun has risen…"

* * *

"Do you like flying through the air, Brother?"

"Is that a threat, Al?"

There was a thud as two arms collided, one made out metal, one covered in sweat. A blonde ponytail swung in the air as its own ducked, and a metal foot kicked out. A dark blonde blocked it easily, striking back with accuracy and grabbing hold of the metal prosthetic. Edward swore violently as he found himself soaring towards the far wall, and Al winced visibly when he heard the sickening thud as Ed's head became acquainted with the stone enclosure.

"Dammit, Al…!" Edward growled, leaping to his feet, and Alphonse smiled, lowering himself into a ready position, bringing his fists up, and beckoning with one hand as a challenge. With a wild grin, Edward threw himself forward, and performed a handspring above his brother, bringing his feet down to strike. Alphonse, sensing the presence above him, promptly rolled out of the way and struck out with his fist as soon as Ed landed beside him. Ed blocked, and sprang away, clapping his hands in the process. A wicked grin crossed his face as he touched his automail arm, and a metal blade extended in a flurry of blue sparks.

Al pointed accusingly at the older, lighter blonde. "No fair, Brother! You can't do that!"

Edward smirked, licking the blade. "I can…and I will!" he lunged forward playfully, and Al swiftly clapped his hands, and pressed them to the ground. Sparks leapt and danced as he seemingly pulled a metal staff out of the stone floor, and he blocked his brother's blade. Ed growled a challenge, when he noticed something; the top of the pole was decorated with the countenance of a _kitten_.

He stared at it in disbelief, his golden eyes wide. "…A cat?" he finally asked, and Al chuckled.

"I knew you'd like it, brother," he said warmly, kicking his brother in the gut and tossing him across the room. He formed the cat's ears into small blades, and he walked over to his groaning brother, pressing the sharp metal against his brother's neck. "I win."

Ed panted, glaring up at his brother. "Why can't I ever beat you, Al?" he demanded, grinning as Alphonse pulled him upright.

Al chuckled, grabbing a towel and tossing the coarse material over to his sweat-soaked brother, snatching one for himself. "You're too short-tempered and hot-headed to beat me, Brother," he said matter-of-factly, laughing as he dodged the annoyed swat.

Ed's stomach grumbled, and he turned red with embarrassment as Al laughed harder. "Shut up, Al!" he snapped playfully, and Al shook his head.

"You're hopeless, brother," he said, and grinning, both headed to the cafeteria. Or attempted to, anyways.

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later..._**

"Damn it!" Ed screeched, scaring a few members of the scientists out of their lab coats. Al sighed as his stomach gave an uncomfortable rumble.

"Brother, I'm sure it's around here somewhere," he said, and Edward swore under his breath, only to have Al smack him lightly with the metal staff. "Ow, Al!"

"Mind your language, Brother, we're not in Amestris," Al said crossly, and Edward heaved a sigh, wistful.

"I wish I could have some of Winry's apple pie right now," he said longingly, pulling a face. Al's expression grew sad.

"At least you got to have some," he chided. "I never had any."

Edward's expression dropped like a dead fly. "Al, I'm sor—"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Brother," Al said firmly. Then he smiled. "At least I have my body back, albeit being taller than you."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT CAN BE STEPPED ON BY A FLEA?!" Edward raged, and giggling insanely, Al sprinted off, with an angry blonde hot on his heels. He didn't even notice he had run into the cafeteria until he collided with a table, where he fell, laughing and holding his sides. Edward swore when he tripped over his fallen brother, and collided head-on with another table, clutching at his nose. "AUGH!"

Al began to laugh even harder, and when he finally regained his composure, he saw that everyone was staring at them, some in the act of eating, their food dangling off their utensils, halfway to their open mouths as they gaped in astonishment at the two blondes.

Edward grumbled, and stepped up to the counter, rubbing his bruised nose. He was rather startled to see a man with dark skin, purple braids, and sunglasses look down at him. "Are you the cook?" he demanded, and the man nodded, startled.

"I'm Jerry!" he said, regaining his composure. "What would you like me to make for you, sweetie?!"

Edward scowled, and Al chuckled as he stepped up behind his older brother. "What do you have?" he asked politely, and he grinned at Allen, who had just walked up.

Jerry blinked, and beamed. "New recruits? And wow, what pretty kids! Nice to meet you! What do you want to eat? I can make anything!"

Allen and Edward gaped. Anything…?

"Can I have a large bowl of beef stew, with a slice of apple pie? Oh, and get one for Al, will you?" Edward added, glancing at his brother, and Al gave him a smile. "What d'you want, Al?"

"Um…I'll just have the same thing as Brother," he said shyly, and Jerry nodded enthusiastically, before turning to Allen.

"And what can I get you, cutie?" he gushed.

Allen's eyes lit up. "Um…Can I get lasagna and potatoes and dry curry and ma-po tofu and beef stew with a meat pie and calpaccho and nashigoren and chicken and potato salad and corn and a kuppa, tomyank and rice, and for desert I want a mango pudding, and twenty mitarashi dangos. Oh, and can I get everything in large portions?" he asked.

Edward, Alphonse, and Jerry stared at him. Jerry shook his head, and continued to gape. "You can eat all of that…?" he asked, dazed as he handed Edward and Alphonse their meals.

"What did you say?!" someone shouted, and all four turned to see a man dressed in the standard finder robes standing over a certain, black-haired man in a black uniform, a sword strapped to his waist. "You wanna say that again?!" The speaker was a large man, dark with Native American features showing, red paint on his forehead and cheeks.

"Stop it, Buzz!"

Kanda carefully placed his chopsticks onto an empty bowl. "Be quiet," he said, the picture of indifference as he rested his cheek against his fist, propping his elbow against the table. "You're making my meal annoying by talking about dead people."

Buzz growled and clenched his fists. "Is that how you show respect for your comrades?!" he spat, and Ed traded glances with Al, gritting his teeth. "We, the Finders, support you with our very lives, and you—you…" He raised his fist, with full intention of bringing it down upon the Japanese exorcist. "AND YOU SAY THAT WE'RE MAKING YOUR MEAL ANNOYING?!"

Kanda easily dodged the blow, scowling as he watched the fist soar over his shoulder, and he grabbed the man's arm roughly, using it as a leverage to bring himself up to grab the man's throat.

"Support us?" he asked coldly, a smirk spreading across his face, while his eyes remained icy. "All you can do is 'support' us. You guys were the ones who couldn't be chosen by the innocence." His grip tightened on Buzz's throat, and the other finders began to mutter amongst themselves. "_If you don't want to die,_ _then run away. Your insignificant life can be replaced at any time._"

Edward went forward to grab Kanda's hand, to stop him from choking the Finder, when another person beat him to it: Alphonse.

"Let go," he snarled, and Kanda, Allen, and even Edward looked startled. "No life is insignificant," he hissed, and Kanda stared at the taller blonde. His glare grew murderous.

"Want to die, brat?" he snarled, and Alphonse's frown deepened.

"…I'm sorry to interrupt you when I have nothing to do with this," Allen said calmly, stepping between the two and grabbing Kanda's wrist also, "but I don't think this is a good way of resolving things."

Kanda glared at the white-haired boy. "…Back off, Bean sprout."

'_Bean spr…'_ "It's Allen," the cursed boy said hotly, and Kanda smirked at him.

"Heh, if you don't die within the next month, I'll remember your name," Kanda shot back, gripping the man's neck tighter. "People here drop like flies."

This time, Edward gripped Kanda's wrist, forcing the Asian man to let go. "Bastard!" he growled, and Kanda glared at the three of them.

"You're gonna die soon," he snapped, and their eyes widened. "I hate your type."

"Right back at you, bastard," Edward retorted, and the two of them entered into a glaring contest. Allen and Alphonse backed up away from the two as flames seemingly sprang into existence around them. Everyone else in the cafeteria backed away, taking their food with them as they kept a wary eye on the light blonde and black-haired young men.

Allen grabbed his food, swallowing it down as he watched the two with wide silver-blue eyes. Alphonse sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that, but…his eyes saddened as he thought of a certain, brown-haired girl in pigtails and a large white dog.

Reever walked by the cafeteria, his arms laden with books and accompanied by Lenalee when he spotted them. "Oh, there they are!"

"Allen! Kanda! Elrics!" The four looked up at the Australian, Edward and Kanda snapping out of their battle of wills. "Eat your food and come to the command post. You've got a mission."

"Will do!" Allen replied, and Alphonse nodded while Edward and Kanda glanced stubbornly at each other.

* * *

Komui Lee was sprawled across his desk, his hat tipped as his glasses were smashed against his face, snoring softly against a pillow of paperwork. "…Zzzz………"

Reever shook the Head of the Science Department. "Supervisor." He frowned when he heard no response, and shook harder. "Supervisor Komui!"

"Nnnn…."

In his frustration, Reever punched the Chinese man roughly on the shoulder. "SUPERVISOR!"

Nothing doing.

Finally, he leaned in, and muttered in Komui's ear, "Lenalee's getting married"

Komui snapped awake. "LENALEE!! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

Allen, Kanda, Edward, Alphonse, and Lenalee sweatdropped as Reever explained to the four males. "Sorry about that," he said, pointing at the wailing Supervisor. "It's the only way to wake him up."

**_— Ten minutes later and after much consoling (on Reever and Lenalee's part)… —_**

Alphonse and Edward leaned against the wall next to Lenalee as Allen and Kanda sat on the couch facing Komui's desk. Both Elrics had been staring at the amount of paperwork, and briefly, Edward wondered how anyone could _live_ in there. It was worse than Scheska's house of books _and_ Colonel Bastard's paperwork combined.

Komui laughed airily. "Hahaha, sorry about that, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Neither did I!" Reever interjected angrily as he hung up maps and scrolls.

Komui ignored him. "All right, we don't have much time, so hear my summary, and then move out. If you want more detailed information, read the information while you head out."

Edward smirked as he played with a silver watch in his pocket. Alphonse glanced at him and smiled. Obviously, he was remembering the missions he used to carry out for Colonel Mustang, despite the arguments between them. Lenalee handed them pamphlets with black covers, their names inscribed on it in silver. She passed them out to their respective owners, and kept one for herself.

Edward flipped the front page open, and stared at the cover page. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed, at the same time Kanda's face scrunched up in obvious disgust. Both traded horrified glances, and Alphonse glanced at his brother's mission page. His gray eyes widened as he stared at his brother's mission partner.

Komui chuckled. "You two will be going together as partners," he said, and he grinned when he saw their expressions of horror. "What? You two don't like each other already?"

Allen hid a smile, relieved that he was to be going on a mission with Alphonse and Lenalee.

Komui rapped the desk sharply. "I want no excuses," he said seriously, and he jabbed a thumb at a map behind him, showing the southern part of Italy. "We've found innocence in southern Italy, but it may get taken by an akuma. Your job is to destroy the akuma and secure the innocence. Allen, Alphonse, and Lenalee, you will be going to a town that somehow rewinds."

"Rewinds?" Allen asked, and Komui nodded while Reever pulled out a file.

"Yes, probably. Time and space stop on one day, and people experience that day forever." Edward perked up as Reever continued to read. "The start of this research is from the townspeople and the liquor store. It's the testimony of a nearby wholesaler." He rubbed at his eyes wearily. "Last month, on October ninth, the liquor store received a call asking for ten barrels of Rose wine before the tenth of October, and he delivered it the next day. But no matter how many times he tried to get through the gate, he was still on the outside. He tried calling the store, but he received no response. And everyday since, they get a call asking for ten barrels of Rose wine before the tenth of October. By the way, the wholesaler has been hospitalized for neurosis." Allen paled visibly at this, as well as Alphonse and Edward, and the three of them traded looks.

"And you two," Komui said, turning to Kanda and Edward, "will be going to southern Italy in the meantime, to retrieve innocence from someone called the 'Ghost of Mater.' The finders have located it, but are having a hard time keeping it out of the hands of the akuma. It is your duty to retrieve it and to prevent the akuma from destroying the innocence, understood?" The five of them nodded, and Komui flapped a hand at them off-handedly. "All right, go, and leave me in peace."

The five retreated as Reever began to yell. "Supervisor, you still have paperwork! Don't you DARE go to sleep on me!"

* * *

Edward scowled, and Al smiled at him. Edward was dressed in tight black leather pants, with black boots (that added an inch to his height), a black tank-top, and a black jacket made out of a special material, with silver furnishings and the rose cross of the Black Order. His gloves were made out of the same material, and Edward's scowl slowly disappeared as Johnny (the scientist with curly hair pulled into buns and swirly glasses) explained the properties of his jacket and gloves to him.

"It's made out of a special material that allows you to transform your arm into a blade without ripping the fabric. We also asked your brother about your alchemy, and it has all kinds of transmutation circles sewn into the jacket, so if you ever lose your arm, you'd still be able to use alchemy. It also made so it won't rip or burn easily, unless something sharper than scissors or knives pierce it, and it's fireproof, so the circles would be easy to access. Your jacket is similar to his, just with a different design," Johnny said, turning to Alphonse and adjusting his glasses. Alphonse was wearing a similar outfit, but he was wearing black slacks, black boots, a button-down shirt, and his exorcist jacket had a hood (A/N: think of it as one of those zip-up black jackets we have nowadays, just with buttons).

"Timcampy!" Allen cried, and they glanced at him before turning towards each other.

"If you get hurt, Al, I swear, I'll beat you so bad that you'll wish sensei were beating you!" Edward threatened, and Alphonse grinned.

"Same goes to you, Brother," he said, and they gripped each other before letting go.

"I worked hard to get your body back, Al, don't you dare get yourself killed now," Edward added, turning away. Alphonse nodded.

"We've been through too much to get ourselves killed," Al, lightly tapping his brother's metal arm. Edward stilled, and Al grew serious. "Don't die, Brother."

Edward gave him a weak grin. "You too, Al."

"Ready to go?" Lenalee asked him, and the tall dark blonde nodded, glancing back at his smaller brother with worried gray eyes. She smiled. "Don't worry. If he's with Kanda, he'll be fine."

"I doubt it," Allen muttered, joining them.

"Get in my way, and I'll kill you, runt," Kanda growled.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!"

"Good luck!" Komui called, and Allen smiled.

"We'll be back!"

Edward scowled and folded his arms, and Kanda 'che'd' before glancing away from the nineteen-year-old blonde. Lenalee smiled at Allen and Alphonse, and both grinned in response. "Let's go," Allen said, and they nodded.

* * *

_**In Southern Italy, City of Mater…**_

Akuma hovered in the air, encased in a glowing, rainbow-like box. Their soulless faces peered out at the Finders on the ground, all of whom were shouting instructions at each other. Piles of dust and clothes littered the area, and several buildings were collapsing under the wan light of the moon. Out of all the akuma, the one in the middle of the city was large, as if swelled, and floated dangerously above the Finders.

"All right, we've got them in the seal! Don't let them out, even if you die!"

"All right, we can buy some time now, captain," a finder gasped, sweaty and dirt-streaked as he held the machine that was transmitting the rainbow-colored barrier.

The captain gripped his arm, panting for breath. "…I don't know if we have a sufficient amount of talismans," he said weakly, staring up at the akuma in the middle, larger than all of the others. "Look at that one in the middle; it looks like it's killed a lot of people—"

_**Bang!**_ The captain jumped as a bullet tore through the Finder's head, sending the man he was talking to not two seconds earlier toppling backwards, his head blown off, blood splattering the ground behind him.

The crack in the barrier surrounding the akuma in the middle began to crack, and shatter.

'_Haha! Hahahahaha!! I'm an akuma!'_ It began to shift, its form twisting and rippling into an ugly contour.

The Captain's eyes widened, and he took a step back in horror. "Crap…run! This one's gonna evolve!!" Immediately, the Finders around him bolted like rabbits, scurrying towards a hiding place, a safe-haven.

The akuma began to break apart, and a new being arose from its cracking interior. _'I'm an akuma! A being created from dark matter! Thank you…for raising me!'_ It burst from the shell, and soon, there stood an akuma with a clown-like appearance. It had a striped, skirt-like material on, with poofy pants and shoes with ball-like puffs on them. Its arms were long and spindly, ending in large claws at the end, and a joker's hat rested on its head, topped off with small bells. The Roman numeral of 'II' rested on its chest plate, and it liked its lips. "_**I've leveled up!"**_

* * *

A woman with deeply imbedded eyes and dark hair pulled tightly back into a bun leaned against the wall, her thin, dark frame shaking with fright as she stared at the newspaper she clutched in her hands.

'_Again, the newspaper from October ninth…the same articles, the same horoscopes…the same snowy sky.'_ She glanced up fearfully at her grandfather clock, watching the minute hand slowly tick by. _'Five minutes before eight…four…three…two…'_ She bit her lip.

'_One.'_

She nearly fell over with fright as the apartment next door erupted in a series of shouts. "**YOU! YOU WERE WITH THAT WOMAN AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?!**" The woman that lived next door raged, and the dark-haired German woman placed a hand to her heart.

"Just as I thought…" she whimpered, walking over to the window to peer out. She watched the woman next door strangle her husband, hanging him outside the window.

"YOU CAN JUST FALL OUT OF THIS WINDOW—"

"P-please forgive me…" her husband cried, and the German woman sighed. _'The next-door neighbor's same fight…October ninth has come again…'_

She began to cry. "Uh…uhh…this is the thirtieth time…" she wailed, looking back at her grandfather clock, as if seeking some sort of explanation. She wiped her eyes, grabbed a cloth, and began to lovingly clean the glass front of the clock, watching the pendulum swing back and forth. "Thank you…" she whispered, clutching at her black dress. "Are you going to make me feel better?" She sighed, and began to wipe again. "Ok, let's clean you off…"

* * *

**D3ath: (grins wickedly) Yes, I know, this is a horrible place to leave off of, isn't it? Well, sorry, it's past midnight again, and I'm too lazy to write any more. So there! And Vianka-chan, this is for you! :D**

**Ed: Vianka…? **

**D3ath: GREEN ASIAN GIRL, YOU ROCK! **

**Al: Thanks for reading!**

**Allen: Please review!**

**D3ath: YES! PLEASE!! ONLY FIVE PEOPLE REVIEWED, AND I'M SURE THAT YOU CAN TAKE NOT EVEN A TWO MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE AND REVIEW! **

* * *

**_Omake_**

"Brother, you eat too much," Al sighed as he watched his brother scarf down another slice of Carrot cake.

Ed scowled. "So?"

"I doubt you can eat as much as me," Allen smirked, popping a large slice of chocolate cake into his mouth.

Alphonse groaned as Edward's head promptly snapped up. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, grinning back. "If it is, I accept."

Allen met Edward's challenging golden gaze with an evil leer of his own. "Prepare to lose," he said, and Lenalee stared at the two as she delicately sipped at her tea.

The next day…

"Ready…" Jerry said, setting two large cakes in between the two teens, "…set…go!"

As soon as he waved his little green flag, the cake on Allen's side was gone within an instant. Allen delicately tapped his face with his napkin, before digging into the large cheesecake that Jerry set before him.

Edward, however, was messily digging into his food, with all disregard to table manners as he wolfed down the cake. He cleared his cake a little slower than Allen, but showed no signs of letting up.

An hour later.

"Ugh…" Edward groaned, falling forward and planting his face into German Chocolate Cake with Coconut Pecan icing. "I can't take it anymore…"

Allen was now starting on his Vanilla cake, and the cake seemingly disappeared before him. He was leading by three cakes. "Are you finished, Edward?" he asked politely, and Edward groaned in response.

"…I think he is," Alphonse said, wrinkling his nose in disgust at his brother's horrible manners.

"No…I'm not…" Edward gasped, but Al firmly gripped his brother's collar and began dragging him away.

"He's finished, congratulations Allen," Al said, grinning at the white-haired boy before he left, ignoring his still-protesting brother.

Allen looked at the pile of dishes before them, sighing. "I wish it could've gone on longer," he said wistfully to Timcampy, who was sitting on the table beside him, eating some leftover cake on Edward's side. "I'm still hungry."

**D3ath: An eating contest between my sister and I last week prompted this. Hope you liked!**

**Edward: WHY CAN'T I WIN AT ANYTHING?!**

**Allen: Just face it, Edward; you're just not as awesome as I am.**

**Ed: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**D3ath: (raises hand) I beg to differ…**

**Al: Review, please!**

**Lenalee: We'll give you some of the leftover cake!**

**Allen: Lenalee, may I have some, please?**

**D3ath: Kyaa! You're so polite! SUCH A GENTLEMAN, **_**EDWARD**_**! (Hugs Allen)**

**Ed: D: WHAT?!**


	6. Citizen Soldiers

**D3ath: Well, I got so caught up in writing the last chapter for this fic, I wanted to write more, hence this chapter. I also realized something else. I've been using Japanese honorifics for the speech and such, like the words 'niisan' and such, but for the last chapter, I realized that I used the English version, like 'brother.' GAH, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!**

**Ed: Yes, yes you are. That's what I've been telling you in almost every single chapter.**

**D3ath: …really?**

**Allen: Yes, he has.**

**D3ath: …GAH!**

**Al: Thanks for your reviews, **_**Silvelt Andrea **_**(See, we are updating this week!)**_**, DemonRaily, Alch3mist, KonekuChan, nellchan0013, Skedaddle-San **_**(We're a little confused about the web address. Are you sure that's right...? Is there any other way you could type it out...?)**_**, and SilentKiller1.**_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_The "Ancient City of Mater," is now an abandoned city where a ghost dwells. _

_The ghost is a deceased citizen of Mater. It spited those who left, and as more left, its face grew more and more ugly._

…_And in order to escape loneliness, it kidnaps children who wander in…_

A train whistled, and began to leave the platform. It was dark out, and the moon reflected on the train's metal surface. It also dimly shone upon the three figures running towards the train from a platform above it, two dressed in black, one dressed in a pale tan. Edward Elric raced after the train, and briefly he wondered why he was always boarding trains in this fashion. Generally, if fate had its way, Edward Elric would be late for a train, and somehow miraculously manage to board it before it left. He snorted and rolled his golden eyes. "There's one thing I don't understand," he shouted over the whistle of the train.

"Just worry about the train for now!!" Kanda snarled, leaping over the last platform and hurtling down towards the train, the finder not that far behind him.

"Please hurry, the train has come!" the finder called, and Ed, scowling, leapt, preparing to land on this automail arm and leg, while the others landed spread-eagled on the hard metal surface.

He landed with a distinct thud, and grinned sheepishly as his metal hand and foot sank into the train, denting the roof. He also tried not to laugh when he heard the screams coming from inside the train. Kanda smacked him roughly in the back of his head. "Baka," he growled, dropping down into the train. "Stop terrorizing them, and let's go, runt."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD FIT THROUGH A NEEDLE?!"

"Elric-san, please, we need to show respect to the other passengers!" their Finder cried, looking a little harried. "But don't worry," he added, seeing Edward calm down. "We've always boarded the train this way."

"Illegally," Ed snorted as a train conductor ran up to them.

"Excuse me, passengers!" he exclaimed frantically as Edward dropped down into the compartment. "This is the first class compartment, and normal civilians have to go to the second class compartment…" he looked up, spotted the opening in the ceiling in which they entered from, and groaned. "…And you guys just came in from there…"

"We are members of the Black Order. Please get a room ready," the Finder said, bowing politely. The train conductor glanced at them, surprised at first, until he spotted the Rose Cross on Kanda's shoulder. He bowed.

"Y-yes sir!"

"What was that?" Edward demanded, confused and yet delighted by this show of power.

Their Finder turned his bandaged face towards him, his eyes crinkling up into a smile. "The Rose Cross you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of the Vatican, and it allows you to enter anyplace you desire," he said, and Edward looked thoughtful before an evil smirk crossed his face.

"Anywhere?"

"Mostly, but not everywhere," the Finder said, shaking his head. He bowed towards Edward. "By the way, my name's Toma. I will be supporting you during this mission. Nice to meet you."

They sat in an elegant compartment, separate from the rest of the train. Toma stood guard by the door, and Edward and Kanda sat opposite of each other, both going over the mission views.

"The question I was wondering about earlier," Edward said, and Kanda glanced up, a frown crossing his thin face. "What does this have to do with innocence?"

Kanda stared at him for a brief moment.

"Che."

Edward stared at him. _'He just…'che'd' me! The bastard!'_

"An innocence is a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah to the present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but…as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form," Kanda stated, leaning against the bench's railing and staring out of the window, already bored. "These stones always cause eerie illusions, for some reason…"

"And how is that related to the Ghost of Mater?" Edward asked, glaring at the Asian man.

"'In an eerie place, there lies innocence'," Kanda quoted. "That's why the church investigates these kinds of places, and whenever they feel there's a high probability of innocence, they send us in."

'_In 'eerie' places, huh…?'_ Edward thought, reading his pamphlet. _'A weird stone…he said something about a weird stone…wait a minute, stone?'_ Edward's eyes widened. _'No way! Is innocence somehow related to the Philosopher's stone? If it is, Al and I could go home…as long as we don't have to kill anyone in the process…'_ He looked down at his pamphlet, and his eyes widened. _'Wait a minute, the Ghost of Mater is—'_

Kanda's dark eyes widened. "This is—"

"That's right." Both jerked up at the sound of Toma's voice. "I, too, was a part of the investigation, so I have seen it before. The Ghost of Mater is…"

* * *

_**—**_**_In Mater, within the City_**_**—**_

The level two akuma walked slowly through the abandoned and crumbling hallways, unaware of the life forms in a nearby room. He was bent over, for he was too big to walk through the hallways without ducking. "_**Ghost of Mater, where are youuuu…?"**_ he called in a singsong voice, peering around doorways. _**"Oh my, this place is like a maze. And it's so small!" **_ he added cheerily after an afterthought. _**"But then again, it's like a treasure hunt, and it is so fun! Ghoooost, I'll definitely find you!"**_

"Damn…" a Finder whispered, wiping at a scrape on his forehead. "There aren't any other places to run to…"

"At this rate, we'll be caught soon," his companion whispered. Behind them, a hooded man with a long cloak and tall steepled hat sat, clutching with withered and wrinkled hands at a young, blonde girl. Her blonde hair was draped over her left eye, and she was dressed similarly to the man.

"Lala, run…" he whispered, his voice cracking. She looked up at him, startled. She smiled.

"No, I'm alright, Guzol," she replied gently, hugging him. "I'll stay with you. You're the only person that'll accept me, Guzol," she added.

At that moment, the ugly face of the akuma peered in through the door.

"_**Found ya,"**_he said cruelly, pushing the door open with a maniacal grin etched upon his face.

* * *

_**—Germany, the Rewinding Town—**_

Miranda wandered the streets, dressed in her usual black dress. The circles around her eyes seemed deeper than usual today, and her gray embroidered cloak fluttered in the winter breeze. Snow fluttered down, and gloomily, she walked through town, her head down.

"Look, it's the unlucky woman!" a child shouted, a young boy by the name of Peter. A large white dog and a few of his friends accompanied him, and he wore a hat that had tapered off into small points that hung about each side of his face. In his mitten'd hand, he held a withered stick, a fresh pat of dog poo stuck on it. They all looked up at Peter's shout, and he threw the poop at her. "TAKE THIS!"

With unnerving speed and agility, she swung to the side, and the poop soared harmlessly past her face. She glared at the young boy, but he wasn't intimidated at all. In fact, he was rather annoyed.

"What?! She dodged it?! How dare she?!" he shouted, and the dog beside him licked its lips (A/N: Ben, the dog, 'accidentally' supplied the poo).

"If you throw the poo thirty times at the same place, of course I'd be able to dodge it!" Miranda shot back.

"What?! Today's the first day we've thrown it!"

"Peter, if you talk to Miranda, your misfortune—" a boy cried on the sidelines.

Immediately, the others started to sing. "Miranda, Miranda, unlucky woman Miranda! Hated, dark, and clumsy! Looking for a job again today? You'll get fired soon anyway—!"

She glared at them. "AHH! UNLUCKY BEAM!!" they shrieked, then giggling, they ran off.

Miranda sighed, in deeper spirits than before. _'I am experiencing October ninth for the thirtieth time,'_ she thought miserably as she began to walk again. '_The town is still October ninth. The people continue to do the same things over and over again, but nobody other than me notices…_' She noticed a different pair of boots, and slowly she looked up. _'It won't change…not one thing…'_ Her eyes fell upon a young, thin man, a black hood with silver lining covering his head and a long cloak-like jacket made out of the same design. Another accompanied him, and the other looked remarkably similar as well, just with a shorter jacket, slacks, and the faint trace of blonde hair could be seen. Both had their hoods on, and they walked urgently and quickly, as if they had a destination.

Miranda stared at them._ 'I don't…I don't remember seeing them before…'_ She shrugged it off, and went to walk through her usual alley. _'Maybe…maybe I just hadn't noticed them before…?'_ She didn't notice the shadow that rose up behind her, and nearly died with fright when a monster-like creature grabbed her around the throat, shoving her against the wall. _**"Where is the innocence?"**_the thing asked, pressing hard upon her throat. Her eyes began to flutter.

'_What's going on?'_ she thought frantically as she struggled to stay conscious. _'This didn't happen yesterday! Am I going to be killed?! After this, I'm supposed to get mud splashed in my face and then go home to sleep! What is this monster?!'_

"_**Where is it?!**_" the monster demanded, shaking her.

"Please let her go," a young male voice said, and footsteps echoed around the alley.

"That isn't like a regular akuma," another male voice said, equally young.

"No…it's not…it evolved...My eye can see it," the first voice said in confusion, but then it grew deeper, more serious, "But it's an akuma all the same." Miranda looked over, and saw the two strangers that had seized her attention earlier. "Alphonse-san, I'll take the akuma, you defend her. You're still new to this, so you'll just watch this time, okay?"

"Right."

The first speaker's arm morphed into a giant silver claw, and the second one rushed towards her, at the same time the first stranger lunged forward.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked after she was pulled away from the forming fight, and Miranda found herself looking up at a young blonde with gray eyes. He looked around the age of fifteen or so, and his face was so kind and gentle looking…she numbly nodded, and he smiled in response.

'_More new ones came…_' she thought, frozen in shock and surprise as she watched the two newcomers battle. _'These black coat guys are different from 'today'. Things are changing today…yes…!'_ she began to cry, and got up. Alphonse glanced up.

"Huh? Miss, are you alright?"

'_I've escaped from 'today'!' _she thought jubilantly as she made a mad dash towards home, laughing crazily and crying the entire way (A/N: go listen to her laugh on the anime_**— **_it's one of the best insane/maniacal laughs I've heard in my life).

Alphonse stared, and watched her go. "Huh?"

"Alphonse-san!" he jumped. "Help me!" He leapt to his feet, and clapped his hands, forming spikes out of the street with alchemy to immobilize the akuma. "AUGH!" Allen fell back, a large wound to his arm. "Dammit!" he swore, and struggled to get up.

"Allen!" Alphonse clapped his hands, and spikes erupted from the ground, striking through the soul-invested machine. He swiftly made a staff, and leaped onto the akuma, fully intending to stab him in the head.

The akuma threw him off, and tore himself out of the spikes. _**"You'll pay, exorcists!**_" it hissed, Allen's arm found its way through its head. It exploded in a loud boom! And dust flew everywhere. It was dead.

Alphonse ran over to Allen, quickly bandaging the stab to the upper arm. "Are you okay, Allen-san?" he asked, and Allen nodded grimly, clutching his arm

"Where's that lady?" he asked, and Al made a face.

"She had this really weird look, cried, and ran off like some sort of possessed person," Al said, frowning.

Allen sighed, and removed the activation on his arm, tugging the glove back on. "Well, let's go find Lenalee, and we'll figure out what to do from there."

"You heard what the akuma said, right?" Alphonse asked, and Allen nodded.

"Yeah…he was asking her for the innocence."

* * *

Miranda wandered the streets, thinking to herself. _'Who—who were those people? They saved me! I'm now out of October ninth, and into the future!' _her eyes were alight with a feverish joy, and she was practically skipping down the streets. She was about to walk into a nearby store when she was the familiar black uniform. She stopped, and watched the two enter into a bar. She hurried after them. _'Who are those people?! WAIT!!'_

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Allen-san," Al said, leaning back with a smile. Allen gave a thank you before turning to Lenalee, who was making a face.

"Allen-kun…" she stared at the picture before her. "What is this?" she asked, showing him the picture. It resembled a zombie with slanted and mismatched eyes, no hair, something round hanging out of the back of its head, and big, puffy lips. Alphonse fought to stifle a laugh as Allen frowned.

"Sorry…it's the woman we were telling you about," Allen said, rubbing his nose in an embarrassed gesture. Al sighed, clapped his hands, and placed them on the picture. There was a blue flash, and when the light cleared, they were looking down on a more reasonable and distinguishable picture of Miranda.

"We're sorry, Lenalee-san, but we lost track of her," Al said sheepishly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Lenalee said harshly, berating the two boys. "Why did you lose track of her?"

Allen sweatdropped. "Well, she was a very fast runner…but look at my drawing of her! She looked like this!"

"Your drawing? I was the one that actually made it look like her! You made it look like she was a zombie!"

"But she was! Did you not see her eyes before she ran off?!"

Lenalee frowned. "Huh?"

All three were unaware of the figure a few booths away from them. Miranda leaned closer, her shawl falling from her head as she strained to hear the conversation.

'_They're both young boys,'_ she thought, peering closer. _'The one from earlier, and the other has white hair; how weird…I can't hear what they're saying…I wonder where they're from…'_

Lenalee sighed. "If I had known this was going to happen, we could've split up and done some research. The akuma you killed today…" she looked up, and the two males blinked. "Did it really say 'innocence'?"

"Yes," Al said as a man set food before Allen, who promptly began to dig in. "We wandered into an alley and got lost, and then we ran into her." He and Allen traded grins.

"I think it's good karma; I think she's this storyline's main character," Allen said cheerfully, shoving some potatoes into his mouth.

Lenalee glared at them. "You guys lost sight of her because you got lost," she muttered, and Alphonse gave her a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, let's search for her together this time."

"What about you, Lenalee?" Allen asked, looking up.

Lenalee sighed, sipping a cup of tea while Alphonse received his meal. "Well…Komui-niisan's theory seems to be correct. After we entered this town, we can't go back through the gate." She frowned, her delicate face creasing up. "I also tried breaking the wall and walking through, but when I thought I was finally out of town, I ended up back where I originally started…"

Allen's shoulders slumped in mid-bite. "So we really are trapped…" he groaned.

Lenalee nodded, sipping at her green tea. "We're trapped inside and we can't get out. Unless we can figure out the mystery of the innocence…"

Allen thought for a moment. "Komui wasn't very energetic," he finally stated, and Alphonse glanced at him, confused.

Lenalee played with Timcampy for a moment. "Well, he seems to have a lot to worry about, and he's really overworked…" she said slowly, and Alphonse repressed a laugh. She glared at him. "He is!" the Chinese girl snapped, and Al shook his head frantically.

"I wasn't laughing at him, I was thinking about my niisan's superior officer," Al explained with a small laugh. "He's just like your brother."

Lenalee sighed. "Sorry, Alphonse-kun; I'm just worried."

"About him?" Allen teased, and Lenalee bopped him lightly on the head with the picture.

"No, about the Millennium Earl," she replied crossly. "Niisan can't seem to figure out what the Millennium Earl is doing nowadays. "It seems like the calm before the storm, and it doesn't feel good," is what he said."

Alphonse glanced up. "I see…the Millennium Earl is…" he trailed off when he spotted someone at the back of the pub, and froze, staring. His fork fell from his hand, and he continued to stare, openly gaping.

Lenalee frowned. "Alphonse-kun, you've dropped your fork." Miranda was peering over the girl's shoulder, her shawl drawn tight above her. By now, Allen saw her too, and he stared also, mimicking Al and dropping his eating utensil. Lenalee looked at them, worried. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"AAAAAHHHH!" both shouted, leaning forward and pointing at the German woman, throughly startling the young Chinese.

"This is her, Lenalee!" (A/N: this is probably one of my favorite scenes in the manga_**—**_the way Miranda and Allen look; classic! Go look it up, I command thee!)

* * *

**_—South of Italy, City of Mater—_**

Edward, Toma, and Kanda ran down the hills towards the abandoned city, and Ed's eyes narrowed when he saw the crumbling city. His thoughts ran back to the conversation on the train, and he ran faster. "The Ghost of Mater is only a doll…" he whispered. The last, so-called 'dolls' he fought with were the homunculus, and he no wish to repeat that experience.

"It wouldn't be surprising if innocence were used to create these dolls," Kanda said crossly, running neck-and-neck with Ed. Ed scowled. He hated that bastard's guts.

A scream tore through the air, and it sent cold shivers down Ed's spine. He skidded to a stop; and just in time, too, for the cliff they were running along ended abruptly. Kanda slid in beside him, and both looked down.

Ed's eyes were wide, and he stared down at the city, not liking the sensation he was feeling. _'What the hell is this cold chill…? The Finders—'_

Kanda swore softly under his breath. "Damn, we tried to get here as fast as we got the transmission. But they're already dead." Edward's head snapped up, and he stared, horrified, at Kanda. Kanda glared back.

"Hey, runt. I'll say this before we start." His eyes were ice-cold, and fixed on Edward. "I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed. If I find that you're a nuisance, then I'll leave you behind. In a war, there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners."

Edward grimaced. "Bastard," he growled, glancing at Kanda, and Kanda shrugged.

The middle of the city exploded, and their attention snapped toward it. A cloud of akuma surrounded the small section of the city, and all were shooting violently toward a certain spot.

"_**Keep Shooting!"**_the level two akuma cackled, his hands on his hips as he watched the gruesome scene before him. He walked past a fallen Finder, laughing when he saw the blood seeping out. _**"Damn human!"**_ The smile quickly disappeared when he saw the barrier left behind, one that had the shield generators inside of the barrier, all surrounding the doll and the little girl. _**"Putting the machine inside the barrier with the dolls to seal them…this is gonna take some time."**_

The fallen Finder stirred, and glared at the akuma. "We…we won't hand the innocence to you, akuma!"

Famous last words.

"GYAAA!" the man screamed as the akuma's foot stomped down on top of his face.

The akuma grinned wickedly. _**"Just because I'm bored, I'll play with your head,"**_ the akuma giggled, staring down at the groaning Finder.

Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"BASTARD!" he dashed forward, and punched the unsuspecting akuma in the gut.

The girl in the barrier looked up, startled.

Edward's eyes widened as he stared up at the akuma. _'This…this is an akuma?! What the hell? What happened to those balloon things?!'_

The akuma grabbed onto Edward's metal hand. "_**Who are you?**_" The akuma's leg reared back, and suddenly snapped forward, aiming for Ed's side. Quickly, Edward ducked out of the kick, knocking the akuma flat onto its back. _**"What are you?"**_ it laughed, staring up at Ed, and if looks could kill, the akuma would have been deep fried, stabbed a million times, and have bled to death, all in the time span of one long, torturous hour.

Kanda stood on a nearby rooftop, watching the small blonde and the akuma with disgust.

"That idiot," he snarled. His eyes narrowed as he watched Ed, and he fingered the hilt of his Mugen. _'But…he seems adept at fighting, and it seems as if he's had past missions before he joined the Order…his brother's the same way. Neither seemed that all surprised when they discovered that they were going out on a mission.'_ He frowned at the blonde. _'We'll have to ask 'that guy' later.'_ (A/N: in case you're wondering, Kanda's talking about Komui when he says 'that guy.' He doesn't like Komui, either.)

* * *

**D3ath: Yosh! That's the end of chapter six. Thanks, Skedaddle-San, thank you so much! See, Allen even gave up his cake for you!**

**Allen: (off in a corner) …sob…**

* * *

**_Omake (Actually, no, not really—its more of a preview thingy for a new fic that I've come up with. Hope you like it!)_**

_He scrambled backwards, his dark eyes wide with fright as they focused on the blood-covered man before him. He groped for the door, feeling for its paper covering as he tried to escape._

_His attacker laughed cruelly, licking the sword that had slaughtered his father, his mother, and his two sisters, Miharu and Sayuri. His little ray of sunshine and his lily. Gone in one single slash, one single stroke, their blood covering the wall, the sword, the floor, his clothes, his **face**—_

_He tripped as the door yanked open, and he cried aloud as he fell, just as his attacker lunged._

_The sword pierced through his hand, and the eight-year-old child shrieked in pain as the man yanked it out, sending blood pooling at his feet. _

"_It's too late to run now, brat," the man growled, hefting the sword. "If there's anyone to blame, it's your father. He supported Katsura and the Meiji Rebellion!" The man's soulless black eyes glittered in the pale moonlight. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, cradling his hand as he whimpered. The man lunged, "Die—!"_

_But the man never approached. Hesitantly, eight-year-old Kanda Yuu looked up fearfully, only to have his eyes widen in shock as he stared at the black katana protruding from the invader's chest. His attacker paled, and slowly sank to the floor as a black-haired man pulled out the sword, spitting. _

"_Che."_

_Yuu's first thought of the man was 'Tousan's alive!' since they looked so similar. But upon closer inspection, the man's face was thinner, his hair longer, the sword different, and the clothes were strange; they had a silver star on it, with silver furnishings._

"_Who—who are you?" he stammered, staring up at the older man. "What-what happened to-to touchan?" He grew uneasy, his voice wavering. "You-you're not my touchan!"_

_The man hesitated for a moment, before wiping the blood off of his katana, sheathing it, and squatting before him. A rare smile graced his lips, and, after a moment's hesitation, he ruffled the boy's hair._

"_I'm not your father." He hesitated again, before fixing the younger boy with a serious gaze. "I'm you."_

Kanda Yuu woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide as he looked wildly around his room before he settled down with a grimace. Of course he would dream about that night, the night when his parents were killed. It was burned into his memory, like a branding iron had been pressed upon him. He sat back, and thought about the terrible memory, his pale face softly illuminated by the moon and by the small glowing container beside him, a lily hovering in the middle of the class, its pink petals delicately opened. He hated it, seeing it, especially in the mornings. Reminded him too much of Miharu, his little sister and his ray of sunshine, and of Sayuri, his older sister, his lily.

But his thoughts eventually turned back to the man in his dreams, that had told him, "I'm you."

Kanda "tch'd" in disbelief, but he grew uneasy. Now, the more he thought about it…the more it looked like him...

'_It couldn't have been,'_ he told himself firmly, before settling back into bed.

He was unaware of the mission he was to be sent on, the next day, and of the trials that he would soon have to face.

He didn't realize that his dream was foreshadowing events to come.

* * *

**D3ath: Hooray, chapter done! I hope you liked that little preview. It's a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin (I've been really into samurai lately :D). Anywho, review, please. I'm also trying to be as realistic as possible, relating the events with history, the time periods, etc. And since DGM and RK both take place in the same time period…I thought, "What the hell, why not?"**

**Ed: Sometimes I wonder if you really are sane.**

**D3ath: of course I am. You should see my sister, Sugarhyper95. She's worse than I am.**

**Al: (shudder) true…**

**Allen: Review, please!**

**Kanda: tch.**


	7. The First Mission, Part I

**D3ath: (sighs) I've given up. There's no hope!! (flops over, wailing something incomprehensible).**

**Ed: (groans) she's been making us look everywhere for episodes of DGM. **

**D3ath: (flails arms) AND IT'S SO COLD!!**

**Ed: (stress mark appears) What does that have to do with anything?!**

**Allen: Thanks for your help with the locating of the episodes, but sadly, they all require a certain download of sort, and when it comes to downloading, D3ath-san…has a little bit of trouble.**

**Al: She's technology-impaired when it comes down to things like that. (Chuckles)**

**D3ath: Meh. (Chucks red Mario Kart turtle shell at Al) Thanks for your support and help, **_**Silvelt Andrea, SilentKiller1, nellchan0013, Giant-flying-radish-of-doom, and Skedaddle-San! **_**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO SILENTKILLER1, WHO IS THE FIFTIETH REVIEWER!! (applauds and hands large boxes of pocky)  
**

**Ed: I'm am SO FRIGGIN' GLAD THAT SHE DOESN'T OWN US! She's been thinking lately of killing off several of her OCs, which makes me glad that I'm not one (shudders).**

**D3ath: (Grins wickedly) what makes you say that I won't kill **_**you**_** off?**

**Ed/Al/Allen: O.O;

* * *

  
Chapter 7  
**

"Exorcist…?" Miranda gasped, clutching at her shawl while her eyes bugged out in surprise and fright.

Allen and Alphonse were both clinging onto the hem of her skirt, half-hanging out of the window of the bar while Lenalee giggled. "Yes…" Allen gasped, trying to keep himself from falling out.

"Why did you run away?" Alphonse asked, in a similar predicament. He thought for a moment. "And why'd you run through the window…?"

Miranda stopped trying to run. "Sorry, it's a subtle reaction…" she apologized, allowing the two young men pull her back into the bar.

The Bartender picked up the phone, dialed a number, and spoke. "Hello? This is the liquor store in Bellini. Can you send us ten barrels of Rose Wine before tomorrow?" Alphonse blinked. It was exactly like Komui said. _So this is the place…_ he thought, turning back toward Miranda, who began to speak.

"I…I'm Miranda Lotto," she said, her thin face dark as she smiled insanely. "I'm very happy that someone other than me has noticed this town's abnormality." She let out a high-pitched giggle, sending a chill running down the younger Elric's spine. He glanced at Lenalee and Allen, and it seemed as if they felt the same way towards the young German woman. "I tried telling other people, but I was made into a fool; I really wanted to commit suicide…" her grin widened, and her thin frame shook with giggles. "Oh, but I'm able to dodge the poo."

"Poo…?" Allen asked with a blink. _This person…it seems like its coming…_ Allen cleared his throat. "Miranda-san, do you have any memory of when this abnormality began?" he asked, and Miranda suddenly stopped giggling. She bowed her head, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Yes…everyone in town seemed to forget what happened on the previous October ninth, though…" A shudder ran through her body. "Its only me…" For a minute, she looked remotely frightening, with her sunken eyes and her thin, moody face. It was emphasized with the tight, messy bun and the black dress she was wearing. She seemed silent for a moment, when she suddenly leaned forward and gripped Alphonse's hands, screaming, **"HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!! IF I STAY LIKE THIS, I'M GOING TO GET NEUROSIS!! YOU SAVED ME FROM THOSE WEIRD THINGS EARLIER, RIGHT?! HELP ME AGAIN!!"**

Alphonse spazzed at the sudden confrontation. "Miranda-san, please calm down!! We're going to help you find a reason for this!!" he looked pleadingly at Lenalee and Allen. "Lenalee, Allen-san, help me, please!"

Lenalee giggled as she separated the two, while Allen seemed thoroughly startled himself.

"REASON?! WHEN I REALIZED IT, IT WAS OCTOBER NINTH!!" Miranda bawled, and Allen thought for a moment.

"Something should have happened on the real October ninth, do you remember anything?" he asked, looking up. He felt a twitch in his left eye, and it keened slightly as it shifted from a normal, human eye into the cursed form, red and black. It focused on four men that had entered the bar, and they took a seat behind the three exorcists, seated on stools as they ordered their respective drinks. Allen stood. "Lenalee, please take Miranda-san away from here right now," he said, beckoning to Alphonse. "With your dark boots, you can avoid the akuma and take her home, right?"

"!" Lenalee whirled around, and Allen undid his glove.

"It seems like they're different from the townspeople; they've started to observe Miranda-san," Alphonse said, frowning as he clapped his hands. "Miranda-san isn't affected by the innocence, so it's probable to think that she's come in contact with the innocence, right, Allen-san?" he placed his hands onto the table, and Miranda screamed as a suit of armor was created out of the table. Alphonse clapped his hands again, and placed them on the front of the armor. There was a crackle, and the armor's eyes began to glow. With a final clap of his hands, he created a metal staff from the floor, swinging it experimentally as four level two akuma and several level ones appeared before them. Allen activated her arm, and Lenalee activated her boots while Miranda had a heart attack.

Lenalee grabbed Miranda as Alphonse, Allen, and the suit of armor lunged forward, attacking all four at once. Allen's claw was blocked by a strange, cacti-like akuma, Alphonse's staff tore through the level ones while the suit of armor took on the large, snake-like akuma.

"Alphonse-san! How is that thing moving?!" Allen called out as he battled.

Al grinned, destroying the last level one. "I took a portion of my soul, and placed it inside of the armor. That way, I can control it, even though it's lifeless."

"A portion of your soul?! How—won't that kill you?!"

Alphonse shook his head. "No. For some reason, I can do it, while Niisan can't. But Niisan can create things with alchemy far larger than I can." He grinned evilly. "But I'm always better at fighting. Niisan can never keep a cool head." He nodded at the armor. "Shall we?"

The armor paused for a moment. "You first," he said, and Allen was startled to hear Al's voice come out of the empty shell. Al grinned broadly, and all three leapt into the fight.

* * *

At the gate of the city, a young girl with pale skin and blue-tinted spiky hair stood there, an umbrella sheltering her from the rain that pounded down. She wore a short skirt, and long, striped socks while a pumpkin rested on the top of the umbrella. She reached out towards the gate, and didn't even flinch when it sparked upon contact. "So this is the rewinding town," she said with a small giggle, shoving her hand through the invisible barrier. The skin deteriorated away, leaving behind rotting flesh and bits of muscle and bone, but nevertheless, she pushed forward until her entire being was through. "I'm comin' in," she said, licking her decomposed lips as her body regenerated. Soon, she was standing there, completely restored. "Rhode Camelot has arrived," she said, looking around the small German town.

* * *

Allen, Alphonse, and the suit of armor tore through the snake-like akuma, stepping back as it combusted. The cacti-akuma leapt into the air, and its voice resonated through their minds. _"__**Voice of pain**__!"_

A shrill scream resounded through the air, and Alphonse's concentration broke. The suit of armor suddenly slumped forward, and both exorcists' gripped their heads, kneeling over in agony as the sound echoed within their heads.

"Ugh…my head's going to crack!" Allen grunted, bending over, with Al in a similar predicament. He struggled to bring his hands away from his head, to grip the pole that was lying nearby.

Another level two leapt forward. "_**Wind Splitting Sickle!**_" it called as it spun a large scythe on its arm. Allen barley dodged out of the way, leaving Alphonse on the other side of the room.

"Ow…" the blonde murmured, unaware of the shadow behind him.

"Alphonse-san!" Allen called, and Al looked up just in time, erecting a large wall around him. The akuma crashed onto the ground, its fire-covered fists banging away uselessly at the iron-covered dome. A stray flame caught onto Allen's leg, and he grunted aloud in pain.

"'_**Ice Fire,' it's hotter than fire,"**_ the akuma said wickedly, hefting his fire-engulfed fists. "_**Even if you touch just a little bit of it, it will corrode your flesh."**_

"_**Let's tear, let's tear!"**_ the scythe-akuma said eagerly, leaning forward.

The cacti-like akuma shook its multiple heads. "_**No, no! I'm going to destroy their brains using my voice! It's fun."**_

The three paused for a moment before turning to each other. _**"We're going to tear, tear!" "No, corrode!" "No, the brain!!"**_ They paused again, their words sinking into each other. Alphonse clapped his hands and stole out of the dome, coming to a stand beside Allen, both sweatdropping as they watched the akuma.

The akuma turned together, their backs to the exorcists. _**"Rock paper scissors! Rock paper scissors! Rock paper sciss—"**_

Spikes suddenly engulfed all three, embedding into their metallic-like skin. _**"AHHHHHH!!"**_

The Cacti-akuma turned on Allen and Alphonse. _**"What the hell did you do that for?! You cheaters, you can't attack while we're playing Rock Paper Scissors!"**_

Alphonse was kneeling on the floor, his hands pressed to the cold tiles. They both stared flatly at the akuma. "Did you think we'd wait for you to finish?!" Alphonse asked, and Allen hefted his arm.

"If there's an opening, we'd attack!" he clarified. The akuma lunged forward, the cacti-akuma flicking the exorcists off with the universal sign of utmost contempt.

"_**WE'LL KILL YOU!!"**_

Suddenly, all three froze, and a voice was heard throughout the entire bar. _"Wait."_ It was full of command, and Allen and Alphonse couldn't tell whether it was young or old, male or female. _"It looks like fun, but aren't you guys forgetting about retrieving the innocence? Come back to me."_

"?!" Allen lunged forward, but it was too late. The akuma rose into the air, and shot through the roof, leaving three holes in the ceiling.

Alphonse scratched his head. "What was that all about?" he asked, voicing the question in both of their heads.

* * *

—_**At Miranda's house—**_

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Miranda sat on her table, gripping her head and rocking back and forth while Lenalee tried to calm her down. "A HUMAN TURNED INTO A MON…A MONSTER!! I WAS ATTACKED EARLIER TOO!! WHAT IS THAT THING?! THAT WHITE-HAIRED BOY, HIS HAND, HIS HAND…! AND THAT BLONDE BOY, THAT FLASH, THE SUIT OF ARMOR, THE METAL POLE…!! SCARY, SCARY, SCARY!! NOOOOOO!! NOOO!!"

Lenalee sweatdropped. "Miranda-san, please calm down…"

Miranda swung towards her, teary-eyed and frantic. "YOU THINK I CAN JUST CALM DOW—" A chain with a clock key attacked snapped around her neck, and fell to the floor. Lenalee blinked. "Huh?"

She frantically scrambled back as Miranda threw herself on the ground, screaming. "AHHHHHH!!" the German woman landed painfully on her side to grab at the key, startling Lenalee terribly.

"WAH!"

Miranda hunched over, clasping at the key as Lenalee laid a hand to her heart. "That key…ah, that scared me," the Chinese girl said, her eyes wide. She looked at the grandfather clock in the room. "Is…is it for the clock?"

Miranda pressed the key to her chest, her shoulders shaking. "Y-you think I'm an idiot, don't you? For keeping this thing…"

Lenalee smiled. "No, that's not what I think. You must have some important memories with it."

Miranda froze, her face still as a thousand memories swarmed through her. A young girl, struggling to keep up with her friends as they laughed while she tripped, turning their backs to her. A dozen dishes flying out of her hands, the manager firing her, stating harshly, _"I didn't think you'd be that useless."_

'_You know how there are those people who aren't good for anything? That's what I was. When I was a child, I used to stare at the backs of the other students…Everyone could do anything they wanted, and just kept on improving. Even as an adult, I couldn't do anything right…'_

"I've never had anyone say 'thank you' to me," Miranda said with a small smile to Lenalee, who was kneeling beside her. "That means I've never been helpful to anyone." She looked fondly at the key in her hands. "I wanted someone to say thank you, and to accept me. It was then, I found an old clock that was about to be thrown out of an antique store."

* * *

—_**Flashback—**_

"_The last owner picked it up somewhere," the owner of the store said, presenting Miranda with the key. "It's a beautiful clock, but the screw won't budge. Really, really, try it if you think I'm lying."_

Miranda shook her head. "A clock that was being thrown away because it was useless…it seemed like I was seeing a reflection of myself."

_Miranda took the key from the man, and placed it into the clock, turning it slowly. The hands of the clock face moved, and it chimed, a deep, resounding sound in the street. "Ah!"_

_The store owner popped up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her jump. "It works, the clock works! No matter who tried it, it wouldn't budge!" he exclaimed, "You should buy it!"_

_Miranda's eyes were wide as she stared at the clock, and tears began to gather in her eyes. _

—_**End of Flashback**_**—

* * *

**

"The old clock that nobody could budge. The sound that came from the chime moved my heart. It seemed like the clock approved of my clumsy self," Miranda said softly.

A knock came from the door, and Lenalee got up to answer it, revealing two disheveled boys, one of whom seemed to be limping. "Lenalee!" both exclaimed in apparent relief.

* * *

"The akuma ran away?" Lenalee asked, tending to the ice fire wound on Allen's leg.

Alphonse sighed, leaning on the wall. "Yeah…they seemed a little weird, they were really motivated to kill us…we looked around here, just in case."

"Oww!" Allen yelped, swatting at the yellow golem on his bare knee as Lenalee placed a cotton swab to it. Timcampy had its fluffy yellow tail prodding at the wound. "Timcampy, don't poke it!"

Lenalee shook her head. "But I'm glad," she said, and both teens looked up. "You two wouldn't have been able to take on all of those level two akuma. It's dangerous. Besides, Alphonse-kun, you've just started, haven't you? All of this must be tiring."

Alphonse shook his head, scratching a small bandage on his cheek. "Ah, no, it's fine. I've been fighting since the age of ten. My alchemy sensei used to beat us if we didn't do something right, and her motto was "To train the mind, you must train the body." This is nothing compared to some of the stuff she made us do."

Lenalee nodded, relieved. "Oh, good, then you're used to this kind of stuff."

Allen got up, thanking Lenalee as he lowered his pant leg. "What is Miranda-san doing?" he asked, casting his silver-blue eyes on the motionless figure by the clock. "After we explained about the akuma, she hasn't moved an inch."

Miranda looked like a zombie to the three exorcists. "**I really don't know anything…"** she moaned, resting her head against the clock. She looked extremely mad to the teens, and they backed away from her slightly. **"This town got weird on its own…Why do I have to be targeted? What did I do…? I don't want this anymore, I don't want any of this…!"**

Alphonse paled slightly. "It's so dark…" he said, sweatdropping. Lenalee sighed.

"She's been like the whole time," the Chinese girl said, and Allen took a step forward.

"Miranda-san…"

"I-I can't do anything!" Tears were now running down her face. "Don't you people have great powers?! Then why don't you hurry and help this town?!" she shrieked, her back to them.

"Ok." Her head jerked up at Alphonse's voice, and she turned around to see both Allen and Alphonse squatting down beside her. Allen pressed his hands together, bowing and smiling at her.

"We'll help, but to do that we'll need your help, Miranda-san." He smiled at the young German woman. "You have something to do with this town's mystery. Can you give us a hand, please?"

Alphonse held a hand out to her. "My Niisan Edward always said 'stand up, and walk forward. After all, you have two perfectly good legs to stand on.'" He smiled at her. "Let's go back to tomorrow, Miranda-san."

Miranda's eyes widened, tears spilling out of her eyes. She was about to respond when the clock chimed gently, and she suddenly stood, her eyes blank and vacant. Allen blinked.

"M-miranda-san?" he asked, startled, but she didn't respond, instead walking past him and suddenly lying down into her bed. Allen and Alphonse facefaulted.

"You're going to sleep?!" Allen demanded, but she didn't move.

"This seems weird," Al said thoughtfully, placing a hand on his chin.

"A-allen-kun! Alphonse-kun!" Both whirled around at Lenalee's shout. Al's eyes widened, and Allen breathed, "No way…"

The entire room was covered in clock faces, all displaying the same time. "What is this?!" Allen exclaimed, and Lenalee stared.

"Maybe…it's that clock?!"

The clocks spread throughout town, covering every possible surface, and the hand began to rotate counter-clockwise at a remarkable speed. "It's going backwards?!"

There was a great sucking sound, and Allen grabbed onto Miranda's bed, he feet lifting from the ground with the amount of wind coming from the clock.

"Ahh!" Lenalee cried, being drawn towards the clock. Alphonse grabbed onto her arm, clapping his hands and enclosing their feet within the wood of the floor. "Thanks, Alphonse-kun," she said, and he nodded, his eyes trained on the clocks as they began to head towards the grandfather clock. His eyes widened as they focused on the happenings of the day, from the morning of the akuma attack, to the akuma in the bar, to Miranda falling off her table to retrieve the key. "Today's time is getting sucked in…!"

Suddenly, everything stopped, and the froze. Alphonse released their legs from the floor, and they slowly got up. The clock chimed once, and it stopped, resting on Seven o' clock. Sunlight filtered through the window, and the three exorcists blinked, and turned toward the window.

"IT'S MORNING?!" they shrieked, shocked and gaping as the morning's rays crept through.

Miranda suddenly sat up, and brought a hand to her face, confused. "Hmmm…? When did I get into bed…?"

"Hah?" Alphonse, Allen, and Lenalee gaped at her, in utter confusion and shock.

* * *

Out in the town, on the chimney, a girl with spiky blue-black hair sat, her striped socks crossed as she sat Indian-style. "That was amazing!" she crowed, watching the sun rise.

"M-mistress Rhode, is it okay to leave the exorcists alone?"

Scratches lined the akuma's face and head as Rhode scratched him, licking at the blood that came onto her nails. "It should be okay," she giggled, "until they get the innocence…"

* * *

—_**In the City of Mater—**_

A wall exploded as Edward crashed against it, and the Akuma lowered its leg. _**"Hmm? He was different…he wasn't dressed like the white guys. He was wearing black."**_ Something sizzled, and the akuma blinked, looking at his hand, and gaped in shock when he saw the damage done to it. _**"Ahhh! I get it!"**_ He focused on Edward, who was getting up, wiping at a small cut on his forehead. _**"You must be an exorcist!"**_

Edward glared at the akuma, hefting his arm-turned-sword. "You killed the finders, bastard," he hissed.

The akuma leered, and darted forward, an evil smirk.

Kanda rested on top of one of the buildings, watching the akuma as it attacked the blonde alchemist. _'Baka…'_ he thought sourly as he watched Edward fend off the attacks. _'Rushing in before thinking it over.'_ He focused on the akuma, a frown apparent on his face. _'He's fighting against an akuma that evolved into a level two. It's far more powerful than a level one, and has the ability of free thought. Plus, its abilities are unknown…'_ He glanced at the barrier shielding the doll and the little girl, which akuma hovering above it. _'That must be the doll…that seal won't hold much longer with just four talismans.'_ He drew his sword, and held it in front of him, balancing the blade. "Let's go, Muugen!" _'Activate!'_ he held a finger across the blade, and drew it across the tip. It glowed under his contact, before the entire blade of the sword glowed with a faint white light.

Down where Edward was, a faint beating could be heard. The akuma giggled in anticipation as he stood over the fallen blonde. _**"Can you hear my heart?! I think I'm excited!! Exorcist, exorcist, exorcist,"**_ it chanted, shivering from excitement and anticipation.

Edward stared up at the akuma with loathing and surprise. _'What the—does this thing feel emotions? I thought it was just a frickin' gray machine blob! He's getting excited from battle, what the hell?!'_

Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the dark night sky, and both Edward and the akuma looked up, just in time to see Kanda jump from the building. He swung the sword. "Muugen!" he swung it again, and this time, the sword glowed faintly. "Evil has risen! Netherworld creatures, 'Ichigen!'" He slashed, and large alien-like insects burst from the swing, devouring the level one akuma with ease. Edward jumped at the explosion that followed.

The akuma's long tongue lolled. _**"Huh? There's another one?"**_

Kanda sheathed his sword, and knelt down by the last living finder. "Hey, what's the disarm code for those talismans?"

The finder coughed feebly. "Y…you came, exorcist…"

Kanda scowled. "Hurry up and tell me if you don't want to die in vain," he said harshly, and Edward leapt to his feet, enraged.

"It's…'have hope'…have hope…" and with one final, shuddering breath, he died, his head collapsing back onto the blood-stained cobblestone street. Kanda gave a dismissive shrug, and leapt down into the pit and deactivated the barrier.

The akuma stared at Kanda. _**"Aaaah! The dolly is…"**_ he started twitching violently. "_**Uwaaaaaah, uhhhhhhhhh!"**_ Edward stared up at the akuma.

"What the hell?"

The akuma started to twitch violently, and its face contorted into an evil visage. _**"I want to kil…I want to kill, I want to kill, I want to kill!!"**_ it focused on Edward. _**"I'll deal with him after I'm done with you!!"**_

Kanda held a hand out to the doll and his companion. "Come."

The akuma watched them go with a snarl. _**"It's okay, I'll catch up to them later**_."

Edward looked up, and met Kanda's eye. Kanda scowled.

"I'm not helping," he said harshly, "It's your own fault for acting on your emotions. You need to clean up your own mess."

Edward started, and was about to yell at him when he realized something.

"_Let's get one thing straight. If I think you're hindering this mission, I'm not going to save you when you're about to get killed by the enemy."_

Kanda's words resonated through his mind, and with a growl, he bowed his head. "Fine. Leave me behind. I'll follow after I destroy the akuma."

Kanda gave a final nod, and disappeared.

The akuma ran forward, its long tongue flopping behind as it cackled. Edward held up his arm, and took a deep breath.

"_Niisan, you're too short-tempered and hot-headed to beat me."_

Alphonse's words ran through his mind, and he lowered himself into a fighting position. _'If I keep my temper in, I'll be able to think clearly and take down the akuma, no problem.' _He waited until the last possible moment before dropping down and tripping the akuma, sending it spiraling towards the wall. It screamed, and struggled to get, when Edward struck! He came down from above, his arm-sword stabbing and tearing through the clown-like akuma.

The akuma split in half smoothly, and fluttered down, as if suddenly paper. Edward's eyes widened. _'No, wait a minute! That's not the akuma! A fake?! The bastard!'_

"_**Over here, over here!"**_

Edward gasped, feeling a searing pain in his chest. Blood spurted out onto the ground as he stared back at the akuma, who looked _exactly like him_, a metal sword-arm stabbed through the blonde's chest.

The akuma Edward has cut through dissipated, and he stared up in shock at the akuma, who grinned wickedly. Its eyes were vacant, but it combined with the vile smirk seemed out of place on Edward's visage.

Edward gaped, growing pale. "Me…?" he managed to gasp out.

The akuma dug in further, twisting the blade. With a grunt, Edward lashed out with his metal arm, but the akuma jumped up with a cackle. "Dammit!" he fell forward, gripping his chest with a bloodied hand, his glove long lost in the action.

"_**Heh, heh, heh, I've cloned you!"**_ the akuma laughed, displaying a metal arm on his _left_ arm, and the switched up uniform. He leaned forward, and suddenly elongated, and Edward's slick leather pants disappeared, only to be replaced with the akuma's clown pants. _**"You underestimated me, didn't you?"**_ the akuma snickered, holding up Edward's arm. He winked evilly, sticking out its extremely long tongue. _**"I'm a level two akuma. I'm not like the ball-shaped ones. I have new abilities."**_ He shook his head. _**"Actually, I've just figured that out…I've evolved…and this is my ability."**_ He grinned. _**"Now I'm going to kill you!!"**_

The akuma lunged forward, bringing his copy of Edward's arm back. A crazy grin stretched across his face. Edward struggled to get up, and brought up his metal arm to deflect the blow, but the akuma wasn't aiming for his face.

Three long metal prongs tore through Edward's stomach, and he was thrown back.

He crashed through several buildings, and the akuma laughed. _**"AHHH! That felt GREAT!!**_" He hefted his pronged arm with a wicked smile. _**"Eh-heh, I'm liking this arm!" **_He looked after the direction Kanda had gone. He didn't see Toma in the background, watching carefully, and the akuma left, chuckling happily.

Edward groaned, and struggled to get up. Blood poured out of his stomach, and he winced. He grabbed his jacket, ripped the bottom off, clapped his hands, and used alchemy to change it into bandages. He sighed and winced as he bandaged the wounds, and he shook his head. "If I didn't block some of it with my metal arm, I would've died…" he muttered, tying off the bandages. He glanced at his arm, and paled when he saw the long scratches and dents in it. "Ahh…Winry would kill me if she saw this!! If not that, then that crazy Komui dude would try and fix it too!!"

* * *

In the Black Order, Komui looked up. He thought he heard his name… "Hm?"

Reever glanced at him, carrying a large stack of paperwork. "GET BACK TO WORK!!"

* * *

Edward hung his head. "And Al…what would he do if he saw me…?"

He perked up when a creaking sound reached his ears, and he frowned. "What is that sound…?"

The floor beneath him collapsed, and his eyes widened. "Eh?" he started to fall down, and he flailed his arms frantically, as if imagining that he could fly. "NOOOOOO!!" The houses of Mater were getting old, and were beginning to fall apart.

His hand snagged on a chandelier as he fell, and he sighed in relief. "Wow, what were the chances of that…?" he eyed the large cavern beneath him. It was large and spacious, finely decorated in faint streaks of gold and silver, with a gorgeous black and white tiled floor far beneath him. "What is this place? There's a huge cavern beneath the city…"

The spike he was hanging on snapped, and he plummeted towards the floor. "AAAAAAUUUUGGGGH!!" He landed painfully on his back, and he gasped as all of the air whooshed out of him, making his wounds worse. "Ouch!" Slowly, he pushed himself upright, and looked around. "What—!" something caught his eye, and he stared. "This is a…"

* * *

"Underground passageway?" Kanda asked as he ran across the rooftops, carrying both the girl and the doll.

"There's an underground living area that was made so people could avoid the strong rays of the sun. It's so intricate, it's like a maze. You can get easily lost if you don't know your way, but…one of the exits leads to the valley and to the shoreline." The girl's frown deepened, and she shook her head. "That monster can fly, so it's best to hide underground."

A small ring came from the collar of Kanda's jacket, and his wireless golem popped out. He frowned. "Toma? What's going on at your end?"

"_I've been observing from a separate building, but there was a loud bang, and I'm unsure if Elric-san is all right. Ahh! The akuma came out of the building and is headed in your direction!"_

"I got it," Kanda said, dropping both the doll and the girl onto the ground. "I'll send my golem as a guide, so head over here. It's too dangerous to stay any longer. But have you found anything about the akuma?"

"_Yes…he has the ability to clone others, but everything is reversed. Like the Rose Cross would be on the right side of the uniform instead of the left. He also has the ability to shape his body into whatever he desires. He took Elric-san's arm and made it into a trident."_

"All right, I'll keep an eye out for that," Kanda said sharply, all the while thinking _'Great job, baka chibi! Just make my life more fucking annoying, why don't you?!'_, and he put the golem away. He turned to the doll. "So once we're underground, you'll know the way?"

The doll nodded. "Yes…"

"Guzol…" the girl said quietly, and Guzol lifted his hat up. "I've…I've been here for five hundred years. I know every route."

Kanda started at the face that was revealed underneath the hat and the hood, and he stared at the hideous visage, his face twisted up in shock. The doll's eyes were deformed, so that one was reduced to a narrow slit while the other was white and wide. Horrible, mottled skin covered his face, and boils and warts dwelled on the surface. The doll put the hat back on, chuckling slightly.

"Ugly, aren't I?" he asked, shaking his head.

Kanda frowned. "You're the doll? I'm surprised you can talk."

Guzol bowed his head. "Yes…you've come to take my heart, haven't you?" he asked, and Kanda scowled.

"I'd take it now if I could," he growled, and the girl jumped, staring at Kanda with a wide, horrified eye while the other was covered in blonde bangs. "It's rather cumbersome to carry around a large doll," Kanda continued, sitting down and leaning against a wall.

The girl leapt in front of the doll, shielding him with her body. "Guzol's the only one who knows the underground passages! Without Guzol, you'd be lost!"

Kanda barely glanced at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Guzol's—" she began to speak, but Guzol cut her off with a cough.

"A child abandoned by the humans!" he coughed again. "I…found it…so…so I kept it!"

She looked back at him as his whole body was racked with a coughing fit, and her eye softened. "Guzol…"

"…" Kanda watched the two with intelligent eyes, and a whisper caught his ears. "Psst, Kanda-san…"

He stood. "Sorry, but I can't let you go, either. I can't let the akuma take your heart. I don't need to right now, but I'll take your heart in the end." He bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Kanda walked over to Toma, inspecting the finder. He didn't seem to have any irregular patterns on him, and the uniform didn't seem different at all.

"I'm not the akuma," Toma said, bringing his hands up. Kanda lowered his tense shoulders, forcing himself to relax as the finder continued on. "I should have looked for Elric-san…even if Elric-san shows up, we won't be able to tell if its him or not."

Kanda 'tch'ed' in response. "That's not a problem. We'll know immediately because the akuma will be a mirror image. If it does show up looking like that, it's a real idiot." He wasn't paying attention to the Guzol or the girl, and they crept around a corner.

"Ready Guzol?" the girl whispered, and the man nodded, breathing the word, "Yeah." Kanda looked up just in time to see their cloaks vanish around the corner, and he casually glanced around, expecting to see the doll and the girl, but instead came up with…an empty corridor.

'_!!'_ "They're gone!" He stared in shock at the empty hallway. "They—they ran off!" Angrily, he strode into the hallway. "DAMMIT! THEY RAN OFF!" Toma jumped, and frantically, he tapped Kanda's shoulder.

"Kanda-san, behind us…!"

Kanda swung around, and there stood Edward.

* * *

**D3ath: Whew, long chappie. And three minutes to midnight! WHOO! NEW RECORD!! And this was twenty-one pages long, I might add. :D  
**

**Ed: What the hell, why are you always hurting me?!**

**Al: Niisan!**

**Allen: Forget about you, what about my leg?!**

**D3ath: Well…I have been thinking about killing a few people off, why not hurt the canon characters while I'm at it?**

**Kanda: baka moyashi and chibi.**

**Ed: WHO DID YOU CALL A CHIBI SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD RIDE A FLEA?!**

**D3ath: And guess what?! I went to a party, and there were lots of candy there. I filled up a whole bag!! (starts bouncing off of the walls). Green Asian girl-chan came with me :D**

**Ed/Al/Allen/Kanda: OH SHI—!!

* * *

**

**CRACK-FILLED OMAKE!!**

One day, Edward decided that he would dye Allen's hair black.

Alphonse wasn't too happy with that idea, and tried to restrain him, but he ended up with blue hair.

Then Kanda walked in, and said, "Nan da yo?" (what the hell?), so for speaking in Japanese, Ed cut off the samurai exorcist's hair off, having to run for his life because Kanda drew Muugen.

The next morning, everyone woke up to find something done to their hair. Kanda looked even more like a girl because his hair was done stylishly into braids with bows, Allen looked emo because he had long black hair that hung in front of his face, Alphonse had blue hair, and Lenalee had a huuuge afro. Even Komui got his just desserts and received a hair treatment, resulting into a Mohawk. Nothing happened with Miranda's hair, though, because Edward thought it would be fit to just leave her with the extremely tight bun that made her look like Frankenstein's bride.

Jerry's whole head was dyed purple, Reever had a buzz-cut, and Johnny's hair was straightened. Tapp's hair was taken from its little ponytail, and suddenly, it reached his knee and covered his face.

And that was Edward's antics for the day.

(Author's note: A few days later, he woke up to find his automail limbs switched and painted pink, and he didn't want to switch them back because it hurt like hell every time he did. The end).

* * *

**FMA/DGM crew: (gapes and stares)**

**D3ath: WHEEEE HEEE HEEE I'M GONNA EAT ALL OF YOU!! RAWR!! AND HAHA, LOOK, KOMUI PEED HIS PANTS!!**

**Komui: (Outraged) I did not!**

**Kanda: Bitch. I'm going to slice you with my Muugen. (reaches down to grab sword, only to see that it was missing and in D3ath's possession). KUSO! (damn!)**

**D3ath: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR Suuuuuuuugaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr…..(drools, falls over, and starts twitching from sugar high) AND PANCAKES TOO!! D3ATHRAV3N92 LIKES PANCAKES AND DID YOU KNOW THAT THE AVERAGE HUMAN EATS ABOUT EIGHT SPIDERS IN THEIR LIFETIME AND THAT POLAR BEARS HAVE—**

**Allen: (all emo with black hair and shouting over D3ath) THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Reever: Head supervisor! Where's your blowpipe?!**


	8. The First Mission, Part II

**D3ath: Hello world!! I'm back with a huuuuuge bag of candy!!! WOOOT!**

**Ed/Al/Allen: AUGH!!**

**Mustang: Quick, shove her into a closet!**

**Everyone: yosh! (shoves into closet)**

**D3ath: TRAITORS!! FIRST MY OCS, THEN YOU?!! VIANKA, HELP ME!!!**

**Vianka: yosh! (drop-kicks everyone and saves D3ath) Hi everyone—OH MY GOD!! ALLEN!!! ALPHONSE!!! EDWARD!!! KANDA!!! LAVI!!! MUSTANG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! (points commandingly) All of you, STRIP!**

**Allen/Ed/Al/Kanda/Mustang: O.O WHAT?!!**

**Lavi: Okay!**

**Vianka: Oh, Alphonse, you don't have to do it. **

**D3ath: (sighing) Its because she thinks you're adorable, that's why.**

**Roy: (Hums "I'm too sexy for my shirt")**

**Kanda: (draws Muugen) why you…baka kurasu, what is the meaning of this?!**

**D3ath: Uh…I think she took over my intro…**

**Ed: What the hell?! I'm not doing what Colonel Bastard's doing! (Allen nods in agreement)**

**Vianka: I'll pay you. (waves money)**

**Greed: (pops up) Really? Alright, then. (strips)**

**Vianka: GREED!! (faints)**

**D3ath: Alright, this has gone too far! You naked people, get into the closet, NOW!! (mad stampede toward the closet) And Roy, put your pants back on RIGHT NOW!! Honestly, this is a T-RATED FIC!! **

**Alphonse: They do not own DGM or FMA. Thanks for your support, **_**KonekuChan, Ferret Luv Fish, Silvelt Andrea, nellchan0013, DemonRaily, MarinaMartin, and Skedaddle-san!**_

**Ed/Kanda: (relieved that it's all over) Thank god…

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

—_**Central, Capital of Amestris—**_

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, doodling absently on his paperwork. The Brigadier General was tired of signing paperwork. Always has, always have been, always will. He sketched a crude-looking depiction of a certain blonde soldier with a gun.

Said soldier dumped a pile of paperwork onto his desk. "Get back to work, General," she commanded stiffly. Sighing, Mustang returned to his work, and she spotted the drawing. "Permission to ask a question, sir."

"Permission granted."

"What is that?" she pointed at the drawing.

Mustang looked at it, thinking quickly. "Uh…its—"

"Sir, if you are drawing pictures of your current girlfriend, please, do not show it to Captain Havoc," she said shortly, and turned walked off to her own desk. She sat down and glanced at another female in the room, a greenhorn Sergeant by the name of Sydney Olsen placed under Mustang's command. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a sharp green gaze, and combat skills on par with Havoc's. The young woman grinned in response to Hawkeye's gaze, and returned to her paperwork.

Mustang sighed and watched his newly-promoted Major wistfully. He really wished she would understand him. He honestly didn't understand why he was drawing his girlfriend…

Oh. Maybe it was because he had dated so many before…?

Yes. That must have been the reason.

* * *

Out in the alleys, Envy stretched his arms, breathing in the scent of the air. "Ahh, back in Central. Brings back memories." He glanced at the large man at the end of the alley. "Hurry it up, fatty, I don't have all day. How'd you get us here, anyways? What was that ark-thing anyways?"

The Earl of Millennium chuckled. "It's a place that exists between dimensions. One of the Noah, Rhode, can control it, and she opened up a gateway leading to here. Now, if you excuse me…" He snapped his fingers, and after a few moments, a large number of akuma were beside him. They were all level ones, but extremely deadly to the citizens of Central.

The Earl chuckled. "Go, my weapons of human destruction! Feed on the humans~!"

Envy watched them go, a demonic gleam in his eye. "I wonder what happened to the others…?" he murmured, setting off through the streets in search of his former comrades.

* * *

Back at the Military Headquarters, Mustang was still idling time away when Second Lieutenant Fuery burst through the door. "Sir, we have another mission!"

Mustang looked up, eager. Anything to get him away from the paperwork. "What is it?"

First Lieutenant Falman rushed in after him. "Sir, they're down in the streets. They're like some sort of alchemy monster!"

Mustang leapt to his feet, and ran to the window. A faint whistle was heard, and Major Hawkeye tackled her superior officer down, knocking him out of harm's way. "Get down, General!"

An explosion shook the building, and Mustang looked up at the shattered wall. "Thanks, Major Hawkeye." He looked at the woman as she lay across him. "Excuse me…Major?"

"Oh, sorry, sir," she said, hurriedly getting off of him and helping him up. "Careful, sir, its dangerous."

He nodded, and slipped on his gloves as the others in the room readied their guns, Captain Havoc with a long rifle and his usual cigarette. Mustang nodded. "Let's go, men!"

The others nodded and saluted. "Sir!"

* * *

—_**City of Mater—**_

Guzol and the girl fell through the many passageways, from great heights to low ones at a remarkable speed. Quickly, the girl attempted to grab onto the wall, and she caught Guzol with her other one. A screeching metal sound resounded through the air, and they landed in a heap at the bottom, on a pile of sand.

"Are you okay, Guzol?" the girl asked, sitting up.

Guzol coughed feebly and nodded. "Yes…thanks to your slowing down, the impact wasn't too serious…"

The girl's hat was on the ground, and she gripped a horribly mangled metal arm. Metal antennae and stubs stuck out above her golden curls, and a hard silver dome covered the top back part of her head.

Guzol sat up. "Lala! Did you hurt your hand?" he asked, worried, and she laughed lightly, a soft, trilling laugh.

"Its fine!" she said with a small smile. "In any case, as long as you keep living, I will too—" A loud, hacking cough interrupted her, and she jumped, startled as Guzol started to cough violently. "Guzol!"

His shoulders shook with the exertion, and he clapped a hand to his mouth as a puddle of blood dripped out to splatter against the ground. Her eyes widened, and she leaned forward to pull him into her arms.

* * *

The corridors were dark and small, and gloved hands came in contact with webs made long ago. A dirty, bloody, sweaty blonde slowly made his way through, careful not to make the cuts on his stomach worse than they already were. His golden eyes searched frantically for an exit. "I'm lost…" he moaned, crawling through the dusty passages. "Good thing I'm small enough to get…through…" He paused as he realized what he was saying. "AUGH!! WHAT AM I SAYING?!! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT'D I'D BE GRATEFUL IF I WERE SMALL!!! AND WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THESE TUNNELS?!! ITS LIKE A FREAKIN MAZE IN HERE!!! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO GET LOST AND WANDER AROUND LIKE SOME MISSING CHILD!!!" He sighed, and continued forward. "Might as well keep going…" he grumbled.

* * *

Kanda and Toma stared at Edward, whose eyes were blank and unseeing. His entire uniform was reversed, as if backwards, and his face was pale and dirty.

Toma took a step back. "It's…it's a mirror image!"

Kanda activated his weapon, and held it up before him. "It seems as if we have an incredibly stupid one here…" he murmured, his dark eyes blazing as he stepped into a ready stance.

'Edward's' mouth opened, and he spoke slowly. "Kan…da…san…"

"Evil has risen." Kanda swung, and alien-like insects burst from it. "NETHERWORLD CREATURES, 'ICHIGEN'!" He slashed, and his eyes narrowed. "Die!"

* * *

Edward stumbled out of a small hole in the wall, and groaning, he looked up, only to see several insects headed toward him. "AUGH!!" Quickly, he erected a wall of alchemy to defend himself. He was unaware of the figure behind him, falling to the ground.

Kanda's eyes widened. "What the—!"

Edward stood, wincing and bringing a hand to his stomach when he heard a feeble voice behind him. "El…ric…san…" his eyes widened as he turned, and he saw a reflection of himself, just with Toma's voice. "Elric-san…"

"Toma…?" he whispered, and a voice interrupted him.

"SHORTY!!"

Edward immediately snapped up. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!!" he roared at the Japanese man, but Kanda didn't flinch away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he spat, glaring at the shorter blonde. "WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THE AKUMA?!!"

Edward stopped. "Huh? I thought I heard Toma's voice, though…" he turned back to the 'Edward' and noticed a tear in the face. He blinked. "A gap?" He slid his fingers in, gripped the mask, and tore, his eyes widening when he saw the face of their finder, Toma. "This isn't an akuma!" he exclaimed, whirling around to look back at Kanda. "It's Toma!!"

Kanda's eyes widened. "What?!" The Toma behind him shifted uneasily.

Edward leapt to his feet, ignoring the stab of pain from his stomach. "THE TOMA BEHIND YOU IS THE AKUMA!!"

It suddenly morphed in its original form, and punched.

Kanda's back slammed against a shattering wall as the akuma grabbed him around the neck, punching him and dislodging his sword from his grasp, all the while cackling evilly. The sword spun, and landed point down into the stone floor, vibrating upon impact.

Edward took a step forward. "Ka…KANDA!!"

Kanda glared down at his captor, fighting for air. "You…bastard…when did you…?"

The akuma laughed, a chilling sound. _**"Hee hee, when you were talking to him! I found the one called 'Toma' the same time I was running around looking for you!"**_ The akuma tapped its forehead with a long finger. _**"I thought, 'if I wore this image, then you wouldn't notice.' See? You didn't notice that this is a mirror image too!"**_ A little rip appeared in his forehead. _**"And I made him wear the image of the yellow-haired one…hehehe…I'm smart."**_ The skin of Toma began to fall away, revealing the clown akuma underneath. _**"My skin is duplicating paper. I really got you good."**_

Kanda grinned, a defiant smirk in the face of evil. "Ha!"

A long slash made its way across his chest, from his shoulder to down past his hip. He grunted with pain as blood poured out, and the akuma laughed at him as he gritted his teeth from the large cut the akuma made with its own metal arm-sword. It dropped Kanda, and he shakily stood on his feet, sheer willpower keeping him standing.

The akuma blinked. _**"Huh?"**_ the akuma hit him with the metal arm again. _**"Hurry up and die already!"**_

Kanda remained standing.

The akuma was getting frustrated. _**"DIE!!"**_

Blood splattered the ground and the walls around the samurai as Kanda's eyes dimmed. "_I can't die…"_ Kanda hissed, his head sagging. _"Not until I find _that person…" His eyes grew dark, and he grew still.

The akuma laughed. _**"Hahahahaha, awesome—he died standing!!"**_ The akuma suddenly flew forward with a kick to his back, and the look on Ed's face was murderous as he fiercely kicked again at the monster.

"YOU BASTARD!!" he shouted, sending the akuma flying through several walls. He turned towards Kanda, shaking him roughly. "Kanda! Bastard, get up!"

A faint noise was heard, and leaning in, Ed realized that it was Kanda's breath. '_He's breathing! He's still alive…!'_ Slowly, he picked up Kanda, and hurried off, glancing back behind him.

The akuma struggled to get up from the kick, growling curses at the blonde exorcist. "_**Ugh…damn that piece of shit…my body got sliced in half…**_" The akuma looked up, and his eyes widened in rage when he saw the deserted corridor. _**"WHERE DID THEY GO?!!"

* * *

**_

"haa…haa…" Ed panted as he dragged Toma and Kanda along. "Pain…ow…pain—OW!!" he shouted as the hilt of Kanda's sword hit him in the stomach. "Bastard!"

"Elric-san…please leave me here. You're too badly injured to—"

"Shut up," Ed growled, hefting Toma higher up onto his shoulder. "I'm not leaving anyone behind—OW, DAMMIT!!" he yelped as the hilt smacked him again. He looked around. _'Damn…I have no idea where I am…isn't there a place where I can stop to take care of my injuries? That bastard had to let himself get hurt, didn't he?'_ he hefted Kanda roughly, when a sound reached his ears. It was clear, and ringing, as well as soft and melodious. He paused. "…a song…? Someone's singing…?" The lines from the mission handbook crept into his mind.

_"Mater was called 'the Land of the Forsaken God.' Living in despair, the people began to create dolls in order to forget about their situation…dolls that sang and danced…"_

Edward looked around, surprised. "A song…I can hear it…"

* * *

"Are you crying, Lala?" The doll stopped singing for a moment to look at her human companion with worry.

"That's a strange question to ask, Guzol," she said, sitting down beside him.

Guzol coughed. "I can hear something…something like sadness…"

Lala smiled. "Am I a doll…?" she asked. "Guzol…" the smile fell off of her face. "Why did you lie about being a doll…?"

Guzol paused, and they sat in a comfortable silence before he spoke again. "I am a very…ugly human. I didn't want you to be broken by strangers." He looked at her, straight in the eye. "Lala…stay by my side. And when I die, let my hand be the one that breaks you."

She smiled, and pulled him into a hug. "What song shall I sing next?"

Tears ran from his deformed eyes, and twisted lips smiled. "I am an ugly human…" he said, sighing and hugging her. "An ugly human…"

A sound at the end of the cave made them both look up, and Lala's eyes widened when she saw the battered state of Edward, Kanda, and Toma. She jerked around, so that she was guarding Guzol.

Edward grinned slightly. "So you're the doll…" he said, smirking.

Lala gasped, and darting forward, she grabbed a pillar with her damaged hand, lifting it up and swinging it above her head as if it weighed nothing. The look on her face was murderous.

Edward gaped, and started to back away slowly…

She threw it, and he narrowly dodged it, dragging Toma and Kanda along with him. "Wait a minute!!" he shouted, panicked and running for his life, trying hard not to yell out as Kanda's hilt smacked against his stomach painfully. "Just calm down and let's taa—ACCCK!!" another pillar landed right beside him, and he dropped the two he was carrying, clapping his hands as she lifted another pillar. "Doesn't look like she's listening," he growled, placing them on the ground. There was a crackle of blue energy, and Lala found herself covered up to her shoulders in stone while the pillars behind her disintegrated.

Edward sighed, and leaned against the one she was about to throw. She looked up at him, startled, and he smirked at her knowingly. "Now there's nothing left for you to throw," he said, sinking down so that he was sitting. "Now, tell me what's going on," he commanded, nursing his now-bleeding stomach. He clapped his hands, and released her. "See? I won't hurt you."

She watched him for a few moments before reaching over to bandage his wounds. "Please, help Guzol! He's going to die soon!" she wailed, and Edward stopped, his golden eyes wide and a faint blush on his cheeks. "Until then, don't separate me from him! I'll give you my heart!"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Incredible…" Allen murmured as he and Alphonse stared at the clock. Lenalee was talking to Miranda while the two boys were occupied with examining the clock. There was a pause, and Allen reached forth to touch the device only to have his hand slip through it.

"Ah!" he and Al jumped, surprised. They traded glances, and both peered closer at the clock. Allen poked it, and his finger slid right through it.

"Amazing," Al breathed, waving his hand through it energetically. He stuck his whole arm through. "I wonder what Niisan would say if he saw me…?"

Allen laughed, and stepped into it so that his head and his arms were sticking out. "Isn't this amazing?"

Al stepped into it also, and he made it so that his leg was sticking out of one side and his arm and head sticking out of the other. He spotted the Chinese girl and their host. "Lenalee! Lenalee! Look at this!"

Their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when they spotted the two teens. Allen grinned and waved. "Look! A human clock!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" they shrieked, dashing forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALLEN-KUN, ALPHONSE-KUN?!!" Lenalee shouted, thoroughly shocked. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!!"

Miranda, however, was having a heart attack. "MY CLOCK…!!!!!!!!"

Allen leaned forward through the clock face, while Alphonse stood up and disappeared into the clock. "You can't touch this clock," he explained, grinning and chuckling at the two females and their reactions. He stepped out, and stuck his hand back in again as Alphonse poked his head out of the glass pane and the pendulum. "Look at what happens when I touch it," he said, waving his arm. "See?"

"Wah! Your hand passed through! Alphonse-kun, your head!" Lenalee exclaimed, and Al laughed. It reminded him slightly of the old days, when he lost his head and he and his brother would have to fetch it from the dog that stole it.

"It seems that the only person who can touch it is its master, Miranda-san," he added, and the two females gaped.

"Eh?!"

Allen looked up at the clock. "That 'Rewinding Town incident' before and now this…there's no mistake, it must be the innocence," he said, frowning slightly as he studied it.

Al sighed and stepped out of the clock as Miranda placed her head upon it. "Re-really?" she asked, her dark eyes wide. "This clock is what has caused this town to become abnormal…?" She grabbed a sharp butcher's knife, and she held it, suddenly looking _very_ scary. **"Don't tell me you're going to break it…? My friend…?"** Al was reminded very strongly of his alchemy sensei, Izumi Curtis, who worked at a butchers shop.

Hastily, the three exorcists raised their hands in caution. "Calm down," they chorused.

"But Miranda-san," Lenalee said, lowering her hands, "are you sure that you don't have any big concerns in your heart?" Allen and Alphonse glanced over to her. "There must be a reason why the clock became this way."

Allen nodded. "Try to remember," he said as Miranda dropped the knife and placed a hand to her head. "What happened on the real October ninth?"

Miranda thought for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"That…that day was…" she began, and they all leaned forward eagerly. "The day I was fired for the hundredth time…"

Al, Allen, and Lenalee gaped at Miranda as she continued her tale of woe.

* * *

—_**Miranda's story/Flashback thingy—**_

"As anyone would expect, when the number of times that I've been fired reached three digits, I was feeling very…"

Miranda crouched at the base of the clock, swaying and drunk. Liquor bottles littered the area around her, and she moaned, "No more…no more…"

Tears ran from her face as she laughed at herself, cruelly. "Day after day, things always go wrong for me…Remain hopeful…? Haha, "Hope?" What's that? Whatever…I don't care about life anymore…" She hiccupped and swayed on the spot. She slumped back, clutching a beer bottle in her hand.

"I wish tomorrow would never come…"

—_**End of Story/Flashback Thingy—

* * *

**_

Miranda stroked her chin, thinking deeply. Allen, Alphonse, and Lenalee gaped at her, pointing at what she had just said.

"M-maybe that's why…?" Alphonse said, blinking.

"It's definitely that," Allen said, nodding.

"Eh?" Lenalee said, confused.

"The innocence granted Miranda-san's wish!" Alphonse said, his eyes wide as realization struck him.

"It-it can't be!! I was just whining…and besides, how could a clock to something like that?!" Miranda screeched, losing her cool.

"Miranda-san, can it that you're compatible with the innocence?" Lenalee asked, her eyes wide. Miranda stopped and stared.

"EH?!! REALLY?!!" Allen and Alphonse exclaimed, completely and utterly surprised.

"If the clock responded to Miranda-san's wish and caused the strange things to happen, then its likely that she's synchronized already," Lenalee reasoned, and the entire time, Miranda had a look of sheer confusion and bewilderment on her face.

"What? Compatible…? What's that…?" she asked, at a loss.

"Miranda-san!" Lenalee commanded, "Try to tell the clock to stop the abnormalities!"

Miranda stood, and placed her hands on the face of the clock, chanting, "O clock, o clock, turn time back now."

They waited for a moment, before Allen and Lenalee made a break to the door, slamming it open and grabbing the newspaper. They looked at the headline and…

"October ninth…" Allen sighed, and the four of them hung their heads down in disappointment. "I see…"

"Let's think this through one more time," Alphonse said, annoyingly optimistic.

* * *

—_**Three days later, October ninth, the thirty-fourth time—**_

"Come one, come all!"

Children gathered around a circus tent, their eyes wide with delight and awe as they watched a pumpkin-headed clown juggle knives and balls. He was also balancing on top of another, larger ball, and he did so with ease and skill. Beside him, a dark blonde was juggling a few fire torches as well, smiling and grinning at the young crowd before him. Beside him, a witch with dark eyes and a basket full of flyers handed out the sheets to passerby in the streets while Allen and Alphonse caught the crowd's attention (Allen was now bouncing things off of one foot and hula-hooping at the same time as balancing on the ball with one foot and juggling).

"The horror play "The Pumpkin and the Witch" is on today at Theater Pieter. Tickets anyone?" the witch called, passing out the flyers.

"Good job, good job!" the ringmaster bustled, slapping the pumpkin and the torch juggler on the back. "Take a break for now!" He nodded at the witch with a cheerful wink. "Good you three, those tickets are selling nicely!!"

"Really?" the witch asked, looking hopeful. The Ringmaster nodded.

"If you sell them well, I'll hire you permanently!"

"Allen-kun! Alphonse-kun!" The pumpkin and the torch juggler looked over to the doorway, to see a hooded Lenalee and Timcampy resting on her shoulder. She gave them a small smile, and they followed her outside, leaving Miranda inside to sell tickets.

After a lot of thinking on the matter of Miranda's innocence, they decided that the clock reacted strongly with Miranda's pessimism, so they were hoping that by making her positive, it would stop the abnormalty.

Allen and Alphonse sat down beside Lenalee, Alphonse wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Ahh, those torches are hot!" he exclaimed, smiling. Allen glanced at him.

"You should be more careful; you might hurt yourself if you get close to them."

Al shook his head. "It's been so long since I felt the heat of fire; don't worry, I'll be fine."

Allen cocked his head, the pumpkin seemingly frowning as Al turned to Lenalee. "We haven't heard anything from the akuma. Let's hope everything goes well."

Allen shook his head. "That's what you said last time, too," he pointed out, and Al shook his head.

Lenalee sighed and rested her head in her hands. "Um, yeah…in these past three days, we've already been fired from five jobs…" She watched Allen balance upside down on the large ball. "Actually, Allen, you're really good at street performing," she added, watching him balance easily.

The pumpkin head seemed to smile. "When I was a kid, I used to be a clown," Allen explained, twisting so that he was balancing on one hand. "My foster parent was a performer, so I had to perform with him for a living. I never thought I'd be able to use these skills as an exorcist, though," he said thoughtfully.

Lenalee clapped her hands. "So you must've lived in so many different countries! That must be so nice…"

Allen flipped back up so that he was sitting on the ball instead of doing a handstand. "It sounds nice, but we barely got by." He looked at Alphonse. "What about you? Where'd you learn to juggle?"

Al smiled. "After a certain period of time in my life, I wanted to do something with my hands, since I hadn't been able to do much with them earlier. Niisan thought it was a ridiculous idea at first, but I wanted to learn it. And eat some apple pie," he added with a grin (_A/N: Al's talking about when he was a suit of armor, but of course, Lenalee and Allen don't realize this)_. "But we came from Munich, Germany after our father had died." Al chuckled, "Niisan didn't like father very much. He still doesn't like him, even though he's dead." Al's expression grew wistful. "I wish I had another opportunity to meet him."

There was a moment's silence after that, and Al turned to Lenalee, his gray eyes curious. "What about you, Lenalee? When'd you join the church?"

Lenalee smiled. "I've been a part of the church as long as I can remember," she said, sighing. "My niisan and I are orphans; our parents were killed by akuma. When it was discovered that I was compatible with the dark boots, a member of the church took me away." Her expression grew sad and dark. "Separated from my niisan…my only living relative…not allowed to anywhere of my own free will…at first, the place was like a prison. I tried to get away several times, but in the end, they had to strap me down. They thought I had gone mad…" a trace of a tear was in her eye, and hesitantly, Alphonse put his hand on her back and began to rub it comfortingly. She flashed him a grateful look before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I wanted to die so badly…but then Niisan came…and I was so happy…We spent three years apart from each other. Komui Niisan entered into the Black Order for my sake and became the 'Science Department Supervisor'."

Allen sat back. "Wow…Komui's so cool…" he paused for a moment. "Even though he's like _that._"

Lenalee giggled. "Yeah…yeah, like _that._" She smiled at Alphonse and Allen. "Because of that, I'm fighting for my niisan."

Allen folded his arms. "Siblings, huh…? Must be nice…"  
Al shook his head. "Sometimes they are. I know for a fact that Niisan's a handful—he's always so messy, and he's sometimes a little rough with people, but I know that he's a kind person, despite what we've been through…"

"What did you go throu—"

"Ah! Hey—that pumpkin!" Allen was cut off in the middle of his question as a girl with spiky blue-tinged hair and, striped socks, a pumpkin-head umbrella, and a lollipop walked up. "Where do you get a ticket for "The Pumpkin and the Witch"?"

Allen was immediately by her side, eagerly leading her in the right direction. "Welcome! Tickets are riiiight here~!!" He waved to Lenalee and Alphonse. "Lenalee, Alphonse-san, gotta get back to work!"

"Good luck!" Lenalee called cheerfully as she watched Allen push the girl away.

"WHAT?!!" The four of them stopped at the shout, and Allen looked up from his escort.

The Ringmaster stood over Miranda, his face a furious mask. "The money got stolen by a pickpocket?!! YOU IDIOT!!"

"So-so sorry…" Miranda whimpered, cowing away from him.

Allen blinked, and bowed to the girl. "Excuse me, ma'am," he said politely, before heading over to Miranda and kneeling down beside her. Alphonse came to join them moments later.

"Miranda-san!" Allen exclaimed, and Miranda looked up, teary-eyed.

"Allen-kun…I'm so sorry! While I was dealing with another customer, the bag with the ticket money got…"

"What did he look like?" Alphonse asked urgently, scanning the area.

"A man with a brown top and long hair…he ran that way…" Miranda said, pointing, and Allen looked over at Lenalee.

"Lenalee!"  
"I'll take the rooftops!" the female exorcist cried, already dashing along the tiled roofs.

Allen took of the pumpkin head, and smiled at Miranda. "Don't worry, we'll catch him," he said kindly, and he took off through the crowd, not even noticing the blue-haired girl he was escorting earlier.

Alphonse placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Its fine, Miranda, we all make mistakes," he said gently.

Tears fell down the German woman's face as she looked around her. Everywhere else, people were giving her cold looks, frowning.

The Ringmaster stared down at her, his expression dark and stony. "Useless!" he growled, and Miranda whimpered.

"I knew it…" she whispered, and Alphonse looked up. "In the end, I'm completely useless…trying my best…like a fool…I've had enough of this…" she cried, and Al gripped her shoulder tighter as tears began to course down her face. "Why am I always like this?! Why is my clock the innocence?! Why am I…?"

The girl with spiky blue hair approached her and crouched down before her. "So your clock is the innocence…" she said, licking the lollipop.

Alphonse started. "How do you kno—!!" A man behind him knocked him out with a crowbar, and the girl giggled, watching the dark blonde fall unconscious.

"Good work," she told the disguised akuma.

* * *

Further into the town, Allen and Lenalee were chasing after the man that stole the ticket money.

"Lenalee, there!" Allen called, and she nodded.

"Right!"

They followed him through many alleys, and soon managed to corner him. Allen panted, and was about to speak when his eye activated, and he was suddenly seeing the soul of an akuma.

The man's form began to shed, and an akuma was slowly taking its place. Allen ground his teeth (_A/N: Allen, you're going to ruin your teeth like that…sorry, continue)_ in frustration. "Damn it…it's a trap!!"

The akuma leered at them. _**"She has taken that female…She has taken that female you were protecting…and the boy, too…Mistress Rhode has taken them…**_"

Allen's eyes widened, and in a far away apartment, in a bare spot where a clock used to be, a blue-haired girl stood there, writing on the wall with dark, vivid blood.

"Rhode…?" he asked, his silver blue eyes wide with surprise, shock, and confusion.

In the far away apartment, the words _**"Fuck you, exorcist!**_" were written in warm, dark, red blood.

* * *

**D3ath: Well, that was the end of THAT chapter! (grins) If you hadn't noticed, Vianka-chan and I co-wrote the dialogues in the beginning and end of this (I SWEAR I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THE WHOLE STRIPPING THING!! I AM STRICTLY AGAINST STRIPPING, AND I WILL SERIOUSLY SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP THEIR ASSES THAT IT WILL CONNECT WITH WHATEVER THEY CALL THEIR BRAIN THE NEXT TIME THEY DO!!)**

**Ed: Eeeep! (covers certain area)**

**Al: niisan…I'm scared!**

**Allen: me too…she's worse than Cross-sensei…**

**Ed: (paling)…and Izumi-sensei…**

**D3ath: Oh, and much candy to Vianka-chan too, for helping me come up with ideas for the omakes!

* * *

**

_**Omake**_

Situation: Kain Fuery sent to the Black Order because of his technical skills…

Kain Fuery gulped as he stared at the large, gothic-styled building. It was dark and dreary, and he dreaded what was inside. It was worse than the battlefields—no, _grandmother's house._

Slowly, he stepped before the gate, and suddenly the gate sprang to life, scaring the young, black-haired, bespectacled man out of his wits. "_**X-RAY EXAMINATION!!!**_" It boomed, sending the young Second Lieutenant (he'd been promoted) into near hysterics.

"_**CLEAR!!"**_ The gatekeeper roared, and Fuery sighed in relief as the gates began to open. But then he paled.

It was what was inside of it that he was dreading…

Slowly, he took a step, and another, and another, until…

He found himself in a large and spacious hall, brightly lit, cheery-looking, and a friendly-looking guy waiting for him.

"Welcome to the Black Order!" the man said, extending a hand towards the young military man. "I'm Komui, the Head of the Science Department and your supervisor."

Kain Fuery studied the man. He certainly looked friendly enough, with his white beret and stylish black hair. Even his glasses looked friendly. He nodded, and shook hands with Komui.

"Kain Fuery," he said, stepping back and saluting. Komui waved his hands airily.

"This isn't a military facility, you don't have to salute," he said cheerfully, and Fuery nodded.

"Huh? Sergeant Fuery? What are you doing here?" Fuery turned around, and spotted Ed standing there, accompanied by a dark blonde and a white-haired boy, his arms laden with food while a yellow thing rested on the crown of his head. The dark blonde had stormy gray eyes, and he seemed familiar for some reason.

"Major Elric sir! What are you doing here?" Fuery asked, saluting sharply. Ed grinned at him, embarrassed as the dark blonde beside him stifled a laugh. The white-haired boy and Komui looked at them questioningly.

"You know him, Edward?" the white-haired boy asked. It was the dark blonde who answered.

"Yeah—Niisan used to be a part of the military, and Sergeant Fuery was there…" he studied the pins on Fuery's uniform. "But you're a second Lieutenant now, aren't you?" he asked, and Fuery recognized the voice.

"Alphonse? You—you—!!"

Al grinned. "Yes, we did it. Good to see you again."

Komui grabbed Fuery's arm. "Well, let's go get you 'checked up', shall we?"

"Huh? Uh—okay…."

Moments later…

"AUUUUUGHH!!!!!!!"

Ed, Al, and Allen sweatdropped as they listened to Fuery's shriek. "I wish Komui would tell them…" Allen sighed, watching the glowing Hevlaska at the very bottom of the room pick up Fuery.

Ed snorted. "Poor guy, he's probably shitting in his pants right now."

"Niisan!"

"Looks like it," Allen said, peering down.

Fuery decided that he never wanted to work there again, never ever. He was even more set on it when he saw his first job:

Filing and cleaning Komui's office.

* * *

**D3ath: We were discussing on what would happen if Fuery were transferred to the Black Order. Figured that he wouldn't like it that much. ^^;  
**

**Vianka: I thought of that one! To be continued!**

**Al: please review! **

**Allen: and thanks for reading!**

**Ed: Finally, it's over…**

**D3ath: AND TWENTY-THREE FRIGGIN' PAGES, DAMMIT!! BE HAPPY!!  
**


	9. The First Mission, Part III

**D3ath: Yosh! Another installment of Alchemic Innocence! Ergh…(topples over)**

**Ed: ignore her—she ate too much candy last night.**

**Al: Niisan! That's so mean!**

**Allen: But she didn't eat that much…**

**D3ath: Just because you eat fifty times the amount I do doesn't mean that everyone else does, Allen. **

**Ed: (bored) Since D3ath doesn't want to do it this time…(and nobody else wants to, either) thanks, **_**Yami066, nellchan0013, Sarah, Ferret Luv Fish, and DemonRaily**_**. Special thanks to DemonRaily, for sending us the episodes.**

**D3ath: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU—nragh…(runs to bathroom)**

**Al: We're extremely grateful for the episodes—D3ath-san was so happy.**

**Allen: She threw a party…with lots of food! :D**

**Mustang: Since I was forced into doing this…she doesn't own us. End of story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

—_**The Rewinding Town—**_

There were no ceilings, windows, or doors. All around them was an inky blackness and striped walls with a tiled floor. All around them, dolls and candles floated in the air, giving off a sinister atmosphere in the darkening gloom.

"You can't Rhode-sama! Bad, bad!"

A pumpkin-headed umbrella floated around Camelot Rhode, nagging and chastising her. "Earl-sama is not going to be pleased if you skip school to do whatever you want!"

She scowled and tugged down on the hood of the exorcist jacket she was wearing. "Shut up; be quiet, umbrella," she said grumpily, pouting.

"Um…please…!" Rhode looked up at the frightened Miranda Lotto—her hands were nailed to the grandfather clock, blood trickling from the holes made from the sharp metal. The glass of the clock was cracked from the nails, and Miranda was in great agony, kneeling beside the clock while her hands were pinned to the glass and metal contraption. Her face was wan, pale, and drawn tight from the pain and fright she was experiencing, and her eyes were almost lifeless as stray locks of her hair hung about her face. "…Let me go…" she moaned, and Rhode blew a bubble with her gum as she watched the German woman with an almost bored expression on her face. She glanced over at the other occupant of the area, a young blonde pinned to the wall with his arms spread out, almost like a crucifixion. His head hung down, and was unmoving as she watched him for a few minutes. Her bubble popped, and she spoke.

"If you die, I'll let you go."

* * *

—_**In Town—**_

There was an explosion as the akuma lunged forward, a demonic grin on its face as the resulting impact sent debris flying. Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand as she ran, yanking him backwards with the power of her dark boots. The akuma inhaled, and shot out a steady stream of ice._** "Ice Fire!"**_

Allen's foot skidded as it came in contact with the newly formed ice. "Whoa?!!" He slipped, and his shoulder collided with the ground as Lenalee landed smoothly beside him.

The entire area around them was covered in ice, from the frozen water they were standing on, to the sharp icicles hanging above them. Even a little cat that was walking along a railing was frozen, its entire being covered in the crystallized water.

"Everything's frozen!" Lenalee exclaimed as Allen sat bolt upright, shivering and rubbing his forearms.

"C-cold!!"

Lenalee looked up, and studied the boy. "Allen, where's your coat…?" she asked, after a minute of close examination.

Shivering, Allen grinned, embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head. "I left it back where we worked…"

The akuma leered, leaning in. _**"Let's go, exorcists,"**_ it taunted as it melted two areas in the floor. From the melted water, there rose two more akuma, the ones Allen and Alphonse had fought earlier.

"_**Let's see how long you'll last in the negative 100 degrees temperature,"**_ the cacti-akuma said, smirking.

All three lunged forward. _**"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!"**_

Allen closed his eyes. _'Miranda…Alphonse…'_ In his mind, he ran over the words the akuma spoke earlier.

'Mistress Rhode took them…'

'_Damn it, I'll have to concentrate on attacking the akuma and nothing else,'_ he thought sourly to himself as he activated his weapon. He hefted his claw, his face murderous and intent on slaying the akuma. "Pitiful akuma," he said slowly, "I will save your souls."

And he lunged.

The sickle-akuma raised its scythes and swung, sending sharp razors flying towards Allen as the white-haired boy attacked. Just as he was about to block the blow, Lenalee darted in, kicking all the blasts away and smirking challengingly at the akuma. "Come fight me!" she exclaimed, darting towards the akuma. The akuma stumbled back.

Allen lifted his arm, and it began to glow a bright white light as a cross formed on the palm of his claw. "Cross grave!!" he shouted, and immediately the other two akuma were emblazoned with a white light in the shape of a cross. The cross exploded, and they were sent flying back, colliding with the wall behind them as they became acquainted with it.

"_**Damn you…"**_ the cacti-akuma growled, pushing itself up. It opened its mouth, _**"Voice of pain!!"**_

The ice beneath Allen's feet cracked, and he jumped out of the way as it collapsed underneath him. At that very moment, however, the other akuma he was fighting attacked.

"Freeze!"

Ice crept up Allen's foot, and he grunted as he struggled to remove his leg from the ice that now covered it. It burned him, and he fought back a yelp as he pulled, when a thought struck him. _'Their attacks are more coordinated than before…!!'_

The ice-akuma swooped in for the final kill, opening its mouth. _**"ICE FIRE!!"**_ The ice completely engulfed the white-haired boy, thus distracting Lenalee from her opponent.

"ALLEN-KUN!!" she screamed as she watched Allen fall, completely burned and battered, lifeless. "ALLEN!!"

She turned her back for one split second, an advantage in which the akuma took immediately. They leered at her as they darted in from behind her, and her eyes widened in shock as everything grew black…

* * *

Allen slowly opened his eyes, the silver-blue pupils irises and black pupils adjusting to the blackness that seemed to surround him. Nearby, a few candles and dolls floated, defying all laws of gravity.

He slowly became aware of the intense pain in his innocence weapon, and his dead eyes widened slightly as he realized what was going on. The cacti-akuma nailing metal spikes through his arm into the wall behind him hummed slightly as it set about its task, hammering the final nail in place. Allen's eyes remained dull as he watched the akuma leave, and dimly, he realized that he was in an unfamiliar territory. _'…Where am I…?'_ He looked up and saw Rhode standing with her back to him, wearing his exorcist jacket, facing a high-backed chair with the other two akuma next to her.

"Al…len…" he perked up a little at the sound of his name, and slowly, he looked over with dead eyes at Miranda, who was still nailed to her clock. Blood now dripped from the bottom of the clock to the floor, and red rivulets ran down from her hands. "Allen…"

Life returned to his eyes, and he jerked upright as he stared at the German woman, thoroughly shocked. "Miranda…!" Her tried to get up, but the pain in his arm returned. "Ow!" he looked over at his arm, and it finally hit him as he stared at his nailed arm. The pain washed over him in waves, and he gritted his teeth as he struggled to get free. The cacti-akuma noticed him and leered at him as the others' voices reached his ears.

"Yes, black definitely looks good on you…"

"Rhode-sama, why are you making her look pretty?"

"Weapons like you guys wouldn't understand…

"…an exorcist doll is a rarity, you know." Allen's eyes widened in shock as he understood what was going on, and he struggled to get free, his silver-blue eyes fixed on the figure before him, wearing his jacket. The figure turned, and she noticed him, popping her gum as she grinned and waved at him. "You're awake?"

His eyes fixed on the lifeless figure of Lenalee, and he gasped. Her eyes were completely dull, void of any flicker of life as she sat there. Her ponytails were made into curls, and they framed her delicate heart-shaped face as her pale hands rested on the arms of the chair. She was wearing a gothic-styled dress, completely black, and she didn't even twitch as Rhode placed a hand on the exorcist's arm.

Allen struggled forward. "LENALEE!!!"

"Don't struggle…" came a hoarse whisper from his right, and he jerked around to see Alphonse in the same situation as his, pale from the loss of blood, both arms pinned up against the walls. "Just wait…" Al whispered, his head down. "They think I'm still unconscious, but I almost have these nails out…" Allen gritted his teeth as he whirled back to Rhode and Lenalee.

The Ice-akuma cackled. _**"You better watch what you say—she's Rhode-sama's doll now!"**_

Rhode hugged Lenalee, smiling happily. "So you're called Lenalee? What a cute name!"

To add insult to injury, and cacti-akuma leaned forward. _**"She fought desperately to protect you,"**_ it laughed, and Allen narrowed his eyes in frustration, but they soon shot up in recognition as he saw who exactly Rhode was.

"You-you're the little girl who came to buy a ticket earlier…!! You're 'Rhode'…? _Why are you with the akuma…?_" _'I don't see the soul of an akuma…'_ he thought as he stared at her, and she giggled, obviously enjoying his confusion and shock. "You're not an akuma…what are you?!!"

Her next words chilled him to the bone.

"I'm a human."

Rhode frowned at his expression. "What's with that face?" she asked, walking up to him. "Can't humans be friends with akuma?" she asked, shrugging.

"Akuma…are weapons made by the Earl to kill humans…they target humans…" Allen gasped, staring at her, and she giggled again.

"Weapons can be used to kill other humans, right?" Rhode took another step forward, and her skin color darkened. "The Earl of Millennium is my brother," she said, and Allen stared at her in shock. "We are the chosen ones," she said, and black crosses began to appear on her forehead. "You exorcists don't know anything, do you?" she taunted as her hair color darkened. "You are the chosen ones of a false God." She licked her thumb, her transformation complete. Golden eyes stared out at him, evil and uncaring. "We are the true apostles chosen by God; Noah's family."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Allen's right—Alphonse was clearly listening as he slowly eased out the nails.

Allen gaped in horror and shock, "Noah's…family…?

"Human…?!"

"SHHHHH!" Allen jumped as the umbrella leaped (_A/N: Er—flew_) in, circling frantically around Rhode, who was wearing a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "Rhode-sama, shhhhhhhh! You're not supposed to talk about the family with clueless outsiders!!"

"Eh? Why?"

"You just _**can't**_!! And besides, the Earl hasn't planned a scenario with you and these people!!!" The umbrella began spazzing out. "Not only do you go and take me out without asking permission, you go and do this without telling anyone!! Earl-sama is going to spank you!!"

"The Earl of Millennium isn't going to do something like that to me," Rhode said in a completely deadpanned voice as the umbrella behind her screamed in frustration. She smirked, "I'm just giving the story a dramatic flare, to make things more interesting," she said, leaning against Lenalee and stroking her hair. "Something like this isn't going to affect the Millennium Earl's scenario."

With a shout, Alphonse yanked his arms away from the wall, tearing down the wallpaper and leaping towards Rhode with a tremendous fury, at the same time Allen stood, removing the nails from his arm.

Easily, Rhode knocked Alphonse away and into the far wall, where he collided with a grunt, and he slid down the wall, gritting his teeth in pain. Allen sat down, his arm throbbing from his actions, and Rhode crouched down before him.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked, glancing over at the fallen Alphonse. She turned back to Allen. "You don't believe that I'm human?"

She leaned forward and hugged him.

Allen tensed up immediately as she spoke into his ear, squeezing him tightly. "Warm, aren't I?" she purred, giggling slightly as she felt him jerk in surprise. "Isn't this what it feels like to touch another human?"

Allen's claw was suddenly behind her, and he gritted his teeth. "Even though you're the same as other humans…why?!!"

She grabbed his hand, and he cursed. "Damn…"

She giggled insanely, shoving his arm up with tremendous force. "The same?!" she laughed, giving him a wicked smile. "Not quite." She yanked his arm down onto her face, completely tearing off her face as she fell back. Allen stared, and Alphonse struggled to get up, staring at the ghastly scene before him.

"Wha…?!! To yourself…?!!" Allen croaked out, unable to breathe as he watched the horrendous scene with wide eyes and a pale face.

Suddenly, Rhode's dark hand latched onto his collar, and he watched with surprise and horror as she pulled herself up, bringing her torn face in close to his. He shied away, and she laughed. "We are the supermen that inherited the genes of Noah, mankind's oldest people." Her face started to regenerate, and Allen didn't see the nail she held in her other hand. "We're different from you lowlifes."

She stabbed him in the eye.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!!!"**

Allen's scream echoed throughout the enclosed area, and Rhode giggled as she pulled the nail back and started to lap up the blood that dripped from the nail, watching as her face continued to regenerate.

"Allen-san!" Alphonse yelled, and he struggled to pull himself up.

"Ah…ahahahahahaha!" she laughed, and Allen's bloody arm gripped at his face as blood poured down from his left eye, his cursed eye. She placed her hands on her hips, grinning at the bloody, disheveled boy before her. "I don't think anything of killing insignificant human beings," she sang, tilting her head as she observed the tortured boy before her. "I just haaate this world, full of these worthless beings. You should all just die and go away." She ducked as Alphonse's punch flew over her head, and she flicked him in the forehead, sending him flying back. She licked the blood off her fingers. "You know, God…He wishes for this world to come to an end…that's why he rewarded the Millennium Earl and us with these akuma…"

Allen slowly stood, and his arm began to ripple. Alphonse watched, staring at Allen's arm as it began to take shape. _'His arm…it's like its trying to form his feelings…!!'_ It formed into a gun, the barrel where his hand would've been, and he gripped it instinctively, bringing it up to aim it at Rhode's face.

"That isn't God's will…" he growled, and he brought his face up, full of murderous intent, "_**IT'S THE DEVIL'S!!"**_

Rhode shrugged. "Who cares? Either way is fine."

That was the final straw.

Alphonse Elric clapped his hands together with such force that blood spurted out of the holes in his arms, but he didn't care as he slammed them against the ground, sending a line of deadly spikes headed Rhode's way as Allen lunged forward.

Suddenly, the akuma were all around her, and Rhode giggled. "You can't kill me," she said, and she watched with a smile as both boys were thrown back into the walls with tremendous force, resulting in an explosion from the akumas' combined powers. "Are three akuma too much for you?"

"ALLEN!! ALPHONSE!!!" Miranda screamed, watching from her vantage point of the clock, and Rhode switched her attention to the young German woman from the fallen boys.

Miranda saw Rhode looking at her, and she paled drastically, looking almost sick as she realized what Rhode was going to do. "N-no…" she moaned, trying to lean back from the girl. "Help…!!" Tears coursed down from Miranda's face, and she struggled to get away.

Rhode smiled evilly, and lifted her finger to point it at the sky. Behind her, hundreds of sharpened candles floated up.

"You too…it's about time that I 'released' you too…" She pointed at Miranda, and the candles flew towards her frightened and tear-streaked face.

Suddenly, a wall formed in front of her, and both Allen and Alphonse were kneeling before her, covering her as the candles that managed to break through Al's wall peppered them.

Miranda looked up, startled, into Allen and Alphonse's blood-streaked faces, both contorted in pain as the candles embedded themselves into the two boys. "Allen! Alphosne!" Miranda sobbed, shaken, and they pulled the nails out of her hands with a grunt.

Frantically, she crawled away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pressed herself flat against the wall, her chest heaving, but she stopped when she saw that the two young men hadn't moved. "Allen…? Alphonse…?"

They were unmoving. "Allen?! Alphonse?!" Her thin frame started to shake, and she subconsciously gripped the wall. "Don't…don't die…Allen, Alphonse…don't die…!!"

"It's…it's all right…" Her eyes widened considerably at Alphonse's whisper, and she stopped crying as she watched them fall forward, unable to keep up any longer. Her bloody hands shook considerably, and she gripped harder, blood pouring out.

The akuma watched her with interest.

"What now, wench?" Rhode asked, watching with flat eyes. Miranda was now crouched over the two boys, her arms wrapped around them as uncontrollable tears rolled down her thin face. She was shaking tremendously, and she gave a high-pitched, frightened giggle. "Ha…haha…What am I really doing…? But…but…"

"_**Humans can't do anything!!"**_ the cacti-akuma cackled, finishing her statement.

The grandfather clock tolled, and began to glow.

"But…" Miranda said slowly, as a golden dome began to surround her and the two young men. _'The reason that I'm no good…Even though I can't do anything well, I'll attempt it anyways…Even though I decide not to try it anymore, I regret it, and I end up trying again…after all, I can't do anything right…it's better if I don't try at all…I'm an idiot, aren't I?'_ Her hair flew loose from the tight bun as a golden barrier flew up around them, and Alphonse flinched, the golden light bringing far worse memories to mind as he stared at it.

"_Alphonse!!! DAMMIT, GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!!! HE'S MY ONLY BROTHER!!!"_

"_Let's bring mom back to life, Al!"_

"_Sorry, I could only transmute your soul with my right arm…"_

Allen and Miranda were unaware of the expression on Al's face as they stared at the barrier, and Miranda looked at it, confused.

'_Huh? I wonder what this is…'_ She looked around, searching. _'I can feel something there…'_ Her eyes fell onto the clock, and she looked at it, wide-eyed. _'The clock…?'_ "Innocence…?"

A cross appeared on the clock face, and the wooden paneling disappeared, leaving only the face of the clock, which expanded and hovered over the small group. The swirling golden barrier expanded and reached up to enclose over them, and Al stiffened, pulling himself free from Miranda's grasp. It felt too much like _that_…the black grip of the gate…

Small clocks began to come out of his wounds and the floor, and he watched, transfixed as his wounds healed up, but he still couldn't get over the initial fright he was feeling as he stared at the golden light around him. Soon, all of the small clocks disappeared into the large one, and all his wounds were gone.

Allen sat up, and Miranda's face registered shock as she jerked away. He looked at himself in confusion, obviously wondering how the hell he was perfectly fine when he had been stabbed several times.

"Allen, you can move?!" Miranda asked, and she looked over at Al. "Alphonse! You too?!"

Allen looked up at her. "Miranda…" he smiled. "I see…so you were compatible after all…"

Outside the barrier, the akuma were faced with a dilemma. "_**What? What is this?!"**_

"_**Rhode-sama, you think we can try to touch this?"**_ The ice-akuma reached out, and slammed its fist against the clock-barrier, screaming as something shot out, tearing its hand off. _**"RHODE-SAMA!!"**_

Rhode sat next to Lenalee, resting on the arm of the chair, her eyes widening slightly as a large claw shot towards her and Lenalee. Swiftly, she jumped off, but she was not the target being pursued. The claw wrapped around Lenalee, and shot back to the barrier, dragging her in. Rhode landed, surprised as she watched the hand disappear. "Rhode-sama!"

"That guy's hand…" she said slowly in amazement. "The wounds healed…"

Inside the barrier, Allen knelt before Lenalee, shaking her slightly. "Lenalee!" he felt her wrist, inspecting it.

"There are no visible wounds," Al murmured, kneeling down beside the white-haired boy. Allen shot a grateful look to the boy, but stopped when he noticed something. Al was still pale, and his hands were clenched tight and shaking, his stormy gray eyes holding an almost _haunted_ look in them.

"Alphonse…?"

"She'll be fine," the boy said calmly, sweat rolling down the side of his face. He felt Lenalee's pulse. "She's alive, so if we assume that the sound wave attack from that one akuma reached her nervous system, then it would cause nerve paralysis…"

Allen looked down, a frown creasing his face, thinking about Al's discomfort, when he noticed something in Lenalee's hand. "She's holding onto something…?"

"Allen, Alphonse, how is Lenalee…?" Miranda asked tearfully, clasping her hands together.

Allen blinked and smiled up at the German woman. "She'll be fine," he said cheerfully, looking back at her. "If she's in this space…" As if on cue, small clocks began to escape from Lenalee's body, especially from her head. Her eyes flickered, and slowly opened, and she looked between the three people surrounding her. "Huh?"

Al breathed a sigh of relief as Miranda smiled in relief. Allen stood. "Lenalee!"

She opened her hand, and something small and yellow shot out of her hand to collide with Allen's face. "GAH!"

Allen gripped Timcampy by the wings, a red indenture on his face as he glared at the yellow golem. "Timcampy! Why did you leap out from there…?!"

Lenalee was busy looking around. "Huh? You're okay?" She shook her head. "Ah, at the same time you were attacked, he broke into pieces. I've been holding onto them all this time…Eh…what happened to me? Where is this place?" she looked down. "What's with these clothes…?" she noticed Al's clammy face. "Alphonse-kun? What's wrong?"

Al jerked as if he had been hit. "Ah—no—it's nothing…" he grew quiet again, and Lenalee frowned.

"Alphonse-kun…"

"He's been like that since the barrier went up…" Allen whispered to her, and she nodded, shooting Al a glance that clearly said, 'We'll talk later.'

"So, what is this barrier?" she asked, standing and looking around.

"We were saved by Miranda's innocence," Allen said, smiling, and Miranda looked up, startled.

"Eh? B-by m-me…? I did…?"

Timcampy perched on Allen's left hand as he looked up at the giant floating clock. "This innocence that you awakened sucked away the time that we got injured by the attacks," Allen explained with a smile. He turned back to her with a smile. "Thank you, Miranda!"

Miranda froze, and a tear rolled down her face.

"_**You bastards, come on out!!"**_ the ice-akuma shouted, blowing ice-fire onto the barrier in an attempt to break through. Lenalee glared up at it, and kicked up, creating a small whirlwind.

"Enbu Kirikaze!!!" The gust tore out of the barrier, slamming into the akuma with tremendous force.

"_**The wind is coming from the female exorcist we fought earlier!!"**_ one of the akuma screeched as it was thrown about.

"Damn it! I can't see anything!!"

Rhode just sat there, bored.

"_**Where are you, exorcists?!!"**_ the cacti-akuma shouted.

A barrel of a gun and a black-booted foot slammed into his head. "Right here," Allen Walker said in a dangerous voice, charging up his cannon. There was an explosion as he shot, and Rhode stood, grinning as Allen looked up at her.

"Ehh~~…Exorcists sure are interesting," she said, looking on with an interested smile.

Lenalee and Alphonse appeared by Allen's side, Lenalee's boots glowing, Al carrying his metal staff as all three glared up at her.

"Come on and fight us, Rhode!" Allen shouted.

Rhode giggled. "Oh my, oh my…what did those guys do to become so lively…?" her gaze fell upon the barrier. "Is it because that Miranda person is compatible…? I don't know how she did it, but it looks like that woman completely revitalized them."

Inside the barrier, Miranda struggled to keep herself upright and from crying as Allen's words echoed through her mind. _'Thank you…'_

She gripped at her heart as the clock began to draw her energy away.

Lenalee looked up at Rhode. "Allen, Alphonse, who's that child? It's that child we met at the theater…right?" Her eyes widened as a thought struck her. "Akuma?!"

Allen looked down. "……no…"

"Human," Al said simply, glaring up at Rhode.

"A, L, L, E, N…" Rhode said, writing Allen's name in the air. Under her hand, faint letters glowed. "Allen, the one who can see the souls of the akuma," she said, giggling at Allen's startled glance. "Interesting…I decided that if I were to get involved with anyone, it were to be with you."

"Hey, you," she said, glancing down at the ice-akuma. The akuma looked up. "Self-destruct."

"Eh?!"

Rhode tapped the umbrella on the head. "Umbrella, count down from ten."

"Te-ten. Nine. Eight—"

"_**Wait, Rhode-sama, not-not that…!"**_ the akuma said, panicking.

"—Seven—"

"I've finally evolved this far—"

"—Six. Five—"

The akuma's eyes widened. "_**UGH! RHODE-SAMA!!"**_

"Hey, what are you up to?!" Allen shouted, glaring up at Rhode.

"You know…" she said, smiling, "if you break an akuma without destroying it with innocence…for instance, if you force an akuma to self destruct, then its soul will disappear into dark matter. Did you know that?"

"—Four. Three—"

Allen gasped, jerking back as he realized what would happen. "And then you can't save it!!!" Rhode cackled, laughing at the look on Allen's face.

"—Two—"

"STOP IT!!" Allen screamed, lunging forward.

"Allen, NO!" Lenalee shrieked, both she and Al darting forward to grab him. "YOU WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME!!"

'_Before it explodes…destroy it!'_ Allen thought frantically, readying his gun.

"One."

There was a huge explosion, and before Allen's eyes, the akuma exploded, just as Alphonse and Lenalee pulled him back. No one else Allen would see, and he watched the soul crying for pity and help as it spiraled away to disappear into dark matter.

Rhode laughed as the three collided to the ground, and Allen's eye throbbed before bursting and bleeding, blood pouring out of the socket and out of the scars on his face. He hissed in pain, bringing his hand up instinctively to cover it.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried, and he froze.

"Damn…" Allen muttered, and he swung about, turning on Lenalee and Alphonse. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!!"

Anger contorted on Lenalee and Al's countenances, and both swung at the same time.

Al's fist shook as Lenalee's open hand was held before her. Allen gaped in surprise and shock, his hand flying up to touch the spot where he was both punched and slapped. Lenalee glared at him, tears threatening to spill.

"BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS!!" she shouted, standing up and clenching her fists.

Rhode laughed, applauding. "Great, great! Running headfirst into the explosion, you're even more amusing than I imagined!!"

Allen got up and glared at the Noah. "You…"

Rhode held up a finger and pointed at the barrier. "But are you sure it's alright, with that woman over there?"

The sickle-akuma still attacked the barrier, throwing scythes at it. Swiftly, Alphonse blocked all of the attacks, and Lenalee kicked it through the face, destroying it smoothly and efficiently.

Rhode landed on the ground behind Allen, walking away. "Well, you destroyed it! Well, let's call it quits for now. Ah~a, that was more fun than I expected it to be," she commented cheerily, slinging an indignant umbrella over her shoulder. Before her, a heart-shaped door burst from the ground, a crown on the top of it, black and red checkered. "Bye~."

A gun pressed against the back of her head, and she didn't even flinch, much less turn around to look at Allen's furious expression.

She smiled. "You're so nice, Allen," she chuckled. "You hate me too, don't you? Don't shoot.

"Your hand is also a weapon, Allen." His eyes flew open with shock, his entire frame shaking, and he gritted his teeth as she stepped towards the door, opening it.

"But an exorcist crying because an akuma disappeared is a big no-no." She stepped through the door, and it began to close. "If you act like that, no one will like you." She smirked and glanced back. "Let's play again sometime, Allen."

And the door shut and disappeared.

"Damn…"

Suddenly, everything around the exorcists began to collapse, and Allen looked around, hurrying towards Lenalee and Miranda. Alphonse was on the other side of the room, and he too was doing the same thing as Allen. "Miranda! Lenalee!!"

The floor collapsed, and they fell into darkness.

* * *

When he came to, Alphonse found himself reaching out towards the wall in Miranda's apartment, staring at the bloody words on the wall. "Huh?" he looked around, startled. "This place…it's Miranda-san's apartment…why…?"

Beside him, Allen groaned and pushed himself upright, Timcampy fluttering above him. "What are we—huh?" he looked around wildly. "That place we were before…where was that? What that—Rhode's power—"

"Allen? Alphonse?" They both looked up at Lenalee's shout. It came from down the hallway. "There's something wrong with Miranda!"

Immediately, both boys were on their feet and pelting down the hallway, to find Lenalee kneeling behind a shaking Miranda. The German woman was kneeling over, her face drawn as the clock continued to suck energy from her, still floating above her. Her breathing was ragged, and she fought to keep herself conscious.

"Miranda!" The boys chorused, and they dashed to her side.

"Stop using your power!" Allen warned, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If you keep this up, you'll strain your body's limits!"

"…I…can't…" they perked up at Miranda's croak. "If I stop…" The clocks around them suddenly started to fly towards them.

Allen looked up. "It's coming towards us?!"

Miranda's face was haggard. "If I stop, the injuries you received will return!" Tears dripped down her thin, dark face. She gripped her shoulders, uncontrollably shaking. "No…Although it's the first time anyone has said 'thank you' to me…this makes it meaningless, doesn't it?!"

Two hands rested on Miranda's shoulders. "Stop using the power," Alphonse said quietly. He smiled at her as she looked up. "Stop it, Miranda." A shiver ran down his back—he was telling her to stop for two reasons. The first one was to keep her from dying, the second one was because the golden light reminded him too much of the gate, and it was scaring the hell out of him.

"It's because of you that we're here now," Allen said kindly, not noticing Al's discomfort. "That is more than enough." He grinned and pointed to himself, suddenly cheerful. "I'll bear my own injuries. As long as I live, I'll be able to recover."

"That's right, Miranda," Lenalee added, and Al grinned.

"I've had worse," he said, nodding.

"Please stop…"

Miranda gritted her teeth, and stopped.

* * *

Downstairs, the clock tolled once, and the apartment manager looked up from his desk. "It's midnight already?" he asked, yawning and stretching. "Looks like the day is over."

The pounding of feet could be heard, and he looked up. "Hmm?"

Miranda appeared at his window, looking very much like a banshee from hell. "MANAGER!!"

He jumped. "WHA—Miranda?! W-what happened to you?!! What's that wound on your hand?!"

She was breathing heavily. "Call…call the doctor…

"People are injured!!"

In her apartment upstairs, three young teens sat there, unconscious and bleeding, in the boys' cases.

Outside, the snow began to fall.

* * *

—_**In the City of Mater—**_

Kanda was lying on the exorcist jacket, bandaged up as Toma rested wearily against a pillar. Ed leaned on a set of worn down steps, watching the doll and her human companion.

"A long time ago…a human child cried in Mater…the villagers persecuted that child. He was abandoned in this city, where ghosts were rumored to dwell," Lala began, holding hands with Guzol. She paused and shook her head, golden curls flying. "It had been 500 years since the citizens of Mater left…it wasn't the first time a human had wandered into this place. This was the sixth child…when I asked the five children before, "How about a song?" They attacked me all of a sudden. They shouted "Monster!" as they knocked me down…Even though I had only asked them for a song…so, if this child in front of me were to refuse, I would kill him, like the five before…" She smiled sadly and sighed. "I am a doll made by humans. To move for humans is the reason I exist." She smiled up at Guzol, and squeezed his hand gently. "But when I asked him to sing…he cried…and said that no one had ever sung for him before…"

'_With good reason,'_ Ed thought, looking up at Guzol's face. They did not notice his expression.

"So I sang to him. It's been eighty years since that day…Guzol has been with me ever since," Lala sighed, resting her head on his chest. Her expression grew sad. "Guzol will stop moving…his heartbeat has been growing quieter and quieter…let me be with him until the very end…once Guzol dies, I don't care what happens to me. In all of my 500 years, he has been the only to accept me as a doll." She looked up right into Ed's eyes. "Let me live with him until the end! Please!"

Ed looked down, thinking.

"No!"

Ed jerked upright as Kanda pulled himself up. "Wait until this old man dies?" Kanda snarled, glaring at the doll and her companion. "We can't grant this wish…we came here to protect the innocence!" Kanda's eyes shot over to the blonde sitting nearby. "Take the doll's heart, now!!"

Edward jerked backward, staring at the Japanese swordsman.

Kanda growled under his breath when he saw Ed's hesitation. "What did we come here for?!"

Ed's golden eyes widened in shock at what he must do.

"I—I can't do it…" he said, bowing his head. "I just can't…"

Kanda grabbed the exorcist jacket he was lying on and threw it at Edward with surprising force for someone so injured.

"This coat isn't a pillow for the wounded!" he snapped, and Edward deftly caught it. "It's the uniform of an exorcist!" He glared at the doll. "It's not even human!!"

Edward inhaled sharply, and his eyes narrowed, glaring at Kanda with such a ferocity that it took the man back.

"It's as every bit as human as my brother is," Edward snarled, clenching his fists. "If I say that she's not human, what would I say to my Al when I get back?!"

Suddenly, Kanda was walking past him, towards the doll. "Shut the hell up," he hissed, turning his attention to the doll. "There are sacrifices to be made in a war, rookie."

Ed stiffened, and Kanda advanced on the doll.

"Please! Don't take it!" the doll pleaded, and Guzol attempted to pull her away.

"Then I'll be the sacrifice," Ed said slowly, and everyone stopped to look at him. He whirled around to face Kanda with a furious scowl on his face. "Will it be enough that I'm the sacrifice? I've been one before," he growled, placing himself between Kanda's sword and the doll. "What the fuck, bastard, just let them stay together until they die. If that's not a problem, then why not?"

Kanda's eyes widened for a split second before he punched Edward on the cheek.

Edward grinned, rubbing the spot where he was hit. "You hit like a girl," he taunted. "My sensei hit harder, and she was a female!"

Kanda snarled, and he was about to hit again, when he suddenly collapsed.

"Kanda-san!" Toma cried, and Kanda glared up at Ed.

"How incredibly naïve…" he hissed. "Selling yourself out for some strangers…" Kanda's glare deepened. "Isn't there anything important to you?!!"

Ed scowled down at the fallen exorcist. "Of course. My brother. My friends back home, whom I'll probably never be able to see again. My honor. I don't want to see something like this happen again. I don't want another life taken away, not after what happened to me, Al, or anyone else who was wrapped up in our affairs, like Mom, Hughes, or Nina…" he gritted his teeth. "I can't just abandon them when they're right in front of me, bastard. I'm protecting everything I can!!"

The doll's eyes widened, and Edward looked back, only to stop cold at the sight that lay before him.

The doll and Guzol were impaled on a long metal blade, partly formed into a hand as they pierced through the two of them. They were swiftly dragged back, and thrown into the far wall.

Ed's golden eyes widened, and a vengeful fire leapt into them. He stood, his fists shaking as they clenched.

The akuma burst from the sand beneath them, and it laughed cruelly as it held up a broken Lala, a bloody Guzol still planted on its hand as it held up the innocence. _**"I got the innocence!!!"**_ It tore Guzol and Lala off of its hands, and threw them away carelessly.

Guzol reached towards Lala weakly, his eyes on her unmoving and broken face. "La…la…"

The akuma held up the innocence before its eyes. _**"Ooh, so this is the innocence!!"**_

The ground around Edward rippled, and he stood there amidst a raging chaos of sand, metal, and stone. His eyes were murderous, and his lips were drawn back, almost looking as if he were about to bite the akuma, displaying his teeth.

"Return it. Return that innocence," he snarled, his hands still at his side. Kanda stared at the blonde, his eyes wide. "_**Return it.**_"

"What's going on around Elric-san?!" Toma asked frantically, and Kanda watched, astounded.

"The alchemy is reacting to his anger…I thought he had to clap his hands together to use it…" Kanda said, frowning. _'Even so…why is he emitting such a murderous rage?'_

There was a crackle of energy, and Ed leapt forward. Kanda's pulled himself up.

"Idiot!! You don't have a weapon!!"

He landed on the akuma, and the air around them exploded, bursting into a giant inferno as the air suddenly combusted.

When the smoke and flames cleared, there stood Edward, breathing harshly as he scanned the room for the akuma. A shape moved in the corner, and he faced it with a growl. _'There!'_

The akuma laughed. _**"Wah ha ha ha! You can't hit me while I'm sand!"**_ It raced around the room, a small bulldozer of sand.

Edward clenched his fists, and with that small action, the sand around him hardened, and the cement spread out, very much like a ripple from a stone tossed into a pond. The akuma screeched as it collided with the stone, and it flew out, nursing its head. "_**Gahhh!"**_

Suddenly, Edward was beside it, about to stab, when he spat out blood. He collapsed, clutching his stomach, and the akuma cackled. _'Shit…a rebound!'_

"_**Gotcha!"**_ the akuma screeched, morphing its arm into a metal sword and swinging down.

CLANG!

Kanda stood before Ed, blocking it with his Muugen and swearing under his breath.

"Kanda?!" Ed exclaimed, glaring at the exorcist. "What the hell?!"

Kanda spat. "Che." He glared down at Edward. "YOU USELESS IDIOT SHRIMP!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RUNNING OUT OF POWER AT THE LAST MINUTE?!! YOU WERE THE BASTARD THAT BABBLED ON ABOUT PROTECTING THOSE TWO!!!"

Ed leapt to his feet. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A GRAIN OF RICE?!! AND WHO THE HELL'S A BASTARD, BASTARD?!!"

"YOU ARE!!" Kanda retorted, struggling to keep the akuma's arm at bay. "I hate people that think about things like you do…BUT I HATE PEOPLE WHO GO BACK ON THEIR PROMISES!!"

Ed scowled. "YOU FUCKING HATE ME ANYWAYS!!" He wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Besides, its not like I've run out of power, I was just taking a break," he said indignantly.

Kanda glared at him. "Bastard. Everything you do is irritating." He sliced upwards, and he cut off the akuma's hand as everything around it rippled, and spikes shot out of the ground to impale it from the bottom up through its head. Edward grinned and took his hands off the ground. He picked up the innocence while the akuma exploded behind him, and the grin slowly slid off his face as he approached the broken doll. "Please live…once more, for Guzol's sake…" he said, and he placed the innocence back into the doll.

* * *

"_Ahh…the blue skies, the emerald ocean…por favor Italia…"_

"And your point is?" Kanda deadpanned as he peeled a bandage off his face with his free hand while the other held a phone up to his ear.

"_What…?"_ Komui's tone grew slightly dangerous before he spoke again._ "I'm jealous, dammit!! It's been three days since you defeated the akuma!! What are you doing?!! Everyone here is using me like a slave!! And now I'm being called outside to go take care of the other mission going on right now!!_" In the background, the voices of Johnny and Tapp could be heard, as well as the stamping of documents. _"Supervisor, sign these too…"_

"Stop shouting. Shut up," Kanda said in annoyance. He yanked the IV out of his arm and began to peel off his bandages. "If you have a complaint, go to him! Actually, Komui, I can't work with him! I don't get along with him!!"

"_You don't get along with anyone…so? Where's Edward?"_

"He's still in that city with the doll!"

_"That doll…Lala…it'd probably be soon, right…?"_

Kanda growled. "Probably…it has already been working for 500 years…it's probably not the same doll. It'll stop by itself."

The doctor rushed into the room. "Wait, wait! What are you doing?!"

Toma handed the doctor a bill as Kanda replied. "I'm leaving. Here's your bill."

The doctor shook his head, frowning in confusion. "No, no! Your condition is critical! It should take you five months to recover completely!!"

"I'm healed."

"There's no way!"

Kanda threw the bandages at the doctor in frustration, revealing a large red tattoo on his chest before he put his shirt on. "Thanks for everything." And with that, he and Toma left the doctor standing there in shock and astonishment.

"How can that be…the wounds disappeared…"

_"Your injuries took quite a while this time, Kanda."_

"But I'm healed," Kanda sniffed, leaving the hospital.

"_But since it took a while this time, that means its starting to fade…don't misinterpret your life reserve…"_ Komui said seriously, all joking cast aside.

"So…what do you want?" Kanda said in annoyance. "If this is a prank call, I'm hanging up, loser."

_"GYAAAAA!!! YOU!! REEVER, DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID?!!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're wrong—You have another mission…"

* * *

_

Once the innocence was put back into Lala, she was different. She didn't recognize Guzol anymore, and acted just like she had before she met him. But once Guzol repeated what he had said when he first met the doll, she returned to normal.

Ever since then, she had been singing.

Edward sat on the steps, unmoving as he listened to the music. His arms were resting on his knees, and his head was rested on his arms, hunched over and silent. A small breeze played with his blonde ponytail.

He tensed slightly as he heard footsteps, but relaxed when he heard Kanda's voice.

"What are you sleeping for?! Stay on guard!"

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" Ed said rudely, not moving. "You're supposed to be bedridden for five months."

Kanda sat down on a lower step. "I'm healed."

"Stop shitting with me."

"Shut up," Kanda snapped, glaring at the blonde. "I got a message from Komui. I'm going ahead with my next mission. You're to head to Germany, where your brother is and where Komui's heading."

"Understood."

Kanda watched the blonde for a second. "If it's so hard to bear, then stop the doll. It isn't Lala anymore, right?"

"But its their promise," Edward retorted rudely. "The only one who can break her is Guzol, and I'm as sure as hell not going to do it."

Kanda gripped his sword. "You're naïve. We're destroyers, not saviors."

Ed looked up. "No shit. I learned that when I was eleven. But—"

A strong gust of wind blew, and they froze as stillness echoed around the city. Edward's eyes widened.

"The song stopped…"

Three nights after Guzol died, the doll stopped.

Edward approached the doll, frozen in the middle of singing, and he knelt down beside it.

"Thank you…" the doll whispered, and Ed jerked his head up to look at Lala, who smiled at him, "for letting me sing until I broke…The promise has been fulfilled…" and with that, she fell over, broken and lifeless.

Kanda and Toma stood at the entrance. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kanda called, a frown on his face.

"Bastard…no matter what you say, I'll become a destroyer who can save," Edward growled, taking out the innocence and placing it in an inner pocket of his coat. He clapped his hands, and placed them on the ground, creating a tomb for the two. "Let's go."

* * *

**_—In the Rewinding Town_****_—_**

"Looks like its pretty serious…" Everything was black, and slowly, Alphonse opened his eyes to see a blurred person standing over him, holding something that looked remotely close to a very large drill. "Lavi, guard the door and don't let anyone in."

"Gotcha!"

"Huh?" Al's eyes fully opened, and he stared up at Komui, who was standing between him and Allen, holding a large drill and wearing a construction hat.

"AUGHH!!" Allen screeched, bolting upright and pressing himself against the head of the bed he was on. Apparently, Allen had just woken up too.

"Komui?" Al asked, sitting up and wincing when he used his arms. They were heavily bandaged. "Where are we?"

Komui blinked. "Where? The hospital." Komui smiled and sat down beside both of their beds. "We got a "Town returned to normal" message from the finders we posted outside of town." He nodded. "Good job on the mission."

"The town…?" Allen asked, sitting forcing himself to relax slightly.

"Miranda-san was here earlier. You just missed her."

Al perked up at the last bit. "Just missed her…?"

Allen's expression grew dark. "Come to think of it, Komui, why are you here?"

Komui replaced the construction hat. "To repair you, Allen, of course!" he cheered, giving Allen a 'thumb's up.'

"…**seriously?**"

"Actually, I came here to get information," Komui said, his teasing gone as he took the hat off again. "We'll head back to headquarters once Lenalee wakes up."

"Lenalee hasn't woken up?" Al said, his gray eyes filled with concern.

"It's due to nerve damage," said an unfamiliar voice from the doorway, and their heads swiveled towards the newcomer. "But she'll be fine. Gramps is taking care of her as we speak. She'll be back to normal in no time." A redhead leaned against the doorway, and he wore an orange scarf, as well as a green headband and an eye patch. He wore the traditional exorcist uniform, and he grinned cheekily at them. "I'm Lavi, nice to meet you."

He paused for a moment. "Ah, right, Allen, Alphonse, I have a message for you from Miranda-san."

_"Allen, Lenalee, Alphonse, I'm sorry I can't be there when you wake up."_

Out in the snow-covered streets, a black carriage stood waiting, filled with furniture and a grandfather clock perched delicately on one of the seats.

"Miranda's moving!"

"Really?"

"Is she being kicked out?"

_"The day I regained control over the clock's innocence, the town returned to normal. The people of the town had no idea that they went through October ninth 34 times…Well, because of that, I am thankful. Even though you said that strange things were happening because the innocence was reacting to my heart…I have a feeling that the strangeness was the innocence's way of testing me."_

In a small apartment flat, a young woman with curly brown hair and dark clothes walked down the stairs, a small smile on her face as she carried a suitcase. Going up the opposite way, another couple passed her, chuckling and flirting. _"I wonder if it's strange, thinking this way."_

"Next time you cheat on me, I'll never forget you," the young wife said, slapping her husband on the arm. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I know; you are the only one that I truly love," he said sweetly, planting a kiss on her head. She giggled and shoved him away.

The young woman they passed smiled and continued down the steps, to stop in front of the manager's window.

"Thank you for everything."

"Ah, take care…"

"But thanks to it, I feel as if I have found a place in this world…"

The young woman handed the manager a black wallet. "Um…take this…please take the amount you need to replace the dirty wallpaper."

The manager took it, and looked at the address with slight confusion. "Where's this…?"

Miranda smiled, and turned to leave. "My next job."

_"We'll meet again, next time as exorcists…"_

As Miranda stepped out of the apartment, she bumped into a young blonde man walked quickly through the streets. "Ah, sorry!"

The young man hardly glanced at her, and she blinked when she met his golden eyes. "Sorry, it's my fault." He started to walk away, when he suddenly wheeled around and walked up to her. "Actually…do you know where the hospital is?"

She studied the young blonde man. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore an exorcist's uniform, a sling wrapped around his neck to hold up his right arm. She gaped, and he frowned. "Hmm? Hey, do you know where the hospital is?"

"Ah-ah yes, just go down that road a-and you take a left…y-you should see it…" she babbled, and he looked at her strangely.

But then he shrugged, flashed her a grin, and turned around. "Thanks!" he called, and he went on his way.

She stood there, startled, and she placed a hand on her heart. _'Did he…? He did say thanks…and he looked so familiar…and he wore an exorcist uniform…'_ Realization struck her. "Oh! Alphonse-kun said he had a brother once!" She smiled a soft smile. "You're lucky to have him, Alphonse-kun…" she said, and she turned to her cart, leaving the town forever…

* * *

Edward twitched when he saw Al through the doorway—Lavi wouldn't let him in. "What did you do?" he asked dangerously, and Al scratched his cheek, embarrassed.

"Well…I didn't die," he said sheepishly. At this, Ed blew up.

"DAMMIT AL!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET HURT, THOUGH!!" Ed screeched, trying to get past Lavi. "DAMMIT, LET ME THROUGH!! HE'S MY BROTHER!!!"

"Ah, okay," Lavi said, and Ed stormed in. Al grinned.

"But Niisan, I like the pain…" Ed's glare softened, and just then, Al caught the sight of Ed's right arm and frowned.

"Niisan…" Ed stopped at Al's glare. "You broke your arm again, didn't you?!"

Ed scratched his cheek. "Uh…did I? I don't recall…"

"Niisan!! If Winry were here, she'd kill you for breaking the arm she worked so hard to make!!"

Ed grinned. "But she's not, right? I have nothing to worry about…" he trailed off when he saw the look Komui was giving him. "Oh…shit—"

The resulting screams could be heard a mile away.

* * *

**D3ath: ahahaha, in this chapter, everyone gets so beat up!! I LOVE IT!!**

**Ed: THE FUCK?!! I DIDN'T HAVE TO GET THAT BEAT UP!!**

**D3ath: Stop your whining. You survived.**

**Kanda: Tch.**

**Al: Thanks for reading! Sorry, there's no omake this week—It took three hours to write this, and D3ath-san's not feeling too well…and she has other homework to do, too…**

**Allen: Thanks for reading, though! There'll definitely be an omake next week.**

**D3ath: hope you liked it!**


	10. All Things Revealed, Part I

**Vianka: Yosh! I've taken over!**

**D3ath: Er—**

**Ed: (glares at D3ath) …is this true?**

**D3ath: …maybe…**

**Vianka: I'M YOUR NEW MASTER!! BOW DOWN TO ME!!! (Insert Maniacal laugh)**

**D3ath: Evil Overlord rule number 20: Despite its proven stress-relieving effect, I will not indulge in maniacal laughter. When so occupied, it's too easy to miss unexpected developments that a more attentive individual could adjust to accordingly…like this!! (Kicks Vianka out of conversation)**

**Ed/Al/Allen: …**

**D3ath: What…? She was in my spot…**

**Vianka: No! This cannot be! I am invincible!!**

**D3ath: RULE NUMBER 24!!! I will never utter the sentence "No! THIS CANNOT BE!! I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" (After that, death is usually instantaneous).**

**Kanda: (pops up, angry, w/ drawn muugen) WHERE IS SHE?!!**

**D3ath: …what'd you do?**

**Vianka: well…I dug a trap hole…and he had soba…so when I took the soba, he chased after me and fell into the hole…**

**D3ath: …like I said, death is usually instantaneous…**

**Ed: from the looks of it, I actually agree with D3ath.**

**Al: (nods)**

**Allen: …she's screwed.**

**Vianka: You guys are so mean!! (runs)**

**Kanda: Get back here—!!" (Runs off after her, swinging muugen)**

**D3ath:…well, anyways, thanks **_**Skeddadle-san, nellchan0013, rainbow isis, and DemonRaily**_** for the reviews! And DemonRaily, you're such a lifesaver—I love the episodes!!! (showers with much candy and pocky)**

**Al: D3ath-san doesn't own us. She also doesn't own the Evil Overlord stuff.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Bastard…" Edward hissed, lying down on Al's vacated bed. Al smiled from the table he was sitting at, struggling to eat with his heavily bandaged arms.

"Niisan, if it hurts so much, then maybe you shouldn't break it," Al said, shaking his head and concentrating on his food. Allen, who was still on his own bed, sniggered weakly. He was also 'fixed' by Komui, and had been bedridden for the past few hours.

Ed moaned into the bed. "It's not my fault that I get attacked. I have to defend myself with something!"

Al sighed. "What about your alchemy?" he suggested, and Ed stopped. "You can defend yourself with that, too."

Ed was about to flail his arms when he realized that his nerves were still buzzing. "Dammit, Al, sometimes that isn't enough!"

Komui peered into the room. "Are you three alright now?" he asked, and he got a smile from Alphonse and two dirty looks from the other young men. Komui smiled and nodded. "Good, good! Well, I'm going to be out for a little bit…"

"Wait a minute, Komui-san," Allen said, sitting up. "I have a question…it's been bothering me for a while…but…" he looked up, serious and grave, and Komui stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "What is Noah's family?"

There was a pause, and a new voice answered him, making all four jump in surprise, Timcampy almost falling from his perch on the head of the bed. "He came 'ere to ask us about it," Lavi said, leaning against the wall by the door.

"Huh…?" Allen blinked.

"When did he get in here…?" Ed asked, a strange look on his face as he observed the redheaded teen.

Lavi grinned at their reactions, folding his arms and closing his eyes as he relayed information to them. "Noah is a name not mentioned outside of historical texts, the name of a groundless family." He looked up, still grinning. "They often appear in the crossroads of history, but they're never recorded in the books."

The others traded stunned looks as he continued on. "Those guys appeared alongside the Earl. That's why he—" He nodded at Komui "—made a special trip." He held up a finger, much like a professor when lecturing a student. "To ask the only guy in the world who knows of unrecorded history. Bookman—"

A small, booted foot collided with his face, and Lavi flew towards the wall, hitting it head-on as a small, old man with heavy black spots around his eyes scowled at the teen. The others jumped again, watching the old man with something akin to shock and surprise. The old man landed gracefully on his feet, and tucked his hands into his sleeves, glaring at the fallen boy.

"Blabbermouth!" he said sharply, and groggily, Lavi sat up. "How many warnings will it take for you to listen?! Haven't I told you that Bookman is the only one who can talk about Bookman?!"

"What…?" Al asked, and they all sweatdropped.

"How the hell do they get in here without us seeing them?!" Ed demanded, sitting up.

Lavi grinned from his position on the floor, his tone light and cajoling. "Who cares about somethin' like that?" he asked cheerfully. "I'm going to be the next bookman pretty soon after you, anyway."

Bookman leaned in towards his apprentice, glaring at the redhead. Lavi shrank back from him slightly. "Greenhorn!" The old man raged. "An inexperienced kid like you has a long way to go, you fool!"

Lavi butted heads with the old man, a wicked smile on his face. "Y-you old panda…"

A solid whack to the head laid the redhead flat, and Edward could've sworn he saw a panda for a moment. "O-ouch!" Lavi yelped, clutching his head. The others blinked, unsure if they were supposed to be laughing or intimidated.

"Allen Walker…" Allen perked up at the sound of his name, and he stared at Bookman, a little perplexed. "The child that the prophecies called "The Destroyer of Time."

Allen's eye widened slightly, a bandage covering his left one. "Y-yes…"

Bookman glanced at the two resident blondes in the room. "And you're Edward and Alphonse Elric, correct?" he asked, and they nodded, a little startled. "The ones that would bring the "Unity of Worlds," am I correct?"

Lavi snorted. "How can there be more than one world?" he asked, grinning, and his comment rewarded him with another painful smack on the head.

"Ouch!"

Bookman ignored his young apprentice. "We are colleagues collectively called Bookman," he said, shaking hands with Allen and Edward (Al's hurt too much to do so, so he bowed instead).

"Bookman?" Alphonse asked, straightening up, his stormy gray eyes wide.

Lavi put his hands behind his head. "Our job is to investigate things that don't show up in history, so called "unrecorded history" and record it." He looked up and grinned at the others in the room. "It's a tough job, as you might imagine—" Bookman's fist collided with his head, and he yelped for a third time, clutching at the spot in pain. "Ouch!"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Bookman roared.

The others sweatdropped.

Bookman tucked his hands back into his sleeves. "Now we are becoming exorcists with a duty," he said calmly, as if nothing had happened while Lavi, behind him, swore. He nodded at the two blondes and the white-haired boy in the room. "I have no name, but you may call me Bookman."

"All-all right…" Allen stammered, while the two brothers traded looks.

* * *

Bandages lay on the small bedside table, and Bookman inspected Allen's eye. "This is strange…" he murmured, and Allen looked up, looking remarkably odd with one eye completely open and the other one completely closed. The others had already left the room, Edward and Alphonse together, while Lavi went with Komui to Lenalee's room. "That left eye of yours has started to heal, albeit only slightly, by itself." He began tucking the needles he was holding with metal-tipped fingers back into their cases. "I don't think my needles are necessary here."

Allen blinked. "Is that so…?" he asked, while Bookman replaced the bandage on his eye.

Bookman stepped back. "I see you're cursed," he said quietly, and Allen looked down, covering his left eye with his bandaged anti-akuma weapon.

"Y-yes…"

Bookman looked down at the boy, and, seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information about it, said, "At any rate, just take it easy for now. Until Lenalee-san awakens, there is nothing that can be done. There is no need to hurry."

As Allen stepped out of the room, he saw Lavi standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. It seemed as if this was his customary stance. "So? How'd it go?" he asked kindly, and Allen stammered.

"Um…h-he said that I didn't need any kind of special treatment…" he said slowly, casting his eyes to the ground. Timcampy, on his shoulder, fluttered his wings a little.

"Oh…?" Lavi said, straightening up. He held up a finger and grinned happily at the white-haired boy. "Well, for a change of pace, let's take a walk!" he exclaimed, and Allen blinked.

"Huh?"

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were sitting at a café, and Ed watched Al slowly eat with concerned golden eyes, a frown creasing his face as he wolfed down on his meal. "Al…"

Al looked up, in the middle of taking a bite out of some salad. "…Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You've been really quiet lately," Ed said, setting his fork down. He could always eat later—his brother was his main concern right now.

Al was about to brush it off with a smile when Edward fixed his with a stern golden look. "You can't fool me, Al. I'm your own damn brother."

Al closed his mouth, the cheerful expression dropping from his face. He too set his fork down, a nervous, anxious look on his face as he stared at his plate.

"Niisan…you remember the mission I was assigned to?" he said slowly, and Edward folded his arms.

"Yeah? What about it?"

Al played with the tablecloth, his gray eyes downcast as he stared down. "Well…it was an innocence, but while we were fighting…the innocence protected us, and it was bright yellow…almost like the gate…"

Ed's head snapped up, and he stared at his little brother. "What did you say?" he croaked out, and Al's grip on the tablecloth tightened.

"It was golden, and had all of these little flashes in it. It was just like the light the transmutation circle made when we…you know…tried to bring mom back to life…and there were all of these little black things in it…it later turned out to be clocks, but still…" he tailed off, sweat standing out on his forehead as he stared at the table.

Ed was silent for a long time, contemplating what he should say. "Al…uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "It just made you nervous, right?" he said, and Al nodded. "It was too similar to the real thing, right?"

Al nodded again, and Edward stood up, walked around the table, and gave his brother a one-armed hug. "Don't worry, Al—it'll never happen again. It was just some stupid innocence shit that was similar to the gate, but not the real thing."

"Niisan, didn't Hevlaska say that Innocence was really similar to Alchemy?" Al asked, and Ed stopped.

"Yeah…but they're completely different…" Ed said, and Al brightened up. "I mean, anyone could do alchemy if they really tried. But not everyone can use innocence. Hell, she said that not even Alchemists could reach their full potential…" he stopped, and a thought hit him.

_'So…what was it, that I did…back in Italy…? I didn't even clap my hands…'_

Al looked up at his brother. "Niisan?"  
Ed sat back down. "Al…is it possible to transmute something without clapping your hands?" he asked, and Al stared at his brother with wide, gray eyes.

"Niisan…did you…?"

* * *

Envy scowled as he stood next to the Earl of Millennium, watching the akuma wreak havoc on the streets. "That bitch, Dante…" he hissed, watching the chaos out on the streets. "She killed the other homunculi…I can't find a single one of their shitty hides…"

The Earl glanced at him. "You were looking for your friends?" he chortled, and Envy's fist landed by his head.

"They're not my friends," he hissed, and the Earl drew back slightly. "We were kindred, all made by the same person, but never friends. Don't mix them up." He returned to his spot, and the Earl shook his head, focusing on the mass destruction in the streets.

There was a huge explosion, and the Earl looked up in shock. "What—" he stopped when he saw a black-haired man with an eye patch holding his fingers up in a snapping motion. Envy peered over the Earl's shoulder. "Hey, it's the Colonel Bastard," he said, a frown on his face. He suddenly turned on the Earl. "Hey, are these things good against alchemy?" he demanded, and the Earl shook his head.

"I didn't know they had innocence over here!" he said, the smile never leaving his face as his eyes narrowed. "Let's head back," he said, and Envy glared, turning and heading down the alley.

* * *

General Mustang had seen the shadows in the alley, and saw the streak of green hair before it disappeared. He did what came first in his mind.

"Breda! Havoc! Fuery! Olsen! Go down that alley and follow whoever went down there, now! Hawkeye, Falman, you two stay here with me. Second Lieutenant Fuery, you'll be in charge of communication. If anything goes wrong, keep following, and try to communicate with me as soon as you can, understood?"

Breda, Havoc, Fuery, and the greenhorn saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Good, now move!" They took off down the alley, following after the suspicious people their General had seen. Havoc spotted the green hair again, and he swore under his breath.

"Damn it, that bastard is still alive? I thought the Fullmetal Chief killed him…" he hissed, and Fuery paled considerably while Breda looked on grimly. Sydney Olsen, the greenhorn, glanced at her superior officer in confusion.

"Who killed who?" she asked, and Havoc shook his head.

"Questions later…let's go!"

Slowly, they trailed after Envy and his strange companion, and they steadily wound through the alleys, undetected and keeping a close eye on the green-haired homunculus. Finally, they peered around a corner, and saw Envy stepping through a glowing portal with a number on it; number three.

Havoc took a quick glance around, beckoned hurriedly to the others, and readying their guns, they stepped through.

And what they saw completely blew them away.

They stood in a white city, clear, quiet, and still. It seemed to be inside some kind of barrier, and all around there was nothing but white ceramic walls and still streets.

"This-this is—" Havoc whispered, and Fuery looked around, uneasy.

"Captain Havoc…something's not right…" the bespectacled man said, his dark eyes looking around wildly. Captain Breda frowned, readying his gun as Sergeant Sydney hefted hers, her fingers resting on the trigger. Havoc motioned for them to follow him, and slowly, they made their way through the still town.

Fuery noticed something hanging off one of the doors, and he tapped his superior officer on the shoulder. "Captain…" he pointed at the paper, and all went to investigate it. The paper was completely blank, save for one word and an arrow pointing down at the door it was resting on.

"England…" Breda read over Havoc's shoulder. He made a face. "What the hell is an 'England'?"

Havoc shrugged. "I dunno…" he said, and he slowly eased the door open, peering out. He almost dropped his gun in shock.

"Another…town?" he gasped, and the others crowded around him while Sydney kept an eye out for any suspicious movement behind them.

"What is this place?" Fuery asked, and Havoc frowned.

"He must've gone through here…" he said, and he darted into the alley of the bustling, peaceful city. "Let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Sir, are you sure they're going to be fine?" Hawkeye asked, loading her gun as her superior officer snapped again.

Mustang smirked confidently, watching the explosion in the street as the strange monsters came down one by one. "I'm sure they'll be fine. I have a feeling it'll lead them to _him_. Especially if Envy's involved," he smirked, and he snapped again.

Hawkeye repressed a smile. It seemed as it Mustang was waiting for Edward to come home again, and taking aim, she shot.

* * *

"Niisan, get _up!_ We're going to miss the train again!"

"…zzznk…no…dun wanna…zzz…."

"Niisan!"

Komui peered into the room Alphonse and Edward were sharing, watching Alphonse try and get his brother up and running. Behind him, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Bookman stood, all waiting to go and fully healed. Komui sighed, and turned to Allen. "Allen-kun, can you help him?" he asked, and Allen suddenly got a wicked grin on his face. Komui shied away from the white-haired boy as Allen entered the room, producing a bucked of ice-cold water. "W-we'll just meet you at the train station, okay?" he asked, the Allen barely responded, proceeding to dump the offending bucket onto Edward.

"THE HELL?!!!"

Komui and the others left quickly, not wanting to deal with Edward at his current mood.

"Niisan, we need to go!"

"Let's go, shorty!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FUCKING SHORT, BEANSPROUT?!!"

"My names ALLEN! Not Beansprout!! You're the beansprout!!"

"Niisan! Allen-san! We need to go!"

Several minutes later…

"Dammit! We missed the train!" Edward shouted, kicking a nearby bench. Beside him was a very annoyed Alphonse and an irritated Allen, both of whom were glaring at Edward. Edward turned on his brother and the white-haired boy. "Dammit, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

Allen and Alphonse glared at the angry blonde. "We _did_, niisan," Al said in a dangerous voice, and Edward's golden eyes went wide.

"You…did?"

"Yes, and now we've missed the train because of you!" Allen said, folding his arms and glaring at the golden-eyed blonde. "Now we're stuck with the next one, and won't get back home until later! (_A/N: This happens to my brother all the time—we'll wake him up, and he'll ask us why we didn't wake him up. Very frustrating, so Allen's reaction is very similar to mine :D)_ I wanted to eat Jerry-san's cooking…" he moaned, and flopped over the bench. "Sooo hungry…"

Al sat down next to him. "I wanted to check out their library…" he sighed, and Edward sweatdropped.

"The hell?"

A few drops of rain pattered down, and it was soon followed by a rainstorm. Edward scowled. Just to make his day even more miserable.

* * *

At the Black Order, everyone was wondering where their three new exorcists had gotten to.

Komui sat in his office, sipping coffee as he doodled on some paperwork. "Where are they?" he asked, looking up as Lenalee walked into the room, carrying a tray of coffee. She shook her head.

"I don't know, Niisan." She glanced at Bookman and Lavi, who were also in the room. "Did they miss the train, then?"

Lavi snorted. "Seems like it."

* * *

Havoc gaped as rain began to fall steadily down, and he watched the city in awe. "What…it's like this place isn't as advanced as where we come from…I haven't seen a single car..." he murmured, and behind him, Breda was wiping off his gun, standing underneath a balcony to keep himself dry, accompanied by Fuery and Sydney. Havoc was currently looking around the corner, and he was searching for the homunculus and his large companion. "We need to blend in more…" he muttered, wiping sodden blonde bangs from his eyes. "But…where—?"

"Here!" He turned at the sound of Sydney's voice, and found her digging through a box of clothes that was marked as 'Charity.' She grinned. "What luck!" She pulled out something for the two men, took one look at Breda, frowned, and pulled something out for herself. "Sorry, Captain Breda…I don't think there's anything in your size…" she said apologetically, and Havoc and Fuery repressed a snort. Breda scowled, and grabbed a jacket, unbuttoning his military-issue jacket and replacing it with the new one. It came a little short at his wrists, and he scowled as the others tried not to laugh.

Sydney looked away while the other changed, and she watched a train pull into the station, one of the last ones of the day. She watched in interest as three boys stepped off the train, all three wearing a black and silver uniform of sorts. She caught a flash of golden eyes as one looked around, and she blinked.

"Golden eyes…?" she murmured, and Havoc jerked upright, in the middle of putting on a jacket.

"Where?!" he demanded, and she pointed, only to find that the three she was watching were gone.

"Huh? They were right there…" she said, and the others looked over.

"Boy or girl?" Havoc demanded, and she blinked.

"Boys…three of them. One had golden eyes, but I think one had white hair while the other two were blonde…"

"Was one really short?" Breda asked gruffly, and she thought for a moment.

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

The three men traded startled glances. Havoc slid his gun into his pocket, along with the extra ammo. "Boys, I think we found our missing alchemist," he said with a grin, and the others nodded, leaving Sergeant Sydney completely in the dark.

"Huh?"

* * *

In the dark alleys of England, the rain began to stop as a boy with strange wheel shoes rolled back, his eyes wide with fright as he watched a skeleton enter into a man. A large shadow beside it cackled, and drifted away. The boy gasped as the man sat up, twitching, and his brown eyes shrank in fear. Slowly, he brought his hands up to his face, took a deep breath, and…

"IT'S AN AKUMA!!!!"

* * *

Edward, Alphonse, and Allen were leaving the train just as the shout echoed through the town. "IT'S AN AKUMA!! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!"

Edward stopped complaining about the rain, and looked up, searching the town for a brief moment. He could've sworn he saw a blue military uniform, but he brushed it off, telling himself that it was impossible, and raced after Allen and Alphonse, both of whom had taken off without him.

"Wait a minute, dammit!" he shouted, racing after them. They paid no heed, and continued to run doggedly through the streets, until they skidded into one alley…

"Are you all okay? Where's the akuma?!" Allen demanded, and Edward stumbled to a stop beside them, glaring at his younger brother.

"Dammit, Al, you could've waited," he huffed, folding his arms. Alphonse ignored his older brother, examining the small group that stood in a circle around a small boy…namely, the one that shouted. They all stared at the three exorcists.

One man scowled, a vein throbbing in his bald head. "Does it look like there's an akuma?" he asked irately.

"Eh?" Allen and Alphonse traded looks as the man hit the small boy on his head. He was wearing a hat with goggles, and with his red and white striped shirt and rolling shoes, he stood out like a sore thumb.

"Look, Jean! Just because you said everyone was going to die!" the bald man said as the boy clutched his head in pain. He glanced back at the three exorcists. "Sorry; it was just this kid's prank. Always screaming about akuma or whatever." He glanced down at the boy with distaste.

The boy jerked upright, swear rolling down the side of his face as he protested. "I'm not playing around, you idiot! There really is an akuma!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists. "They've started to invade this world, one by one!"

Allen took a step forward, and his eyes fixed on a man in the back, with a dark hood covering half of his face. He looked pretty sinister, but he smiled slightly as he watched Jean. Jean was unaware of this, and continued to rant on. "Just now, this guy was killed by some rough-looking guy in a hat!" he said fiercely, gesturing to the man with the hood.

The man grabbed Jean and covered his mouth with strong hands. Jean's eyes widened with fright as they stared up at the man. The man gave a laugh. "Sorry! It was nothing," he said as he held Jean back. He glanced down at Jean with wide eyes. "He's always bugging me to play with him, and he got a bit too into it…" he chuckled a little, and the others scowled at Jean.

"I knew it!" the bald man said, scowling.

"Next time you scream, we're not going to come and rescue you, Jean!" another lectured. They all turned, and left. Jean squirmed, frantic cries escaping from his covered mouth as he tried to get free.

Allen and Alphonse watched the boy for a few moments, and Edward waited until everyone was gone before lunging forward and punching the man in the face. "Let the damn kid go," he growled, before turning away. The boy gasped, and whirled around to face the man, scrambling backwards.

A black pentacle appeared on the man's forehead, and he reached out, his hands turning into guns…

Allen's weapon was suddenly sticking through the akuma, and Allen glared at him. "You can't hide from my eyes," he said harshly, and the akuma split apart to reveal the skeleton before blowing up before their eyes.

Edward gaped. "I didn't even know that was an akuma…" he said, wide-eyed, and Alphonse sighed.

"Niisan, you'll never make a good exorcist if you keep this up," he said in exasperation.

Jean gaped up at Allen who smiled and replaced the glove on his red hand. "So, Jean, was it? You see to know a lot about akuma, but—" He was suddenly tackled by the strange boy, and the boy squealed as Allen fell.

"Oh my god, a real exorcist!! This is the first time I've ever seen one!!!" he cried, pumping his fists into the air. "Was that your anti-akuma weapon?! Can you please…show…me…?" he trailed off at the sight of Allen, knocked unconscious by hitting his head on the ground from Jean's wild excitement.

* * *

Jean rolled along as Edward, Alphonse, and Allen walked along behind him, all three of them staring at Jean's shoes. _'What strange shoes…'_

"My dad's a scientist in the Black Order," Jean said cheerfully, rolling along. "He hasn't been back for a long time, so I read his research notes one day while I was bored," he said, grinning at the three exorcists, "and I learned about akuma. Those guys from before don't know anything, so I'm patrolling the town in order to protect it from akuma invasion," he said, his brown eyes shining with ecstasy.

"Patrolling?" Alphonse asked, and Jean nodded, putting his hands behind his head.

"My friends are too!" he said happily, grinning. "This one friend of mine, Leo, he's really awesome! I'm also patrolling to learn more about the akuma, to investigate, you know."

"Why are you investigating them?" Edward muttered. 'They're not that interesting if you ask me."

"Isn't it obvious?" Jean asked, wheeling about so suddenly that it caused Allen to stop quickly and for the other two to run into him. "One day I want to be an amazing scientist, and make a weapon that'll wipe out an akuma instantly!" He pumped his fists in the air, riling himself up.

"Umm…" Allen said, holding a hand up to calm the boy down.

"That's nice, Jean," Al said, and Jean stopped, looking up at them in sudden realization.

"Besides that…" he said, and Edward glared at the boy.

"What?"

Jean looked at the three of them flatly. "I never thought that such weak-looking people could become exorcists," he said, and all three facefaulted.

"What was that?!" Edward screeched, lunging for the boy, and Allen fell into a bout of depression as Alphonse struggled to hold his raging brother back.

Jean folded his arms, adamant. "My image of an exorcist was a macho man, completely the opposite of you three!" He glanced at Allen, who was now in the fetal position, facing the wall. "But it turns out like you three became pretty good exorcists. Why did you become one? How do you become one?" he couched down beside Allen. "Did you pull some strings?"

"I don't think pulling any strings would help…" Allen muttered, depressed.

"So where did you get that anti-akuma weapon?" Jean asked, peppering the three with questions. "What're your weapons?" he asked Ed and Al, and then he turned back to Allen. "When was the first time you destroyed an akuma with it? How did you feel then? How many akuma have you destroyed?" A sad look crossed Allen's face, and he looked away, up at the darkening skies. He looked at his left hand, and clenched the fist.

"Jean, you shouldn't poke your nose where it doesn't belong," Allen said, if not a little coldly. You also should stop patrolling with Leo and your other friends." Jean took a step back as Allen glanced at him. "If you do too much and the Earl of Millennium catches onto you, you'll be in danger."

A frown crossed Jeans face, and he tossed Allen something. "Here."

Allen caught it, and stared at the small onion in his hands. "…An onion…?"

"TAKE COVER!!!" Ed screeched, both he and Al diving away as Jean put his goggles on. It exploded in front of Allen's face, and Ed laughed as he watched Allen claw at his eyes.

"M-my-my eyes!!!" he wailed, and Alphonse cast a sympathetic look over at the white-haired boy, elbowing his brother to stop him from laughing. Jean stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"Heh, heh! That's my invention, the onion bomb~!" he pulled his goggles up, and started to roll away. "Sorry for trying to stop the akuma from invading our world!" he called, and he left. "I'm more useful than you think, Allen!" he called over his shoulder, disappearing around a corner.

Allen stepped after him. "Jeez, I don't know…" he muttered, rubbing furiously at his eyes.

Al handed him a handkerchief. "You're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong," he said with a grin. "Here, let's go."

Allen gave the tall blonde a lopsided grin, taking the handkerchief. "Ah, thanks, Alphonse-san."

* * *

Later...

At headquarters, the members of the science department were lying on various tables and books, moaning.

"Ah…it just never ends…" Johnny moaned, falling over and landing on the floor, not even bothering to get up again.

"If it ends, it'll be a miracle…" Tapp said, not even lifting his head from the table.

Nearby, Edward and Allen were looking through all of the research with a vigor that hadn't been seen in the science department for years. "I don't understand what's wrong with you," Ed said, going through the notes easily and writing down equations. "This stuff is great! It's so easy, too!"

Alphonse beamed, nodding. "I haven't seen stuff like this since we were studying for the national state exam, niisan!"

"Or since I started to build rockets!" Edward said. "This stuff is way better than what we researched!"

Reever looked at them wearily. "…And what was that?" he asked, and the brothers didn't even look up.

"Just something for alchemy. No big deal," Edward said, hardly stopping.

Allen peered into the library, sweatdropping slightly when he saw the science department members. "A-ano…"  
"I can't…take it anymore…" Johnny said, and Allen blinked in confusion. 65 floated past them, toting another large pile of paperwork.

"There's still more to do! It all starts from here!" he said, floating towards the Elric brothers and dumping it beside them. They gave him a grin before returning to work. Allen gave a sigh._ 'Even though Lenalee said headquarters was home…_' he looked up at the fallen science members. _'I can see why everyone doesn't want to come back…'_

Lenalee walked in cheerfully, carrying a tray of coffee. "Anyone want coffee?" she asked, and a few members called for some with relieved grins as they stopped working for a moment.

Allen walked up to her. "Ano…Lenalee…"

She glared at him. "What?" she asked sharply, and Allen blinked.

"Eh? Um…is Russell-san here?" she glared at him for another second, pointed him in the right direction, and stalked off. He stared after her, confused.

"Oh, Allen-san," Al said, not looking up from his work. "She wanted me to tell you not to go into the cafeteria for a while—they're having some problems with jelly or something like that." Allen, still a little startled, nodded slowly before heading off to talk to Russell.

Allen approached the man in the corner, who was hidden behind a large stack of books and miraculously still working. "Um…I met Jean yesterday…" he said slowly, and the man didn't look up from his work. "He said he was patrolling the town to protect it from akuma." He bowed to Russell. "So please, as his father, tell him to stop doing a dangerous thing!"

Russell sat up. "I got it! I understand!!" Allen jerked back in confusion.

"Eh?"

Russell pushed up his square glasses, grinning. "I finally found it after three days! I see…I messed up on this calculation!" he hunched back over his work. "I can't let another week go to waste! Once more, from the top!"

Allen sighed.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, Jerry lifted up a platter. "It's complete! The party for Allen, Edward, and Alphonse's welcome home party is now complete!"

Around him, decorations hung from every wall and food was on every table as the finders and members of the science department cheered. Jerry showed everyone the platter.

"Let's party our hearts in celebration of Allen, Edward, and Alphonse's first successful mission!" Around him, the guests cheered.

"This is bad!" They all looked around at the sound of Lenalee's voice, and she dashed into the cafeteria. "I can't find them anywhere!"

Lenalee raced down the hallways of the Black Order, running into Edward. "Have you seen Al?" he demanded, and she shook her head, wide-eyed.

"Eh? We're looking for him too. You, Alphonse-kun, and Allen-kun," she said, confused. "I wonder where they went…"

Ed scowled. "Dammit! I bet they went after Jean again…!" he raced down the corridor, Lenalee right behind him.

"Wait! What are you talking about?!"

* * *

**D3ath: Dun dun DUNNN! I decided to split this episode—it would've taken too long at the rate it was going. Hope you liked!**

**Al: Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, D3ath-san has managed to update the last seven chapters weekly, so please, review her and thank her for her efforts!**

**Ed: Why would anyone want to review?**

**D3ath: Jerk!! (kicks him)**

**Ed: Ow, DAMMIT! THAT WAS MY LEG!!**

**D3ath: that was the point, baka!!**

**Allen: Please review…

* * *

**

—_**Omake—**_

Lavi was having a very entertaining day.

He had found a new victim, other than his usual Yuu-chan. Two new victims, actually.

Victim one: A boy younger than him, with white hair. Entertaining results when you take his food away or call him 'moyashi.' Reacted very strongly, and was amazing at poker. Note to self; never play poker with Allen Walker, or you'll find yourself stripped to your boxes. No joke.

Victim two: Someone his age, with blonde hair and golden eyes. Very short. Very very short. Shorter than Allen Walker. Call Edward Elric anything related to short (i.e. mini, chibi, shorty, runt, shrimp, small, fun-sized…), and find yourself running for your life. Literally.

He never tired of this, because when he'd call Allen a beansprout, Allen would rage and shout, "IT'S ALLEN WALKER!! NOT A BEANSPROUT!!". When he'd call Edward anything similar to small, the blonde would scream, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A DUST MITE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM?!!" all the while attempting to kill him with his bare hands. When he'd call Yuu-chan…well, Yuu-chan, Kanda would attempt to cut his head off with Muugen. So when he mixed all three together…

"OI!! YUU-CHAN!! CHIBI-CHAN!! MOYASHI!!!"

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!"**_

Yes. Very entertaining results indeed.


	11. All Things Revealed, Part II

**D3ath: New update this week! And be thankful! Remember children, Thanksgiving is approaching :D**

**Ed: …screw that. What the hell do I have to be thankful for?**

**D3ath: (has lots of flowers and sparkles floating around her) Lots of things!**

**Al: Yeah, niisan, you could be thankful that we're together! **

**D3ath: Brotherly love!! So sweet! AND WHO SAW THE NEW TWILIGHT MOVIE?!!! Personally, I think the book's a whole lot better, but that's just me.**

**Allen: ???**

**Al: Anyways, D3ath-san doesn't own us. Thanks, **_**Dreamsong, EmiTsukiko, KonekuChan, nellchan0013, DemonRaily, rath, and Melody of Doom.**_

**D3ath: Oh, yeah, not that I don't like unsigned reviews, but it makes it easier to reply to them when they are signed, Rath :D But yes, this is a combination of both manga and anime, in case you were wondering.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

Crashes and bangs resounded inside the room, and the occupant inside paid no heed to the maid knocking on the "Keep Out!" sign posted on the door.

"Jean-bocchama (_A/N: I don't know if this is spelled right…)_, Jean-bocchama, you have a visitor!"

The crashing and banging stopped, and a young boy with a pilot's cap peered out of the opening, annoyed with the disruption.

"Who is it?" he asked in irritation, looking at the newcomer. A grin spread across his face when he saw the young, blonde boy accompanying the maid. "Leo!" He grabbed Leo and dragged the boy into his room, slamming the door in front of the maid. "It's been a long time, Leo!" he said cheerfully as Leo wandered around his room, inspecting the gizmos and gadgets littered about. "I was worried since I haven't heard from you since the funeral." Jean settled down on a chair in the room, Indian-styled as he observed his now-quiet friend. "Are you staying with some relatives now?" Jean grinned. "I'll do whatever I can to help you cheer up!"

Leo remained quiet, studying the boiling burner and test tubes sitting on a nearby table, and a flash of concern crossed Jean's face. His friend was just so quiet now…_'It seems like he's changed…His mother's death must've really shocked him. I wonder if there's anything I can do to cheer him up?'_ His blue eyes lit up as a new thought entered into his mind. "Oh, that's right!" he exclaimed happily, sitting up in his chair and bouncing slightly from excitement. "Yesterday, I saw an akuma for the first time!" he cheered, and Leo's head snapped towards him.

"I saw the face of the Earl of Millennium!" Jean said, grabbing a piece of paper, a bottle of ink, and a pen. "There's no mistake!" he said as Leo turned to look. "Here, I'll draw a picture of him now!" He furiously dipped the pen into the ink, sending ink flying as he sketched out the Earl's face. Unbeknownst to him, a little picture appeared in Leo's right eye…a smiling man with a long face, long, pointy ears, and a top hat… "Like this, and like this…here!" he shoved the picture up into Leo's face. Sadly, it wasn't even remotely close to what us readers know as the Millennium Earl. "See? See?" It was missing an eye, and had buck teeth and a really long, elfish sort of face.

Leo placed a cold hand on Jean's arm, slightly lowering the picture. "Jean, there's something I need to show you," he said quietly, and Jean looked up at his friend in surprise. "Let's go." _(A/N: Don't do it, Jean, don't do it--! Ed: Shut up! Al: Sorry for the disruption...)_

* * *

"LENALEE!!!"

In the cafeteria of the Black Order, Tapp, Johnny, and Number 65 were struggling to hold down a tearful Komui as he fought to go after his younger sibling. "LENALEE, YOU LEFT YOUR BROTHER WITHOUT SAYING A THING ABOUT WHERE YOU WERE GOING!!!"

Meanwhile, Reever was talking on a small microphone, ignoring his superior's antics. "Not only Allen and Alphonse have gone missing, but Edward and Lenalee too. I wonder what's going on?"

Komui stopped. "Edward…and…Lenalee…?" Suddenly, Komui was in possession of several deadly-looking artifacts with a wicked gleam in his eye. The other members of the science department sweatdropped.

"Head Supervisor…what are you going to do with those?" Johnny ventured to ask, and Komui leered at him evilly.

"To eradicate Edward."

"EHHH?!! WHY?!!"

"HE'S GONE OFF WITH LENALEE!!" Komui shouted, hefting his weapons of mass destruction. The other science department members leapt in.

"STOP HIM!!"

"HEAD SUPERVISOR, THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT!!"

Reever sighed. "What is going on?" he asked, exasperated as he watched Komui get taken down.

Jerry was gnawing on a chicken leg. "How should I know? That's why I said we should've had the party the night everyone got back! Those children are _so_ irresponsible."

* * *

Captain Havoc scowled as he walked through the streets, fingering the gun in his pocket, just in case. He was currently out walking through a damp city (it had just rained), out on a quickly thought-up mission given by his superior officer and friend, General Mustang, in clothes that seemed to reek slightly of cat. Wet atmosphere. Cat. Not a pleasant combination.

Fuery wrinkled his nose. As much as he loved animals, this was taking it a little too far. He glanced at Breda. At least he liked animals, compared to the large officer—the man was terrified of animals, and with the stench of cat hanging all about him, he didn't seem very happy. He glanced at the greenhorn, Sydney. She didn't seem to care, much, and he decided to ask her about it.

"Actually…" she grinned cheerfully. "I used to have five cats, and they smelled just like this whenever it rained in Central. It's a little comforting."

'_F-five?!'_ "E-er, that's nice…" Fuery said awkwardly, scratching his cheek. She smiled happily at him and continued along, humming slightly under her breath. Fuery sighed. Some mission this was. He didn't even _know_ what they were supposed to do.

They heard shouting, and all four looked over at the large mansion they were passing to see two young boys running through the gate, leaving three figures over by the door.

"Did you come to preach some more?" a young boy with strange shoes, a striped shirt, and a pilot's cap taunted, rolling away. "I'm not listening to a thing you say!"

"Jean!" a white-haired guy shouted, his voice sounding remarkably young. He was underneath a large maid, and both he and his companion fought to wiggle out from underneath the oppressing weight.

"Let's go, Leo!" the first boy called, and another boy followed him, with similar shoes. The white-haired guy looked at him, and shock crossed his face as he struggled to get free. "W-wait, Jean!! That boy is—!" he scooted out from under the maid. "Alphonse-san, we need to get going!! Jean—Leo—akuma—!"

Fuery, Havoc, and Breda watched in amazement as a blonde boy struggled to lift the maid off of himself. "Maybe we shoud get niisan to help, Allen-san!"

"No time! We need to go!!" Allen glanced at a floating yellow thing with wings beside him. "Timcampy, follow him!"

Fuery, Havoc, and Breda traded looks before nodding and rushing forward to help.

* * *

A red hand gripped the cord of a strange, robot-like doorbell, and a blonde teen glanced at a white-haired boy the same age as him. "Can you please explain why we're here, Allen-san?" he asked, and Allen shook his head.

"This is where that boy Jean lives," he said with a small smile, "I might be saying too much, but I feel as if I should say _something._"

Al fixed him with a knowing grin. "You want him to stop?" he asked, and Allen sighed.

"Yes. I want him to stop, but I don't think I convinced him when I told him to."

Al thought. _"Sorry for trying to stop akuma from invading in this world! I'm more useful than you think, Allen!"_ "…I don't think you even made an impression on him, Allen-san," he said apologetically, and Allen hung his head as the maid opened the door.

"I know…"

"Yes?" the maid asked, looking at the two boys in confusion. Allen immediately perked up, and both bowed in respect.

"Ano…my name is Allen Walker, and this is Alphonse Elric…is Jean there?" Allen asked, straightening.

"Jean-bocchama, you say?" the maid asked, smiling at the two boys. All three were unaware of the pair of hands reaching towards the maid's backside. "Yes…he is—"

Suddenly, the maid flew forward, and expressions varying from shock to surprise to annoyance skittered across Allen and Alphonse's faces as they found themselves squashed flat to the ground "EH?!"

Jean grinned as he jumped over the fallen maid, rolling past them. "Did you come to preach some more?" he leered, making a face at them. "I'm not listening to a thing you say!"

"Jean!" Allen shouted in exasperation, trying to wiggle out from underneath the maid, a hard feat.

"Let's go, Leo!" Jean beckoned to his friend, and Leo rolled past them, scooting along. Allen watched the boy go, and his eyes widened as his left eye suddenly turned black and red, focusing on the young blonde boy. He gasped, and he began to struggle harder against he maid, scrambling out from underneath her.

"W-wait, Jean!! That boy is—!" he scooted out from under the maid. "Alphonse-san, we need to get going!! Jean—Leo—akuma—!"

Alphonse's gray eyes widened, and he struggled to lift the maid off himself, with Allen helping. "Maybe we should get niisan to help, Allen-san!"

"No time! We need to go!" Allen said impatiently, and both teens strained against the weight of the maid. Allen glanced at Timpampy, who was floating nearby. "Timcampy, follow him!" Timcampy fluttered once in the air, his sign of acknowledgment, and zipped off after the two boys.

"She's so heavy!" Alphonse moaned, slowly inching himself out from under.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of Allen and Alphonse, and both looked up into the faces of Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc, and Sydney Olsen, three who seemed slightly startled and confused, the last fully confused, her green eyes wide as she stared down at the blonde teen.

Alphonse gaped, and continued to gape until Allen cleared his throat. "Ano…Alphonse-san, do you know them?"

"What are you doing here?!" Alphonse screeched, and Fuery, Havoc, and Breda were given a distinct impression of Al's older brother, Edward. "What—_how_ are you here?!"

Havoc held up his hands. "The chief sent us to go after Envy, and we wound up here. We just happened to see you." He prodded Alphonse in the forehead. "Is that really you, Alphonse?"

Al swatted the hand away. "Envy?!" he shook his head. "Never mind, we don't have much time! Let's go, Allen-san!" Allen nodded, slightly intimidated by Al, and both took off.

The soldiers pursued after them. "Hey, what's this all about?" Breda called, running after the two teens.

Havoc looked grim. "I don't think we'll like the answer," he said, drawing his gun and loading it. Quickly, the others mimicked him.

* * *

Night had fallen, and a rusty iron gate clanged shut as Leo and Jean stepped into the churchyard. The large cathedral beside it looked menacing and gloomy as Jean looked about at the graveyard before him. "The place you wanted me to come to is here?" he asked, glancing at Leo. "Did you want to visit your mom's grave?" he began to walk in. "If so, you should have said so from the beginning. Don't be so stand off-ish—!" he rolled into someone. Someone large. Someone round.

A gloved hand rested on the top of his head, and frightened, he looked up into the cold smile of the Millennium Earl.

"Good Evening, Jean," the Earl said, beaming in his customary manner. However, his smile had the opposite effect, and it sent chills running down the boy's spine.

A figure next to him scowled and folded his arms. "Waste of time," he muttered, studying the graveyard. Purple eyes glowed softly in the moonlight, and a scowl was plastered onto his face.

Jean jerked away from the Earl's touch with a startled gasp. "Now, now, Envy-san, we'll be leaving soon. I just need to take care of some business."

"The Earl of Millennium!" he choked out, and the Envy prodded a finger in the Earl's chest.

"Well, make it quick. I want to see what's happening in Central."

'_Central?'_ Jean thought, taking a step back. He reached into the back of his belt pocket, and threw a loaded onion bomb at the Homunculus and Earl of Millennium.

Envy had seen one of those before. "AAACK!"

The Earl just stood there, and as the onion exploded, a cloud enveloped the Earl's face.

Jean grinned and clenched his fists. "Yes!" He grabbed Leo's arm. "We've got to run away now, Leo!"

Leo, however, just stood there, a wild and possessed grin on his face as he stared up at the Earl of Millennium. Jean's blue eyes widened. "L-Leo…?" He grabbed Leo's shoulders, and began to shake him. "What's wrong, Leo?! If we don't run, the Earl's going to kill us!!"

"If you're talking about Leo, he's been dead for a real long time," Envy said lazily, coming out from his place of refuge. A grin spread across his face. "The Earl took care of that."

The cloud around the Earl's face disappeared, and he chuckled. "Ever since the day of his mother's funeral," he said lightly. "That is…" his eyes were suddenly ice-cold, his smile sinister, "Since you got in my way, he will be the akuma that will punish you!"

Jean's eyes were wide and frightened. "Th-that can't be…" he said, his voice a strangled whisper.

"It's true, Jean." Everyone looked up at the voice of the new speaker, and Allen stood at the gate of the graveyard, his arm activated. Behind him, Alphonse was staring at Envy, who was grinning back in delight, while Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Olsen stared at Allen's activated arm.

"Leo…" Jean whispered. Leo continued to smile.

"That boy is no longer human," Allen said grimly. "He is the Earl of Millennium's weapon, masquerading as your friend. An akuma."

The Earl was about to respond, when he noticed Envy grinning. "What is it, Envy-san?"

"It's the trashcan!" Envy said, sneering at Alphonse. "What happened to the armor? Everyone liked you much better as a trashcan."

Alphonse glared at Envy. "I'm not a trashcan!" he said hotly, and Envy chuckled.

"What? Afraid your new friend will find out about the walking trashcan? What happened to your chibi of a brother?"

Alphonse gritted his teeth, and didn't answer.

The Earl of Millennium stared at the two teens. "Who are you?" he asked, Allen scowled.

"We are your enemies," he said flatly.

The Earl smiled. "Exorcists? Well…a pleasure to meet you…" he bowed, but stopped in mid-bow, a look of confusion crossing his face for a second. "Wait…meet you?"

Allen held up his weapon, and the cross on the back of his hand glowed a bright green, energy coming out of it with an intense aura as Alphonse clapped. Envy raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? You can do it too? I thought Chibi-chan was the only one."

"What's he talking about?" Sydney whispered to Havoc, and he gestured to Alphonse.

"His brother, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was the only alchemist who could do alchemy without a transmutation circle." He watched Alphonse with a low whistle. "I guess his younger brother picked it up as well."

Sydney stared at the young boy. "What? His brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist?! How-how are they here too?"

Breda calculated the opponents; Envy, and the really fat guy. "I dunno; I guess we'll have to ask the chief about it later."

"Cross," Allen said, bending his knees, ready to spring forward. "Defeat this akuma!" He leaped forward, his claws coming closer and closer to Leo's face…

…Only to stop an inch away from Jean's chest, who was defending Leo.

"Stop it!" Jean cried, his arms held out in an attempt to protect his friend. Allen's eyes widened, and he skidded to a stop. "Jean!" he gasped.

Jean's eyes were watery, and he fought to prevent tears from falling. "W-why is Leo an akuma?" he asked, his voice shaking. "He's my friend! We started the akuma patrol together! We protected the town together…" his voice hitched with a sob, but still, he continued on. "There's no way he'd be an akuma!" His eyes widened. "What proof do you have?" he shouted, his voice cracking.

_Ca-thunk!_

Jean gasped as he felt the barrel of a large cannon on the back of his head. Suddenly, a monster-like balloon thing floated behind him, all cannons pointed at Jean's head.

"Leo…" he whispered.

The Earl's grin was flashed as the akuma shot, purple light exploding into the dark air as the bullets whizzed toward Jean at an amazing speed.

…All of them missed, however.

Allen had leaped forward and pulled Jean out of harm's way, using his metal claw and body to defend the young boy. "Allen!" Alphonse and Jean cried simultaneously, and after the bullets ceased fire, Allen looked up and smiled at them both. Black stars dotted his face, and Jean almost peed his pants out of shock. "ALLEN!!"

The anti-akuma weapon disappeared, and Allen stumbled forward, gripping his right arm as it smoked, having been hit by several bullets.

Envy raised an eyebrow with a slightly sadistic grin. "Ohh? He jumped into the line of fire? That sounds like something chibi-chan would do, right?" he goaded, glancing at Alphonse for emphasis. Alphonse ignored the jibe and rushed over to the white-haired boy.

"Allen!"

'_The akuma's bullets are laced with poison,'_ Jean remembered, staring at Allen with fright and worry creasing his face. _'This is bad! It's said that an akuma's bullets have a virus in them that destroys the human body…'_

The Earl gave a sigh of contentment. "Ahh…jumping in front of the bullets without hesitation…how valiant. You know, Jean, you're bugging me a tad. Even though you have no power, you go on about justice all the time, and you call me "a bad person, a bad person" over and over…" His eyes were icy, and it felt like hell had frozen over. "Even though I only create akuma for the sake of everyone else." He placed a hand on the akuma beside him. "That's right, it's ugly, isn't it? This is the crystallization of the guilt created in one's heart. You think all akuma are weapons that I create, but an akuma is something born from a person's heart. This akuma is the same," he said, patting the akuma. Its pained face stared upwards, unmoving, unresponding.

Allen's skin grew darker and darker and stars dotted his body, covering all of his pale skin as the Earl continued. "This is the akuma born from your friend, Leo," the Earl said, glancing at Jean, who swallowed.

"Leo did?" he asked, shocked.

"Leo, borrowing the power of the Earl," Allen said, pushing himself up again, "called his dead mother back like this, and turned her into an akuma," he gasped, the poison making it hard for him to move or breathe. "I can see her," he said softly, and everyone's eyes were fixed on him as his skin turned black. "The imprisoned soul of Leo's dead mother in the akuma!"

Jean gasped, and the Earl stared at Allen. "You can see it?" he asked slowly, and he leaned forward. "What are you saying, brat that just won't die?"

Allen looked up with a smirk, and the cross on the back of his hand glowed a bright green. "I am a person with an anti-akuma weapon inside of me." The green spread until it enveloped his whole hand. "If it's a virus affecting my whole body, I am able to recover." He lifted up his hand, and placed it over his heart. There was a flash of green, and the black began to recede from Allen's body.

"The virus—!" Jean gasped, staring at Allen with surprise. But, while he was staring at Allen, he noticed something else. Something out of the ordinary.

"Allen…what is that?!" he yelped, pointing at Allen's face.

Allen stood. "A curse," he said quietly, and Alphonse stared up at Allen as well, having only seen it once or twice. "A long time ago, I turned someone very important to me into an akuma," he said grimly, his left eye glowing red and black. "With that curse, I am able to see souls involved with akuma in my eye."

Envy smirked at Alphonse. "That sounds familiar," he said, and Alphonse gritted his teeth, his fists shaking as Allen and the others glanced at him curiously.

"Stop it," he growled, and Envy grinned wickedly.

"What? How your turned your own mother into a—"

"Stop!" Alphonse screeched, and darted forward to tackle Envy, slamming him down into the ground and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Ah! I remember you!" the Earl cried, pointing a finger at Allen, ignoring Envy and Alphonse. "I met you a long time ago!"

At that moment, Lenalee and Edward ran up, Timcampy fluttering ahead of them. "Al!" Ed shouted, and his face contorted when he saw Envy. "YOU! BASTARD!!" he hissed, and Envy shoved Alphonse off, throwing him into a nearby tombstone.

"Well, what do you know? The Chibi's arrived!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT, ENVY, YOU BASTARD!!" Ed screeched, drawing back his fist and punching Envy right in the face, narrowly dodging a hit as Envy swung out.

"You're Allen Walker!" the Earl said, still ignoring his companion's actions. "You're the brat that turned his own dad into an akuma!"

"What?!" Edward, Alphonse, and Envy stopped, staring at Allen. Envy, however, quickly recovered and kicked Edward in the gut.

Lenalee gasped. "Allen-kun turned his own father into an akuma?!"

And Allen stood, glaring at the Earl of Millennium with one normal, silver-blue eye full of hatred, and a black and red glowing eye, a red pentacle right above it.

* * *

**D3ath: ahahahaha, cliffie!!! Oooh, Salsa…(grabs a bowlful of chips and salsa) mmmm….**

**Ed/Al/Allen: (sweatdrop) …?**

**D3ath: (Scowls) What? I like salsa! (suddenly has very convincing knife) Do you have anything to say about it?**

**Lavi: Ah, no, we like salsa too! (Others nod furiously in agreement)**

**D3ath: (nods) Good. (goes back to eating chips and salsa)**

**Al: Er—thanks for reading, please review!**

**Allen: And don't forget to be thankful!**

**D3ath: Sorry for the short chapter—have two tests. I promise that you'll get a long chapter next Sunday! (Or Saturday, depending on how much thanksgiving break work I'm given…bleh…)

* * *

**

**Omake**

**Alchemic Innocence Bloopers: (All of my _Shades of Black and White_ readers might recognize this style! ^^) To explain: All of these were taken from _within_ the story, and have been modified for your amusement.  
**

The crashing and banging stopped, and a young boy with a pilot's cap peered out of the opening, annoyed with the disruption.

"Who is it?" he asked in irritation, looking at the newcomer. A grin spread across his face when he saw the young, blonde boy accompanying the maid. "Alright! My pizza's here!!"

* * *

"Did you come to preach some more?" a young boy with strange shoes, a striped shirt, and a pilot's cap taunted, rolling away. "I'm not listening to a thing you say! Leo, let's eradicate these non-believers!!"

"AUGH!"

* * *

A red hand gripped the cord of a strange, robot-like doorbell, and it buzzed. "Sorry, Jean Russell is not available, for he is eradicating non-believers. Please leave a message after the beep, or press one for more options. To leave a callback number, press five. If you are delivering pizza, press two. If you are being eradicated, press three. If you have absolutely no business here whatsoever, press four, and this call will be blocked. ………BEEEEP!"

* * *

Suddenly, the maid flew forward, and expressions varying from shock to surprise to annoyance skittered across Allen and Alphonse's faces as they found themselves squashed flat to the ground "EH?!"

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S SO FAT!!! IT'S LIKE A SKIN SWEATER!!"

"AUGH, ALLEN-SAN, IT'S PULLING US IN!!"

"AUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!"

* * *

**How Envy had seen an onion bomb before…**

He was strolling along merrily (if homunculus ever could…), killing people left and right, when he suddenly saw an onion on the side of the road. He meant to kick it, but as soon as he touched it, it exploded, and he ended up crying the rest of the day because of the stupid onion bomb (the other homunculi thought he was being a sissy and made fun of him for that). He swore that he would never get hit by one again…

* * *

**D3ath: Well, that's it for now. Jaa ne!**

**Ed: I swear to god that you're on a sugar high…**

**Al: Niisan, that's mean!**

**D3ath: …(shrugs) Well, it's true…**

**All: O.O'**

**Ed: okay then…**

**D3ath: please review!**


	12. Thanksgiving Special

**D3ath: Hey everybody! Thanks for tuning in for the Thanksgiving special! (I had this written up yesterday, but I was swept up into the wonderful world of _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_, and we had the settings on fast and curry, so I basically spent my entire day laughing my ass off at Toon Link, Samus, Kirby, and Pit dancing around in rapid circles, spewing random fireballs at an incredible speed (giggles).**

**Ed: …freak.**

**Al/Allen: (trying hard not to laugh)**

**D3ath: Anyways, this little special was for thanksgiving (yesterday) and what the DGM and FMA characters do on their Thanksgiving holiday! Take it away, Ed!!

* * *

**

—_**Thanksgiving Holiday—**_

_Edward and Alphonse Elric:_

Ed: I can't believe you're making me do this…I have better things to do!

D3ath: (shoves him) Just tell them what you do on Thanksgiving!

Ed: (shoves back violently) We don't even _have_ Thanksgiving in Amestris!!

D3ath: (scowls) well, you're not in Amestris, you're in the real world, so tell us what you do!

Al: Um…we go and participate in the Turkey bowl…

D3ath: ???

Ed: It's football, idiot. We guys get down and dirty and slam each other into the ground.

D3ath: You call it a Turkey Bowl? We call it Football, and who's the idiot?

Ed: You are, apparently--  
Al: Niisan!

* * *

_Allen Walker:_

Allen: What do I do?

D3ath: Yeah…(Even though I can already guess…)

Allen: I eat Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, cranberry sauce, salad, cherry pie, pumpkin pie, apple pie, banana cream pie, lemon meringue pie, cheesecake, pudding (chocolate), sweet potatoes, potato salad—

D3ath: …we get the idea…

* * *

_Kanda Yuu:_

Kanda: Tch. I don't celebrate Thanksgiving. Stupid holiday.

* * *

_Lavi and Bookman_:

Lavi: I party!! I also play pranks and games! It's so fun to call Ed a 'Chibi'—

Ed: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!

Lavi: Jaa ne! (sprints, with Edward hot on his tail)

Ed: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!

D3ath: um…

Bookman: IDIOT APPRENTICE!! (Trips Lavi and smacks him)

D3ath: So, um, what do you do? (Bookman is very intimidating, despite his height…)

Bookman: I study over my notes and punish my idiot apprentice…

D3ath: …really? (Holy frick he's scary!)

* * *

_The Earl of Millennium and the Noah:_

Earl: Ah, I get all of the Noah together and we have a big feast! After that, we go out into the city and unleash a few of my pets~

Skin: (growls)…the food is never sweet…

Jasdevi: (setting off firecrackers) BWA HAHAHAHAHA we play pranks of Skin and Tyki!!

Tyki: …idiots…

Rhode: (giggles)

Lulu Bell: …Earl-sama, I think you should restrain the akuma now…

D3ath: …um…okay…

* * *

_Lenalee and Komui:_

Komui: (Spins around in circles with flowers and sparkles floating around him) I spend it with my adorable sister Lenalee! She's so cute when she has mashed potatoes on her cheek after eating!

Lenalee: (exasperated/embarrassed) …Komui-Niisan…

* * *

_Members of the Science Department:_

Reever: We'd eat as soon as we woke up (if we ever fell asleep in the first place), and then we'd sleep for the rest of the day.

Johnny: so…tired…

Tapp: Thanks…giving…break…must…get…sleep…

* * *

_General Cross:_

Cross: I spend the entire day at the bar with women, idiot.

* * *

_Roy Mustang:_

Roy: …Thanksgiving? A day of thanks? A few days off of work? I'd go out on a date, maybe to a play or to a dinner with a turkey.

* * *

_Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda, and Vato Falman:_

Riza: Thanksgiving? If a holiday such as that existed in Amestris, I'd go hunting with Havoc or Rebecca…

Fuery: (Crying) Hunting?! Poor animals…

Falman: …I'd use my break to my advantage and read.

Breda: I'd go find someone to play chess or something.

* * *

_General Armstrong:_

Armstrong: THANKSGIVING?! I'D HAVE A GLORIOUS FEAST AND INVITE EVERYBODY AND DISPLAY MY BEAUTIFUL MUSCLES TO THE WORLD!! EVERYONE WOULD BE ASTOUNDED BY THE ART WHICH RESIDES ON MY BODY!!

D3ath: You do realize that if you had such a feast, no one would come, right?

* * *

_Winry and Pinako Rockbell:_

Winry: We'd have a Thanksgiving dinner, of course! (Our turkey would be decked out in automail fashioned from the best of metal alloys and—)

Pinako: Foolish child—you don't put automail on your food!

D3ath: (sweatdrops) …well, that's it for today. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving (if you celebrated it). Oh, and I disabled the anonymous reviews—someone left some _**very**_ obnoxious reviews…and they bothered me, so now you have leave signed reviews. Sorry! But thanks to all who read this! :D


	13. All Things Revealed, Part III

**Ed: Well, we're back. (Glares at D3ath) Where the hell'd you go, anyways?**

**D3ath: …I got grounded last week.**

**Al/Allen: For what?!**

**D3ath: …having Asian parents and a low math mentality. **

**Ed: You're an idiot.**

**D3ath: Actually, I reject that statement. I'm an idiot when it comes to math and science, but I'm brilliant when it comes to Literature, music, art, and History. **

**Ed: …you're still an idiot.**

**Al: Thanks to all who reviewed!! There were a lot of people this time!**

**Allen: Thanks you, **_**addenza, AutumnCherry, lollylovex3**_** (two times!),**_** EmiTsukiko **_**(two times!)**_**, nellchan0013**_** (two times!)**_**, Dreamsong**_** (twice!)**_**, KonekuChan, Melody of Doom, DemonRaily, Attack 224, and rath. **_**We are extremely grateful for these reviews!**

**D3ath: And as an apology for not writing a chapter long ago (though it wasn't **_**quite**_** my fault), I'll write something special for my 100****th**** reviewer—I can't believe I'm already so close!!. It will be posted as a one-shot after finals are over (Friday afternoon). So just leave your suggestions, pairings, omake ideas, etc, and I'll whip something up! Oh, also, happy late holidays!!! I'm terribly sorry for the delay!!!**

**Ed: I shudder to think of what would happen to us if she owned us. She DOES NOT own us (glares at anyone who opposes).

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 (My favorite number! So I put an extra effort into this ^^)**

The full moon shone dimly in the sky as Allen faced the Millennium Earl. In the background, the sounds of Envy, Edward, and Alphonse fighting echoed throughout the graveyard. The click of guns were heard as Havoc's squad removed the safeties of their guns; however, as soon as the Earl's exclamation rang out, all fighting ceased, and Envy held Edward by his ponytail, sneering at the small blonde.

"Allen-kun turned his own father into an akuma?!" Lenalee exclaimed, and Alphonse stared at Allen, surprised.

"Why're you so surprised, tin can?" Envy sneered, alerting everyone of his presence. "This shouldn't be very different from your story—" he dodged a blow from Edward, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, chibi-chan, you've gotten weaker. What have you been doing?" He parried a blow, punching Ed in the gut. "Ah, that's better."

'_Even Allen's father was…and their mother…an akuma?'_ Jean thought, staring up at the Elric brothers and at the white-haired exorcist, his eyes wide in surprise.

"What's he talking about?" Breda murmured to Havoc, and the sandy-haired captain shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eye on Envy.

"Whatever this akuma thing is, it must be similar to human transmutation," Fuery whispered. Sydney glanced at him, surprised, but she merely furrowed her eyes in concentration; she wanted to hear what was going on.

Allen's eyes were closed as he grimaced. His head jerked up, and he looked up, straight at the earl, one silver-blue eye flashing in the dark, along with a black-and-red one. "We weren't connected by blood," he said finally, "but Mana…father…" he hesitated, "Because though I was born with a strange arm, I was abandoned. Even though we weren't related by blood, he still took care of me." A small smile crossed Allen's face, but it soon disappeared as a hard, serious look replaced it. He glared up defiantly at the Earl. "Mana taught me a lot of things. Things necessary to live. Everything I'd need to know in case I was alone." Everyone looked at Allen, almost awed by what he had to say. Envy scowled, and punched Edward just for the hell of it, and the blonde gave a small grunt as he tried to shove Envy off.

"At the time I was really alone, I-I didn't know what was the right thing to do," he said, looking down sadly. Mana, father, was about to die." At this statement, the Earl's eyes glowed faintly, as if he reveled in the memory.

"Just like mom…" Al whispered, and Envy smirked.

"Yes, just like your pathetic excuse for a mother," he drawled, and Edward snarled viciously.

"After Mana died…" Allen continued, ignoring the small interruption, "_you _came," he said, almost viciously to the Earl. The Earl grinned wider. "…and I called him back, just like most of the akuma did, but…he was furious at me for bringing him back." Allen gripped his chest, as if the very memory pained him. "He said, 'how dare you turn me into an akuma', and _you_—" his gaze snapped back at the Earl "—_you_ told him to kill me. Ma-Mana cut my eye, leaving this scar, and cursed me. S-suddenly, I could see all the souls of the akuma…" Allen gritted his teeth. "And while he was attacking me, he cursed me, and-and my arm…" he trailed off, and glanced at his arm. "I didn't know what had awoken. My left arm activated and moved on its own. It rushed to attack Mana's soul trapped within the akuma…and he asked me to destroy him…" Allen's head jerked up, and he glared at the Earl. "What the Millennium Earl is…what the akuma are…The one that told me about myself and what had awoken…was my Master."

Lenalee perked up, her eyes widened. "General Cross…" she murmured.

Timcampy landed on Allen's shoulder, a small comfort for the white-haired boy. "From that time…I was able to see the souls of the akuma. At first, I thought that Mana had truly cursed me. So to obtain atonement, I became an exorcist." Everyone was quiet as Allen wrapped up his tale. "But one day, after seeing a lot of akuma, I understood. Their tears weren't out of hatred, but deep love for the one that had turned them into an akuma." Allen's brow furrowed. "Crying, 'Why weren't you stronger?'" He looked at his hand one more time. "That's why I won't be crying." His left fist clenched in a determined fashion. "I decided to become an exorcist; not for atonement, but to live." He brought the fist up to his face. "This curse is my guidepost." He opened his hand as Timcampy fluttered away, and his arm swiftly turned into the anti-akuma weapon.

"Akuma are full of sorrow," Allen declared, "They shouldn't have to exist in this world. That's why…I'll destroy them."

Envy cackled. "You're right. Nothing brought back from the dead should exist in this world, right, chibi-chan?" he asked wickedly, and Edward glared at him, his snapping golden gaze full of hatred and anger. "So, are you going to tell them about Mommy? Or about Al, and his time as an empty trash can? Or how about you tell them about how you lost your limbs?" he sneered.

"What?!" gasped Lenalee and Allen, staring at Edward and Alphonse, but the boys did not respond.

"It's almost like the akuma, but yours was much worse, wasn't it?" Envy jeered.

"STOP!" Al shouted, and he rushed forward to tackle Envy, allowing Ed to break free from the homunculus's hold.

"Alphonse-kun, Edward-san!" Lenalee exclaimed in horror, watching the brothers pit against a man that defied all human limits—she could barely follow his actions; he was just so fast. However, Edward and Alphonse seemed to have fought him before, and from what the man had said, they knew each other as well.

"What happened," Envy said loudly, ducking a blow from Edward and side-jumping away from a row of spikes that suddenly appeared, "was that Chibi-chan—"

"I'M NOT SHORT!! DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR FUCKING NECK!!"

"—and trash can tried to bring their mother back to life," Envy leered. "With alchemy."

"Is this true?!" Allen exclaimed, surprised.

"And that trash can had his whole body taken away, while chibi-chan lost his leg—" he jumped over a kick, "—so chibi-chan got some armor, used his own blood to make a seal, and tied trash can's soul to the suit of armor, giving him a living hell," he sneered; however he was cut off in mid-sneer as Ed's automail fist caught him in the face.

"Now, Al!" he shouted, golden eyes flashing, and the darker blonde nodded, clapping his hands and slamming them against the ground. A large dome rose up, and wound about Envy, trapping him tightly and therefore making it impossible for the homunculus to escape.

Edward was breathing harshly right now, and he punched Envy in the face, for good measure.

"Bastard," he hissed, and Envy smirked.

"What are you going to do, chibi-chan?" he asked, looking at the blonde lazily. "I can't die, and you don't have the means to get rid of me."

Al glared at the green-haired man. "You can rot here, until your precious Philosopher's stone is gone," he spat, and he turned to Allen. "Is everything okay, Allen-san?"

Before Allen could respond, the Earl spoke, his eyes boring into the teens as he glared at them.

"Allen…I should have killed you at that time," he said, suddenly not the cheery fat man he seemed to be. He leapt into the air, and landed on Leo's akuma. All cannons on the gray weapon pointed towards the male exorcists, and the Earl laughed. "You can see akuma's souls? You'll save them? If you can do it, then go right on ahead!!"

"Ready…fire!" Jean Havoc shouted, and gunshots rang through the air as the squad shot. The Earl glared at them.

"You're a nuisance," he said, and the akuma turned toward them.

"Watch it!!" Edward said, and he clapped his hands, erecting a wall around them as the akuma shot down. As the dust cleared, he turned to them. "Are you oka—" he stopped, and stared, before shaking his head and mumbling, "this isn't possible…"

"Yo, Fullmetal chief," Havoc said, grinning through his cigarette.

"What—" Edward began, before reality hit him, and he whirled on the small troop. "What—_how _the hell are you here?!!" he bellowed furiously, marching up to them and jabbing them in the chests.

"We were going after Envy, and we would up here," Breda said simply, and Edward slapped himself on the face.

"I'm commanding you to head back," he snarled, and Havoc frowned.

"Sorry, no can do," he said lazily, not at all intimidated. Fuery and Olsen, on the other hand were shaking in their boots.

"I'm pulling rank on you. GET. OUT," the Fullmetal Alchemist hissed. "That's an order, soldier."

"And we're defying it," Havoc said, smoking his cigarette. "Sorry, chief, but the _General_ ordered us to be here, so there's nothing you can do."

Breda smirked. "Sorry, _colonel_," he impishly.

Ed stared at them before screaming his frustration and taking it out on Envy. "ARRRGH!! FINE, GO AHEAD, DIE FOR ALL I CARE!! YOU ALWAYS DID WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU WANTED TO ANYWAYS, FUCKING IDIOTS!!" he raged, and Havoc glanced at Breda.

"Is it just me, or has the Fullmetal chief calmed down a lot?" he asked, and Breda stuck a finger in his ear, trying to regain his hearing.

"Yeah, he has…" he said, and Sydney and Lenalee gave the older man dazed looks in return as Fuery laughed nervously.

"So…you guys know Edward-san and Alphonse-kun?" she asked, and Havoc grinned.

"Since he was twelve, the little squirt," he laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!!"

Canon blasts resounded through the area, and they jumped, instinctively looking towards the source of the noise. A column of smoke billowed up from where Allen and Alphonse used to stand.

"Allen-kun!! Alphonse-kun!!" Lenalee shouted, but she gave a gasp of relief as Allen's voice called out.

"There's no need to worry," he said, their forms visible in the smoke. Allen's arm was up, and he seemed to be smirking at the Earl's futile attempt. "In order to protect Jean, I had no choice but to get shot."

Al grinned. "With this level of attack, we won't be killed." He decomposed the barrier around him with a simple clap of his hands.

The Earl jerked back, and Lenalee and the others sighed with relief.

"Allen! Alphonse!" Jean said, stunned at the power both were displaying.

"Because the virus didn't work, you tried firing at me, didn't you?" Allen accused, looking up at the Earl vehemently. "Please don't underestimate me," he said dangerously, and the cross on the back of his hand glowed a bright, stunning green, traveling up the length of his arm into the green ring around his shoulder. Allen smirked. "When my anti-akuma weapon is activated…my left hand gets superhuman strength and moves at the speed of sound."

"Whoa, didn't see that one," Havoc muttered, and Ed shot a glare at him. "What's wrong, chief?" he asked, raising a sandy eyebrow. "We're only following orders. It's not our fault that we get to see some other interesting stuff."

"Akuma bullets and a tough body…are meaningless in front of this body," Allen declared confidently. He lifted his hand. "This exists to destroy all of your weapons." He clenched his fist. "This is a weapon of God!"

"Very well then," the Earl declared, and he raised his umbrella.

"Ah—!" Al shouted. "It's the umbrella!"

"Lero!" the umbrella exclaimed, sticking its tongue out at them.

An ominous wind arose, and the dangerous feeling in the air climbed, until it was almost suppressing. The sky darkened, and clouds of akuma began to swarm in.

"Do you know that they say in the Eastern countries?" Envy drawled, catching their attention.

"Shut the hell up, bastard," Edward growled, marching over to the shape-shifter. Envy sneered at the blonde.

"If you only have a weapon, just keep firing; it'll hit something eventually," he said, and he broke out of the dome, landing a punch on Ed's face. "We have plenty of akuma rotting around here."

"Edward-san!" Lenalee cried, and Ed swore.

"Fuck," he muttered, and he dodged out of Envy's way, as the homunculus shifted his arm into a point. He grinned evilly at the blonde. "Does this look familiar?" he taunted, and Edward gritted his teeth.

"Damn you…"

While the two were occupied, Al turned towards Lenalee. "Lenalee, get Jean over to Havoc and the others!" he shouted, and Lenalee nodded, activating her boots and grabbing Jean out of harm's way, just as the cannons shot.

"Allen! Alphonse!" Jean screamed, and Lenalee deposited the boy beside Havoc.

"Please take care of him," she said, and Breda grinned.

"Our pleasure, miss," he said, loading his gun.

"Lenalee's an exorcist?" Ed asked, his mouth agape before being kneed in the stomach. "Owch!"

"You can do better than that, Chibi-chan!"

Allen, Alphonse, and Lenalee began to attack the akuma, one by one.

The Earl looked mildly surprised at Lenalee's skill. "Oh, there's one more exorcist!" he exclaimed, and he turned the cannons at Lenalee. "I'll kill you soon, okay?" he said kindly, his eyes cold and icy as they watched Lenalee flutter through the skies.

Swiftly and athletically, she dodged all of the shots, lightly running along the top of the fence and smashing down on another akuma.

Eventually, Allen grew fed up. He skidded to a stop, and held up his arm. "Cross Grave!!" he shouted, and within instants, all akuma had a large, white cross emblazoned on the front of them. "Bring salvation to the souls of the akuma!!" and in seconds, all akuma exploded in a cloud of white and purple smoke.

"Where's the Earl?!" Al exclaimed, and when the smoke cleared, another question was voiced.

"Dammit, Envy, you bastard, where'd you go?!" Ed shouted, scanning the area.

"See you later, Chibi-chan, tin can!" Envy's voice rang from up above, and they jerked their heads upward, to glimpse Envy sitting on top of Lero as the Earl floated away.

"I guess I have no choice," the Earl said, chortling. "We shall meet again!"

"Earl!" Allen shouted, dashing forward, but they were already too far away.

"However, you've only seen the book's prologue," he called back, and Allen glowered. He waved a hand in farewell, still smiling. "Akuma of this world will continue to evolve. From here on, the real drama begins."

"I am the akuma maker, the Millennium Earl. I shall cleanse the world of that God," he declared, and he turned away. "Along with the akuma, I'll put an end to this world. No matter how long you exorcists try, you won't be able to save the world anymore…no matter what!" And with a final laugh (maniacal one, I might add), the Earl disappeared.

"The book's…prologue?" Allen asked quietly, and Ed scowled.

"Meaning, there's more to come," he spat, but a look of surprise crossed his face, and he coughed violently, blood dripping out of his mouth as he fell over.

"Niisan!!" A thump to Al's right, and the dark blonde saw that Allen, too, had fallen over, from the wound in his arm. "Allen-san!!"

The others rushed over.

"Hey, are you okay, chief?!"

"Olsen, get some bandages!  
"Yes sir!"

"Allen-kun, are you alright?!"

"Allen!"

Both teens look up. "We're fine," Allen said, grinning at Ed. He grunted, covering his mouth.

"Damn, the bastard's gotten stronger," the blonde murmured, scowling as Olsen approached him, an almost awed look on her face as she began to treat the wounds on both of the boys.

"I'm okay," Allen protested weakly. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"You fell over, Allen-san," Al reminded him, and the white-haired boy laughed weakly.

Jean's lip trembled, and with a sob, he rushed forward and grabbed Allen by the front of his exorcist's jacket. Allen looked slightly startled. "Jean…"

"For a little bit…let me stay like this…" the boy mumbled, gripping Allen's jacket, his whole body shaking with repressed sobs. "It'll be over…"

Lenalee's gaze softened, and she smiled at Allen. "I forgive you," she said, and Allen blinked.

"Eh? For what, Lenalee?" he asked, confused, and Lenalee shook her head.

"For yelling at me, for stopping you from saving the akuma," she said quietly, and Allen looked down.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and Lenalee smiled.

"I understand now…why you want to save those around you…"

* * *

—_**The Next Day—**_

"Where did you go off to, Lenalee?!"

Lenalee had a strange look on her face as Komui ran up to her, almost knocking her over with his hug. "Without any word, isn't that cruel?!" he cried, but the look on her face changed from exasperation to curiosity as she watched Allen approach Russell, Jean's father.

"From Jean?" Russell asked, stopping in his work to accept the package from Allen.

Allen smiled, stepping back so that he was a certain distance away. "Hai. But you should open it so carelessly…" he warned, before activating his arm and holding it in front of his face as the onion bomb Russell held in his hand exploded.

"MGPH!!"

Reever and Johnny coughed, waving the documents they were working on to fan the smoke away from them. "Oh man," Johnny muttered, and Reever glanced at Russell, who had tears streaming down his face.

"You got played by your own son, eh?" he asked, grinning, just as Lenalee shot a particularly nasty look in her brother's direction (he was hovering over her excessively).

Russell got over his bout of onion-induced crying and studied the bomb, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. "I'm happy he made such a toy, but he's not ready yet!" he declared, tossing the onion bomb away from him and folding his arms.

"Jean said so too," Allen said, smiling at Russell, and Russell stopped, before smiling in response.

Russell stopped, before furiously rubbing at his eyes again.

"He's crying," Johnny said in amazement, and number 65 folded his arms.

"That's quite a rare thing," he commented, while Tapp smirked.

"Shut up! It's because of the onion!!" Russell shouted in protest, hefting up the onion. "Stupid!" he faced Allen, who was still smiling. "You just became a member of the order, didn't you?" he asked, and Allen blinked.

"Eh?"

"Exorcists have orders, there's no way you can do as you please!" Russell chastised, and Allen hung his head. "However…" Allen looked up, and Russell smiled. "Jean was saved thanks to you." He nodded at Allen, and turned back to his paperwork. "Now then, Let's put an end to all of this! I need a vacation to go and see Jean again, right?"

Allen smiled. "Russell-san!"

Russell looked at the onion bomb. "Only you scolding him wouldn't be fair at all," he said nonchalantly. "I'll do some more myself."

Allen smiled.

* * *

"So, what are you guys doing here, exactly?" Ed asked, taking a bite out of some steak. Havoc, Breada, Fuery, and Olsen were sitting across from him, as Al sat beside him, sweatdropping at the amount of food that Ed consumed, but…at least it wasn't Allen; that boy ate enough for ten people, and still have room for seconds and desert.

"We were being attacked in Central by those things you destroyed yesterday, when the chief saw Envy, and sent us after him," Havoc said, smoking his habitual cigarette. "We followed him to this weird portal thing."

"But when we got the portal, we were in some sort of really white city, with a door next of us that said Eng-something," Breda said, frowning.

"England?" Ed asked, and Breda nodded.

"Yeah, that…"

"We opened it, and found ourselves in this town," Fuery added, looking up at Ed and Al nervously. Ed's eyes were hard, but Al gave him an encouraging smile. "That's when we found Alphonse, and then, later you."

"Hmm…" Ed put his fork down. He looked at Sydney. "What about you? Did you notice anything odd?"

She shook her head. "No, Captains Havoc and Breda and Second Lieutenant Fuery has already said all that needed to be said. But…" she looked at Fuery. "Didn't the General say to contact him?"

"You're right!" Fuery exclaimed, and Ed shook his head.

"It's no use, you won't be able to get back to him until you pass through the gate," he said, frowning.

"Wha—you mean—"

"You're in the Black Order, in England, on the other side of the gate, another world," Al said, the smile dropping off of his face. "Niisan and I have been here for a while now."

"But, if we crossed through the gate, then—" Fuery began, and Ed nodded.

"Yeah…that ark must have a philosopher's stone that it runs on. A big one, too, if it defies the gate and allows you to pass through unharmed, without even realizing that you've passed through."

"Do you remember where you came out?" Al asked, and Havoc shook his head.

"We got lost in wherever we were for a while, before we happened to come across you and Allen," Havoc said, thinking. "But if the Philosopher's stone is being used by that portal, then…" his eyes widened in realization. "Then that means—"

"Yes," Ed muttered. "That means that millions, possibly billions of people had to be sacrificed for it," he said, and horror crossed their faces. "Al, we need to get to the library," he said, standing, and Al nodded grimly.

"What about us, chief?" Havoc asked, and Ed thought for a moment before spotting Lavi. "I'll have Lavi take you to Komui. That way, you can ask for a room or something and stay here while Al and I try to figure out what's going on," he said. "Lavi!!"

Lavi looked over, grinned impishly, and made his way over to the blonde alchemist. "Yo, chibi-chan!" he greeted, a book tucked under his arm.

"WHO'REYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHATTHEYWOULDN'TBESEENBYAMICROSCOPE?!!" (trans: Who're you calling so small that they wouldn't be seen by a microscope?!) Ed screeched, and Lavi laughed.

"I didn't say that," he said cheerfully before turning to the others. "So, what's up?"

"Lavi-san, can you please take these Captain Havoc and the others to Komui-san? Niisan and I have something urgent to do," Al said, as he tried to restrain his brother from strangling the redhead.

"LET ME GO, AL!! THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME SO FAR—!!"

"Sure," Lavi said quickly, and beckoned to the others. "Come on, I'll show you his office. Make sure you take a big breath before you go in," he joked.

"Why?"

"You'll see in a moment…"

* * *

**D3ath: Well, the end of chapter 13!! I again apologize for the delay. So, that's the end of the 'All things revealed' arc, and next, Komui's destructive Robot, Komurin II makes an appearance!!**

**Allen: (gulps nervously) that doesn't sound good…**

**Ed: from what I've learned, KOMUI. IS. INSANE. I don't think his robots would be any different.**

**D3ath: hear, hear. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, and I'll promise to update next week! :D**

**Al: Thanks for reading, please review!

* * *

**

**_—_**_**Omake**_**_—_**

"EEEEEHEEEHEEEHEEE!!!!"

The shriek of laughter sent chills running down everyone's spine as they looked up.

"What the hell was that?" Kanda demanded, drawing his sword.

Lavi paled. "I don't know, but I don't want to find out, yeah?"

Allen shook his head, not looking up from his solitaire game (Lavi could've sworn the moyashi was cheating). "I'm sure it was just Komui," he said calmly.

The door burst open, and Alphonse shot in, diving behind a bookcase (they were in the Library) and sealing off the area around him with alchemy.

"Al--?"

"SHUT THE DOOR!!" the dark blonde shouted, gesturing frantically to the door.

"What's this about, Alphonse-san?" Allen exclaimed, alarmed at the boy's appearance.

"Niisan--he--he--" Al pointed a shaky finger at the open door. "He's with D3ath-san, and--"

The wall next to the door exploded, and Edward burst in, looking about wildly and trying to get out of a...pink bunny blanket? Beside him, laughing maniacally, D3ath stood, in full pony-tailed glory, laughing insanely.

Kanda swore. "How much?!" he demanded, and Al shivered.

"Five cans of root beer, a whole bag of hershey's kisses, and an almond," he said.

Lavi stared. "What' the almond got to do with anything?" he asked, and Al frantically shook his head.

"I don't know!!" he wailed. "I just saw her eating the almond, and suddenly she grabbed Ed and started to tie him up with the blanket--"

"SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!!" D3ath shouted, whipping out her own sword and impaling several books, doodling on Kanda and Lavi's faces with a sharpie, setting several bookcases on fire, and shoving candy into Allen and Al's mouths, all within five seconds.

Then she shouted, "DON'T MESS WITH RADISHES OF DOOM!!!" and took out of the room, yelling Indian war cries.

The others just stood there, thoroughly disturbed.

"Nothing happened," Ed spat, and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ed: (stares) ...what is WRONG with you?!**

**D3ath: (beams) sugar does many wonderful things to you, especially chocolate and root beer...**

**Al: (visibly scoots away from D3ath) review, please!**


	14. Komurin Insanity, Part I

**Al: well, D3ath-san is sick…**

**Lenalee: (bowing) We'll be taking her place for today.**

**Ed: I do this every week; there's no point for me being here if D3ath's not here to force me to do it. (Heads off to the cafeteria)**

**Allen: Thanks for the reviews, _addenza, himeoka tsuki, Mistress Hikari, lollylovex3, Ic3Yuki, Dreamsong, Kenpachi-sama, xXDeath-N'-HellXx (_for every single chapter),_ nellchan0013, Amaya 24, EmiTsukiko, and Crimson Courreges _(for the advice and the long review).**

**Al: And congratulations to Ic3Yuki, who was the 100th viewer! D3ath-san promised to write an omake for you.**

**Lenalee: (looks at Al) is that all?**

**Allen: Oh! D3ath-san doesn't own us.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Edward yawned groggily as he stretched, wearily making his way to the kitchen. Alphonse was in front of him, humming cheerfully as he said hello to passing members of the order. Edward fixed his younger (and taller) brother with a golden eye.

"Since when have you known everyone in the order, Al?" he asked, and Al grinned at his brother, pulling him to the side as two members of the science department pushed a trolley of equipment past them.

"If you weren't so anti-social, niisan, you would know them too," he said playfully, waving at the two members as they disappeared down the hallways. "Come on, let's go see what Jerry-san's cooking.

As they passed Komui's private labs, they both stopped at the peculiar sounds coming from within. Loud clanking and hammering of metal could be heard, both accompanied by a low, dark chuckle from which the brothers suspected was Komui. Raising his eyebrows, Edward stepped forward, and knocked on one of the doors. "Supervisor?" he called, frowning at the door. "Is something wrong?"

The door creaked open, and both brothers jumped as Komui's dark and mischievous face peered through.

"No, nothing's wrong," he said, grinning like a maniac as he pushed up his slipping glasses. "Yes, it's almost done…" and with that, he shut the door, leaving the Elrics thoroughly disturbed. They looked at each other, and unanimously said, "I don't want to know." And with that, they headed to the cafeteria.

As they entered, they saw Kanda sitting in his usual spot as he ate his meal, having just returned from a mission, and Havoc's squad sitting nearby, talking to one another in low voices. They were wearing their old military uniform, and were receiving suspicious looks from other members of the order, such as the finders and Jerry, who was lounging at his counter.

Edward yawned again as Al raised his hand in greeting.

Havoc looked up, grinning. "Yo, Fullmetal chief, Al," he said, very much awake. "Pull another all-nighter?" he asked Edward, who groggily sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the ark. If we knew where it was, we'd investigate it," the golden-eyed blonde muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Al, could you get me some food?" Al nodded, and headed off to talk to Jerry, who straightened up with a beam at the tall blonde. Ed watched them for a moment, before turning back to the others. "So, have you guys remembered anything else about where the ark might be?"

The squad shook their heads, Breda looking half-asleep as he sipped a cup of coffee. Havoc was smoking his traditional cigarette, and both Fuery and Olsen were watching Ed attentively, awaiting an order of some sorts.

Edward swore under his breath. "We're never going to be able to find it," he sighed, resting is head on the table. "If we've got nothing to say, then I might as well go back to bed…"

"I'm with you on that," Breda grumbled, just as Al returned with some scrambled eggs and toast. He also had a glass of milk with him.

Edward jerked away. "The hell—? What are you doing with _that?_!" he spat, glaring at the milk with distaste. Al looked confused for a second.

"What—" he stopped, and grinned. "Oh…you thought that it was for _you_, huh, niisan?" he asked wickedly, offering it to the horrified blonde. "Well, niisan, if you insist…"

"There's no way that I'd drink a liquid secreted by a cow!!" Ed shouted, sliding away from the offending object. "You drink it!"

"Shut up, runt," Kanda grunted from his table, pausing in the middle of eating his soba and glaring at the smaller blonde. "You're annoying."

"I'M NOT SMALL, DAMMIT!!"

Kanda snorted and went back to eating his soba, just as the cafeteria doors exploded. Most of the members shouted in alarm, and Havoc's squad reached for their guns, staring at the robot that had suddenly appeared in the doorway, Komui before it. The robot was large, larger than the door, and it was white, with a rectangular head, a large, bulky body, and long arms, with four legs. A white beret sat on the top of its head, emblazoned with a big, purple K.

"Hello, fellow members of the order!" he proclaimed. "Look, look!! I made a robot that would cut all chores in half!"

He only received blank stares in return, and Kanda went back to his soba with a growl. "Tch."

Komui's gaze snapped toward the pony-tailed samurai, and within seconds, he and the robot were standing before the exorcist.

"What is the matter, Kanda?" Komui demanded, glaring at the Japanese. "Don't you just think that my Komurin is amazing?!"

Kanda glared back, setting his chopsticks down. "No, I don't," he snapped, fingering his Muugen.

Komui sniffed. "But Komurin is awesome! Look, I'll show you!" He pointed a finger at the tray of soba on the table; it was almost finished. "Komurin, grab that tray!"

The large robot nodded, and two long claws shot out of its body, snatching the tray. "Grabbing the tray!"

Kanda was up in a flash, grabbing his sword and slicing the unfortunate robot's head off. "I wasn't finished," he snarled as the robot fell.

Komui was in hysterics. "KOMURIN!!"

"Idiotic thing, trying to eat my soba," Kanda grumbled as he skillfully caught his tray again. He finished it, and dumped it on Jerry's counter before stalking out of the ruined cafeteria.

"Komurin, how could he do that to you?!" Komui wailed, trying to replace the head back on, to no avail.

Edward, Alphonse, and Havoc's squad sweatdropped as they watched the scene, and Edward sighed, returning to his scrambled eggs and poking them. It just wasn't his day.

He could feel Alphonse's gray eyes on him as he took the first bite, and a small giggle escaped the younger Elric. Edward glanced at his brother, taking another large bite.

"What?"

Alphonse tried to fight down his laughter, his eyes crinkling up in mirth as he pointed at Ed's plate. "Niisan, do you know what they make scrambled eggs out of?" he giggled, and Havoc and Breda, catching on, began to chuckle.

Edward raised a golden eyebrow. He was beginning to get suspicious, and set his fork down. "No, what?"

Lavi had just entered the cafeteria with a raised eyebrow before he headed over to Ed's table, seeing what all the commotion was about. Al was laughing by now, barely staying upright as he listed off the ingredients.

"Eggs, salt, pepper, ham, onions, cheese, and…" Alphonse choked, his eyes watering, "milk."

The plate of scrambled eggs was sent flying as Edward exploded, as Al, Havoc, and Breda howled with laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M EATING ANYTHING RELATED TO A LIQUID THAT'S SECRETED FROM A COW!!! ONLY BEEF STEW!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!!!" His gaze snapped over to Havoc and Breda. "STOP LAUGHING!!"

Lavi chuckled at the blonde's outburst, and as he watched, an idea began to form in his head. He walked over to the counter, and winked at Jerry. "Can I have a glass of milk?"

Jerry shook his head. "Yeah…but can you do me a favor? Can you get the Elrics out of the cafeteria? We need to start getting ready for the party," he said in a low voice. Lavi's grin widened.

"Yeah, I can do that."

After receiving the glass of milk, he approached Edward, and "accidentally" tripped, spilling the contents all over the small blonde. "Oops! Sorry! I didn't see you there!" he said impishly, grinning.

A dark cloud loomed over Edward, and shaking with fury, Edward faced Lavi as the others stopped in their merriment, sensing doom for the redheaded exorcist.

"Bastard," Ed hissed, clenching his fists. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he screamed, and laughing crazily, Lavi took off, pelting through the ruined cafeteria door with Edward hot on his heels. "GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Alphonse, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Olsen traded startled glances before taking off after the duo. "Niisan! Stop, you're going to kill him!!"

Jerry watched the events with stunned surprise, almost dropping a pan. "…They are _so_ childish," he muttered, before turning back to his domain.

* * *

Allen was in his room, doing one-fingered push-ups on an unbalanced chair when he heard the noise. "300," he grunted, looking up and jumping off of the chair, to land neatly on the floor. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead, looking at the door. "I wonder what's going on…"

Quickly, he dressed, and he exited the room, walking over to the railings just outside his room and looking down at the black chamber below, where Hevlaska was. He looked up at the sounds of footsteps, and blinked when he saw Kanda approaching. "Ah, Kanda! What was that sound just now?"

Kanda stopped, a foul look on his face. He gripped his sword. "Like I'd know?" he replied rudely. He glanced at the white-haired boy. "I didn't come here to talk to you, moyashi."

Allen scowled for a moment. How he was starting to hate that name. "But, what if there was an accident?" he asked, and Kanda scowled.

"Tch." He walked off into a separate hallway. "Another annoying guy first thing in the morning…" he muttered as he left.

Lenalee smiled as she approached Allen, holding a tray of coffee. "I'm sure his mission didn't go his way," she said cheerfully, coming to a stop beside the British boy. "That could be the reason for Kanda's mood," she reasoned.

Allen glanced at her in surprise. "I see…" He looked down the chamber again. "Actually, what was that crashing noise earlier? And the yelling?"

Lenalee shrugged. "The science department probably had some kind of incident," she suggested. "Sorry, my brother and the others are bothering you," she said sheepishly, and Allen shook his head.

"No, It's nothing…" his silver-blue gaze fixed on the coffee tray, and he brightened. "I know! I'll go to the cafeteria now!"

A strange look crossed Lenalee's face. "No! You can't go to the cafeteria!" she exclaimed, before realizing what she had just said. She shut up, just as Allen stared at her.

"Eh?"

"B-because, we're cleaning the place right now…" she said hastily, a silly expression crossing her face as she attempted to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I think you shouldn't get in Jerry's way."

Allen began to head off to the cafeteria anyways. "Then I'll just go and help Jerry," he said, smiling, but suddenly, Lenalee was before him, a slightly panicked expression on her face as she shoved her tray of coffee into the young man's hands.

"Nope! Because I'm asking!" she said hurriedly. "Besides, wouldn't you rather stay with me and deliver coffee to my brother and the others?" she asked, smiling as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head. She needed to get Allen to come with her, and fast.

The white-haired boy looked hopelessly confused. "I-I guess so…"

And being the gentleman, he offered to carry the tray for her.

* * *

The members of the science department were utterly and truly exhausted. All were either leaning back into their chairs, or half asleep on the table, amidst the piles and piles of books that surrounded them. Only two seemed to be still working, and that was Number 65, who wasn't even human to start with, and Russell, who most assumed was an insomniac.

Johnny's head was pressed flat against the pages of an open book. "Squad leader Reever," he moaned to the Australian man sitting beside him. "What if this work never ends?"

Reever looked half-dead as he wearily replied, "Forget it already, it'll end…probably." Johnny groaned. "Anyway, our break will come soon."

"That's because today is Allen, Edward, and Alphonse's welcome party, right?" Russell asked, looking up from a book that he had pulled out of the shelf.

Reever looked at 65. "Hey, 65…don't tell me you'll be M.C.?" he asked, and 65 looked over at the blonde Australian, Tapp beside him as they worked. 65 looked down.

"Of course, I'm the most energetic one around here," he said, and to prove his point, he began to float upwards. Tapp hurriedly grabbed the blue creature around the waist and dragged him back down to earth.

"I'm jealous, 65, you're never tired," he said with a slight twinge of envy.

A large boom echoed throughout the order, and most members looked up from their daze. "Huh?"

Johnny grabbed his head. "That damned supervisor!" he exclaimed, glowering. "What's he doing when we're so busy?! At least help us a bit!!"

Reever turned back to his work. "Well, don't say that," he mumbled, "He's probably working on some stupid invention."

The booms got louder and louder, and it sounded as if some sort of monster was headed their way; books were toppling off of shelves, and the tables were shaking as the noise seemed to increase in volume.

Johnny jerked upright. "What's that?!" he yelped, and the door to the library slowly opened, to reveal a white-clothed, happy Komui Lee.

He peered through, and a smile crossed his face as he beamed at them. "Everyone rejoice!!" he cried, waving at them, "Because the science team's savior has arrived!!"

Most of the members stood up from their seats, staring at Komui with a mixture of surprise, dread, and confusion. "Savior?" Reever asked incredulously, just as the door exploded.

With shouts and yells, the science department jerked back, staring at what was now standing behind Komui, since the wall was blown apart. It was a giant robot, with a beret reading 'K II'. Komui still stood by the doors, just as they fell apart, and he grinned at them, chuckling at his robot's apparent ability to destroy things.

Reever stared. "What's with that unnecessarily huge robot?" he asked, pointing, and Johnny piped up.

"It's wearing a hat…"

Komui clapped his hands together and smiled, a dreamy expression on his face. "As I was saying, I just completed this savior!" he said, delighted. He began dancing around in excitement. "With this, everyone's work will be easier!"

Johnny adjusted his glasses as he stared at the robot. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course, Johnny!" Komui shouted, waving his arms. "With this guy, your workload with be cut in half!" As if to emphasize this, he sliced with his arm in a 'halving' motion.

"Whoa…" most of the members said, staring up at the robot with new wonder and vigor.

"Splendid!" Johnny cried.

"With this here, we can finally get some sleep!" another member shouted.

Johnny looked at Reever with new respect. "Just as Squad Leader said!" he said proudly, and Reever was left in a daze, staring at the robot. "The supervisor really was thinking of us, wasn't he?"

Reever snapped out of his daze. "Y-yeah…"

The science department began to crown around Komui and the robot. "Thank goodness you're with us!" Tapp said , almost reverently as he stared up at the robot.

The other members made affirmative noises, to agree, and Komui laughed, a hand placed on his precious robot.

"Mmm hmm, I really am amazing, aren't I?" he asked arrogantly, smiling around at the science members. "Bask in my glory!"

Reever was still standing off to the side, staring at the wonder. Inwardly, he was crying, saved from the never-ending darkness that the paperwork had given them. "Do we, who were stuck in a never-ending darkness, finally get to experience a light of hope?" he murmured, clasping his hands as he looked up at his 'savior'.

"With this, I can finally take a vacation!" Russell said in his excitement, suddenly dressed in shorts, a Hawaiian print shirt, and a beach hat. "I can go and see my son!"

Reever quickly approached Komui. "Supervisor, hurry up and activate it!"

Komui held up a hand, stopping Reever. "But first, we have to come up with a name for it!" he said, and the others stopped, thinking.

"Name?" Reever question, and Komui nodded.

"Hmm…what would be good?" he asked, placing a finger on his chin, apparently in deep thought.

"Uh…how about helper number one?" Tapp asked.

"Rejected," Komui said immediately.

"Inosender Z!" Johnny said, pumping a fist into the air.

"Rejected!" Komui said in exasperation.

"It's okay, we'll let the supervisor pick," Reever said, consolingly.

Komui grew excited. "Really?! Then…how about Komurin II?!" he exclaimed, and the others stared at him in confusion.

Reever scratched his head. "That's okay…but why the two?" he asked, and Komui pouted.

"Because…before I was able to show you guys the previous Komurin…Kanda-kun destroyed it."

The others stared at Komui with a mixture of mild amusement and dread as he continued. "He said something about it eating his soba."

Tapp whispered in Johnny's ear. "It seems it was probably a useless robot," he said, the entire room hearing it despite his attempts to keep quiet. Johnny snickered.

"Maybe Kanda's bugs showed up a the wrong time," the young man replied, and they both chuckled, unaware of the glares they were receiving from Komui.

"Well, it's a pity, but we have Komurin II know, right?" Reever said, attempting to calm his supervisor down before any havoc was wreaked.

"Yay!" Komui cheered, dancing around and quickly out of his dark moods. "Then it's Komurin II after all!" He began to spin. "We're counting on you, Komurin II!!"

Komurin's 'eye' flashed, just as Lenalee and Allen walked in. "Niisan!" Lenalee called, and Allen stared up at the huge robot in amazement. "The coffee is here!"

"Ooh, Lenalee!" Komui said, attempting to hug her, but she elbowed him out of the way.

"How about everyone else?" she asked, hefting her tray of coffee.

"Thanks!" Reever said gratefully, taking his cup and gulping the hot beverage down.

Johnny glanced at Allen. "You came too?" he asked, eyeing the tray the white-haired boy was carrying.

Allen shrugged. "Uh…yes…"

Lenalee smiled at him. "He helped carry the coffee," she said, nodding at him. She was unaware of the robot focusing in on her. "Ah, Everyone, help yourself!" she said, and just as the robot reached down to grab a cup of coffee, shouting was heard in the hallways, and Lavi, laughing his ass off, burst into the room, a furious Edward Elric right on his heels.

"WAIT, YOU BASTARD!!" he shouted, reaching after Lavi. Lavi, however, cackled and dodged in between the bookcases as Alphonse, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Olsen trailed in after him, exasperation on their faces as they watched their alchemist, panting.

"What's going on?" Allen asked, and Al shook his head.

"Lavi-san spilled milk all over niisan, and told him that he didn't see him," the dark blonde replied, and Allen watched with amusement.

"He doesn't like milk?" he asked, and Al shook his head.

"Hates it," he sighed, while Lenalee watched the robot drink the coffee.

"Do robots drink coffee, niisan?" she asked, her dark eyes wide, and Komui laughed.

"Hahahaha, what're you saying, Lenalee?" he chortled, unaware of the robot's antics. "Even if it's a copy of me, it's just a robot! There's no way a robot could drink coffee!" he said, just as the robot finished. It gave a burp, and Komui looked up in surprise. "Ah, he drank it."

Allen and Johnny watched with amazement. "It drank it all up…"

The light on the robot grew read, and the suddenly, the robot's head jerked around, sending erratic sparks of electricity bouncing around the metallic surface. Finally, after it seemed like an eternity, it stopped, and smoke floated up. It began to shake, and everyone took a wary step back. Lavi skidded to a halt, and Ed ran into him, cursing as they both stared up at the robot. Edward moaned.

"Shit, another one?"

The members of the science department began to panic, knowing exactly what was going to happen as Komurin II spoke.

"_I am…Komu-rin…"_ the robot said in a metallic, monotone voice. _"I will make the exor-cists strong…" _Komui stopped and beamed up at the robot.

"A-as expected of Komurin!" he said brightly, sweatdropping a little as they watched the large robot. "That's good!"

"But supervisor!" Reever protested, grabbing Komui around the shoulders. "There's something weird about this thing!"

The robot jerked and twitched, hiccupping slightly as bolts of electricity danced around its malfunctioning head.

Komui pointed at Reever in a crazed fashion. "Are you complaining it's weird?!!" he shouted at the squad leader. "Komurin II is perfect because I made him!! RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT?!!"

Lenalee sighed as the robot focused in on her. "Good grief, niisan…"

The robot's 'eye' flashed. "_We need to oper-ate on this woman to make her macho,"_ it said, and Lenalee blinked.

"Eh?"

The others stared on, horrified as visions of a macho Lenalee filled their minds. "EHHH?!!!"

"MAKE LENALEE MACHO?!!" Komui shrieked. He danced on the spot, at a loss of what to do. "NO WAY! IMPOSSIBLE!! STOP IT!!"

The robot took a menacing step forward. "_No_…" it said jerkily, taking another step. _"Making her macho will make her strong-er. Strong-er! Strong-er!_"

Lenalee's eyes widened as the robot advanced on her, and she took a startled step back.

"Run, Lenalee! Hurry up and run!" Komui shouted, distraught.

Komurin II reached for the female exorcist. _"Now it is time to oper-ate!"_ Lenalee gave a scream as she tried to run, but the robot caught her, grabbing her and lifting her up into the air. Coffee cups dropped and broke with a crash as the others yelled and shouted.

"LENALEE!!"

"Where's Kanda when you need him?!" Edward spat, staring up at the robot with distaste. Lavi nodded, his green eye wide.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted, and Johnny grabbed onto the boy's shoulders, shaking him.

"This is bad, this is bad!" he wailed.

Tapp watched with horrid fascination. "But it's somehow thrilling!" he said, his hands clasped.

"What're you saying at a time like this?!" Al exclaimed, staring at the Brazilian man in horror.

Komui seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. "That's right! Somebody stop it!!" he wailed.

Havoc leaned in to Al. "Does this usually happen?" he murmured, sweatdropping as Reever began digging around in a toy box, pulling out a large gun. Alphonse clapped his hands as Reever began to take aim.

"Well, considering the situation, no, but Komui-san keeps us on our toes," Al sighed.

"Geez, what the hell are you doing?" Reever muttered under his breath as the gun powered up. "Supervisor! Where is its power system?"

Komui stopped. "Eh?" he saw Reever aiming with his gun and Al about to slam his hands down to the ground. "Uh, that's…" he stopped as he realized something. "UNFORGIVEABLE!!" he screeched, and both Reever and Al stopped, confusion on their faces as they watched their supervisor scream and rant at them. He pointed a finger in their direction, crying. "DESTROYOING KOMURIN II IS UNFORGIVEABLE!! I POURED MY LOVE, SWEAT, AND TEARS INTO HIM!! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!!" the Chinese man ranted, waving his arms for emphasis as Al and Reever obtained an annoyed expression.

"Then whatever happens to Lenalee is okay?" Ed asked in disbelief, and Komui stopped as Lavi cackled.

"AAAAAAH!!!" Komui shrieked, shaking his head furiously as tears poured out. "THAT TOO!! THAT IS ALSO NO GOOD!!!"

"What the hell should we do, then?" Edward challenged.

"Niisan, hurry up and get me down from here!!" Lenalee called.

Komui was at a loss of what to do. "I love you, Lenalee!" he cried, and the robot jerked its head, making a low cooing sound. "I love Komurin too, but I also love Lenalee!!" He hugged himself, and then grabbed his head. "WHAT SHOULD I DO?!!"

He suddenly had a conniving look on his face as he stared at Allen and Edward. "I know! Allen-kun and Edward-kun are here, aren't you?!"

Edward suddenly had a very bad feeling. It seemed as if Allen did, too, for he jerked back in surprise as Komui faced Komurin II.

"Komurin!! Good news! It seems as if Allen wounded his anti-akuma weapon, along with Edward, and they have been bothered by it!"

"!!" Allen dropped his tray of coffee as Edward gaped, and the cups fell with a crash, shattering as they made contact with the floor. Both teens gawked, too stunned to speak.

Komui grinned up at the robot. "Please repair them!"

The Robot leaned down and inspected them as both boys backed away, frightened at the prospect of having a large robot after their hides.

"_Change in prior-ities, change in prior-ities,"_ the robot chanted, advancing on them.

Havoc's squad drew their guns as Reever pointed his at the robot. "Supervisor!!" he shouted, and Russell, still in his Hawaiian shirt and hiding underneath a table, commented, "He's sacrificing Allen and Edward!"

Tapp hid behind a globe. "He's a demon!" he squeaked with fear.

"_Allen Walker and Edward Elric's oper-ations are now first prior-ities!"_ the robot said, and it placed a small spray over Lenalee's mouth and nose, spraying an anesthetic into the girl. Lenalee gasped, and was knocked out immediately.

Komui jerked. "Lenalee!"

Tapp stared at the robot in horror. "It sprayed her with something, sprayed her!"

Havoc gritted his teeth as his squad loaded their guns. "Shit! We've never had to do something like this back home!" he hissed to Breda, and the large man shrugged.

"Yes, we had to fight Homunculi and monsters and shit that wouldn't die, no matter how many times you kill them," Captain Breda replied, scowling. Sydney shot a startled look in his direction, and he shook his head. "I think Fullmetal and the General killed them all, other than Envy," he said, and Sydney breathed a sigh of relief, removing the safety on her gun.

The robot lowered Lenalee to the ground, and 65 watched from a pair of binoculars as he checked her situation. "No worries, her vitals are stable," he confirmed, a medical station behind him, and Allen had a dark look on his face as he glanced at 65.

"I don't think that's the problem…" he muttered.

The robot continued to advance on them. _"Pro-ceeding with Allen Walker and Edward Elric's capture,"_ it said in its monotone voice, and Edward swore.

"Shit!"

"_Locked on target."_

"Allen, Edward, run!" Reever shouted, and Allen glanced at him.

"WHERE?!"

"Anywhere, let's just get out of here!" Ed hissed, grabbing Allen and sprinting with the white-haired boy in tow, dodging underneath the robot and sprinting down the hallway.

"_Per-suing target."_ Komurin II said, and it turned, following the two boys out.

Alphonse sighed. "Come on, let's go help niisan," he said, and they left. Lavi stopped laughing, wiped his eye, and followed after them, fully intending to see some more of the action.

* * *

**Al: And that's it for today.**

**Ed: Sheesh, she's not even here, and she STILL puts me in a bad situation.**

**Allen: She had this written earlier.**

**Lenalee: Well, here's the omake. This is for…let's see… (looks at note left behind by D3ath) this is for Ic3Yuki!

* * *

**

**—_Omake—_**

Edward Elric waited patiently in line as Al smiled at his brother. It was going to be their first time riding a roller coaster, an experience most of the other exorcists were going to have as well. Except for Kanda, anyways. He went straight for his room as soon as he heard the group's plans.

Edward growled as the line inched forward. "Damn it, couldn't they hurry up a bit?" he muttered, and Al rolled his eyes as Lavi poked fun at his older brother.

"What, can't see the entrance? It's right there," the redhead teased, and was immediately rewarded with the desired reaction.

"I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!! IF YOU WEREN'T ALL SO FREAKISHLY TALL, THEN THINGS WOULD BE NORMAL!!!" The blonde's screech attracted other members in line, but they said nothing of it as they waited for Mind Twister; a roller coaster of all roller coasters, full of loops, spins, screams, and unparalleled heights as it reached the peak of the ride.

However, a complication arose.

Allen was the first to discover this unfortunate problem, as the ride attendant told him (rather bluntly) that he was too short to go on the ride, and would have to wait until his friends were finished.

Edward smirked. He was taller than Allen, he would make it on just fin—

"Sorry, kid, but you have to be 5'5" to ride," the attendant told him, and Edward swore violently.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN RIDE A FLEA?!! I'M NINETEEN, GODDAMMIT!!!" Edward raged, and Alphonse heaved a sigh.

The attendant gave him a hard look. "Nineteen? Stop fucking with me, and go stand with your bean sprout of friend." He jerked his thumb at Allen, whose face had gone dark. Not a good sign. With Edward standing next to him, with an expression just as evil, Lenalee wondered whether the attendant was going to survive the ordeal or not as she boarded the roller coaster.

Lavi couldn't help but one last jibe. "We'll try and spot you two from the top!!" he shouted as the coaster took off.

Later, the attendant was found half-stuffed into one of the toilets, half-drowned with ketchup sprayed down his boxers while he was missing his shirt, pants, and shoes. He also had the words "I'M NOT SHORT!!!" printed on his back with pickle slices.

And that was the end of their trip to the amusement park.

* * *

**Ed: (red with anger) that bitch…**

**Allen: (in same predicament) I think we should drag her out of bed and leave her in the middle of the road.**

**Al: (shocked) Niisan! Allen-san!!**

**Lenalee: come on, it wasn't that bad. Thanks for reading, and please review! That omake was dedicated to Ic3Yuki (bows).**


	15. Komurin Insanity, Part II

**D3ath: YOSH!!! I AM BACK!!!**

**Everyone else: (groans)**

**Ed: I wanted to go to the library today…damn, why'd you have to come back so early? I thought you were going to be out for another two months!**

**D3ath: (grins) Spring Break.**

**Al: Good for you, D3ath-san.**

**Allen: (wilts) …I was about to go to lunch…**

**D3ath: Anyways, THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT!!! I'm sorry about this, I truly am, and to make it up, I made this chapter twice as long as the usual post (over twenty pages!!). Thanks, **_**EmiTsukiko, nellchan0013, tarintara, stoneygeek, the42jabberwockey **_**(for all fourteen reviews!!!), **_**xXDeath-N'-HellXx, otakurose16, Skedaddle-san, lollylovex3, Eriisu-April, Lunar Hikari, SmartiGee (**_**thanks for the fun quotes :), **_**and Giant-Flying-Radish-of-Doom **_**for her support!! Wow, SO MANY PEOPLE!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! (Hugs every single one of you)**

**Al: D3ath-san doesn't own us.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

"Lenalee…Lenalee!" Supervisor Komui frantically shook his dear little sister. "Lenalee, get a hold of yourself!!" When she didn't respond, he let go of her shoulders to grip onto his head, crying as her head slumped forward. "LENALEE!!" he wailed, "LENALEE!!!"

She didn't respond.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit," Edward panted, sprinting down the hallways with Allen. Allen had a terrified look on his face, one that screamed, "Holy shit, I'm going to die!" Edward swore again under his breath. After chasing after Lavi, getting pursued by a rampaging robot was _not_ on his list of things to do. To make matters worse, they couldn't destroy it, because, well…there's no telling _what_ the stupid supervisor would do if his precious robot were destroyed.

Allen screamed in terror as the pillar behind them exploded, and they began to run even faster.

"Of _all_ the things that could happen," Ed snarled, pumping his legs, and Allen squeaked as a large piece of rubble crashed down right behind them. However, for Komurin II, the boulder was no problem; it just barreled right on through. "STUPID ROBOT!!!" Ed raged, his anger giving him a burst of speed. As he passed by the library again, he jabbed a finger at Komui. "YOU STUPID SUPERVISOR, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!!!!" he yelled, before he, Allen, and Komurin II passed.

Al sweatdropped. "Niisan…" he groaned, and Havoc chuckled, clicking the safety back onto his gun and stowing it into his pocket.

"Does this normally happen?" Fuery asked, staring at the damage that the robot made.

Lavi, who was standing beside Al, laughed. "Komui's made up some pretty wild stuff, but I think this is his worst yet," he snickered, and Al paled.

"We gotta help Niisan," he muttered, and he took off, clapping his hands and slamming them to the ground. Blue electricity crackled along the stone floor, and a wall rose up in front of Komurin, right behind the fugitives.

Edward glanced at his brother, grinning. "Thanks, Al!" he called, but Allen groaned, and Edward peered behind him…only to see Komurin II smash through the hastily-made wall. "DAMMIT!"

Al groaned, and Havoc gaped, the cigarette dropping from his mouth. "That thing's a monster!" Fuery whimpered, and Breda scowled, rounding on Al.

"Is there a place where we can trap this thing?" he demanded, and Al nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You have an idea?" he asked, and Breda nodded, the six of them huddling together.

* * *

Meanwhile, the science department was also trying to come up with a plan.

"I wonder if Allen and Edward'll be okay?" Johnny asked, half-hiding behind a chair, and Russell peered out from underneath a table.

"I wonder if it's inevitable," Russell said, and 65 floated up behind them.

"Don't worry, Komurin II should run out of energy and stop soon," he said comfortingly, however, Tapp butted into the conversation.

"But doesn't its type last for a week?" he asked, worried, and Russell nodded, coming out from underneath the table.

"Compared to it, Allen and Edward are exorcists, but they're also human beings," he added, adjusting his glasses.

Johnny sighed. "I bet they haven't even eaten breakfast yet," he said sadly, and as if to prove his point, he pulled out a sandwich and took a bite, chewing on the food with a sad expression on his face.

Reever, who was standing at the ruined entrance of the library, turned, his energy gun hanging off of his shoulders. "You guys understand, right?" he asked severely, facing them. "We can't allow damage beyond this to happen," he said, gesturing to the rubble around him. "The Order doesn't give overtime pay, but it does give salary cuts." As emphasis, he waved his arm in a slashing motion.

"Jerk," Johnny said immediately.

"He really is a demon," Tapp muttered, referring to Komui.

"If you don't want that to happen, you better find a way to stop him soon," Reever replied, "and help Allen and Edward." He hefted his gun. "Got it?"

Everyone snapped to attention. "Roger!" they shouted, saluting.

Reever nodded, lowering the gun. "Russell, you'll do reconnaissance. 65, you'll be Allen and Edward's guide. Everyone else, follow instructions as given."

They all saluted again. "All right!"

Tapp's hand shot into the air. "Section Leader Reever!" he shouted, "It may be presumptuous of me, but I have a good plan!"

Reever nodded at him. "Very well."

Tapp took a step forward, and everyone took out handkerchiefs, as if crying. "I like to call it the "A Tear of Grief is a Ray of Light" plan!" he announced, and Reever coughed, hiding a laugh.

"And what kind of plan would that be?" he asked, and Tapp grinned, holding up a length of rope. Johnny, Russell, 65, and Reever looked at him in surprise.

"Capture him with this rope," he said triumphantly, and everyone face-faulted.

Reever got up and placed a hand on his head, a headache forming. "That's impossible," he said curtly, and Tapp's grin widened, chuckling.

"Squad Leader, you're quite thickheaded," he said confidently, "In science, sometimes you must go back to the basics!" He gave a roar, waving the rope with emphasis.

Reever sweatdropped at Tapp's sudden display. Finally, he sighed. "Whatever, give it a shot," he muttered, and Tapp grinned, running out.

* * *

Alphonse, Lavi, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Olsen watched from the side with interest. "What are they doing with that rope?" Al asked, blinking as he observed Tapp swing the rope like a lasso. Lavi sweatdropped.

"If I'm right…I think he's trying to catch Komurin," he said with disbelief, and they watched as Tapp ran forward, past Edward and Allen, to try and sling the rope over the rampaging robot's head.

He missed.

They could hear his screams from the other side of the large hall, and they watched as he got thrown about, like socks in a dryer. They all cringed as they heard his scream. "I screwed up!!!" And they watched as the robot booted the hapless scientist back into the library, wincing when he landed with a _thud!_

Lavi leaned in to whisper into Al's ear. "Think they might need help?" he asked, and Al sweatdropped.

"Maybe," he replied, and he beckoned for the others to head back into the library.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reever sighed, sitting down into a chair and placing a hand on his head. "That didn't take long," he commented to Tapp, who scrambled back up onto his feet.

Johnny, 65, and Russell, who had obtained an army hat, crowded around a tracking device, watching as the radar circled around the screen, a little circle of light appearing whenever the radar passed over the northwest section of the circle. "The enemy is progressing 30 kilometers per hour northwest down the corridor," he announced, his eyes glued to the screen. Johnny turned away, deep in thought. Russell and 65 looked at him in confusion.

"It seems it is now my turn," he announced dramatically, and Reever leaned against the chair, looking at the young scientist wearily.

"Johnny, do you have a strategy or something?" he asked in exasperation, and Johnny smirked, pulling out a small remote control.

"This!" he announced, and he began to press buttons furiously.

A small robot stepped out from behind a bookcase, seemingly made up of cleaning supplies. A vacuum hung down from the middle of the robot, and a small broom and dustpan was held in both of the robot's arms. It was fashioned similarly like Komurin, however it was much small and much less threatening.

Reever jumped to his feet in shock. "Another robot?!" he yelped, and everyone else stared at it in amazement.

"He's got a lot of stuff," 65 said in awe.

"His lower half seems prepared for cleaning," Tapp said, pointing out the obvious.

"Hey, we were wondering to see if ya—holy shit, another robot!" Lavi yelped, just having stepped back into the library. Al clapped his hands, but Johnny quickly stopped them from ruining the machine.

"Wait, stop! This isn't like Komurin II!" Johnny said, holding out the small remote control for observation. "This robot's been under development for a while now! This is it! At first glance, it looks like it's your everyday cleaning robot!" he announced, as if on a commercial. "However, if the need arises, it can even take down akuma!"

"Eh?! Really?!" Al yelped, and Lavi couldn't help but snigger. _That_ puny thing take down an akuma?

Johnny pointed dramatically at the entrance of the library. "All right, go!" he exclaimed, and the robot trotted off, rushing over to Ed and Allen.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Edward and Allen were doing their best not to get caught. It had turned into a contest, almost as if to see who could outrun the destructive thing known as Komurin II.

"Dammit," Ed panted, and Allen wholly agreed with him.

"When are they going to help us?" Allen moaned, nearly fainting with fright as another pillar exploded behind them.

In response to his plea, a small robot trotted out, and both boys skidded to a stop.

"What the hell?!" Ed demanded.

"Another robot?! It looks like a weird cleaning machine!!" Allen wailed.

"Dammit!" Ed shouted, and he clapped his hands together, slamming them to the ground and effectively destroying the robot with some spikes. "Quick, down here!" Ed called, making a sharp left turn down the hallway. Allen, not wanting to stay behind, followed.

* * *

Back in the library, Johnny was crying. "My months of hard work! All gone!!"

Al was trying to console the sad scientist; a hard feat, especially if the one that destroyed the robot was your brother. "I'm sure Niisan didn't mean it…" he trailed off, while Lavi, Reever, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Olsen were struggling to keep their laughter hidden.

Al sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "Reever-san, me, Lavi-san, and Captain Havoc will go down to help Niisan and Allen-san, while you guys come up with a plan, okay?" Reever nodded, and the aforementioned ran off to help the two hapless exorcists. Reever turned to everyone else. "Got any other ideas?" he asked.

Lavi laughed while running down the destroyed corridor. "Wow, look at all of that!" he whistled, grinning. "If we ever need a Weapon of Mass Destruction, we might as well as Komui to make it!"

"I thought the General did a lot of damage," Havoc said mildly, grinning. "Ah, imagine if the Major were here; she'd take the thing down, one shot to the head!"

Al blinked. "She got promoted?"

"Yeah, to the position of Major. Still keeps the Chief in line, though," Havoc chuckled. "Last time, she shot at him in between his legs, nearly making him shit in his pants."

Lavi whistled again. "What kind of the person is the Major?" he asked, and Al smiled.

"She's really strict, but she's really nice as well. She a sharpshooter, and the best in the military, known as the 'Hawk's eyes'," Al said, his smile growing.

"I remember when she got Black Hayate, the poor dog," Havoc laughed. "When he peed against the wall, she shot at him; above the head, next to both paws, and by both of his legs. Never disobeyed her again," he added, and Lavi burst out laughing.

"She shot at her _dog_?" he exclaimed, his green eye sparkling with amusement. "Man, I have to meet this chick!"

"I would be careful, though," Al said, smiling nervously. "If the General found out that you were flirting with her, you'd be incinerated on the spot."

"Incinerated? Is he an exorcist?" Lavi asked, and Al shrugged.

"He's known as the Flame Alchemist, and I saw him fry a terrorist we caught once," Al said lightly, and Havoc nodded.

"I remember that—that Bald guy, right? You guys caught him before the Fullmetal chief became a state alchemist and the whole Tucker incident started." Havoc whistled, and Al suddenly looked down, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Lavi frowned. "Damn, that was almost seven years ago…"

"State alchemist? Tucker incident?" Lavi asked, and Al suddenly grew very, very quiet. Havoc glanced at him, and looked up, searching for something to change the conversation. Luckily, something did come up.

"Ah, there's the bastard," Havoc growled, taking out his gun. Komurin was looming up in the corridor before them, and Lavi drew his hammer, keeping a suspicious eye on Al as the sandy-haired teen clapped his hands. That boy was definitely suspicious, and he watched as Al placed his hands on the floor, walls rising up around the robot.

"Niisan, Allen-san, run!" he shouted, and Edward and Allen pelted from the warehouse. 65 appeared out of a trapdoor in the floor, and directed them to head back to the main hallway.

Komurin broke free of the barriers. "_Must cap-ture exor-cists! Must cap-ture exor-cists!"_ it said, and it stampeded past the three of them.

Havoc brought his gun up, and began to shoot. He swore when all of the bullets bounced off of the back of the robot's head. "Shit, it's bullet-proof!"

Lavi swung his hammer. "Ozuchi Kozuchi!! GROW!" Al gaped as the hammer shot out, growing bigger and bigger every second.

It crashed into the wall next to Komurin.

Lavi brought it back, sweatdropping. "Oh, damn, I missed…" he laughed nervously, and he paled even more as Bookman stuck his head out of the hole.

"STUPID APPRENTICE!!! HOW DARE YOU TRASH MY ROOM LIKE THIS!!!" the old man roared, and Lavi shrunk his hammer back down to its original size before saluting impishly to Al and Havoc. He turned, and sprinted away as if his life depended on it (and in a way, it did). Bookman tore after him, his eyes flashing with dark fury, and gave chase, screeching, "GREENHORN!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!"

Al shivered as he watched them go. "He's just like sensei…only she's a lot scarier…" he said nervously.

Havoc decided not to ask.

* * *

Edward yelled in shock as Komurin burst out of the wall behind them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!" he yelped as guns burst out of Komurin's shoulders.

"_Stop. I must treat your injur-ies." _ Komurin II said, and it aimed at them.

They shrieked aloud as the missiles hit the floor right behind them.

"BY DOING THIS, AREN'T YOU GIVING US MORE INJURIES?!" Allen shouted, looking back at the robot.

"Don't give up," 65 said, appearing out of another trap door. He was waving a red guiding rod. "This way." He pointed at the upcoming hallway.

Immediately, Edward and Allen turned, and 65 got out of Komurin's way just in time. The robot didn't even notice the turn, and kept going.

Edward and Allen dashed into the main hallway. Edward leaned against the railing, gasping as Allen looked around wildly. "We're here!" Allen called, and the platform that took them down to Hevlaska floated up.

"Hey, over here!" Reever shouted, and both Ed and Allen nearly collapsed with relief. They were saved!

"It's about time!" Ed shouted, and Allen sighed.

"Everyone!"

Breda grinned, pulling out his guns. "Wait long? We've got you covered now, Fullmetal Chief, kid," he said, nodding at the two.

Russell studied a small machine in his hand as it beeped. "Enemy approaching!" he said, and Breda, Fuery, and Olsen brought up their guns.

Reever glanced at Johnny. "Johnny…now!"

Johnny gave him the thumbs up. "Yes sir!" he said, and he placed his hand against a control board, his finger pushing a single red button.

A large, single-barrel gun extended from the platform, and Johnny's hands flew as he rapidly set in the coordinates of the fire. The gun began to charge, and a golden glow appeared at the end of the barrel as the gun prepared to fire.

"Energy charging complete!"

"Distance, 200! Angle is optimal!"

Johnny peered through a telescope. "Get ready, Komurin II! Don't underestimate us nerds!!" he shouted, his face screwed up with determination, and the scientists behind him cheered.

"Do it!!"

Ed sweatdropped as he stared at them. "Oi oi…"

Allen yelped aloud as Komurin burst in behind them, and the gun took aim…

"DON'T SHOOT!!!" Komui shouted, jumping down from above to land on Johnny's face.

"EHH?!" Reever, Russell, Breda, Edward, Allen, and Tapp all had similar looks on their faces as Komui covered Johnny's face with his arms, pratically strangling the hapless scientist: a look of stunned disbelief, shock, and irritation.

"YOU CAN'T SHOOT MY KOMURIN!!" Komui wailed, attempting to pull Johnny away from the control board.

Reever, Russell, Tapp, and Edward seemed to snap out of the shocked stupor.

"DO YOU NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ALLEN OR EDWARD?!!" Reever, Russell, and Tapp shouted, and Komui exploded.

"KOMURIN ISN'T EVIL!!" he screamed, and Edward jumped onto the railing, balancing dangerously.

"KOMUI, YOUR ASS IS MINE, YOU BASTARD!!!" he shouted, practically seeing red as he clenched his fists.

Johnny's hand stretched forth, and pulled the lever.

The scientist instantly paled, realizing what he had done, and everyone else yelled with shock as the platform began to spin around rapidly, shooting as it went.

In three seconds, the entire hallway was trashed, and Edward and Allen hung onto the railing for dear life, in danger of being knocked down thirty-something floors. Somehow, though, Komurin II avoided all of the blasts from the gun, the scientists, Breda, Fuery, and Olsen screamed as the hung onto the spinning platform, the force of gravity nearly sending them flying.

"SUPERVISOR!!!" Reever shouted in irritation, and Komui cried.

"THIS IS MUTINY, MUTINY!!!" he shouted, gripping onto Johnny, who was trying his best to stop the platform from spinning without flying off. "STOP!! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!!"

Down by Edward and Allen, Kanda walked out of his room, his face set in a deep scowl of annoyance as he looked around. He raised his eyebrows fractionally, before demanding, "What is this uproar?"

"Kanda!" Allen shouted in relief, and Edward swore.

"Damn bastard, now you show yourself!" he snapped, and Kanda's scowl deepened.

"Never mind, we'll talk later!" Allen said anxiously. "If we don't do something about him, then…"

The robot turned its head, and spotted Kanda, just as Al and Havoc ran in, their jaws dropping.

"Holy…shit…" Havoc said, his eyes wide, and Alphonse looked about wildly, in search of his older brother.

"Niisan!" he called, his gray eyes wide, and Ed peered around a pillar.

"Al!"

"If we just knew a weakness, we'd be okay…" Allen trailed off, and Kanda smirked, placing a hand on his hip.

"I know its weakness," he said smugly.

Allen's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"Since I destroyed one like him before," Kanda continued, "I know where it is."

Al's eyes widened. "That's right!" he exclaimed, while Allen leaned forward.

"Where is it?! His weakness, I mean?!"

"The hollow place on the nape of its neck," Kanda said, smirking slightly at the expressions on their faces.

Allen whipped out a notepad and pen. "The hollow place on the nape of its neck…you say?" His head jerked up. "Hey, wait a minute, where the heck is that?!" he demanded, confused.

Kanda's sneer increased. "I suppose dying here is your fate as well," he jeered, turning and walking away.

"EHH?!!!" Allen shrieked. He began to flail his arms frantically. "Come on, where is it?!!"

"The enemy is approaching the targets! Edward, Allen, be careful!!" Russell shouted, and the spinning platform stopped.

Breda leaned over the edge, his face a violent green. "I think I'm going to be sick…" he mumbled, and Fuery and Olsen rushed to help him.

Havoc made a face. "That's disgusting."

All the chaos stopped momentarily as two hands shot out of the robot and grabbed its intended targets. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Allen cried, and Edward swore violently, struggling to get out.

"_Edward Elric and Allen Walker cap-tured. Pro-ceeding to per-form sur-gery,"_ the robot said in its clipped, monotone voice, and Edward struggled even harder.

"YOU DAMN MACHINE, LET ME GO!!" he raged.

"ALLEN! EDWARD!!" Reever shouted, and Allen paled, seeing the doors on the front of Komurin II open and little robots appear, all looking like Komui and holding surgical items.

"_Surgery, surgery, let's do surgery already!"_ they chanted, waving their items.

Edward paled too. "Oh…_shit,"_ he said, and he clapped his hands.

"It's all come down to this," Allen moaned, "Innocence, Activate!" and he turned his arm into a gun, the barrel aimed at the large robot.

Reever gaped before grinning with excitement. "Ooh, a new anti-akuma weapon?!" he exclaimed, and Al beamed, clapping his hands as well.

Three little needles shot out, and hit all three teens in their necks. Allen's arm immediately reverted back to normal, Ed and Al's hands lowered, and all three slumped forward, completely unable to move.

Reever spotted Komui with a blowpipe in his mouth, and his smile dropped, his face contorted into extreme annoyance, frustration, and anger. "SUPERVISOR!!!" he screamed, and Komui looked up from his targets, taking his mouth away from the blowpipe.

"Eh?"

Allen moaned. "Eh….can't move…"

"Damn…it…"

"Niisan…!"

"Oi, get a hold of yourself, Fullmetal chief, Al!!" Havoc yelled in desperation, running up to the younger brother and shaking Al hard.

"Can't…move…" Al mumbled.

The scientists on the platform tackled Komui. "A BLOW PIPE!! HE'S GOT A BLOW PIPE!!"

"GET IT FROM HIM!!"

"If they attacked, Komurin would, Komurin would…" Komui wailed, trying to keep the blowpipe away from them.

"Ahhh…" Allen tried to scream, but his voice came out as a dead monotone instead. Edward swore slowly, and Al seemingly toppled over. Lenalee, who was still out, sat against the wall, unmoving. Everyone else watched helplessly as Allen and Edward were pulled in.

Lenalee's eyes slowly opened, and no one noticed.

"It's no use…I can't get any strength…" Allen said slowly, his voice slurred.

"Sh…it…" Edward groaned.

"ALLEN!! EDWARD!!!" Reever shouted frantically.

"Nii…san…" Alphonse mumbled from his spot on the ground, by Havoc, who began to swear.

The doors closed, and the light above them turned on, beginning the surgery process…

Lenalee's eyes widened, and she began to get up.

'Innocence…Activate…'

Her boots began to glow green, and they unraveled at her thighs, solidifying at the knees as they glowed. She jumped up, and landed on the cannon sticking out of the platform.

Johnny noticed Lenalee's sudden actions. "Ah!" he exclaimed, pointing, and everyone stopped struggling, including Komui.

She shot into the air, fluttering down as she flipped, and her feet smashed into Komurin's head. She flipped forward again, pushing off of its chest, and she landed gracefully on the railing, not saying a single word as the machine toppled back. It pulled itself upright, and tried to attack the new threat with its arms, but Lenalee jumped at the last moment. Its arms slammed down where the female exorcist had once been, and she floated up into the air, front-flipping and kicking Komurin on the head again. She pulled one leg back, and shoved it into its eye, destroying the main control system. She leapt off and flipped backwards as the machine went haywire, firing off several beams, and she skidded against the floor, jumping up again and dodging the beams. Everyone watched in amazement as she fluttered up one more time, and slammed the machine down to the ground, effective stopping it for good. Smoke floated up from the damage, and she stood before the destroyed machine, victorious.

The scientists of the Black Order began to cheer, and Lenalee peered into the now-opened doorway, searching for Ed and Allen.

Reever approached her. "Where're Edward and Allen? Are they okay?" he asked as she stepped in.

"Allen-kun, Edward-san, are you okay?" she asked, and both teenaged boys looked up, wrapped head-to-toe in bandages, their shirts removed.

"Damn," Edward growled, standing up and pulling off the bandages, his paralysis gone. Alphonse got to his feet shakily, and Havoc supported him as they made their way over to the debris. Allen looked up at Lenalee and Reever, Timcampy tied to his head and in somewhat of a shock.

"Y-yeah…somehow…" he said shakily, and Reever held out a hand.

"Can you stand? Come on," he said, pulling the white-haired teen up to his feet as Lenalee made sure Edward was alright.

As Edward and Allen began to pull off their bandages, Reever sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're safe," he said, "I thought that some of my important friends had gotten hurt." Edward stared at Reever.

"Friends?" he croaked, and Reever nodded, smiling.

Allen began to tear up. "Reever-san…"

Lavi dashed in, still followed by Bookman. "Come off of it, Panda-jii-jii! I _told _you that I was sorry!" he skidded to a stop, staring at the mass destruction ahead of him. "Whoa, what the hell happened here?"

"Robots went ballistic, people screamed, and fourth walls exploded," Edward said cryptically, throwing his bandages at him. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Panda-jii-jii started chasing me, man! There wasn't much I could do!" the redhead protested, dodging the bandages and pointing at the short elder, who was investigating the area around him.

"What is this?" he asked, and Reever scowled.

"It's a robot that Supervisor built," he answered, glaring at the thing. "For that robot's sake…" he trailed off as the other scientists surrounded it.

"Komurin II, what a piece of trash!" one shouted, kicking it.

"Another pointless piece of junk invention!!" another added, mimicking the first scientist. The others soon followed.

"Destroy it! Destroy it! Destroy it! Destroy it!"

Komui pulled himself up, trying to protect the head of his precious robot as the other began to fling rocks at the offensive machine. "Komurin isn't evil!!" he sobbed, shaking his head furiously. "The evil here is coffee!!"

Everyone stopped. "I'm stunned speechless by the sheer stupidity of that remark," Edward said, snorting.

"Shut up!" Komui raged. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!" A dreamy look entered his face as he adopted his 'full of wisdom' look. "Hate the coffee, not Komurin." Ed, Allen, Lavi, and several others could've sworn they saw sparkles.

Lenalee landed next to her brother, her face impassive. "Niisan," she began, and Komui looked at her.

"Lenalee, stop everybody!!"

"Why don't you rest on this a bit?!" she said, leaping up and giving the robot a spinning jump kick with her dark boots, and Komui screamed as he and the robot soared down the thirty levels to make a crash landing at the bottom. The scientists cheered as she landed, and Edward stomped up to the railing to look down at Komui.

"THAT'S FOR ALL OF THIS STUPID SHIT YOU PUT US THROUGH!!!" he shouted down, and Lenalee giggled while Alphonse looked mortified.

"Niisan, don't swear! There's a lady here!" he exclaimed, and Edward spat down at Komui before turning away.

"Served the bastard right," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. Reever shook his head, smiling.

"Sorry, guys," he said apologetically.

"No, it's fine," Allen said politely, nodding, and Reever jerked a thumb down at Komui.

"Our supervisor's the way he is, but it's no lie that Komurin II was created to treat injured exorcists," Reever said optimistically, and Ed scowled as Reever continued. "Even though it messed up."

"'Treat injured exorcists' my ass," he said under his breath. "More like send them to their doom…"

Allen smiled. "I understand!" he said cheerfully, and Lavi laughed.

"What a relief, I thought you guys were goners there," he said, grinning. "Well, it's good that no one got hurt, neh?" he said, elbowing Ed playfully.

Ed scowled. "Geez, you're just as pushy as Hughes…" he muttered, and Havoc and Alphonse twitched slightly at the name.

Lavi blinked. "Hughes?" he asked, but Edward ignored him.

Lenalee approached them. "Allen-kun, Alphonse-kun, Edward-san, would you three please come with me?" she asked, smiling.

* * *

The cafeteria was filled with members of the Black Order, the majority of them scientists and finders, with Lavi, a scowling Kanda, Bookman, and Lenalee being the only exorcists present. Food covered every single table in the large room, and Allen's mouth nearly watered at the sight. Everywhere, people were talking, laughing, and interacting with each other (except for Kanda), and the whole atmosphere in the room was very light (except for the little dark area above Kanda's head…one could practically see storm clouds hovering over the swordsman's ponytail). Everywhere, streamers and balloons covered the walls, and a large white poster bearing the words, "Welcome Allen, Edward, and Alphonse" hung from the ceiling.

Lenalee stood by them, beaming. "See?" she asked, and Allen pointed at himself.

"For us?" he asked, and Lenalee smiled.

"Wow, look at all of this, Niisan!" Alphonse exclaimed. "It's better than the party Hughes threw for us all those years back!"

Edward smiled sadly. "Yeah…" he said softly, and Lavi frowned. _'There it is again! What's wrong with this 'Hughes' person?'_ he thought to himself, before wrapping an arm around Ed's shoulders.

"It's your welcoming party, yeah? So, welcome!" the redhead cheered, and Kanda scowled.

"Tch."

"Aw, come on, Yuu-chan, join the party!"

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!!"

"This is amazing!" Alphonse breathed, his gray eyes wide as he looked around at all of the food and decorations. Jerry, who was standing nearby with Reever, grinned and held up a cup as a toast.

"I worked on it all night for you in secret," he said, beaming.

Lenalee giggled. "I was practically sweating buckets when you were about to discover it this morning!" she exclaimed, "Lavi and I had to distract you three so that you wouldn't come in here!"

"Wait a minute…" Edward growled, pulling himself out of Lavi's grip. "'Had to distract us'? Is that why you dumped milk all over me?!" he asked venomously, and Lavi grinned cheekily.

"Yup!" he said, holding up a two fingers in a 'V-formation' for victory. "It was awesome!"

Ed clenched his fists. "Bastard…" he growled, before throwing himself forward. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Lavi laughed and jumped out of his way, rushing over to the doorway. He pretended to look for Edward. "Oh? Where'd the shrimp go?" he taunted, and Ed, positively red with fury, sent people flying as he chased after the redhead.

"DON'T CALL ME FUCKING SHORT!!! GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD, AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!!" he roared, and Lavi dashed out of the room, nearly hysterical with laughter, Ed following closely behind.

Al groaned, and Lenalee laughed. "Here," she said, presenting Al and Allen with cups. "Here are your cups, Allen-kun, Alphonse-kun," she said, and Reever smiled.

"It might be a little late for this, but welcome back, Alphonse-kun and Allen-kun," he said brightly.

Everyone else began to raise their cups. "Welcome back, Alphonse-kun and Allen-kun!' they all chorused, and Al's eyes began to water. He traded looks with Allen, and they both raised their cups.

'_I haven't had a home since we burned it to the ground,'_ Al thought, forcing back his tears. It appeared that Allen was doing the same, and they both grinned weakly at each other.

"We're home," they chorused, and they laughed.

* * *

Down in Komui's basement, bangs and clanks could be heard, along with a dark chuckle. As Komui slaved over his workbench, he grinned maniacally. Oh, they were all going to pay for destroying his precious robot…just as soon as he was done fixing it back up…

* * *

**D3ath: Whew, it's finished!! I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting, but I hope you all enjoyed it! And the Komurin series isn't finished yet, let me warn you. :D**

**Ed: (groaning) Joy.**

**Allen: …EH?!! There's going to be another one?!**

**Al: …(pales)

* * *

**

—_**Omake**_**—**

**What happened after Edward chased after Lavi:**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Edward seethed, sprinting after Lavi. The redhead stuck his tongue out at him, laughing.

"You're going to have to catch me first!!" he laughed, and Edward swore violently, clapping his hands and slamming to the ground.

Lavi yelped as the blue electricity raced past him, and when nothing happened, he glanced back at Edward, taunting him. "Nah, nah, you'll have to do better than tha—oof!!" He ran face-first into the wall that suddenly sprouted out of the ground, and he stumbled back, clutching his nose. "Hey, no fair!!"

"Too bad!" Edward cackled, and he tackled Lavi, sending the redhead down to the ground. Still laughing madly, he clapped his hands again, created a chain made out of iron, tied him to a nearby pillar, and stripped him down to his boxers.

"Hey, man, that's not fair!" Lavi hollered, and Edward grinned devilishly, clapping his hands and setting the teen's exorcist robes on fire.

"It's not?" he asked, smirking, and Lavi gaped before struggling. He screamed as Edward advanced, cackling madly.

The next morning, Kanda was walking down the hallway when he heard a shout of joy.

"Yuu-chan! Thank god you're here!!" Kanda stopped, looked at Lavi, looked away, did a double-take, and stared.

Lavi was trussed up to a pillar, clad only in his boxers, his bandana dyed a bright orange that clashed horribly with his hair, covered head to toe in feathers, rotten eggs, and freshly-caught fish. Kanda scrunched up his nose as Lavi positively cried at the sight of his fellow exorcist.

"Yuu-chan!! Get me out of this!!" He squirmed against the chains holding him down. Kanda fought back a smirk.

"How did this happen?" he asked, fingering his Muugen, and Lavi pouted.

"The Shrimp did this to me, after I called him short yesterday at the party," he muttered. "He didn't have to go _that_ far…"

Kanda started to walk away, and Lavi's eyes bugged out. "Oi oi, where are you going, Yuu-chan?!"

"Breakfast. You reek," was the Samurai's quiet reply before he disappeared.

"NOOO!!! COME BACK, YUU-CHAN!! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER CALL YOU YUU-CHAN AGAIN!!! YUU-CHAN?!!"

Later, Komui was strolling along when he saw Lavi, and he immediately laughed and whipped out his camera to take multiple pictures before handing them out to the rest of the Black Order. It wasn't long before Bookman discovered said pictures, and decided to beat the crap out of Lavi. By then, Lavi had practically died of embarrassment, and had reached an epiphany:

Never make Edward Elric really angry.

* * *

**D3ath: Well, hope you enjoyed. Next update might not be until…end of May, but who knows, I might surprise you like I did today, neh?**

**Al: (bowing) please read and review!**

**Ed: Tch.**


	16. Komurin Insanity, Part III

**D3ath: (squirms) okay, I lied, I know I said that I wouldn't be updating until after May 22, but I've had a lot of free time ever since the beginning of this week. No tests, no quizzes, no HOMEWORK…it's really strange. But it also makes me supa-nervous, because that means that I'm gonna get a crapload of stuff next week, with finals…(shudders)**

**Ed: (snorts) Yeah, considering how it's you, you're most likely going to fail them.**

**Al: Niisan! That's not very nice!**

**D3ath: well, he's probably right…alright, reviewers! _Hani-senpai, Komada, Raptor Ookami, saphirarubius, CrimsonKitsune333, hana no toshiro, FullmetalVampire123, cookie2718, Man Sorrow Invoked, valkyrievamp289, the42jabberwocky, xXDeath-N'-HellXx, hugglestheknowitall, nellchan0013, Lunar Hikari_, _and Eriisu-April!_ Thanks much :3**

**Allen: D3ath-san doesn't own us.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**—_In the Black Order, 8:00 am—_**

Komui skipped through the hallways, singing and cheering to himself. Two days had passed since the disastrous Komurin II incident, (he still hadn't forgiven everyone for destroying it) but he was excited, for he had just finished a _new_ project. "Everyone will be surprised with what I've done!" he sang, skipping down the hallway like a little child. Unkown to him, Edward, who was passing the hallway at that moment, heard the Chief Supervisor, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Komui singing…and skipping…that was never a good sign. However, the blonde shrugged and continued on his way. He, Alphonse, and Havoc's squad had things to take care of today.

Komui continued to skip, when he passed by an adjacent hallway. He glanced to the side, and skidded to a stop when he saw Lenalee and Russell talking and laughing.

"I see, I see!" Russell was saying, and Lenalee brought a hand up to her mouth, giggling. "Isn't that nice!"

"LENALEE!" Komui called, waving his arm excitedly. Lenalee turned and blinked when she saw her older brother running up to her.

"Niisan!" she exclaimed, surprised, and he danced beside her.

"Lenalee, looks like you're having fun!" he said happily, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Onii-chan wants to know what you're talking about!"

Russell raised his hand, turning. He smiled uneasily at Komui. "All right, that's it for now," he said, nodding at Lenalee. She nodded back in understanding, and Komui stopped dancing, confused. Lenalee waved and smiled as the blonde man walked off.

"Thanks, Russell-san!" she replied, and Komui looked between them, baffled.

"Lenalee, what were you talking about?" he asked, and Lenalee giggled nervously.

"Forget about it," she said, and she began to head off, in a opposite direction from Russell. "Catch you later, Niisan!" she called back, and a frown crossed his face. His face darkened, and his glasses gleamed.

"Suspicious…what are you hiding, Lenalee?"

* * *

In the Main Library, the scientists were still worn out. After the chaos from earlier in the week and the huge amount of paperwork, they were living zombies. Allen and Lavi walked in, talking and chatting. 65 hovered past them, and Allen watched him curiously. He always wondered exactly _what_ 65 was, but he shook it off as the two exorcists approached the main table. Sitting at it were Reever, Johnny, and Tapp, and all three looked ready to fall over.

Allen cleared his throat nervously. "Ano, Reever-san…Have you seen Edward-san or Alphonse-san?"

Reever looked up wearily. "Uhhh…? Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun? Actually, no, I haven't, and those other guys…Havoc-san, Breda-san, Fuery-san, and Olsen-san haven't been around either."

"Ehh? Wonder where they went," Lavi commented, grinning. Allen smiled.

"I'm sure they have something to take care of, that's all," he said, "They seem like old friends."

Lavi frowned. "I've been meanin' to ask them somethin'," he said, scratching his head. "They mentioned a Hughes person…and a Tucker incident during the whole Komurin deal. Do you know what they meant by that?"

Allen shook his head. "No, but I heard him say that too. Something must've happened to the Hughes person…or else it wouldn't have been such a big deal."

"You're probably right…" Reever mumbled, focusing on his work again. Allen smiled at the Australian.

"You seem as busy as usual," he said cheerfully, and Reever groaned.

"That's because the Supervisor gives us an endless amount of work," he sighed.

"Lenalee!"

"Eh?" Everyone looked at the entrance of the library, sweatdropping when they heard the Supervisor's voice. "Are you really going?"

Lenalee walked past the doorway, followed by her older brother. "Yes. It's been a while since I had a vacation."

Allen gaped at Lenalee. She was dressed in a short, navy-blue skirt with a white blouse and red tie. It showed off her curves and long legs, and a brown bag was slung over her shoulder. "Lenalee…" he mumbled, while the Science Department snickered, grinning at the white-haired boy knowledgably.

Lavi appeared at his shoulder, grinning mischievously. "Oh! Ya staring?" he teased, and Allen jumped, protesting.

"N-no! I was—" Lavi sniggered, before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Lenalee, where are you going?" he called cheerfully, and Lenalee smiled at him.

"I'm going shopping," she said, but a slight frown of concern crossed her face as she looked at her older brother, who was holding onto her bag and trying to drag her backwards, "…although my brother objects."

"It's better if you don't go! The town is full of dangers!" Komui wailed, still tugging on her bag.

Lavi approached them, hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner. "With such a strong sister, you don't need to be worried," he said in a lighthearted fashion, chuckling.

Lenalee nodded in understanding, yanking the bag out of Komui's grasp. "That's right, Niisan," she said, waving to him. "Well then, I'll be off!"

Allen and the Science Department waved to her. "Have a safe trip!" they called, and she beamed at them, waving also and giggling as she walked off.

Komui tried to go after her. "Lenalee!" he cried as Lavi caught him. Reever relieved the redhead of his grasp, and began to drag the Supervisor back into the library.

"Now, Supervisor, let's get back to work!" he said with irritation, scowling as Komui protested.

"Let go of me, Section Leader Reever! Let go! Let go! Let go!"

"Now it should be quieter," Lavi laughed, following them back in as everyone else watched.

Allen blinked suddenly, noticing that something was amiss. He looked around. "Huh? Where's Russell-san?" he asked, and Lavi looked around as well, confused.

Russell paused. "Oh, isn't it his day off?" he questioned, looking at the other science department members. He brought a finger up to his mouth, tapping it. "Come to think of it, didn't he say he was going into town?"

Komui perked up. "Eh? Russell went to town?" He then remembered something:

_Komui continued to skip, when he passed by an adjacent hallway. He glanced to the side, and skidded to a stop when he saw Lenalee and Russell talking and laughing. _

"_I see, I see!" Russell was saying, and Lenalee brought a hand up to her mouth, giggling. "Isn't that nice!"_

He paled drastically, and Reever glanced down at him in confusion as he began to speak. "W-what if those two…?!" He looked down for a second, his fists shaking, before he leapt to his feet and dashed out of the library, pulling himself out from Reever's grasp. "LENALEE!!"

"AUGH!" Reever shouted, falling backwards.

Allen, Lavi, and the rest of the science department watched with interest as Komui sprinted out of the library, pausing at the entrance to do a little hop-skip thing before disappearing down the hallway. "THEY'VE GONE TOGETHER!!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him, Allen?" he asked, obviously confused by their superior's actions, and Allen heaved a sigh, Timcampy fluttering on his head.

"Beats me…"

* * *

**_—__In the City of London, 8:00 am—_**

"So, does this look familiar to you?" Edward asked irately, golden eyes roving the alley.

Fuery shook his head, sighing. "No…man, I wish Falman were here…"

Al smiled sadly in response. "Yeah, I wish he was too…"

Havoc looked almost wistful. "Now why didn't we think of bringing him?" he asked, lighting a cigarette. "He would've been able to bring us back here, no problem at all."

Breda agreed, munching on a sandwich. Olsen merely smiled.

The six of them were walking through alleys, in hopes of finding the portal that led Havoc's squad to London. Edward was beginning to get a little frustrated, as was Havoc, and Alphonse was sighing inwardly. They'd never be able to get home…

"Wait a minute…" Everyone paused at the sound of Olsen's voice. "I…I think I saw you, both of you, earlier…" she said, her hand on her chin. "But where…?"

"In the Black Order?" Edward suggested, beginning to become aggravated. "Or maybe in Amestris, on the newspaper or something?"

"No…it wasn't that…"

"Then what—"

"Niisan," Al said, glaring at his brother. "Just give her a minute, will you? She's trying to remember, and you're not making things any easier."

Ed scowled and muttered under his breath. Al sighed, and rolled his eyes. Edward was such a handful at times…

"I remember! It was nearby a train station!" Olsen exclaimed suddenly, making them all jump. She whirled on Havoc and the others. "You remember, right? We were laughing about Breda not having any clothes to fit him! Sir," she added sheepishly.

Breda glowered as Havoc and Fuery grinned. "I remember now," Havoc said, cigarette wiggling up and down as he spoke. "The clothes reeked of cat." Alphonse brightened up at this, but Edward nudged the taller boy in the ribs.

"So it's by the train station?" Ed asked, and the others nodded. He grinned in response. "All right, let's go!"

* * *

**—_In the Black Order, 8:30 pm—_**

Back in the Black Order, Allen and Reever stood in Komui's trashed office, arms laden with stack upon stack of paperwork. "Supervisor," Reever called, glancing around, "I've completed my research."

Allen approached Komui's desk, kneeling down and peering underneath it. "Komui-san?" he called, and Reever grumbled as the white-haired boy stood back up.

"Where'd he go?" he muttered in exasperation, his eyes narrowing.

"BIG TROUBLE!!" They heard Johnny shout, and they looked back at the doorway as Johnny rushed in. "Leader Reever!" he panted, skidding to a halt before them. "The seal to the underground warehouse is broken, and Komurin II has gone missing!" Allen's eyes widened considerably at this point, and both males paled.

"EH?! HE COULDN'T HAVE—!!"

At that moment, Komui was seated atop his beloved Komurin II, cackling madly to himself. It moved quickly, carrying him through the waterways beneath headquarters. "Russell, you octopus punk!" he growled, grinning ferociously as Komurin II sped forward. Komui clenched a fist. "Lenalee and Russell were acting quite strangely earlier!" he declared, "And now they've gone into town on the same day!" He imagined them laughing and running through a field of flowers. He grimaced to himself and crushed the image out of his mind. "There's no mistake! Those two left together! Onii-chan is shocked!" He began to cry, waving his arms erratically. "Furthermore, they are sneaking out to have a happy date?!" He hopped up and down madly, still flailing his arms. "Onii-chan never encouraged this kind of behavior!! Hurry, Komurin II! We must interfere with their relationship!" he commanded, and Komurin II crooned, speeding up.

* * *

**—_In the City of Paris, 1:00 pm—_**

An akuma hid behind a barrel, observing the people as they walked by. He was small, with an oval head, big eyes, an obnoxious face, and gray exterior. Spikes littered the top of his head, and he scowled as the citizens of France strolled by.

**"_Exorcist…"_** he mumbled. He looked around. _"**WHERE ARE YOU?!"**_

"Hey!" a lady slammed a window open beside him, "What's all the noise?!" she shouted, and she grabbed two of his head spikes, throwing him into the other end of the alley. "BE QUIET!" The akuma flew into the wall, groaning as it slid down. It grunted, rubbing its head, and was just about to get up when a misplaced flowerpot crashed down onto the unfortunate akuma's head.

The akuma yelped, falling forward and landing on the hard cobblestone. It lay there, and as it did, growls echoed through the alley. A brown dog approached the akuma, hackles raised and fangs bared. Suddenly, it struck! It leapt forward, its jaws clamping around the akuma's groin, growling savagely as it bit.

**"_YAAAGH!!"_** the akuma shot up, it's head hitting an overhang of a building. Tears sprang to its eyes as its hands flew up to nurse the new injury, and it fell back down to earth with a crash. As the dog peed on the demon, children stampeded down the alley, playing a game of some sort. Laughing and shouting, they ran directly over the akuma, leaving footprints on it's back and head. The dog kicked backwards once or twice, and strolled off, done with its business.

The akuma leapt to its feet, crying. **"_Why me?! Even though I'm an akuma?!"_** It hunched forward. **_"I could kill humans with ease when I was a level 1, and yet…"_ **it trailed off, _**"now that I'm a level 2, I can't kill anyone! What's going on?!"**_ At this moment, it looked up, blinking as a crow flew overhead, as if mocking the monster.

It cawed.

**"_I have to keep it together!"_ i**t said, its resolve hardened. **_"I perfected my transformation technique, didn't I?"_** It snapped its fingers and closed one eye. **_"Transform!"_ **Pink smoke swirled around it, obscuring its form. When the smoke cleared away…

…A handsome, bright young man stood in its place. The young man smiled, revealing bright white teeth. Grey eyes stood out on his face, and a hand reached up, brushing back a blonde bang. He sniggered softly to himself before walking back down to the end of the alley.

The woman that threw him was busily dusting off her windows, a scowl implanted on her face. She glanced at the young man, irritated, before she performed a double-take, staring at the blonde. He winked at her, and she swooned, her eyes turning into large hearts.

The dog from before approached him from behind, growling, but when the young man turned around and began to pet it, it panted happily, its tail thumping against the ground.

The man grinned evilly. "Humans, and even sensitive animals, can't tell the difference," he said darkly, sniggering. "My transformation ability is now complete!" A thought struck him, and he stopped petting the dog. "Oh! Don't tell me, I got this perfect ability instead of my other abilities?" He bit his thumb worriedly. "No, that cannot be!" He shook his head and straightened up, pulling from his pocket a picture and thrusting it into the air dramatically. "Whatever! I've finally gotten a picture of an exorcist! If I kill this person, I can say goodbye to this pitiful me!" He lowered the picture and looked at it. A blush tinged his cheeks. "K-kawaii…" he stuttered, a smile creeping onto his handsome features.

Laughter reached his ears, and he looked out onto the street. His eyes widened as he saw the very exorcist walking past him, with another man the akuma didn't recognize. He beamed. "There she is! Lucky!" he cheered, before a dark look crossed his face. He leered. "I won't get another chance like this!" He pulled a bomb from his pocket _(A/N: I don't know how he got it…)_ and lit it, about to throw it…

…When Komurin II burst out of the ground beneath him, sending him flying upwards. "WHY?!!" he wailed as he was shot upwards, in a fashion similar to Team Rocket. There was a moment of silence, and suddenly the sky exploded, sending the now-visible akuma flying into a billboard that read "_Marche De Riviere De L'est_". The akuma grunted, its eyes watering. **_"Oh…what happened?"_**

A man stumbled back in fright as a large robot peered down the street, a man hanging off of its head. His eyes glinted, and he was grinning maniacally. A little boy stood in front of it, his eyes wide. "Whoa…"

Komui laughed evilly. "I found you…Lenalee! Russell!"

* * *

**—_In the City of London 8:35 am—_**

"Come on, hurry!" Edward called, sounding like an excited child. He was running ahead, whooping with delight, and Alphonse rolled his eyes at his brother's odd actions. Havoc laughed as they neared the train station.

"He really hasn't changed a bit, other than the fact that he's happier," the blonde man said, grinning. "He was a lot more serious when he was a kid."

Breda nodded. "He's loosened up. It's probably because he hasn't butted heads with the chief for a while. Chief does that to a person."

Al laughed. "No, I think he misses the Colo-I mean, General," Al said cheerfully, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Even if he's too stubborn to admit it," he added. Fuery chuckled as well.

"No, the General's the same way, Al," he said, laughing. "He misses you too, you know." Al blinked, surprised.

"Really?" he asked in interest. "But—"

"Edward-san! Alphonse-san!"

"Chibi-chan!"

Edward whirled around, kicking Lavi in the face. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" He blinked, before scowling. "Oh, hey, it's you. What do you want now?!" he lifted the stunned Lavi and shook him. "Hey, wake up!"

Allen sighed, before turning to Alphonse. "Komui's gone after Lenalee and Russell," he explained, and Al blinked.

"Why's Lenalee with Russell?" he asked, and Reever, who was approaching them, rubbed at his forehead in a tired manner, the bags under his eyes even more visible.

"We don't know, but Komui thinks that they're dating or something," he clarified, and Al nodded.

"Ah."

"So they've all headed to Paris…and we'll most likely need your help," Allen said, scowling. Edward looked up, annoyed.

"What for?! Look, we're a little busy at the moment—"

"Komui took Komurin II with him," Johnny said, shaking, and Edward, Alphonse, and Havoc's squad paled.

"Let's go," Edward said immediately, and he dragged Lavi into the train station nearby.

* * *

**—_In the City of Paris, 1:30 pm—_**

As Komurin II crawled along the side of a building, a little boy pointed up at it. "Mommy, what is that?" he asked in true toddler fashion.

His mother shepherded him away quickly. "Don't look at it!"

However, none of this bothered Komui as he stalked his little sister and her 'octopus', as he so put it. He watched them laugh and began to cry. "Russell, you octopus!! Getting along so well with my cute Lenalee!" he straightened up and pointed a finger dramatically at Russell. "Komurin II!! Obliterate Russell the octopus!!!"

It crooned, and began to march forward, leaving footprint-sized indentions in the wall. It charged forward, passing over an alley.

Suddenly, a large, clawed, gray hand shot forward, along with a hammer, and slammed Komurin II down the alley, resulting in a large explosion. Lenalee, who was walking with Russell, turned in confusion as a cloud of dust billowed out. She stared at it, perplexed, but shrugged and continued to walk with the older man.

Komui lay trapped between the bulk of Komurin II and Lavi's hammer. Allen's claw also pinned it down, and both Elrics were getting back to their feet, their newly-created transmutation crackling with blue lightning and holding the massive robot down. Komui struggled fruitlessly.

"RELEASE ME!! I MUST OBLITERATE THAT OCTOPUS RUSSELL!!" Reever, Johnny, Tapp, 65, Rick, Lavi, Allen, Edward, Alphonse, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Olsen sweatdropped at the Supervisor's nickname for Russell.

Allen's forehead was creased with worry. "Please don't do reckless things!" he called up to Komui, "Anyway, if you use Komurin, the town will be destroyed!"

The supervisor struggled harder. "If it's to save Lenalee, I don't care if I destroy a town or two!!"

Lavi had blue lines on his face. "It's already enough with the supervisor here…" he muttered.

Edward stared at the man. "HAVE YOU LOST IT, OLD MAN?!!" he yelled, twitching.

Reever placed his fists onto his hip. "Allen, Alphonse, Edward," he said, resigned. "Do it."

"Alright!" Allen and Alphonse said, while Edward grumbled and clapped his hands, Alphonse mirroring him. Allen brought his activated arm back, and slashed forward as the Elrics slammed their hands onto the ground.

Spikes erupted from the ground as Komurin fell to pieces. The robot was totaled, and Komui fell off the head, yelping. He stared up at the robot in horror. "AHH!!! KOMURIN II!!" he wailed. He rounded on Allen, Edward, and Alphonse. "Allen, Ed, Al, you octopuses!!!" he screeched, and Allen cringed away, placing his hands over his ears, while Ed and Al made faces at the uncomfortable volume.

Suddenly, Komui turned away and lifted up a heavy bazooka-like gun. He loaded it, and shot it right in Allen's face, immediately proceeding to do the same to Ed and Al. "Eh?!" Allen yelped, jumping as smoke covered his face. Ed swore, and Al coughed. Soon, the smoke cleared, to reveal an octopus on each of their heads, their faces scowling through the mouths of the invertebrate _(A/N: this is right…right? If it's wrong, sorry; I haven't taken Biology in almost four years)_.

Allen immediately reached up to feel the object around his head. "Wh-what is this?!" he asked, panicked, and Edward began to swear again.

"DAMMIT!! GET THE HELL _OFF_ ME!!"

"Komui-san, what is the meaning of this?!" Al demanded, trying to tug the offensive object off of his face.

"It won't come off!!" Allen exclaimed furiously, pulling.

Lavi began to laugh, pointing at the three. "HAHAHAHAHA THEY REALLY ARE OCTOPUSES!!" Fuery and Olsen sniggered, but Havoc and Breda sighed in exasperation. The Elric brothers seemed to attract this sort of thing…

Komui suddenly stood before them, decked out in heavy artillery with an evil smile on his face, octopuses with evil glowing eyes floating behind him.

"OBLITERATE RUSSELL THE OCTOPUS!!" he shouted, and the Science Department dove in to stop him.

"Please stop, Supervisor!"

"Wasn't he planning on using the octopuses on Russell?!" Johnny muttered, struggling to shove Komui back.

"Calm down, Supervisor!" Reever yelled in the Chinese man's face. "We don't even _know_ if Lenalee and Russell-san are going out!" he consoled.

"THINKING THAT THEY MET UP BY COINCIDENCE IS TOO MUCH—!!"

"Russell-san has a _son_, doesn't he?!" Reever asked swiftly, still forcing Komui back, "So he certainly won't lay a finger on Lenalee!" Komui calmed down considerably, actually thinking, and he sweatdropped. "Let's just see what happens…"

Komui sighed. "Okay, I understand…" The Science Department heaved a sigh (Breda put away his gun; he had it out, just in case), and in the back Edward was bellowing obscenities while Allen and Alphonse struggled to get the octopus hats off. "But…" the Science Department tensed at Komui's voice, and he looked up, laughing maniacally, "I'LL OBLITERATE HIM AS SOON AS I FIND PROOF!!!"

The Science Department gave up. It was just too impossible to reason with a man like Komui when he was in _that_ mindset.

Lavi peered around the corner, watching as Lenalee and Russell walked into a store. "A men's clothing shop?" he wondered, and Komui leapt forward, only to be held back by Reever.

"THEY'RE REALLY GOING OUT!!" he cried, loading his bazooka gun once more.

"You're passing judgement too quickly, Supervisor, just because they went in!" Reever said, grunting as he held the crazed man back.

"It's no good!!" Allen yelled as Timcampy pulled on one of the octopus hat's tentacles. "It—won't—come—off!!"

In the store, a blonde man walked up to Lenalee, bowing politely. "Welcome," he said, and Lenalee turned to him.

"Can I see some neckties?" she asked, and the young man nodded.

He bowed, holding out a hand. "Just here, please."

As the two looked at neckties, he snuck up behind them, grinning evilly; it was the akuma from before. He grinned, thanking the fact that they hadn't noticed him yet. He began to laugh at his chance, only to stop as he caught Lenalee and Russell staring at him. He coughed, embarrassed.

He coughed, and bowed. "Pardon me," he said, his flushing with mortification.

Across the street, Komui was shaking. Finally, he threw up his arms and upturned the table he was behind. "I DON'T ACCEPT!!"

Out of nowhere, he pulled out the largest bomb any of them had ever seen, and held up a flaming torch. It was labeled "THE END BOMB" and with an evil cackle, he lit it. "IF I BLOW UP THE EARTH, THE OCTOPUS-RUSSELL WILL BE BLOWN UP WITH IT!!"

The others panicked. Reever turned around frantically, pointing at the bomb. "ALLEN! LEND US A HAND!!"

Lavi popped up beside the Australian. "Allen, Edward, and Alphonse are battling octopuses right now," he said matter-of-factly.

"TIMCAMPY, GET A GRIP!!" Allen yelled frantically. The little golem began to pull on one of the legs. Meanwhile, Ed and Al were in a similar situation.

"AL, PULL AS HARD AS YOU CAN!!"

"I'M TRYING, NIISAN, BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!!"

"THEN LAVI, YOU DO IT!!" Reever shouted. Lavi grinned.

"Hai, hai…" He lifted his hammer, and slammed it down beside the bomb, blowing the fuse out just before it hit the dynamite. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief…until Komui pulled out a mini-octopus bomb, lighting it.

"Obliterate the octopus…" he muttered, and Lavi, acting quickly, thrust his hammer in front of the Chinese man's face. Komui stumbled back for a moment, then suddenly fell forward, flinging the bomb as he went.

"AAAAUUUUGH!!!!" everyone screamed.

Meanwhile, the akuma was just approaching Lenalee from behind. From his coat pocket, he pulled out a knife. He sniggered inwardly, thanking his good luck…

…When the dog from earlier opened the door, its tail wagging happily. In shock, the man turned around and gasped, seeing the octopus heading his way. It landed in his mouth, and he swallowed it, confused…until his insides began to light up.

There was an explosion, and one could almost see an akuma flying away to hit a billboard that said "_Marche De Riviere De L'est_".

Lenalee and Russell turned around to stare at the smoking wall behind them. Lenalee's eyebrows were raised, and she studied the strange catastrophe with interest. "Maybe the wall was weak…?" she suggested, turning back to Russell.

And so, they left the shop.

Across the street, Reever was shaking Komui furiously. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU BLEW UP HALF THE STORE!!!"

Komui beamed and held up a finger, much like a wise old professor that was lecturing a student. "It's all right! Because Lenalee wasn't hurt from the explosion!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!! THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!!!" the Australian exploded, red in the face. Havoc took a drag on his cigarette. Yep, the man looked ready to blow a socket sometime in the near future…

Allen looked up, nearly crying. "I can't get it off…"

Lavi turned to Johnny. "So…what's gonna happen now?" he asked.

* * *

**—_Moments later, inside the Café De Mairie Du La…—_**

"Listen, Supervisor…" Reever whispered, glancing at Lenalee and Russell, who were sitting several tables away. "Please don't do anything dangerous in here." He scowled at Komui, who appeared to be distracted. "Are you listening, Supervisor?! Don't do anything strange, okay?!"

Komui barely glanced at him. "I don't want to be told that by someone dressed so weirdly," he complained, and Reever growled, ready to throttle his boss. It wasn't _his_ fault that he, Johnny, and Tapp were dressed like women. It was Komui's idea!

"W-Who do you think I'm doing this for?!" Reever hissed, slamming a cup of tea down angrily.

Lavi sniggered while Komui turned away. "Hmph!"

Reever gritted his teeth.

"Timcampy, pull it properly!" Allen was beginning to become desperate. Suddenly, the hat began to spin, and he thought it was coming off…until it settled back into place. It appeared that Timcampy only tore off a leg, not the hat itself.

A young waiter with blonde hair and gray eyes approached Lenalee and Russell's table, bearing a tray with tea. He bowed as he set down the cups. "Sorry for the delay," he said softly and politely.

Lenalee beamed at him. "Thank you," she said happily, and the man shook his head.

"Please enjoy," he said, and he turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of their sight, he cackled and peered around the corner evilly. "Now, drink that poisoned tea!" he whispered. "Just one mouthful is all it takes!"

Lenalee turned to Russell. "How many sugars?" she asked kindly, and he smiled at her, reaching the sugar pot the same time she did.

"Ah, I'll do it myself—" he broke off as they brushed hands.

Komui leapt to his feet. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he screamed, and he pulled out some rabbit-like bombs, throwing them at Russell. "OBLITERATE THAT RUSSELL OCTOPUS!!! GO!! MY SLICING BOMBS!!!" he shrieked, and they flew towards the oblivious man.

"Lavi!" Reever said shortly, and Lavi grinned.

"Rodger!" he batted them all away with expertise, and they ended up flying straight into the waiter from earlier. Naturally, they exploded, like all bombs do.

Lenalee and Russell stared at the smoking wall beside them, both lowering their teacups with shock and surprise. Lenalee blinked. "Eh? Again?"

The Akuma flew into a billboard that read "_Marche De Riviere De L'est_". He coughed. _"Wh-why?!"_

Meanwhile, Reever was shaking Komui furiously. "Supervisor!" he growled out.

"B-B-BUT YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Komui protested, crying.

* * *

**—_Later, at the Chapeaux Hat Store—_**

Lenalee was looking around at random hats as the Exorcists, Science Department, and Militia men spied on them from across the street.

Havoc sweatdropped. "…Does this happen every day?" he asked Johnny, and Johnny shook his head.

"No, just once in a while…this is the first time something like this has happened twice within the same week," he whispered back, and Havoc raised an eyebrow. Komui sounded worse than the chief.

A young blonde store clerk approached Lenalee, and unknown to the stalkers across the street, he wielded a knife. However, just as he approached the young Chinese girl, she laughed and grabbed Russell, dragging the older man inside. "Russell-san, this way!"

Komui glared at Russell, shaking with anger. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "OBLITERATE THAT RUSSELL OCTOPUS!!! NUMBER 65!!" he snapped, and 65 skidded to a halt behind him, saluting. Komui grabbed the bandage around 65's mouth, shoved some sort of drug into it, and slammed the bandage back down. There was a pause, then all of a sudden, 65 reared up, seemingly on steroids. Komui strapped a bomb to its head, hefting up a remote controller. "MOVE! MACHO NUMBER 65!!" 65 posed for a moment, and Komui pointed at the store dramatically. "GO!!" he hollered, and 65 obeyed, rushing to the store.

Lavi walked up behind the Supervisor. "Just give it up already," he sighed, and Komui straightened, pausing for a moment before whirling around and bringing something up to his mouth.

It was a blowpipe.

Reever nearly screamed, clearly remembering what happened the last time it was used. Lavi's eye widened for a split second before a small dart struck him in the side of the neck. He winced and scratched at it. "A dart?" he asked, before stumbling back. "My…whole body's…gone numb…" He fell over.

The Science Department tackled the Supervisor, in hopes of getting the blow pipe from him. "SUPERVISOR!!!!"

"GET THE BLOWPIPE!!!"

"STOP HIM!!"

Komui managed to get to the top of the pile, just as Timcampy, who was pulling on Allen's Octopus hat, slipped and shot through Komui's control box, breaking the lever. Komui stared at it, horrified, before turning his gaze upon number 65, who had gone haywire without the control panel.

The young blonde man with the knife, jumped as a strange blue creature on steroids made a beeline towards him, exploding upon contact.

Lenalee and Russell turned around for the fourth time that day, staring at the smoldering wall. Lenalee blinked. "The walls seem to be very explosive today…" she commented.

Number 65 made a crash landing on the dog pile surrounding Komui, and Reever groaned, cursing his idiotic supervisor. "Supervisor…cut it out!!" he growled.

"BUT—BUT—BUT—!!!' Komui wailed.

Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Olsen had taken to helping Edward and Alphonse getting the hats off of their heads.

"PULL HARDER, DAMMIT!!"

"I think I'm almost out…just a moment!" A pause, and then, "Nope, keep pulling…"

For the fourth time that day, an akuma crash-landed onto a billboard that read "_Marche De Riviere De L'est_".

* * *

**—_At the Paris Lens Store—_**

Lenalee slid a pair of large glasses onto her face and grinned at Russell. He laughed, and she joined in, chuckling at their own little joke.

Komui, across the street, watched them in horror and anger. Reever placed a hand on Komui's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Supervisor, please calm down!"

Everyone was now exhausted. 65 was on the ground, Lavi was paralyzed and sitting against a tree, Havoc's Squad and the Science Department had given up, and Edward, Allen, and Alphonse were still struggling with their octopus hats.

Alphonse felt a small shift. "I think I got it!" he exclaimed, and he lifted it off. Everyone looked at him with happiness and relief…

…Only to fall over when they discovered there was _another_, smaller octopus underneath it.

Edward swore again.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

In the lens store, a handsome and young blonde man sniggered and flicked the lights off.

Lenalee and Russell looked up in surprise, and Russell felt a hand grab him around the mouth.

Komui and Reever across the street blinked at the sudden loss of light.

"I wonder what's going on?" Lenalee asked, and Russell approached her from behind, pulling a knife out of his pocket. The real Russell lay out in the hallway, tied up.

"It's probably a power-out," the fake Russell said, nearing her. "It should return soon." He raised the knife, grinning. _'Exorcist, prepare yourself!'_ he thought gleefully, swinging the knife down.

However, as luck would have it, he tripped. He ended up colliding with her and dropping the knife, so that it skidded underneath a set of cases. He got onto his hands and knees, and stared down at Lenalee, in a position most would find awkward. However, in Komui's case, this was not so.

"Lenalee!" he rushed forward into the shop, only to stop at the sight of Russell on top of Lenalee.

Lenalee looked up at him in surprise. "Niisan…what are you doing here?"

Komui's face darkened, and he shook with murderous intent. "Russell…YOU OCTOPUS!!! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!" he screamed, holding up a small remote. 'Russell' gulped as Komui pressed a button. "LAUNCH!! _KOMURIN 3!!!"_

Snarling at 'Russell', Komui pulled Lenalee from the blonde man and held her to him. "Unforgivable Russell-Octopus!!" he shouted.

"N-no…ah…" 'Russell' stammered, trying to explain and failing spectacularly.

"You know, Niisan…I don't know what you've mistaken this for…" Lenalee began, but Komui cut her off.

"Shutupshutupshutup!!" Komui yelled, shaking his head like a toddler refusing to listen. And in a way, he was.

A few minutes later, to 'Russell's' horror, a large robot burst through the wall, menacing and gleaming coldly in the sun.  
Lenalee gaped. "This is…!"

The scientists of the Black Order paled, while Havoc and his squad cursed, loading their guns. They knew what this was.

"Komurin?!" they said, staring up at the huge robot with dread.

"Three!" Komui said cheerfully as Komurin III lifted the mad scientists up to its control panel. He laughed crazily. "Komurin III, defeat that octopus Russell!!"

Komurin's eye glowed, and it reached up to punch…

"RETREAT!!!" screamed Reever, and everyone ran while 'Russell' stared up at the huge robot, unable to do anything.

"Komurin…PUNCH!!" Komui cheered happily as the behemoth slammed its fists down.

Somehow, 'Russell' managed to escape, and escape he did, speeding down the street, running as if the hounds of hell were after him. Komui spotted him.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!!!" he shouted, and Komurin III followed, leaving chaos and destruction wherever it went. Havoc sighed, lighting another cigarette. This city was going to need major face-lifts by the time Komui was done…

Lenalee squared her shoulders, facing the direction the robot went in. "Just a minute…Niisan!" she said angrily. The robot ignored her, and she growled with frustration. "Geez…!!"

'Russell' ran as if his life depended on it, and Komui pressed a button. "Go…JUMP!! KOMURIN KICK!!!" he screeched, and Komuirin III jumped, destroying a building as it landed.

'Russell' stumbled, but kept running. "I'm not this guy named Russell!!!" he panted, desperate. "I'm an akuma!! A demon!!!"

"Precisely!!" Komui leered, "Anyone who touches my precious Lenalee is a demon!!" His eyes flashed and he pressed another button. "KOMURIN…BEAM!!!"

A red laser shot out, and promptly, a whole street blew up.

* * *

Reever shook Lavi frantically as Johnny watched the chaos. "Oi, Lavi, get a grip on yourself!!"

Lavi's only eye fluttered. "I…I can't…move…" and with that, he slumped forward.

In desperation, Reever turned to Allen. "ALLEN!"

With one final heave, Allen pulled on his octopus hat. It came loose…with the same result as Alphonse's—another, smaller octopus underneath.

Everyone groaned.

Lenalee watched the destruction with irritation. Silently, she slipped off her boots, stowing them into her purse and replacing them with heavier, black shoes. She closed her eyes. _'Activate, Innocence…'

* * *

_

'Russell' was trapped. He stared fearfully up at the large robot, his back to the Eiffel Tower. The robot loomed up menacingly in front of him. Komui's laughter reached his ears, and he shivered, hoping that his death would be a fast one.

"I'll let you experience Komurin III's certain death technique…" Komui sneered, grinning crazily at the shaking akuma. He pointed at 'Russell'. "KOMURIN FI—ACK!"

A foot had slammed down on the top of his head, glowing green. It was Lenalee, and she did not look happy at all.

"What are you doing, Niisan?!" she demanded crossly, scowling at her older brother.

"I will never accept that octopus Russell as your boyfriend!" Komui squeaked from between her foot and the dashboard of the robot.

Lenalee blinked. "Boyfriend? Russell-san?" she asked in confusion, before her face darkened. "What the hell are you smoking?!" she asked fiercely, and she slammed her foot down onto her brother's head repeatedly.

He yelped aloud. "Well, weren't you on a date with him?!" he asked in desperation. Lenalee's kicks _hurt._ "Onii-chan won't accept it!!"

Lenalee sighed and removed her foot, reaching into her bag and pulling out a gift. "Here," she said simply, handing it to her brother. She smiled and waved at 'Russell', who was sighing in relief. Giggling, she watched as the other science members run up to the blonde man before turning back to her perplexed brother.

"What is this?" he asked, and she smiled.

"It's a present," she said kindly. "To Niisan from me."

He continued to stare at her. "Present…?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Russell-san helped me choose it." She scowled at Komui. "In return, I helped him pick out a present for his son."

Komui stared at the present, and began to rub it against his cheek. "Oh, so that's what it was," he said in relief. "I wish you had said so sooner!" He turned, smiling at his robot. "Komurin III! Cease attack!"

The robot's eye stopped glowing, and it settled back into a more relaxed pose. 'Russell' breathed a sigh of relief, nodding as the other science department members patted him down, making sure he wasn't injured. Reever grinned and glanced back at Komurin III. "Well, looks like the trouble is finally over, eh?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

They watched as the robot lowered Lenalee to the ground, and she approached 'Russell', smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry that my brother brought you trouble, Russell-san," she said, bowing.

'Russell' held out a hand. "N-no, it's okay."

She straightened up and beamed. "Now, as promised, let's go find a present for you son, shall we?" she asked happily, and turned to leave.

'Russell' grinned and pushed up his glasses. "Chance! Now I can finish her off!" He began to walk behind her, and suddenly transformed back to his real form.

Everyone turned around in shock. "LENALEE!!" Komui screamed, reaching for the control dials on his robot. Reever gasped, and the science department jumped with surprise.

A claw shot out of nowhere and tore the akuma to bits. Lenalee screamed aloud as the monster exploded behind her, and Allen and Alphonse came running up.

"Lenalee, are you alright?!" panted Allen, and Lenalee looked up.

"Yes, Allen-kun, Alphon—" she stopped, and began to giggle, the others joining in.

Allen glanced sullenly at Alphonse. Both of the young men almost had the octopus hats off, but after realizing what happened to the _real_ Russell, they set off as fast as they could.

Lenalee suddenly stopped giggling. "Wait, where's Russell-san?!" she exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"The real Russell-san's safe," Al explained, and both of the teens walked up to Lenalee. She sighed in relief.

"That's good," she said gratefully, and she glanced at Alphonse in an amused fashion. "Couldn't you have taken it off with alchemy?" she asked, and Al's eyes widened, as well as Allen's. They gawked at her for a full minute before two words left Al's mouth.

"Well…shit."

Lenalee laughed.

"Yatta!!" they all glanced up at Komui, to see the robot do a happy dance. "I got a present from Lenalee!!" It began to shove things over, nearly destroying the Eiffel tower in the process. Lenalee, mortified, jumped up to her brother at once.

"Niisan…" Komui froze at the warning in her voice, and he turned around, highly nervous.

She glared at him. "Go contemplate on this for a while!!" she shouted, and she kicked, creating a whirlwind. Allen, Alphonse, and the others watched as Komui's robot shattered to bits. Komui landed on the pavement, while the rest of his robot landed in the river nearby. He gaped at it, horrified.

He reached out after it. "Komurin…III…!!"

Reever turned and scratched his head, contemplating the destruction behind him. "Man, what are we going to do about this?" he asked, and Komui shot up, completely serious for a change.

"Everyone has to repair it, right?" he asked. He suddenly gave a goofy smile. "Well, I'm off to fix Komurin III, see you later!" and with that, he zoomed off.

Reever, Allen, and Alphonse twitched. "Putting your own robot ahead of the town…" Reever growled, his fist shaking.

"Should we just make him into a pillar?" Tapp suggested.

Alphonse cracked his knuckles. "Yes, let's."

"Agreed," everyone else said.

Moments later…

"Hey? Hey? What are you doing with those dangerous-looking tools?" Komui asked. A few seconds later, his screams could be heard throughout the entire country.

* * *

**D3ath: (wipes brow) whew, that was a long one!! Well, turned out good, I should say. And it's…(peers at clock) It's only 2:00 am!! Wait, wait a minute—TWO IN THE MORNING?!! Holy…well, hope you liked the chapter!

* * *

**

**—_Omake—_**

Edward stared uneasily at his plate. Beside him, Alphonse shifted nervously, and Allen paled drastically.

Jerry raised an eyebrow at their choice of expressions. He hadn't seen anybody look at him like that since nearly 20 years ago, when he first started to cook. He looked at their plates, studying it. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary. So what was wrong with these children?

The three young men politely declined the invitation to eat, and walked off, muttering. Jerry picked up one or two phrases. Sounded like, "_Never_ in my entire life am I going to eat octopus again," and "Especially not after _that."_

He watched the for a few more minutes before shrugging and turning away, eating the octopus himself.

Wonder what that was all about.

* * *

**D3ath: well, hoped you liked it. It was rather fun, writing it today. And next off…Krory-chan! :D**

**Al: (nudging her) tell them about the poll!**

**D3ath: (smacks fist into palm of hand) Oh, right! Well, I set up a poll on my account. It's to see what kind of crossover I should do next, and only three people have voted so far! (pouts) And be sure to pick the more interesting ones. Those will be fun to do. ^^**

**Allen: D3ath-san has also updates one section on her profile regularly, and often puts entertaining links on there. You should check these ones out, I think.**

**D3ath: Yes, you should! I laughed so hard I fell off my bed. Japanese toilet pranks are THE BEST!**

**Ed: …I don't wanna know.**

**D3ath: Well, review, and you'll get a cookie made by Jerry! Oh, and if there are any spelling mistakes, just notify me! I'm most likely not going to catch them, it being two in the morning. Night, all!  
**


	17. Haunts from the Past, Part I

**D3ath: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in so long! School started, and BLEGH.**

**Ed: (scoffs and rolls eyes)**

**D3ath: Oh, shut up. You couldn't last for a day. It's so boring…**

**Al: (forces Ed into a closet to prevent ear damage) It's alright, D3ath-san.**

**Allen: But wait, isn't this the second week of school? You had all summer, so why didn't you update, D3ath-san?**

**D3ath: (stops and begins to fidget)…I had writer's block?**

**Al: (sighs) D3ath-san doesn't own us.**

**Allen: and thank-you to **_**lollylovex3, himeoka tsuki, KageRulesAllAndLovesEdElric, Lunar Hikari, ., darkgaaraluver, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, kame-the-turtle, Naramyon, Drake G. Reaper, Sailorstar165, MRRD, Hina Kita, AliceOfGrey, ShanaEdward, and the-ice-cold-alchemist.**_

**D3ath: Thanks so much! It's about to hit the 200****th**** REVIEW MARK!! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! And congrats to **_**celestiel90**_** for being the 100****th**** person to add this story to their alert list, and to **_**Shirogashi**_** for being the 100****th**** person to favorite this story!!! The omake's dedicated to you guys :D**

**Ed: Oh, and there's going to be a gory scene up later, so if you're not up to it…(shrugs helplessly).

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

"Oi…get up…"

Edward groaned, and turned over in his bed, ignoring the person shaking him awake.

"Ed, get up!" It was Al speaking now, but Edward decided to brush it off. It wasn't like he was planning on doing anything today, so why get up?

"SHORTY!!" Okay, _that_ did it.

He leapt out of bed, attacking the redhead that so stupidly called him something that he obviously was _not_.

"WHOTHEHELLAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHATHECOULDBEKILLEDBYAGRAINOFRICEFALLINGONTOPOFHIM?!!!" the blonde screeched, pummeling poor Lavi, who was beginning to twitch feebly under his grasp (_Translation: Who the hell are you calling so small that he could be killed by a grain of rice falling on top of him?!!!)_.

Al sighed. "Thank you, Lavi-san," he said, rolling his eyes at his brother's display. "Niisan, the squad found it," Alphonse murmured into his brother's ear, and Edward immediately froze, shock crossing his face.

"…You sure, Al?" he asked, and Al nodded seriously. Ed promptly dropped Lavi on his face, quickly dressed, and practically flew out of the room, with Alphonse hot on his trail. Lavi sat up, and rubbed his abused face.

"Wonder what that was all about," he grumbled, getting to his feet and heading out of the room.

* * *

Edward was wolfing down a breakfast of eggs and bacon as fast as he could, while Allen and Alphonse watched him in amusement.

"Niisan, maybe you should slow down before you choke," Al reminded. "They're not going anywhere, you know."

"Mmfghskch—" Ed swallowed "—but still! I want to see it as soon as possible!"

"See what?" Allen asked politely, his silver-gray eyes focused on Edward in interest.

"None of your business," Ed replied, shoveling another helping of eggs into his mouth. Al rolled his eyes.

"Niisan, that's very rude."

"So?"

"Ah, there you are." The three males looked up from their meals, to blink at the sight of a near-dead Reever with a caffine-patch on his head. He seemed ready to drop down and sleep for several years, and the bags under his eyes were even more prominent as he stood before them, clutching a stack of papers. "The chief wants to see Edward-kun and Allen-kun."

Alphonse pointed at himself. "What about me, Reever-san?" he asked, studying Reever. The poor man really deserved a break…

Reever shrugged. "You're probably going to be staying here, while those two have a mission," he said, and Edward leapt to his feet, outraged.

"WHAT?!!" he exploded. "Another damn mission?!! Tell him I'm busy!!"

Reever sighed and rubbed his forehead with a free hand. "Sorry, Edward-kun, but orders are orders. Can you have Alphonse-kun do whatever you need to do?"

"B-But—!!" Ed sputtered, too angry to speak. Al gave him a small smile.

"It's alright, Niisan, I can go check it out while you're gone. Go see Komui-san," he said cheerfully, but internally, his heart was plummeting…not another mission separated from each other…and what were Captains Havoc and Breda, Lieutenant Fuery, and Sergeant Olsen going to say?

Edward glared at Reever (who shrank away from his ferocious gaze), before picking up his plate, slamming it into a bin (shattering it in the process), and marching out of the hall. Allen looked wistfully at the broken plate, sighing.

"Why would someone ruin a plate like this?" he asked sadly, setting his own plates and dishes beside it. "Such a waste to destroy something they serve food on…" And with that, he followed Ed out of the hall.

Reever heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Alphonse-kun, but the Chief seems to think that it would be better if you weren't with Edward-kun on this mission." Alphonse nodded solemnly, picked up his dishes, set them away, and bid a quiet goodbye to Reever, slowly making his way out of the hall.

He needed to see Havoc's squad.

* * *

Edward cursed all the way up to Komui's office, with Allen trotting quietly beside him. The blonde marched up to the door, slammed it open, and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD?!!"

Komui jumped, looking _very_ guilty for a moment, his cup of tea poised over a large stack of papers, ready to spill. He blinked as he took the furious Edward in, then glanced at Allen. "What did I do?" he asked blankly, his face the perfect picture of innocence. He quickly set the cup of tea down, and positioned himself so that he was facing Edward.

Ed stomped up to his desk, his face dark with anger. "You just _had_ to go assign a new mission, didn't you? You just _had_ to assign one while I was busy!! You filthy bastard, you're just like the General!"

This, Komui wasn't expecting. "General?" he asked carefully, the smallest of frowns on his face. "You've met a General?" Behind him, Allen had gone as white as a sheet.

'_Please let it not be Master…'_ Allen thought frantically, watching Edward as the blonde slammed a fist on Komui's desk.

"Of course!! The stupid bastard Mustang wouldn't want to lose his stupid dog!" Edward spat, glaring. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, he seemed to freeze, as if realizing that he had said too much. Komui raised an eyebrow. _'Interesting…I wonder what he meant by 'dog'…'_

"Who is this Mustang?" Komui asked, but Edward's face closed up, letting the man know that he wasn't to be getting any more information from the short-tempered blonde.

"None of your business," Edward hissed, taking a seat on his couch and folding his arms stubbornly. Komui mentally nodded; he'd might have to worm it out of Alphonse later…

"Well, take a seat, Allen-kun," he said to Allen, gesturing to the couch. Allen nervously approached it, eyeing Edward warily as he sat down, and Komui nodded in approval.

"You both have two separate missions," he told them, frowning as Edward glared. "I'm sorry, Edward, but this is really something that I can't change. These missions are important, and we've already got finders out there in the face of danger. I really need you two to go out." Allen nodded, but Edward merely continued to glare, his hard golden eyes focused on the Chinese man with loathing.

Komui turned to Allen. "General Cross is missing again, isn't he?." At this, Allen squeaked in fear.

'_Oh God oh God oh God NO!!!'_

Edward raised an eyebrow despite his angry façade, but didn't respond. Komui smiled and shrugged at Allen's reaction, placing his hands on his hips. "We can't get a hold of him, you see…"

"You want us to find him," Edward growled, but Komui shook his head.

"No, I want Allen-kun to find him," he said in response. "He is General Cross's student, after all, and we've had word that he's in Romania for some unknown reason. We want you to find him." Allen nodded, still unable to speak at this unfortunate discovery.

Komui then turned to Edward. "You have a completely different mission, which is on the border of Spain. There's been a large increase of akuma, but that's not the only thing." Komui held up a finger. "Something's been killing off the finders, and it's not the akuma," he said seriously, his glasses glinting, and Edward blinked, while Allen snapped out of his shocked stupor.

"What?" he exclaimed, his silver-blue eyes wide. Edward could only gape while Komui nodded.

"There's also been word of Innocence, too, however," he said solemnly. "We need an exorcist out there as fast as we can get one out, and Edward, you're extremely intelligent for an exorcist, and you're good in combat. You've been doing things like this before, it seems like," he said, narrowing his eyes, and Edward let out a low growl. "Anyways, you're the best candidate for the mission. We would also send your brother, but I don't think he would be able to handle it." Edward scowled, but secretly, he agreed. There was no need for Alphonse to witness something as bloody as a murder.

"Well, off you two go, then," Komui said suddenly, handing them their mission pamphlets, and both nodded solemnly, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

"Well nii-san, take care," Al said, smiling at his brother. Edward spat, scowling.

"I wish I wasn't going, damn Komui," he growled, and Al rolled his eyes. Havoc shrugged and saluted, earning suspicious looks from Allen and a finder.

"See ya in a while, chief," he said, his cigarette bobbing up and down. Breda, Fuery, and Olsen also nodded, saluting, and Edward glared at them, getting on the boat in a foul mood.

"Make sure to bring back some souvenirs!" Breda couldn't help but call, and Edward ground his teeth together.

"Oooh, the jack-asses, I'll bring them a 'souvenir'," he snarled, and Allen smiled nervously as the boat left.

"Who are those men, anyways?" the white-haired boy asked, focusing on Edward. "They look like they're a part of some secret agent group or something." Edward twitched, before bursting out in laughter.

"Hahahahaha, are you kidding me?! Them?! As a secret agent group?!" Ed laughed. "Hah, yeah right, the biggest undercover mission that they went on was the one when they were trying to figure out what Mustang was doing in his spare time. Turns out, he was dating Havoc's girlfriend," Ed snickered, and Allen grinned. Edward's laughs died down into chuckles. "Nah, they're not secret agents," he said fondly. "They're the closest thing to family that me and Al have."

Allen nodded. "I know what you mean. The exorcists here are starting to feel like family too."

Edward glanced at Allen. "What about General Cross?"

Allen paled and shuddered. "Definitely NOT," he protested vehemently, and Ed smirked. Allen smirked right back. "What about that Mustang guy you mentioned earlier? Wasn't he a general too?"

"Still is," Ed grunted, suddenly uncomfortable. "But no, he's a pompous, arrogant bastard that likes using people for his own needs. Like hell I'd consider him family!"

They continued to ride in silence, and finally, they separated at the train station.

Edward boarded his train, glancing at his pamphlet. _'Hmm…Valença do Minho?_'

He slept the entire way, lying flat-out on the first-class couches, and when the train came to a stop, he jerked, as if he had been slapped in the face. "What the—" he mumbled, blinking. He then noticed that an attendant had opened the door, and he glared sleepily at him. "What do you want?" he snapped, and the attendant swallowed.

"Um, sir, we've arrived," he said, and Edward stared at him uncomprehendingly before nodding and getting up, grabbing his suitcase.

"Right, thanks," he said gruffly, and he walked off. He pulled out his pamphlet again, and he quickly read the contents. "A finder should meet me…?" he muttered, frowning as he scanned the platform. It was dark, and there weren't many people, but even then, the tan of the finder's uniform could not be seen. "Where the hell is he?"

A scream erupted on his left, and he jumped, startled. "What the—?" the blonde muttered, dropping his suitcase and heading over to the source of the scream. The sky was beginning to cloud over, and Edward cursed as he leapt over the railing at the side of the station, dashing over to where the scream came from. He rounded another corner, and he stopped.

A man lay against the wall, his eyes wide open and unseeing. The eyes of the dead. The throat was cut, and it splattered messily against the wall, staining the dark brown wood with a vibrant red. The blood also ran down the front of the man's uniform, which was tan, like the finder's uniform. _Exactly _like the finder's uniform. Edward swallowed quickly, forcing down the bile rising in his throat, and he shuddered, turning away. He had found the finder, apparently.

A whimper to his right caught his attention, and he quickly moved towards the little girl cowering in the shadows. "It's going to be alright," he murmured, quickly scooping her up and pulling her away from the shadows and into the light of the street lamps. However, as soon as the face came into view, he nearly dropped her.

It was Nina.

He turned pale, staring at her. "Oh my God…" he gasped, and the little girl stared up at him with big blue eyes, frightened. She began to cry. Edward snapped back into motion, quickly trying to comfort her. "Nononono, don't cry, please don't…"

"Dónde está papa?" she sniffed, shaking in Edward's arms. "Dónde está papa?!" (**1**)

"Yo no sé, lo siento," Edward quietly replied, extremely grateful that Al had made him learn Spanish while he was in Barcelona, looking for the Uranium bomb. "Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo, aunque," he said softly, and the little girl continued to cry. "Shh, shh, Por favor, no llores…" he said, almost desperately. He hated it when girls cried. "Sabes dónde puedo encontrar la estación de policía?"

Nina reacted to this instantly. "NO!" she shrieked, trying to claw away from Edward. "Yo no quiero ir!!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Edward exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to speak Spanish, "We won't go, okay?" Nina quieted down, staring up at him in confusion as tears still ran down her face. Edward smacked himself for his stupidity, then quickly translated. "Entonces, Sabes dónde hay un hotel?"

Nina thought for a moment, before nodding. "Sí."

"Puedes llevarme allí?"

"Sí."

Edward nodded, then slowly set the girl onto the ground, steering her away from the dead body and back to his suitcase, which he picked up solemnly. Nina shivered, and clung onto the blonde, which made his heart ache as he looked down at the small, pigtailed girl. _'My God, Nina…'_ He could still remember that awful morning, discovering her father's horrible experiment, watching her get taken away, then only to see her body…He swallowed heavily, and Nina looked up at him.

"Estás bien, hermano mayor?" she asked quietly, and he tensed at the nickname she gave him.

_'Oh God, not again…'

* * *

_

**—****_London_****, _10:54 AM_—**

Alphonse was busy out in the streets of London. He followed Havoc's crew out into the rainy morning, bundled up in a plain brown jacket and a pair of denim jeans, following the squad as they briskly made their way down to the train station. The five of them were unaware that a dark-haired, ponytailed figure followed them at a distance, and Kanda Yuu narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

He had seen them leaving, talking discretely, and immediately thought that something was up. He knew that the two of the most annoying people had left (_i.e. Edward and Allen)_, but he also knew that Al didn't have a mission. At least, not that he knew of.

He watched them from behind a fruit stand as they approached an alley off to the side of the train station, and he frowned. Okay, this was beginning to look really shady. He began to draw Muugen, and silently followed after the five.

Alphonse approached the door, frowning. "Are you sure this is it?" he asked, inspecting the door. "This looks like any other door."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Al," Breda said, grinning. "This is where we came in. See, look!" he pointed to the side, at a charity box half-hidden behind a pillar. Al peered inside, and blinked when he saw the familiar military jackets folded up inside. He nodded, a slow smile starting to cross his face. Finally, after all these years of living in this world, a chance to go home!

The sandy-haired teen straightened, and strode over to the door, yanking it open. White light hit his eyes, and he squinted, holding a hand up to gaze at his surroundings in awe. Havoc grinned, elbowing him. "Told ya it was real," he said, and a the very end of the alley, peering around the corner, Kanda frowned.

Alphonse smiled. "Let's go home, then," he said, and he stepped through. Kanda nearly dropped his sword in shock as the others followed through, and he dashed forward.

"Bakas!! You don't know if that's enemy territory or not!!" he raged, opening the door and following after them. He saw the boot of one of the men leave through another door, labeled 'Amestris,' and he didn't stop to pause or observe the white city around him. He only thought of one thing.

Bring them back.

He raced after them, slamming open the door, and sprinting after the five.

* * *

_******—Romania, 9:21 PM**_**—**

Allen got of a train platform, throwing his suitcase before him onto the dark platform as he got off. He stretched, working out the kinks in his back before looking around. He sighed, weary of his master. "Is he _really_ going to be here, though?" he asked, depressed and gloomy of the thought of meeting his master again.

He walked out of the station and into town, gave another sigh, and looked up, before blinking and stopping at the sight of a cart.

It was a small wooden cart, with an umbrella. There was a sign that proudly proclaimed, _"Boxed Lunches!_" as well as a creepy man behind it, staring at Allen.

Allen tried to get his attention. "Um…hello?"

The man started. "Oh, how unusual for someone to come to this town," he said, smiling. Allen nodded in response.

"My name is Allen Walker," he said, opening his mouth to continue, but the man seemed to notice something.

"Y-you! T-that is—!!" he exclaimed, staring at the rosary on Allen's exorcist uniform. "That crest!!" Allen glanced down at it.

"Oh, uh, what about it?" he asked, but the man didn't reply, only to spin his cart around, and take off down the street, leaving Allen in the dust.

Allen gaped. "…Eh?"

* * *

**D3ath: Alright, hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry it's a little short, I was writing this in my free time, which doesn't happen that often now. But I'm back!! And I'll try and post this more often! :D And _Celestiel90, Shirogashi_, this is for you!**

**—_Omake_—**

Mustang studied the man in front of him, his dark eyes narrowing as he took in the man's glasses, uniform, hat, and curly black hair.

Komui in turn studied the man too, drinking in the cobalt eye, the eyepatch, the dark hair, pale skin, and crisp uniform. This man was not the ordinary man, he could see that.

"I am General Mustang," Mustang greeted, holding out a hand. Komui nodded, and extended his hand to grasp it.

"Komui Lee, head of the Black Order's European Science Department." Mustang nodded in response, before jerking his thumb over to Lenalee, who stood in the corner of the extremely messy office. It vaguely reminded him of Hawkeye, and thought, _'Maybe this is why she makes me finish the paperwork…so I wouldn't be crushed by it accidentally…'_ He shook his head. Focus on the female! "So, who is that pretty lady standing by the door?" he asked, signing his death warrant.

Reever, who was standing beside Komui, flinched as Komui's face darkened.

"_What did you say?"_ Komui growled, and Mustang shrugged, turning to look at the Chinese exorcist.

"What's her name? She's very pretty, and I want to ask her out on a date, but I can't do that if I don't know her name, can I?" he asked, lowering his voice so that Lenalee wouldn't hear.

Reever dove for cover.

"HOWDAREYOUSUGGESTTHATMYPRECIOUSLENALEEISAHARLOTYOUHEINOUSMANYOUWILLBURNBEFOREYOUTOUCHLENALEEIWILLSHOOTYOUIFYOUGONEARHERANDIWILLKILLYOUIFYOUEVENTHINKDIRTYTHOUGHTSOFHERYOUHORRIBLEMAN!!!LEAVEMYPRECIOUSSISTERALONE!!!!" _(trans: How dare you suggest that my precious Lenalee is a harlot you heinous man you will burn before you touch Lenalee I will shoot you if you go near her and I will kill you if you think dirty thoughts of her you horrible man!!! Leave my precious sister alone!!!)_

Lenalee sighed and buried her head in her hands. "Niisan…"

* * *

**D3ath: Well, hope you guys liked it!! And whoever sends me the 200th review will get an omake dedicated to them!! And if there's anything wrong with my Spanish, please tell me. ^^;**

**(1) Spanish Conversation:**

"Where is papa? Where is papa?!"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, but I can help you find him. Shh, shh, please don't cry…Do you know where I can find the police station?"

"NO! I don't want to go!!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! We won't go, okay? Do you know where a hotel is, then?"

"Yes."

"Can you take me there?"

"Yes."

**And finally...** "Are you okay, Big Brother?"

**D3ath: And there you have it. Have a fun time with school, guys!**

**Al: Please review!**


	18. Haunts from the Past, Part II

**D3ath: YOSH!!! I AM BACK AND FULLY RECOVERED!!! YESSSSSSS I SHALL GO AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA— (is immediately shuttled into the closet, where Ed and Al lock it)**

**Al: …(sighs) phew.**

**Ed: Er—sorry about that. She still has to take medication, and it's making her **_**extremely**_** hyper. **

**D3ath: (voice slightly muffled) I WILL PREVAIL!! (Cue evil cackle)**

**Allen: (looking a little nervous) So, yes, um…reviewers. Thanks for all of the well wishes; D3ath-san really appreciated them. **

**Al: (pulls out a list) Thanks to **_**awalkingparadox, the-ice-cold-alchemist, the42jabberwocky, Chindu Prince of Darkness, Kazeko Aozora, AliceOfGrey, Rebekira-exchemist, Hina Kita, xTincampi, ShanaEdward, hugglestheknowitall, himeoka tsuki, Chaxwillkillusall, ChrissyViolet, Eriisu-April, DemonRaily, hplo, and Dreamsong.**_** Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Ed: And congrats to **_**The Lone Eagle**_** for being the 200****th**** reviewer, yadda yadda yadda…(flaps hand uselessly). D3ath will have an omake for you at the end. (Tosses list) Alright, we're done. Let's go.**

**Allen: (blinking) uh…all right, then, disclaimer. D3ath-san doesn't own us.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Alphonse's eyes lit up as he stepped into a familiar alleyway. However, he didn't even stop to pause. He quickly hurried out of the alley, and a large grin spread across his face as he didn't even try to hide his delight.

He took a big breath, the silly grin still stretched across his face. "I'm home," he said, almost euphoric. "I'm _home_."

He heard Havoc let out a sigh behind him. "Good to be back," the smoker said, casting an approving eye on the familiar streets.

"We need to report to the General, Captain," Fuery pointed out, immediately squashing Havoc's cheerful mood.

"I'll bet you anything that he stole my girlfriend again," the soldier muttered, hunching over and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Breda laughed while Olsen chuckled, and the four of them began making their way through Central.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from behind them, grabbing Alphonse around the collar of his shirt and swiftly dragging him into a nearby alleyway. Alphonse let out a yell and struggled, but a familiar voice hissed, "Quiet," and Alphonse gulped, falling silent immediately. Havoc's squad grabbed their guns and dashed after the blonde teen, bringing them up to point them at one severely pissed Kanda Yu.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the Japanese exorcist snarled furiously, throwing Alphonse against the brick wall. "Leaving in the middle of war! Do you realize what this means?!"

Al's face was stubborn as he replied. "I'm not leaving," he said, his chin jutting out defiantly. "I was going to come back."

"What are you doing here, then?!" Kanda shouted, and Havoc's Squad lowered their guns. "Or did your brain leave with your shrimp of a brother?!"

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" Alphonse replied angrily, his gray eyes fierce as his fists clenched. "This is my home!! We've been searching for a way back for _years_! And Ed and I didn't even want to join the Black Order! We were looking for a way home when your precious religious cult made us join!!"

Kanda's dark eyes flashed. "This isn't about what you want, you stupid bastard," he shouted, drawing Mugen. "This is _war_. You're a holder of the innocence. Your personal lives are no longer important! They don't give a damn about your family, or your past, as long as it wins them the war. And what would have happened if you had been caught while coming here?" Kanda suddenly snarled menacingly, marching up to Alphonse and leaning over the startled blonde, their noses almost touching. "What if you had been caught by the enemy, and killed? The Order would have lost two very important soldiers, possibly ones that could change the whole course of this war!" Alphonse's eyes widened, and suddenly, he recalled a memory that he had shoved back into the far recesses of his mind…

"_We cannot afford to lose you, Alphonse Elric," a dark-haired woman said, her dark-painted lips twisting up into a cruel smile. "Why, you and your brother both are important sacrifices." A metal suit of armor cried out desperately as long nails pierced through his body, and Alphonse screamed as one gently pressed on his blood seal…_

"NO!" Alphonse bellowed suddenly, shoving a started Kanda back. "I don't want—I can't—not again—!" Kanda's eyebrows snapped together in a fierce scowl.

"You don't have the choice, you fucking bastard," he said harshly. "Ever since you joined, the Order has, and will control you until you die, or until the war is won!"

"What about you, then?!" Al challenged, his stormy gray eyes meeting with Kanda's pitch black ones. "Aren't you in the same situation?!"

"I have nothing to care for," Kanda said impassively, and Alphonse saw red.

"You _bastard_," he hissed, and Havoc's squad shared worried looks. It was a sure sign of trouble when the younger Elric swore. "What about the lives of others?! What about those that you're fighting against?! Don't you care about _anything_?!!"

Kanda scowled. "I am just a tool," he said, "What I say will have no effect on what the higher-ups will do."

Alphonse gritted his teeth, and punched. There was a loud snap, and Alphonse retreated, his face pale with rage.

To say that Kanda was surprised might have been an understatement. He was completely baffled, and he stood there with a hand pressed to his broken nose, staring at Alphonse while the others' eyes bugged out of their heads. He hissed as he tried to inhale through his nose, and Al gave him a contemptuous look.

"Leave me alone," Alphonse said, and he marched away, his back completely rigid. "Let's go," he growled as he stomped past Havoc, and the blonde man nodded dumbly, his cigarette nearly dropping from his mouth. Silently, though, the others followed after him, keeping a respectful (and slightly frightened) distance away from the fuming teen.

Kanda followed after him. "Help me get back home," he commanded, his head still dizzy from the broken appendage, and Alphonse focused ahead with a steely gray gaze, refusing to look back at his fellow exorcist.

"Get the fuck out of here," Alphonse retorted, pulling the hood of his jacket up. He didn't want people to recognize him.

"I can't," Kanda muttered bitterly, already resentful about the fact that he was lost. He wiped a hand against his nose, smearing blood all over the sleeve of his jacket, stubbornly ignoring the pain.

Alphonse scowled. "Well, go find it, then," he said scathingly, before making a sharp right. Kanda rolled his eyes and followed.

"Tch."

* * *

Mustang was sorting through paperwork, fidgeting nervously the whole time. Hawkeye glanced up at him from her work.

"Sir."

He ignored her, focusing intently on the pile of paper in front of him. Falman and Hawkeye traded worried glances, before Hawkeye cleared her throat.

"General Mustang!" she said, and still, the dark-haired man didn't respond. Finally, Hawkeye lost her patience.

"ROY!" Mustang jumped, scattering paper all over the floor and snapping his pen in half, getting ink all over his hands. He cursed before looking up at Hawkeye.

"What is it?" he asked, and that was when Falman decided to speak.

"Sir, we suggest that you go and take a break," the thin-faced man said, saluting. He was sitting at his desk, already almost finished with his daily work.

Hawkeye nodded. "Worrying isn't going to help, sir," she said, her fingers resting on the butt of her gun. "We suggest that you stop."

Mustang let out a heavy sigh before rubbing his temple. "I can't help it," he said, frowning. "They've been gone for more than two weeks without word—" The phone rang, and Mustang stared blankly at it, not comprehending what he was supposed to do. Luckily, Falman did, and the tall man reached over to grasp the phone in one large hand.

"Central Military Headquarters, General Mustang's office," he said, before nearly falling off his seat in shock.

"What?! What is it?!" Mustang demanded, nearly leaping up from his seat. He snatched the phone away from Falman. "Who is this?!"

_"Yo, chief, we're back," _the familiar voice of Havoc said. He could easily imagine the man grinning. _"And we brought along a little surprise…actually, two—"_

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!!" Mustang roared, slamming a hand down onto Falman's desk. "YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR NEARLY TWO WEESK WITH NO RESPONSE!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, SOLDIER!!"

"_We'll tell you when we get there,"_ Havoc said cheerfully, before hanging up. Mustang slammed the phone down onto its stand, cursing the whole time. However, he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face.

"I'm going to kill him," he said with a large grin, shaking his head with relief. "I'm going to fucking kill them all, drag them through the parade ground, and beat them into the ground so hard that their families would have to dig them up in order to give them a proper funeral."

Hawkeye gave a small smile to her superior officer. "Let's just wait until he shows us the surprise, sir."

Mustang was pacing by the time Havoc and the others came in. He heard the others speak as they approached his door, and he arranged his facial features so that they would be stony and harsh. His eyepatch also added to the effect, giving him an almost menacing look as he faced the doorway.

Havoc slammed the doors open, his trademark grin on his face. "Aaaand, we're back!" he proclaimed, only to wilt when Mustang turned his gaze on him.

"Havoc," Mustang growled, crossing his arms behind his back. "Breda. Fuery. Olsen. I asked you to contact me as soon as you could. It was an order, soldier." Havoc was visibly unnerved, fidgeting as he quailed underneath Mustang's glare.

"S-sorry, sir," he stuttered, and the others nodded fervently. "It's just that—we couldn't exactly—"

"And why not, Captain?" Mustang's voice was cool and calm, almost icy, and Havoc rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, we came up with something…unexpected," he admitted, and Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"Unexpected," he repeated, and Havoc nodded fervently, gesturing for the others to step back.

Alphonse smiled as he saw the look of absolute shock on the General's face. "Hello, General Mustang sir," he said cheerfully, his sour mood gone as he approached the man.

Mustang grappled for words, before stepping forward and engulfing Alphonse into a hug.

"It's been years, Alphonse," he said softly as the younger male flailed about, clearly surprised. "You've certainly grown. And where's your brother?" he asked, pulling away and trying to muster what was left of his dignity—Hawkeye had a small smile on her face while the others openly snickered.

Alphonse sighed. "He's on a mission right now, and won't be back for a while," he said. Mustang's eye narrowed.

"Mission?" he asked sharply, and Alphonse nodded, glancing back behind him.

"Kanda?" he asked hesitantly, and that was when Mustang realized that there was someone else beside the dark blonde before him. He was leaning against the opposite hallway, in view of the door, and he did not look happy. He had long dark hair, almond-shaped eyes, and a scowling mouth that proclaimed his oriental heritage. Blood flowed from a crooked nose, and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his strange black jacket, which was already covered in blood. His brows were snapped into a permanent scowl, and he let out a "tch," looking away. Alphonse glared at Kanda until the man spoke.

"We're part of an organization called the Black Order," he Japanese swordsman said irritably before he met Mustang with a glare. "We destroy akuma, but I can't say much, other than that the runt's brother is coming back with me." His voice was slightly muffled and nasal, most likely from the broken nose.

"Not right now," Alphonse practically snarled. Mustang raised an eyebrow. Alphonse seemed almost threatening when he said that, giving Mustang a vivid impression of the Fullmetal midget.

"Major Hawkeye, take this man down to the infirmary to fix his nose," Mustang ordered, and the blonde woman saluted sharply. She gave the returned soldiers an approving clap on the shoulder, her face stoic, before walking off to tend to the irritated Kanda.

"What happened to his face?" Mustang asked aloud after both were gone.

Havoc grinned at Alphonse. "Why don't you tell him?" he asked the sandy-haired teen, and Al fidgeted, ashamed of himself.

"…I punched him," he finally muttered, and Mustang blinked.

"_You_ punched him?" he asked incredulously, and Alphonse fidgeted even more, his face the picture of guilt.

"He made me mad," he said, not looking at anyone.

Mustang chuckled. "You're getting to be more and more like Fullmetal every day, Alphonse," he told the younger boy. Alphonse flushed.

"Not as bad, though," he protested sullenly.

"True; since when has Alphonse tied someone to a pole, covered them in chicken feathers, rotten fish, eggs, and left them in their underwear?" Breda grinned, and Havoc snorted, nearly choking on his cancer stick.

Mustang gaped at Breda. "…Fullmetal did this?" he finally managed to say, before a smirk grew on his face. "I didn't know Fullmetal was capable of that. He seemed too short."

Fuery shuffled a little. "Actually, sir, I think he's almost as tall as you. And he's still growing. He was a little taller than me when we saw him again."

Mustang froze. "What?"

Olsen nodded. "He's not really that short," she said, and Havoc rolled his eyes.

"Olsen, you weren't here when the Chief first joined the military," he said, and Olsen tilted her head, a small frown on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and Mustang grinned.

"He was barely five feet when he first joined," the dark-haired man explained.

"Oh," Olsen said, repressing a snigger.

Mustang sat back onto his desk, his grin turning into a stern glance. "Alphonse, I want you to tell me everything that's happened."

Alphonse swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

—_**Valença do Minho, 9:54 PM—**_

Edward silently cursed himself as he carried the small little girl through the streets of the village. If only he had arrived sooner…Quickly, Edward shook his head. He was being ridiculous again. There was no way the finder would've been alive, even if Edward did arrive a little earlier to scout around.

He glanced at the girl in his arms. She looked like Nina so much that it almost hurt. His throat tightened, and he looked away quickly again.

She whimpered a little, and clutched at his jacket. His heart nearly broke at the sound, and he focused on finding the nearest hotel.

"Turn left," a small voice in his arms said, and he complied immediately, making a sharp left.

While he walked, he thought about the discussion he had earlier with the Nina of this world. Why hadn't she wanted to go to the police station?

"Nina," he said quietly, and the little girl looked up at him.

"How'd you know my name?" she asked innocently, her blue eyes wide. Edward considered banging his head on the building beside him.

"I said niña, but okay, Nina," he hastily amended, making up for his blunder. Nina nodded, accepting the response before Edward continued. "Why didn't you want to go to the police station?"

"NO!!" Nina burst out, and Edward shook his head, trying to soothe the girl.

"I wasn't going to take you there, I just wanted to know why you didn't want to go," he explained gently, his heart twisting at the frightened expression on her face. "I swear I won't take you there," he promised.

"Promise, big brother?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Promise."

She swallowed. "I—I saw bad things in there," she finally said, and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned softly, suddenly suspicious of the police station. He made a mental note to stop by there after he dropped Nina off.

"He wouldn't stop screaming and screaming—" she whimpered, and Edward patted the top of her head, cutting her off.

"It's okay, you don't have to say any more," he said, and she nodded.

"I don't like going there, but papa takes me there every day," she whispered, and Edward stopped, a frown marring his face.

"What?" he asked sharply, and Nina began to cry.

"He takes me there, but he leaves me alone in that room for _hours_—I hate it there!!" she burst out, sobbing into Edward's black exorcist jacket.

Edward swallowed, and walked on.

* * *

As soon as they reached the hotel, Edward quickly paid for his room, and set the little girl on the counter.

"Do you know where her father is?" he asked, and the hotel woman shrugged.

"No one's seen him for the past three days," she said seriously, looking around to see if others were listening. "Some say he was kidnapped by demons," she said, eyeing Nina carefully as the little occupied herself with the hotel bell. "I don't know where he's been, but he's always been a shady character, so I wouldn't put it past him to disappear."

"Thank you," Edward said stiffly, before gathering Nina in his arms and heading up to his room.

He set her down on the bed, and hurried to the phone, grabbing his golem out of his traveling bag and attaching it to the phone.

"Contact headquarters," he told his golem in English, before turning to Nina, who went wide-eyed at the sight of the black golem.

"What is that?" she babbled in Spanish, transfixed by the creature. "Is it like a bat? Does it drink blood like other bats do? Can it turn into a vampire?!" She then let out a small shriek. "Is it going to drink _my_ blood?"

Edward rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand. "No, it's a golem, and I use it to communicate with the people I work for."

"Oh," Nina said, looking slightly put out before looking around. "Do you have something to draw, big brother?" she asked, and he nodded, digging through his bag once more before the golem connected.

"Edward?" Komui's voice caught Edward's attention, and he looked up, a little startled.

"Oh, one moment," he said, before handing Nina a pen and some paper. "Aquí," (_trans: here)_ he said, and she grinned in delight.

"Ah, gracias!" she chirped, and began to quickly draw as Edward turned his focus back onto the golem.

"Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Found a little girl that might help me with what's going on here."

"Ah, keeping her close, then?" he asked, and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, considering how she found the last finder dead," he said grimly. "She also has a terrible fear of the local police station, mentioning someone screaming, so I'm planning on investigating that tomorrow morning, after I find someone to look after her. Her father has also been missing for three days."

Komui was silent as he processed all of the information. "What's her name?"

"Nina Tucker," he said, and the little girl looked up at him questioningly before resuming her drawing. "Her father's name is Shou Tucker, and her mother is deceased."

"We'll investigate," Komui promised. "By the way, have you heard from your brother? Or Kanda?"

Edward felt his stomach drop a little, a small sense of foreboding looming over him. "No. Why?"

"They're both gone, and have been ever since this morning after you left." Edward swallowed.

"Let me know as soon as they are back," he said.

"_If_ they come back," Komui said, and Edward scowled furiously.

"Don't you dare say that, bastard," he hissed, before ending the connection. He grabbed the golem out of the air, and stuffed it in his bag again before it could so much as blink. He faced Nina, and his face paled at the picture that Nina was finishing.

It was an akuma.

* * *

**D3ath: sorry about the short chapter! My computer's not working too well, so there'll be no Allen in this chapter. SUMIMASEN!!! Allen will have a lot more time in the next chapter, I promise! Anyways, here's the omake I promised!**

—_**Omake—**_

Kanda couldn't help but scowl ferociously as the blonde woman led him down the corridors of the building. He also glared menacingly at anyone who stared at him as they walked by.

"Please stop that," the woman in front of him said sternly, her back rigid as he set his stare on her. "Keep it up, and the others might think that you're a threat."

"Of course," Kanda scoffed, and Hawkeye glanced at him disapprovingly. "I could kill you if I wanted to."

"But would that be such a good idea when you're surrounded by military men?" she retorted, her amber eyes daring him to follow up on his bluff.

Kanda "tch'd" and scowled, looking away.

"That's what I thought," Hawkeye said, smiling grimly, and Kanda bristled at the underlying taunt. He wanted to gut her SO BAD, but…He glanced uneasily at the wary look some of the soldiers were giving him, and his fingers twitched, longing to grab the hilt of his innocence.

Once he reached the infirmary, he hissed as the man set his nose back into place.

"Oh, if I were you…" he man warned, glancing at the woman who was standing outside the door, "I would get the hell away from her. I heard she shot at someone's genitals last week." Kanda paled slightly, thinking about life without genitals. His imagination told him that it wouldn't be too good.

And Kanda swore to never cross that woman again, especially when he watched someone grope her on the way back.

* * *

**D3ath: Hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and I posted a new poll up, be sure to check it out! :D**


End file.
